aide moi, aime moi
by n.carnesir
Summary: Sa famille à un secret, mais cela doit cesser. De toute façon peu de chance que cela reste secret. Et ils ne pouvaient plus rester ainsi... Je sais résumé de m**** mais bon, c'est ma première fic ! je vais faire en sorte que cela vous plaise ! Veela et autre créatures ;p
1. prologue

_Je m'excuse d'avance, je galère un peu à essayer de poster mes fics - -'. C'est ma première donc soyez indulgent siouplait ^^''' …_

_Merci beaucoup pour la correction ^o^!_

**Prologue :**

C'était au début du mois de Septembre, dans un magnifique manoir, un jeune homme blond s'agitait et tournait en rond devant ses parents.

-Écoute Drago, je sais que c'est dur à comprendre mais tu dois t'y faire, tu ne peux pas y aller !

-ET POURQUOI ? cria Drago. POURQUOI ? POUR QUE JE DEVIENNE UN DES SIENS ?

Sa mère s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui sembla le détendre.

-Écoute mon chéri, je sais que c'est dur. J'ai été dans la même situation que toi quand j'étais jeune. Il faut que tu fasses ce qu'il te demande où il te tuera ! Il n'est pas encore au courant, et si tu ne le fais pas et qu'il le découvre...ce ne sera pas que toi qu'il voudra tuer...

Cette phrase fut comme une douche froide pour Drago. Il tourna vivement la tête vers sa mère. Il parut réfléchir, mais semblait plus accablé qu'autre chose. Il y eu un long silence, ils étaient comme pris au piège, sans échappatoire. Soudain, Narcissa leva la tête.

-À moins que...

Drago leva la tête et regarda sa mère avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? À moins que quoi mère?

-À moins que tu le quittes pour rejoindre l'ordre.

-QUOI !? S'exclamèrent Drago et Lucius.

-Oui ! Nous lui ferons croire que tu as fugué et comme ça tu ne le rejoindra pas! Et ça peut aussi t'arranger pour...

-Mais Narcissa, il sera à ses trousses, il voudra tout de même le tuer !

-Peut-être, mais il sera plus en sécurité! Nous le couvrirons. Même si je dois y laisser ma vie je l'aiderai, Lucius!

-Tu n'y laisseras pas ta vie! Drago, nous te protègerons si tu choisis cette option. Quand tu seras complet, il sera plus facile de le détruire.

-Vous voulez que j'aide Potter?

Il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Devait-il laisser ses parents aux mains de Voldemort avec le risque qu'ils se fassent tuer mais qu'ils deviennent plus fort afin de mieux le détruire-ce qui sous-entendait aider Potter et de la protéger ou rester et risquer de se faire tuer lui, mais aussi elle puisqu'il ne sera plus là pour la protéger... C'était si compliqué qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir compris sa pensée ! Sa mère le coupa dans ses réflexions, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

-En fait je ne te laisse pas le choix. Chaque jour je te vois souffrir, chaque soir je t'entends partir. Même si tu es loin, je te veux en sécurité et complet. Pour toi, pour nous, pour elle Drago, va-t'en. Je vais venir avec toi et prévenir Dumbledore de ta situation.

Je serrais ma mère dans mes bras, mon père vint nous rejoindre. Nous étions tristes de cette séparation. Notre famille avait tellement de secrets. Il était temps de briser le silence...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Hum hum - -', heu review :$ ? je sais que c'est court, mai va y avoir la suite ^^' !**


	2. chap1 : attaque et sauvetage

_Bon, il faudra me laisser des reviews parce que si ça va pas, je vais pas le deviner toute seule - -'… mais bon, au pire ça me fait plaisir de poster ^^ !_

_Juste précision, ce chapitre, c'est un peu la suite du prologue mais côté Hermione._

_Bon chapitre !_

_Merci pour la correction ^o^!_

**Chapitre 1 :**** attaque et sauvetage**

Elle courait vite, il fallait leur échapper !

-Elle est là !

- Attrapez-la !

Elle se mit à courir plus vite. Puis son dernier espoir arriva.

« _Il est là ! Allez Hermione encore un effort ! Tu y es presque !_ »

L'angle de la rue était proche, elle n'avait qu'à tourner et puis ce serait bon! Elle arriverait sur le toit par un moyen secret et elle pourrait prendre le chemin caché de l'ordre jusqu'au 12 Square Grimmaurd ! C'est beau de rêver. Surtout au moment où un sort d'Impédimenta vous fait dire bonjour au sol en béton. Hermione était face contre terre, sa baguette ayant volée un peu plus loin. Ses pensées n'étaient pas très claires à cause du choc. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais un pied appuya sur son dos avec force, ce qui l'immobilisa.

« _Merde ! Dire que l'ordre n'est pas si loin ! Et je ne peux rien faire! Bon sang que j'ai mal à la tête..._ »

-Alors Sang-de-bourbe, lui murmura un mangemort à l'oreille. Tu pensais réellement t'échapper de nos griffes si facilement ? Redescends de ton nuage ma belle.

-Je crois que c'est fait. lui répondit-elle avec ironie.

-Elle a le sens de l'humour en plus...

-On doit la ramener au maître, dit l'un des huit mangemorts.

Celui qui tenait toujours Hermione se tourna doucement vers lui avec un sourire dément.

-Pourtant...Je voulais tellement m'amuser un peu avec elle. Elle est à croquer.

Les mangemorts effrayés par ce regard à glacer le sang, firent un pas en arrière. Celui qui tenait Hermione la regarda avec insistance. Puis il lui prit le menton. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se débattit et cria.

- LÂCHE-MOI ENFLURE!

-Si ce n'est pas mignon... Qu'en pensez-vous? Moi, elle m'excite plus qu'autre chose...

Les mangemorts se regardèrent et ricanèrent, après tout pourquoi pas, le maître ne le saurait jamais...

-Un petit sort d'oubliettes pourrait nous arranger après avoir fait notre...petite affaire.

Cette simple phrase suffit pour les décider et ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement d' Hermione qui n'avait cessé de se débattre, malheureusement cela l'affaiblissait plus qu'autre chose. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ! Elle était la Gryffondor la plus intelligente non ? Il lui fallait une idée, et vite...

«_ Une idée ou une aide ? Je sens que je deviens de plus en plus faible...Allez Hermione fait quelque chose !_ »

Elle se débattit avec plus de rage, elle récolta une gifle magistrale. Elle allait s'évanouir comme ça, violée, salie, abandonnée, proche du quartier général. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ! Elle sentait déjà des mains baladeuses sur son corps, son tee-shirt commençait à se relever jusqu'à finir sur le sol humide. C'était dégoûtant, elle tenta de bouger à nouveaux mais des mains la plaquèrent au sol. Un liquide chaud qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué descendait doucement le long de sa joue jusqu'à sa nuque.

« _Je saigne, c'est pour ça que j'ai la tête qui tourne... je ne peux rien faire, il me faut de l'aide!_ »

Sa baguette était trop loin. Et de toute façon, comment aurait-elle pu l'attraper ? Son soutient gorge partit rapidement et laissa place au dégoût lorsque les mains des mangemorts le remplacèrent. Des larmes commencèrent à se montrer, mais elle tenta tout de même de se débattre. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien, mais elle l'aurait sur la conscience si elle ne faisait rien. Déjà qu'elle allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre! Puis tout à coup, un long cri lui parvint. Les mains baladeuses s'étaient immobilisées, voir enlevées. Le cri cessa brusquement dans un grand CRAC. Puis les mains disparurent. Il y avait des cris, et des horribles sons, comme si on cassait des os. Au bord de l'évanouissement, Hermione tenta de relever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle vit simplement un jeune homme, avec des cheveux blonds, il plaquait au mur un des mangemort. Puis il fondit sur sa gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard, le mangemort retomba...mort. Hermione croisa alors un regard rouge sang, mais qui étrangement la réconforta aussitôt. Il se rapprocha d'elle, puis elle se sentit transportée avec une douceur rare. Une seule phrase put passer ses lèvres avec difficulté avant de s'évanouir.

-Qui...qui es-tu ?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**ça vous à plu ? Reviewez !**


	3. chap2 : les phrases énigmes à la Dumby

_Maya : Maya, je ne sais pas qui tu est mais je t'aime où que tu sois T.T ! Ma première review !...Je m'emporte un peu - -'. et...hehehe, vampire ou veela? Qui sait... peut-être même les deux ;p !_

_Et pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez siouplait T.T (trop bien, bien, bof, peut faire mieux, nul... tout me va mais dite le moiiiiiii! ouinnn)_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

_Merci pour la correction ^o^_

**Chapitre 2 : les phrases énigmes à la Dumby**

Un mal de tête affreux. C'est tout ce qu'elle put constater à ce réveil douloureux. Elle toucha doucement sa tête, un bandage y était enroulé. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui lui était arrivé. Juste qu'elle courrait, poursuivie par des mangemorts et... et... ces yeux rouges sang mais rassurants.

« _Non, ce n'était pas rouge sang...c'était un rouge chaleureux. Je me suis sentie tellement bien à cet instant. Mais je ne me souviens toujours pas de ce qui s'est passé...et à qui peuvent appartenir ces magnifiques yeux?_ »

La porte s'ouvrit en un grand fracas et laissa entrer une tornade rousse qui se jeta sur Hermione.

-Hermione! Ça va? On a cru te perdre! La frousse que tu m'as faite en te voyant dans ses bras! Tu as faim? Froid? Chaud? Tu...

-GINNY!

Ginny la dévisagea et sembla se rendre compte qu'elle s'était emportée.

-Excuse-moi... J'ai eu tellement peur quand il t'a ramenée à moitié nue.

Hermione fixa son amie avec des yeux ronds. Comment ça ''à moitié nue'' ? C'est qui il ? Hermione se reprit mais avait la voix qui tremblait légèrement.

-Ginny, que m'est-il arrivé?

Ce fut au tour de la rousse de la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu...tu ne te souviens de rien?

Hermione secoua la tête négativement. Ginny sembla gênée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler que de puissants cris de rage leur parvint du rez-de-chaussée, les faisant sursauter. Hermione se tourna vers Ginny.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? C'est quoi ces cris ?

-Heu...

Mais elle fut de nouveau coupée par l'entrée de Dumbledore dans la chambre. Il avait son regard amusé mais semblait vouloir fuir quelque chose.

-Bonjour miss Granger, comment vous sentez vous?

-En manque d'informations professeur.

Le vieil homme la regarda légèrement surpris.

-Ah, et que vous manque-t-il comme informations ?

-Que s'est-il passé, qui m'a ramenée et sauvée, et enfin qui est en bas ?

Le directeur rigola un peu. Hermione elle ne comprenait toujours rien à la situation. Le directeur se reprit et montra un air sérieux.

-Je ne devrais pas rigoler. Vous avez été attaquée miss Granger, dit-il sur un ton grave.

Hermione fut surprise et tenta de se rappeler. Au bout d'un certain temps, toutes les images lui revinrent. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les ravala.

« Allons Hermione, ils ne t'ont...rien fait »

Elle releva la tête vers le directeur avec un air inquiet.

-Professeur...est ce qu'ils m'ont...

Comprenant sa fin de phrase silencieuse, Dumbledore lui fit un sourire rassurant et secoua la tête.

-Non miss Granger, ils n'en n'ont pas eu l'occasion grâce à l'intervention de Monsieur Malefoy.

Hermione le regarda avec surprise.

« Je savais qu'il avait changé l'année dernière, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il vienne me sauver! Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? »

Le directeur poursuivit alors.

-Je vous en dirais d'avantage plus tard, lorsque vous serez remise de vos émotions. Rejoignez moi dans le salon tout à l'heure. Nous devons parler.

Le directeur se retourna prêt à partir, mais Hermione le retint.

-Professeur ! Je peux voir Harry et Ron ?

Dumbledore et Ginny semblèrent gênés.

-Hum...Il vaut mieux que vous ne les voyez pas tout de suite…

-Pourquoi ? fit Hermione surprise.

-Hum...pour leur sécurité...

Et sans plus d'explications, le directeur disparut derrière la porte. Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. On lui interdisait de voir ses meilleurs amis pour leur sécurité? Cherchant des réponses, elle se tourna naturellement vers Ginny. Mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir lui répondre.

-Ginny?

Elle tourna la tête.

-Ginny?

Rien ne se passa chez la rousse. Hermione soupira. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là.

-Bon...

Hermione adopta un ton de petite fille innocente.

-...Mais comment va réagir Harry s'il apprenait...

-D'ACCORD!

Ginny s'était brutalement tournée vers elle comme si on l'avait piquée.

-D'accord! Pitié ne lui dit rien...

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, tu m'y as obligée.

-Oh ça va hein! dit-elle sur un ton amusé

Hermione attendit.

-Heu...surtout ne t'énerve pas d'accord? Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute.

Hermione commençait à en avoir assez de ces phrases énigmes façon Dumby.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à la fin! Ras le bol! »

-Ginny, va droit au but.

-Heu...tu me jures d'abord que tu ne lui crieras pas dessus ou quelque chose dans le genre?

Hermione commençait à perdre patience.

-Promis, mais je t'en prie dis-moi ce qu'il se passe!

Ginny ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup comme pour se donner du courage.

-Malefoy a failli tuer Harry et Ron quand ils se sont approchés de toi, enchaina-t-elle très vite.

Ginny avait toujours les yeux fermés. Au bout de quelques minutes n'entendant aucune réaction de son amie, elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil. La voyant avec un sourcil relevé et les yeux de "tu-te-fous-de-moi-là?", elle préféra ne rien dire.

-Quoi? Finit par lâcher doucement Hermione.

« Mauvais signe » pensa Ginny

-Fallait écouter! Oh! Ça alors tu as entendu ? Maman m'appelle! A plus!

-Non Ginny! REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Trop tard. Comme Dumbledore un peu plus tôt, la rousse disparut derrière la porte, laissant seule une Hermione dans une colère contenue avec difficulté.

« Il a voulu tuer Harry et Ron...je vais le tuer. Non! Tu lui a promis! Je vais le tuer! Non! Si! NON! SI! ÇA SUFFIT BORDEL! »

Hermione se leva et décida d'aller s'habiller, non pas que ce magnifique pyjama rose avec des petits lapins dessinés dessus lui déplaisait -on pari combien que c'est Molly qui l'a habillée ?- mais elle serait plus à l'aise devant Dumbledore avec un jean et un tee-shirt. Une fois prête, elle descendit l'escalier jusqu'au salon. Une deuxième tornade rousse lui sauta dessus.

-Hermione! Ça va? On a cru te perdre! La peur que j'ai eue en te voyant à moitié nue! Tu as faim? Froid? Chaud? Tu...

-MOLLY! cria à nouveau Hermione

« Telle mère, telle fille » pensa-t-elle

-Oh je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu si peur! Avec toutes ces émotions tu dois être affamée!

-Non Molly ça va.

-Tu es sure? Non parce que...

-Molly, laissez-la s'il vous plait. Nous devons parler.

Hermione remarqua alors que dans le salon se trouvait Dumbledore, le professeur Lupin, le professeur Rogue mais aussi Narcissa Malefoy ainsi que son fils Drago. Narcissa avait sa main sur son épaule et le tenait fermement.

« Étrange qu'ils soient ici. » pensa Hermione.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la présence de Drago qui l'étonnait, mais plutôt de sa mère. Drago l'avait sauvée alors elle pouvait le comprendre, mais sa mère? Remarquez, elle s'était demandée plus tôt ce que faisait Drago ici. Une fois que Molly eut fermé la porte, ne sachant comment, Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, réveillant son mal de tête. Elle sentit alors toute une agitation autour d'elle et le corps qui la plaquait fut tout de suite éloigné. Ce qu'elle vit par la suite la choquera sans doute à vie... Rogue gifla d'une force phénoménale Drago. Il tomba à terre, sa mère se jetant sur lui.

-Drago? Drago? Ça va?

-Putain...t'y es pas allé de main morte Severus, fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Rogue fit une sorte de sourire avant de répondre de sa voix rauque :

-Je vais tout de suite au plus efficace.

Drago secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, puis se releva doucement.

-Désolé Hermione. s'excusa-t-il

Le ''Hermione'' l'a surpris plus qu'autre chose mais elle n'en tînt pas compte.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?

Elle était toujours contre le mur les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. L'attention se reporta directement sur elle. Dumbledore s'approcha doucement d'elle comme il l'aurait fait pour un petit animal apeuré. Mais à partir de deux mètres il s'arrêta.

-Miss Granger vous devriez vous asseoir.

Elle ne bougea pas mais dit d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est si grave que ça?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Et voilà! Qu'en pensez vous? Reviewez please T.T...**


	4. Chap3 : je vous demande pardon?

_loveloveegypte : snif...ma deuxième review vous en fait pas je vias pas toutes les compter) merci beaucoup! Même un petit mot comme ça ça donne du courage! Tu va me faire pleurer..._

_Je les enchaine! J'éspère que ça va durer, je ne fais aucune promesse. Je vais juste faire en sorte d'au moins la finir le plus dignement possible..._

_Mille merci pour la correction ^o^!_

**Chapitre 3 :**** je vous demande****_ pardon _?!**

-C'est si grave que ça?

Elle l'avait dit comme si elle se préparait à ce que l'on lui annonce la mort de quelqu'un. Dumbledore la regarda et hocha les épaules.

-Et bien, cela dépend. Mais c'est un sujet à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Hermione consentit à se décoller du mur et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil prés de la cheminée. Un silence s'installa.

-Alors? dit-elle le visage entre ses mains. Qu'y a-t-il?

Le directeur s'assit sur le canapé le plus éloigné du fauteuil où était Hermione.

« _Je sens mauvais ou quoi ? Il __n'__arrête pas de s'éloigner de moi..._ »

-Bien. Miss Granger je dois, avant de vous donner certaines explications, savoir pourquoi ces mangemorts vous ont attaqués.

Doucement Hermione sortit sa tête de ses mains.

-Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être la meilleure personne à savoir ce qu'ils me voulaient ? Excepté le fait que Harry est mon ami, non je ne vois pas.

-Que faisiez vous dehors ? dit-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa réponse.

-Je devais prendre l'air.

-Pourquoi?

-Je me suis encore disputée avec Ron.

Un autre silence s'installa. Mais bien entendu de courte durée.

-Je peux avoir mes réponses maintenant?

Dumbledore releva la tête vers la jeune fille.

-Oui. Alors vous devez sans doute vous demandez ce que font deux Malefoy ici? Ils veulent nous rejoindre en échange de la sécurité du jeune Malefoy ici présent. Voldemort veut qu'il soit un des siens mais il refuse, nous leur avons fait passer le test du véritaserum et ils sont sincères. C'est pour cela qu'à partir de maintenant le jeune Malefoy sera un membre actif de l'ordre tout comme vous. Je dois également vous dire que cette année, je le dirais à M Potter et Weasley tout à l'heure, que vous ne retournerez pas à Poudlard.

-QUOI!?

-Calmez vous. Les derniers événements m'ont fait prendre conscience de la situation et...

-Je me suis faite attaquée par manque de vigilance! S'il vous plait! Vous ne pouvez...

-Ce n'est pas la seule raison...miss Granger, chacun d'entre vous est en danger constant.

-VIGILENCE CONSTANTE!

elle sursauta violemment. Maugrey venait d'entrer sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

-Désolé du retard Albus, j'ai été suivi et failli être tué.

Le directeur se retourna vers Hermione avec un regard de « _vous voyez ?_ ». Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Ne pas retourner à Poudlard? Non! Mais...si y retourner voulait dire mettre en danger la vie de ses amis, alors il avait raison.

-Bien...mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi. Pour ce genre de réunion, Harry est le mieux placé pour être ici.

L'atmosphère sembla se tendre d'un seul coup. Dumbledore tirait sa longue barbe blanche, Maugrey trouva un intérêt particulier au feu dans la cheminée (même son œil de verre), Rogue trouva le même intérêt pour le livre sur la table « _Les potions pour les nuls_ » D' Horthense Coquegriff , les ongles de Remus devinrent soudainement intéressant, Narcissa resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule de son fils qui tournait depuis le début le dos à Hermione mais qui s'était soudainement tendu. Hermione ne comprenait décidément rien.

-Alors? elle commençait à perdre patience. Quel est le rapport?

Elle s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore prenne une fois de plus la parole mais ce fut Narcissa Malefoy.

-Hermione...hum...nous avons rejoint l'ordre en l'échange de la protection de Drago...mais également de la tienne.

-Pourquoi? fit-elle surprise.

-Et bien...reprenons d'abord du début veux-tu? Notre famille n'est pas pur, malgré le fait que nous l'ayons fait croire pendant des décennies, elle est en fait essentiellement composée de sorciers évidemment, mais également...de vampires et de veelas (;p). J'ai du sang de vélane et de sorcière dans les veines, de même pour Lucius qui a du sang de vampire et de sorcier. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, mon sang de vélane s' est réveillé et il s'est avéré que Lucius était mon compagnon. Hermione sais-tu ce qu'est un veela?

Trop absorbée par le récit elle hocha la tête avec un sentiment d'incertitude. Elle n'avait entendu que des légende à ce sujet, il n'y avait pas de livre qui traitait en particulier de ces créatures, comme par exemple les centaures ou sirènes, là il y avait des livres vraiment précis. Narcissa repris son récit.

-Quand Drago est né...nous ne savions pas quel sang prendrait le dessus. Il s'avère que malgré ses pouvoirs de sorcier...il soit en grande partie un veela. Et à un certain âge, le besoin de marquer sa compagne ou compagnon chez les veelas se ressent plus pressant.

-Nous savions depuis le début qui serait sa compagne. Voyant que cela devenait un peu trop dur à Mme Malefoy d'expliquer, Remus repris le relais. Depuis la première année, Drago l'avait compris mais son sang ne s'était pas complétement réveillé. Et maintenant il est à un âge ou comme le disait Narcissa, le besoin de marquer sa compagne devient presque... vital. Sais tu ce que « marquer »veut dire chez les veelas Hermione?

Hermione se tourna lentement vers Remus.

-Vous allez arrêter de me traiter comme une imbécile oui? Vous savez à qui vous posez des questions? Et pour répondre, oui je sais ce que veut dire « marquer » chez les veelas.

Un nouveau silence se fit -ça devenait une habitude- mais cette fois encore, Hermione ne semblait -ou ne voulait - pas comprendre.

-Et?

Les yeux étaient tournés vers elle exceptés ceux de Drago.

-Comment ça ''et'' ?

-Je ne comprend pas le pas le rapport avec moi...

-Faisons simple Hermione.

Sa voix sembla résonner dans cette pièce à l'atmosphère tendue. Doucement, Drago se retourna.

-Tu _est_ ma compagne.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Hermione regarda les personnes présentes tour à tour et s'arrêta longtemps sur Drago espérant trouver une trace de plaisanterie. Mais non, ils étaient sérieux.

-Bon...

Hermione se leva et commença à marcher vers la porte puis s'arrêta et se tourna brusquement.

-Je vous demande _pardon_ ?!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Mes chapitres sont courts non? :$**

**review!**


	5. Chap4 : départ et installation

_Alaiena Lizia : Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)_

_Je ne vais pas vous faire tout un blabla mais juste j'insiste sur le fait que si y a un truc qui cloche dite le moi je peut vraiment pas savoir toute seule. Y a peut-être un truc qui fait que vous n'accrochez pas ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre... bon d'accord je ferme ma gueule et je vous laisse lire ;p!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Encore merci pour la correction!_

**Chapitre 4 :**** départ et instalation**

-Il faut la secouer Albus, elle ne réagit plus.

-Non Alastor, laissons lui quelques instants... Monsieur Malefoy, mieux vaut vous reculer en cas de geste involontaire de sa part...

« _J'entends des voix au loin... elles semblent si loin..._ »

Soudain, Hermione s'effondra inconsciente. Heureusement elle ne toucha pas le sol, mais fut en sécurité dans les bras de Drago.

-Je crois que la réunion est terminée. M Malefoy je vous laisse le soin de la remettre dans sa chambre, dit Dumbledore en se levant.

-Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour, parce qu'une Hermione en furie ça fait des dégâts...

Narcissa suivit doucement son fils qui raccompagnait sa compagne dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait être aussi proche d' Hermione, car c'était une femme mais avant tout la mère de Drago. Mais elle avait tout de même sa distance à elle qu'elle devait respecter. En arrivant par exemple, Harry et Ron s'étaient) jetés sur lui en voyant Hermione dans un piteux état. Le veela s'était mis en mode défense croyant qu'ils étaient un danger pour sa bien-aimée, heureusement qu'il y avait eu du monde à côté connaissant sa situation sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de leurs peaux. Arrivé à la chambre, Drago déposa Hermione avec toute la douceur et l'amour du monde dans son lit.

-Drago?

Il se retourna avec un air interrogateur.

-Oui mère?

Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je vais devoir y aller. Vol...Vold...non je n'y arrive décidément pas, le maître va se poser des questions.

Le regard acier s'assombrit aussitôt.

-Ne t'en fais pas d'accord ?Je suis assez puissante et j'ai ton père.

-Oui mais tout de même.

Il était inquiet. Il était partagé entre son côté veela qui réclamait Hermione avec un amour d'une puissance destructrice et l'amour qu'il portait envers ses parents. En les protégeant, c'est ses parents qui se mettaient en danger. Si Voldemort découvrait qu'ils l'avaient aidé...les conséquences seraient catastrophiques.

-Prend soin d'elle. Surtout contrôle tes pulsions mon chéri. Fais comme je t'ai appris. La respiration, tes pensées orientées vers un autre sujet et surtout serrer les dents.

Drago rigola. Il adorait lorsqu'elle lui parlait comme ça. Ça lui faisait oublier dans quel monde il vivait. Il se voyait avec des parents aimants, présents sans risque de mort, lui avec sa merveilleuse compagne et peut-être même des enfants.

« _Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre_ » pensa-t-il

-Oui mère. Ne vous en faites pas.

-Et n'essaye pas de tuer Pott...Harry et Ronald encore une fois!

Il grimaça et poussa un léger grognement à l'entente de leurs prénoms. Depuis son entrée fracassante, il les avait classé dans la colonne « _danger potentiel pour sa compagne_ », mais il valait mieux faire un effort pour elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui reproche d'avoir voulu les tuer une deuxième fois -même si l'idée était tentante-. Sa mère se dégagea de l'étreinte et embrassa son fils. Ils sortirent doucement de la pièce. Arrivés en bas il virent Dumbledore expliquer la situation à Ginny. Elle serait quasiment la seule à pouvoir approcher Hermione de près car encore une fois s'était une femme et sa meilleure amie.

-...Vous comprenez bien qu'il ne faudra pas la brusquer mais ne _surtout_ pas lui rentrer dans l'esprit qu'elle doit se refuser à lui. Après un certain temps sans l'avoir marquée, il risquerait de devenir fou.

-Oui professeur, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'inquiète et vous le savez.

-Oui je sais miss Weasley, mais laissons les gérer leur affaires.

Dumbledore remarqua alors la présence des deux Malefoy, il leur adressa un sourire et se retourna vers Ginny.

- Je compte sur vous pour être une parfaite confidente.

-Oui!...mais vous n'êtes pas très sympa professeur, pourquoi vous lui avez dit qu'elle n'irait pas à Poudlard cette année ? Elle va me faire toute une crise!

-Oh ne vous en faites pas pour cela, elle l'a bien pris.

-Non, ça c'est ce qu'elle a montrée. Au fait où est-elle?

-Hum...Elle a eu une réaction plutôt...inattendue lorsque nous lui avons annoncé la nouvelle...

-QUOI!?

Elle commença à courir vers la porte mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva devant Drago. Elle se prit alors les mains nerveusement, lui ne laissa rien paraître comme à son habitude.

-ne t'en fait pas Weasl...Ginny -il me faudra du temps avant que je puisse vraiment vous appelez par vos prénoms- tu n'a pas à me demander la permission pour la voir.

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un faible sourire, puis elle se remit à courir jusqu'à la chambre d' Hermione. Narcissa s'avança et pris son manteau qui était suspendu par des sorte de mains qui sortaient du mur.

-Vous partez très chère?

Après avoir mis son manteau elle sourit au directeur.

-Oui, vous-savez-qui risque de remarquer ma disparition et pourrait se poser des questions. Déjà que mon mari est tout seul là-bas...Nous essaierons de passer sans risque dès que nous pourrons. Ne nous envoyez pas de lettre évidement.

-Évidement.

Ils raccompagnèrent Narcissa jusqu'à la porte, elle transplana un peu plus loin.

-Bien dit Dumbledore. Remus, je vous laisse le soin d'aider M Malefoy à s'installer. Je dois également repartir à l'école, j'ai confié beaucoup de tâches à Minerva et je pense que je devrais aller lui donner un coup de main.

-Bien, à bientôt.

Le directeur sortit à son tour. Remus lui retourna au salon suivis de Drago pour prendre ses valises. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre, juste à côté de celle d' Hermione. Ces deux chambres avaient une porte qui les reliait, Drago le remarqua et Remus lui expliqua.

-Autrefois, l'une des chambres était pour la nourrice et l'autre pour l'enfant. Toutes les protections étaient présentes en cas de danger. Bien entendu, nous vous avons placé ici dans votre propre intérêt.

-Bien sur.

-Moi, Rogue, Ginny Weasley et Dumbledore savons comment désactiver la protection sur vos chambres en cas...d'accident.

Drago le regarda.

-Ne vous en faite pas, j'ai compris.

-Bien. Une dernière chose, à certaines périodes, Hermione devient un peu étrange. Ce n'est pas contre toi...elle a également des secrets, alors peut-être qu'elle t'en parlera mais ne le prend pas contre toi.

-J'ai compris, mais je suppose que si vous me dites ça c'est que vous n'incluez pas son futur comportement à son réveil?

Remus lui fit un sourire amusé.

-Oui, je te souhaite bonne chance! Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air lorsque j'ai dit qu'une Hermione en furie ça faisait des dégâts. Bon je te laisse t'installer, Molly t'appellera lorsque le dîner sera prêt.

Puis il sortit laissant Drago seul avec ses valises.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Je sais que je me répète mais bon, review?**


	6. Chap5 : cauchemar

_Jenifael09 :__ Ah je me sens moins seule à aimer les fics avec des veelas! C'est dommage qu'il n'y en ai pas beaucoup T.T, mais bon, avec vos encouragement pas de raison que je ne la finisse pas! ^^_

_Lysabella-DarkFrench :__ Merci beaucoup pour ton avis! Ça m'aide ;)!_

_MiO :__ suffit de demander ;)_

_Bon, j'espère que vous aimez le mystère et les créatures magique parce que la suite je sens que ça va porter sur ça (j'espère juste que je ne vais pas m'emporter et ne pas réussir à la finir, ce serait dommage - -')_

_Bonne lecture ^^!_

_merci pour la correction ^o^!_

**chapitre 5 : cauchemar**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle eu une drôle de sensation mais qui lui était étrangement familière. Elle n'était pas dans son lit douillet et chaud non, elle était sur un sol dur, froid et humide. Elle tenta de se relever mais c'était comme si un éléphant était assis sur elle. Après quelques instants, elle parvint à s'asseoir avec difficultés.

« _Où suis-je? C'est quoi cette impression de déjà vu?_ »

Elle tourna et retourna la tête dans l'espoir d'avoir un indice, mais l'endroit était tellement sombre qu'elle voyait à peine ses mains.

-Eh oh! Il y quelqu'un?

Seul l'écho lui répondit.

-Harry, Ron c'est pas drôle!

Toujours aucun bruit. Il n'y avait que quelques sons de gouttes d'eau qui tombaient et le mal de tête d' Hermione n'arrangeait rien. Elle commençait à avoir peur.

-Ginny? Répond moi s'il te plait!

Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux mais elle ne pouvait se laisser abattre!

-Répondez moi! cria-t-elle.

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler violemment et elle se sentit tomber. Elle cria puis elle percuta le sol. Cette fois c'était l'herbe humide avec une étrange odeur. Doucement elle releva la tête. Puis ses yeux s'agrandir, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues blanches. Elle se releva doucement, elle était comme vide. Elle était sur une colline verte tachée de rouge.

« _Du sang..._ »

Il y avait beaucoup de corps autour d'elle, mais devant elle, il y avait un château en feu.

« _Non... »_

On entendait les cris d'ici, le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient.

« _Non...arrêtez..._ »

des rugissement puissants accompagnaient les grandes ombres d'où sortaient des flammes.

« _Stop..._ »

Hermione tenta de bouger pour aller aider les personnes qu'elle voyait fuir mais qui se faisaient rattraper par de grandes ombres noires, mais ses pieds était comme bloqués.

-Hermione, l'appela une voix rauque gelée.

Elle se retourna et cria d'effroi. Une grande ombre se tenait devant elle, au milieu des corps. Dans sa main droite il y avait une épée couverte de sang rouge et noir, dans sa main gauche, il tenait la tête d' Harry et devant lui tous ses amis... morts. Hermione ne cessait de crier.

-Hermione.

L'ombre s'avança, elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

-Hermione, je t'avais prévenue...

Elle cria encore plus lorsqu'il tapa dans le corps de Ginny et qu'il lâcha la tête d' Harry. Il brandit son épée.

-Hermione.

Il plongea son épée dans sa poitrine.

-HERMIONE!

Hermione se réveilla en criant et pleurant. Au dessus d'elle, elle vit les yeux rouges chaleureux de Drago, mais cela ne la rassura pas cette fois. Drago la secouait pour qu'elle se réveille, mais elle continuait à crier et à se débattre.

-HERMIONE! C'EST MOI!

Sans qu'il puisse vraiment se contrôler, Drago l'embrassa brusquement et la plaqua sur le lit pour qu'elle évite de bouger.

« _J'espère au moins qu'elle va revenir à elle comme ça... _»

Après quelques secondes, Drago sentit qu'elle ne se débattait plus. Doucement, il écarta ses lèvres de sa douce et plongea son regard rouge dans celui de sa compagne. Elle pleurait encore mais elle ne se débattait plus et ne criait plus. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et continua de pleurer. Doucement, les yeux rouges redevinrent gris acier. Puis il se tourna doucement vers la porte.

-Elle à fait un cauchemar. Vous pouvez y aller.

Ginny et le professeur Lupin étaient brusquement entrés dans la chambre. Ils possédaient un bracelet qui leur permettait de savoir quand il y avait un problème dans la chambre puisque celle ci était insonorisée. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils sortirent discrètement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Hermione pleura. Elle s'endormit dans les bras de son veela qui veilla sur elle toute la nuit. Elle s'était réveillée deux fois encore, mais juste en pleurant.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en ayant le bras gauche tout engourdi.

« _J'ai du dormir dessus...il est plus douloureux que d'habitude quand même..._ »

elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, juste à côté de sa chambre.

« _Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi il voulait que j'ai ma propre salle de bain._ »

En rentrant, elle retint un hoquet de surprise. L'image que lui renvoyait la glace ne pouvait pas être elle! Ses cheveux qu'elle avait réussi à dresser depuis la quatrième année était maintenant pire qu'à son arrivée, elle avait les yeux bouffis et rouges et des traces humides sur les joues.

« _Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivée?_ »

sans plus de questions elle se lava et s'habilla. Une fois prête, elle descendit pour aller prendre un petit-déjeuner. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle sentit des regards tournés vers elle. Molly se jeta sur elle.

-Oh Hermione! Ça va? Il n'a pas profité de toi? Quel était ce cauchemar? M'a pauvre tu dois être traumatisée ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu...

-MOLLY!

« _Je l'adore mais c'est une vraie mère poule, en plus je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parle_ »

-Merci Molly, mais je vais juste prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

-Oui tout de suite.

Et elle partie se réfugié derrière le bar en marmonnant des « pauvre petite chérie », « traumatisée », « profité d'elle dans sa peur », etc...

Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny. Qui continuait de la regarder avec attention.

-Bon Ginny, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi aucun des garçons n'est là?

Ginny fit les même yeux que lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncée qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de son agression.

-Tu ne va pas me refaire le coup de tu te souviens de rien ?

Hermione la regarda avec interrogation.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Puis se souvenant des paroles de Molly elle eut peur.

-Non! Ne me dis pas que Malefoy m'a...

-Non! Non ne t'en fais pas! la rassura Ginny. Harry et Ron sont partis en mission sur ordre de Dumbledore.

-Pour les éloigner surtout je suppose.

-En partie oui.

Hermione continua de fixer la rousse qui se triturait les mains.

-Et, concernant Malefoy?

Ginny soupira, Molly apporta une assiette à Hermione bien remplie et lui fit la bise puis repartit. Hermione se retourna vers son amie qui lui parla doucement.

-Cette nuit tu as fait un cauchemar. Tu criais et te débattais. Mon bracelet a commencé à me brûler et je me suis précipitée dans ta chambre, Remus m'a rejoint. Quand on est entré, Drago était au-dessus de toi et te secouait par les épaules en t'appelant, toi tu criais et te débattais. On a quand même vu que tu faisais un cauchemar. Quand j'ai voulu m'approcher, Drago a relevé la tête...il...il avait les yeux rouges...et..il a comme...rugit. Ça m'a fait peur alors j'ai plus bougé. Et un peu plus tard tu a ouvert les yeux. Tu ne te calmais toujours pas alors Drago t'a embrassé. Et après tu a pleuré dans ses bras. Ensuite il nous a demandé de partir. Il a du veiller sur toi toute la nuit parce que ce matin il est retourné dans sa chambre complétement crevé! Je suppose que maintenant il doit être en train de dormir. T'a eu de la chance que cette nuit ma mère ne se soit pas réveillée sinon elle aurait fait un massacre!

Hermione avait fixée son amie pendant tout son récit. Elle avait fait un cauchemar ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien...de rien. Elle s'excusa, se leva et partit en courant dans l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Elle toqua. Personne ne lui répondit. Alors doucement, elle entra. Drago était en train de dormir profondément.

« _C'est peut-être vrai alors_. »

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Pendant quelques minutes elle le regarda dormir, puis dans un soupir, elle murmura :

-Merci...Drago.

Doucement, elle se leva et sortit. Une fois la porte fermée. Deux prunelles rouges brillèrent dans le noir.

-De rien Hermione.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Review? perso je suis assez fière de ce chapitre!**


	7. Chap6 : faisons connaissance

_Loveloveegypt : T'en fais pas même si tu te répète ça me fais toujours autant plaisir ^^!_

_Al : Merci de me donner ton avis ^^! Par contre pour l'ortho je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas la plus douée en français - -'... mais je vais tenter de m'améliorer! Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « je ne peut pas juger de l'histoire »? Y a un truc qui va pas ou c'est parce que je suis pas encore assez avancé :$?_

_Dreaminglod : Merci énormément! Ça me donne vraiment la force de continuer ^^!_

_jeniafael09 : j'espère que celui-ci va être aussi à ton goût ;)!_

_Maya : Merci beaucoup ^^! par contre, il faut savoir que si je poste assez rapidement maintenant, c'est qu'on est en vacances...à la rentrée je pense que ça va ralentir...T.T_

_Merci pour la correction ;p!_

**Chapitre 6 :**** faisons connaissance**

En début d'après midi, Drago descendit enfin, lavé et habillé. Quand il arriva dans le salon, Molly lui lança un regard noir de « _tu touche ma Hermione, je te tue_ », mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Remus avança et le salua.

-Bien dormi ?

-J'ai rattrapé mon retard.

Il jeta un regard discret en direction du canapé où se trouvait Hermione, plongée dans un roman. Remus, lui, rigola.

-Hahahaha! Mon pauvre. Dis moi, si tu n'a rien à faire, que dirais tu d'aller visiter la ville?

Drago sembla réfléchir, après tout pourquoi pas? Que pouvait-il faire d'autre?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Personne n'est libre à part Hermione. Elle te fera visiter. Oh! Et je voulais savoir si des missions t'intéresserais ?

-Comme je ne sais pas ce que pourrais faire pendant mes prochaines journées, oui ça m'intéresse.

-Bien, tu aura le choix de la mission. Mais nous en reparlerons. Hermione ?

Hermione sembla se reconnectée au monde extérieur et baissa son roman.

-Hum?

-Tu peux faire visiter la ville à Drago?

-Heu...

Elle eu un temps de pause mais finit par sourire.

-D'accord, de toute façon je devais aller m'acheter un nouveau tee-shirt...je n'en n'ai plus assez. Ginny?

Une tête rousse sortie de la cuisine.

-Oui?

-Je peux t'emprunter ta casquette grise s'il te plait? Pour cacher mon bandage?

-Bien sur!

-GINNY WEASLEY! LA VAISSELLE!

-Ah, le devoir m'appelle!

Et elle disparut dans la cuisine. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer. Remus dû partir sur ordre de Molly pour l'aider à nettoyer une des pièces au grenier. Apparemment, deux épouvantards avaient échappés au grand nettoyage d'emménagement de l'ordre dans la maison des Black. Drago se retrouva seul. Il alla donc vers le fauteuil où se trouvait Hermione un peu plus tôt et lu le titre de son roman.

-Les peuples disparus...

Hermione descendit les escaliers.

-Je suis prête, on y va?

« _Cette casquette lui va divinement bien...respire Drago, respire..._ »

-Oui.

Ils sortirent.

Hermione fit visiter à Drago la ville, lui expliqua son histoire, les monuments, les fêtes, tout! Drago buvait ses paroles, et dès qu'il pouvait, il lui posait des questions, montrant son intérêt. Hermione, elle ne s'habituait toujours pas au nouveau Drago, au veela. Avant, si on lui avait dit de faire visiter la ville à Malefoy, elle lui aurait dit d'aller se faire voir. Mais là, c'était un Drago attentionné, gentil, amusant, sympathique qui lui faisait face. Une fois arrivés dans le centre ville, Hermione lui demanda s'ils pouvaient passer par la boutique de vêtements.

-Tout ce que tu voudra princesse.

Ce surnom la fit rougir. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et allèrent vers le rayon femme. Drago lui conseilla des tee-shirts et Hermione finit par en acheter trois. En attendant que la caissière cherche la monnaie, Hermione posa une des questions qui l'agaçaient depuis un bout de temps.

-Drago?

Ce surnom le fit frémir. Entendre sa compagne l'appelé par son prénom lui faisait toujours cet effet. Il resta tout de même le plus neutre possible.

-Hum?

-Heu...je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer mais comment a tu fais pour me trouver lorsque les mangemorts m'ont attaquée?

Les yeux aciers de Drago eurent des reflets rouges. Se rappeler la scène où ces enflures ont attaqués sa compagne lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Il regarda Hermione.

-On devrait peut-être aller boire un café pendant que tu me pose des questions. Je suis sure que tu en as pas mal.

Hermione rougit qu'il est deviné ses intentions. Ce que Drago trouva mignon. La caissière arriva et ils purent aller s'asseoir dans un café que Hermione appréciait particulièrement, ils font les meilleurs cappuccino selon elle.

-Donc? Comment m'as tu trouvée?

-Je t'ai senti. Enfin, j'ai surtout eu la sensation que tu étais en danger et quand on est arrivé devant le quartier général, j'ai senti ton sang. Et après j'ai pas pu me contrôler.

-Oh.

Drago fixa Hermione un moment.

-Tu ne t'habitues pas à ce que je suis n'est ce pas?

Hermione leva brusquement la tête.

-Non! Enfin...si tu as raison, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu n'es plus la petite fouine blonde arrogante et égocentrique de l'époque. J'avoue que ça me perturbe. Quand Rémus m'a demandé de te faire visiter la ville. Je me suis dit que je devais faire un effort parce que je savais que tu as changé...mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel changement. Tu dois juste savoir que -ne le prend pas mal- le fait que je t'appelle par ton prénom et tout ça ne change, pour l'instant, rien entre nous.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Drago. Ce qu'elle disait, il s'y attendait mais ça faisait mal quand même. Voyant sa tristesse, elle se reprit quand même.

-Attend, quand je dis que ça ne change rien entre nous, ça ne veux pas dire que ça ne changera _jamais_.

Il continua de regarder Hermione mais cette fois avec une lueur d'espoir. Il était toujours neutre mais à chaque phrases qu'elle prononçait, elle voyait ses émotions défilées dans cet océan d'acier.

-C'est juste que tu m'a martyrisée pendant six ans! Alors ce n'est pas parce que on me dit que tu es un veela et que je suis ta compagne, que du jour au lendemain je vais te pardonner, te sauter dans les bras et nous vivrons heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants!

Drago rigola franchement. C'est vrai en plus qu'il y avait pensé! Mais l'entendre de cette façon le faisait rire.

-Non je t'assure! Donc il ne va pas falloir que tu t'attende à ce que l'on soit ensemble comme ça à cause de ta nature.

Quand il fut calmé. Il croisa ses bras sur la table et se pencha vers elle.

-Bien, alors...faisons connaissance. Je te propose que nous posions chacun à notre tour une question, si c'est trop personnel on peut ne pas y répondre. Que veux-tu savoir?

-Et bien, je voulais savoir ce que tu as fait à Harry et Ron d'abord. Ça fait deux jours que je ne les ai pas vu.

Comme lorsqu'il avait parlé avec sa mère, Drago émit un léger grognement. Il fallait vraiment que ces deux là lui pourrisse la vie jusqu'au bout, c'est pas possible!

-Si je te le dis tu va t'énerver.

Hermione soupira.

-Ça commence bien. Écoute je te promets que je ne dirais rien. Juste je veux savoir, ensuite je te laisse poser ta question sans rien dire.

Il leva les yeux vers elle pour voir si elle était sérieuse. Voyant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, il consentit à lui répondre.

-Bon, après en avoir fini avec ces ordures, je t'ai portée et emmenée rapidement au quartier général. Tu avais le visage ensanglanté et tu avais tout le haut à l'air. Moi je ne m'étais pas totalement calmé. Nous étions donc arrivé et quand je suis entré je suis tombé sur eux. J'ai voulu passé mais Weas...Ronald à voulu m'attaquer. Il arrêtait pas de gueuler. P...Harry s'y est mis. Au départ je ne voulais rien faire d'abord parce que tu aurais une pire opinion de moi mais en plus comme j'allais entrer dans l'ordre c'était pas une bonne idée. Malheureusement, comme je l'ai dit, je n'étais toujours pas calmé et...Ronald a failli te toucher avec un sort. Je suis sorti de mes gongs et je les ai rapidement mis à terre. Si ma mère et les autres n'avaient pas été là...je ne veux même pas imaginer comment ça aurait fini.

Hermione le regarda avec surprise. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il ai cherché ses amis et que c'était de sa faute, mais en fait c'était juste qu'il l'avait protégée. Respectant sa promesse, Hermione ne dit rien.

-Bien...Alors, ta question?

-Hum...Qui sont tes parents?

-Quoi?

Elle s'attendait à une question vraiment privée ou un truc du genre mais pas à ça!

-Comment s'appelle tes parents, à quoi ils ressemblent, leur caractère,...tes parents quoi.

-Oui j'avais compris. Je m'étais attendu à une question plus personnelle.

-Je peux t'en poser, mais je préfère d'abord te connaître toi et ton environnement parce qu'il m'est totalement inconnu. Si je commence avec des questions trop personnelles, elles n'auront aucun intérêt.

Hermione lui expliqua alors que ses parents s'appelaient Jean et Henri Granger, qu'ils étaient dentistes, qu'elle leur avait effacée la mémoire afin de les protéger. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé où ils étaient, elle avait préféré ne pas répondre au cas où. Elle lui expliqua ensuite qu'elle adorait lire et apprendre de nouvelles choses -même s'il le savait déjà- mais aussi la musique et la forêt car ses parents lui faisaient faire souvent des balades étant jeune.

Quand à Drago, il lui expliqua que ses parents étaient aimants malgré les apparences extérieures. Que par la faute de Voldemort et des préjugés de la société magique, ils étaient obligés de montrer une image de sang-pur arrogant. Drago avait refusé de faire parti des mangemorts parce que cela représentait un non retour pour le futur. Il expliqua aussi qu'il l'avait maltraitée pendant six ans, parce que à ce moment il ressentait une attirance pour elle mais il pensait que c'était du dégoût -les « amis » de son père lui ont appris à haïr les gens comme elle- et puis c'était aussi pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses amis. À partir de l'année dernière il avait compris ce qu'il se passait en lui et c'était pour cela qu'il avait changé.

Il discutèrent ainsi pendant tout l'après midi. En début de soirée, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de discuter pour autant. Mais vint une question qui sembla déranger Hermione.

-Dis-moi, dans ton style de livre, tout à l'heure j'ai vu que tu lisais « _les peuples disparus_ ». Tu t'intéresse aux choses anciennes ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle semblait chercher une réponse.

-Heu...Non, c'est ce qui concerne...les peuples qui m'intéresse. Je trouve ça passionnant!

-Ah, et quel genre de peuple?

-Oh les sirènes, les fée des bois, les elfes et les anges!

-T'en connais beaucoup sur eux?

-Je...

Soudain elle s'arrêta. Elle esquissa un mouvement vers son bras gauche mais dirigea finalement sa main vers sa tête.

-S'il te plait rentrons. J'ai mal à la tête.

Drago acquiesça. Ils ne cessèrent de parler mais il y avait maintenant une sorte de gêne qu'y n'était pas présente tout à l'heure. Ils arrivèrent tranquillement au quartier général.

-Nous sommes rentrés ! annonça Hermione. Non je te crois pas!

-Si je t'assure! Pansy est horrible quand elle s'y met! J'ai cru qu'elle allait me violer !

-Hahaha! Ben on en apprend tous les jours !

-JE NE TE LE FAIS PAS DIRE!

Drago et Hermione cessèrent immédiatement de rire. Hermione poussa un profond soupir.

-Ron...

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

******Qu'en pensez vous?**


	8. Chap7 : mauvais départ et ténèbres

_Maya : La voilà ;p_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Et merci encore pour la correction ^^!_

**Chapitre 7 :****mauvais ****départ et ténèbres**

_-Nous sommes rentrés ! annonça Hermione. Non je te crois pas!_

_-Si je t'assure! Pansy est horrible quand elle s'y met! J'ai cru qu'elle allait me violer !_

_-Hahaha! Ben on en apprend tous les jours !_

_-JE NE TE LE FAIS PAS DIRE!_

_Drago et Hermione cessèrent immédiatement de rire. Hermione poussa un profond soupir._

_-Ron..._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hermione se retourna doucement et lança un regard noir à Ron qui les regardait avec méchanceté et surprise, Harry n'était pas loin mais semblait juste surpris. Il tenta de le calmer.

-Ron arrête, laisse la s'expliquer.

-MAIS C'EST PARFAITEMENT EXPLIQUÉ! Cria Ron en se tournant vers Harry. REGARDE LA! ELLE REVIENT EN SE MARRANT COMME UNE BALEINE D ON NE SAIT OÙ EN COMPAGNIE DE MALEFOY!

-Et alors?

Ron se retourna vers elle, Hermione le défiait du regard.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange Ron. J'ai simplement fais visiter la ville à Drago.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux, puis il se retourna brutalement vers Harry en la montrant d'un doigt accusateur.

-ET EN PLUS ELLE L'APPELLE PAR SON PRÉNOM! CE CONNARD L'A ATTAQUÉ, A FAILLI NOUS TUER ET ELLE, ELLE TRAINE AVEC LUI COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT! SI ELLE SE FOUT PAS DE MA GUEULE JE VEUX BIEN CHANGER DE NOM!

-Et bien change de nom Weasley.

Drago n'avait pas bougé, mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux des reflets rouges qui montraient son contrôle. Ron se tourna vers lui sans vraiment se rendre compte du danger. En ce moment, on aurait pu croire que de la fumée allait sortir de ses oreilles. Drago fit un sourire narquois.

-Miracle! J'ai fait taire un Weasley! Ta voix commençait à me taper sur le système.

Ne répondant pas, Ron tourna ses yeux vers Hermione.

-Hermione tu t'éloignes de lui et tu viens ici.

-Premièrement, annonça Hermione avec colère, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, je fais ce que je veux! Deuxièmement, non je ne bougerais pas.

Drago sentit une explosion de bonheur dans son cœur.

« _Elle veut rester près de moi! Pas près de Weasley! On avance doucement mais on avance! _» Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Ron s'était avancé et avait attrapé violemment sa compagne par le bras et qu'il commençait à l'éloigner de lui. Elle commença à se débattre et à crier.

-LÂCHE MOI RONALD!

-TA GUEULE! TU VOIS PAS QUE T'ES EN DANGER!

Drago avait désormais les yeux rouges. Il attrapa Hermione par la taille et la ramena vers lui. Ron allait la reprendre mais le regard de Drago lui fit reculer d'un pas. Quelques secondes plus tard il se reprit s'adressa à Hermione :

-Tu vois! C'est le même regard de tueur qu'il avait lorsqu'il t'a ramené ici! Hermione reviens là!

-Arrête Ron! Cria Harry

Mais Ron ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il était fixé sur Hermione. Drago le regardait toujours, près à défendre sa compagne.

-Ron, laisse moi d'accord? Drago ne m'a pas attaqué il m'a sauvé! Ce sont des mangemorts qui m'ont agressée! S'il n'avait pas été là je ne serais pas ici!

Ron semblait surpris.

-Hermione...il t'a lancé un sort c'est ça? Un sort de confusion? Hermione! C'est moi Ron! Souviens toi! Souviens toi que je t'aime! Souviens toi de nous! Souviens toi de Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, de...

Drago lui n'écoutait plus. Ils étaient ensemble?

« _Non...impossible...elle ne peut pas aimer un autre que moi... _»

Il se tourna vers elle en espérant qu'elle réagisse. Mais ce fut un regard attristé qu'elle lui renvoya.

-Ron je suis parfaitement consciente...dit-elle tristement. Et arrête avec « nous ». il n'y en a pas eu, il n'y en a pas et il n'y en aura jamais Ron. Elle s'avança vers lui. Je t'aime, mais d'un amour fraternel et tu le sais.

Drago sembla plus que soulagé alors que Ron lui secoua énergiquement la tête. Puis sans prévenir, il s'approcha d' Hermione et la gifla d'une force magistrale. Il allait la frapper une nouvelle fois mais il y eu un rugissement sauvage et il fut violemment plaqué au sol. Une lueur plongea sur son cou. Ron hurla essayant désespérément de faire relâcher la pression. Harry ne sut sur le moment pas quoi faire. Rogue sortit d'une autre pièce, il poussa un juron puis attrapa les épaules de Drago tentant de l'éloigner le plus possible. Mais c'était peine perdu, Drago était dans une rage folle. Les yeux d'un rouge profond. Son instinct de veela était bien réveillé et il 'avait en ce moment qu'une idée en tête.

« _JE VAIS LE TUER! _»

Ron criait encore mais était de plus en plus pâle. Rémus était entré et aidait Rogue à le détacher. Une petite voix...non...un murmure fit arrêter Drago.

-Arrête Drago...

Drago, les yeux toujours aussi rouges tourna la tête vers sa compagne. Hermione avait percuté le coin de table du salon et sa blessure s'était réouverte. Drago relâcha rapidement, mais avec regret, Ron qui avait les yeux exorbités et était plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Il ne cessait de marmonner des « monstre! », « tuer », « Mione ». Drago se pencha vers Hermione mal en point, il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre, en quelques secondes ils étaient arrivés. Il la déposa dans son lit et se pencha vers elle avec un regard inquiet.

« _J'espère que ça ne deviendra pas une habitude... _»

Il entendit un cri aigu venant de l'escalier, il soupçonnait fortement Mme Weasley d'avoir vu son fils. Mais pour le moment c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Hermione continuait de perdre du sang et pour l'instant personne ne lui serait d'une aide assez utile pour la ssauver. Il releva sa manche et mordit son poignet. Des gouttes de sang perlèrent. Il s'arrêta en entendant des pas précipités monter les escaliers accompagnés de cris d'indignation. En deux secondes, sa porte et celle d' Hermione fut fermée à clé. Ce n'était pas le moment de le déranger. Il rattrapa les gouttes de sang qui s'étaient échappées. Une fois fait, il se pencha ver sa douce, il lui tenu la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« _Pardonne moi Hermione, mais là je n'ai pas le choix... _»

Des personnes frappaient avec violence à la porte mais il n'y fit pas attention. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il lécha sa blessure afin de la refermer. Il regarda alors la blessure de sa belle et vit qu'elle se refermait rapidement. Il soupira, ce qu'il avait eu peur, s'il attrapait Weasley il le tuerait ! Ses yeux redevinrent gris acier au bout de quelques minutes, il suffit de quelques minutes encore pour voir Hermione cligner des yeux. Elle le regarda un instant, puis doucement les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, puis elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Oh Drago!

Il fut surpris mais ne dit rien, trop heureux qu'elle aille bien. Soudain la porte éclata. Instinctivement il se pencha sur sa belle pour la protéger. Des morceaux de bois et de pierre lui écorchèrent le dos. Ensuite il fut violemment tiré en arrière et assommé. Le noir l'entoura. Hermione cria en voyant Drago tomber à terre évanoui. Molly la tira vers le lit en criant :

-HERMIONE? TU VAS BIEN? IL NE T'A RIEN FAIT CE SAUVAGE! HERMIONE TU PLEURES? QU'EST CE CE QU'IL T'A FAIT? EST...

Pendant ce temps, Rogue et Rémus transportait le corps endormi de Drago hors de la pièce. Hermione pleurait de plus en plus fort et Molly la plaquait sur le lit en lui demandant en _c__riant _si elle allait bien. Rémus revint en courant et éloigna Molly d' Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit boire -avec force vu son état- une potion de sommeil. Au bout de quelques secondes elle sombra dans les ténèbres à son tour...

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

******Review? :$**


	9. Chap8 : discorde et ententes

_Piha972 : Non elle n'est pas conne...juste...un peu trop protectrice sur les bords...XD_

_Dreamingold : O.O...alors là si j'avais su que ça allait causé une telle réaction XD! Mais je suis contente que tu dise que tu aime toujours autant me lire ^^! Et je suis désolée d'avoir coupée là T.T. Alors petite précision quand même, j'écris vite parce que je suis en vacances...à la rentrée je RISQUE de diminuer la vitesse. Et d'ailleurs (parce que ça me fait plaisir de tenir au courant ^^), dans ma fic, je prépare quelque chose et j'espère que vous aimerez ;p!_

_Lysabella-DarkFrench : T'en fais pas pour eux ^^. C'est Ron qui a commencé, pas Hermione ni Drago ;p. Et merci pour ta gentille review ^^!_

_jenifael09 : ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu dévore ma fic XD!_

_Maya : Je me suis dit que le côté couple de Ron et Hermione ferait trop compliqué si je le mettais, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis les choses au clair dès le début :$. pour tes questions : « Est ce qu'on va voir un peut du coté des mangemorts1 et voir la rencontre entre les parents de Drago et Hermione2?Et le sang de Drago aura tu des répercutions sur Hermione autre le fait qu'elle est maintenant gueri3? », alors_

_1 : je crois que je vais effectivement en faire, parce que ça aura un rapport avec ce que je disais à Dreamingold (que je vous préparais quelque chose ;p), mais ça ne devrait pas tarder._

_2 : Heu...O.O...alors là, je n'y avais même pas réfléchi...mais je peut essayer si ça te fait plaisir ^^ (faudra alors me le demander dans une review)!_

_3 : Non. Voilà c'est dit. Non le sang de Drago n'aura aucun effet sur Hermione parce que sinon je risque de me lancer dans quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas suivre. Et puis, ça serait trop compliqué en plus de ce que je vous prépare (je vais pas arrêter de vous saouler avec ça XD!)_

_Mio : mais ma petite lectrice adorée...j'ai le droit! J'ai le pouvoir absolu sur cette fic! MWOUHAHAHAHA...hum...en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements^^!_

_Mes lecteurs adorés je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année, bonne santé et tout le bonheur du monde ^^!_

_Je remercie encore mille fois Aurore13 et vraiment Aude9483 pour leur correction impeccable ^o^!_

**Chapitre 8 :****discorde et ententes**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se remémora les événements de la veille. Tout lui revint, mais avant qu'elle ai pu s'affoler sur l'état de Drago ou de Ron, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Ginny suivie de Harry passa la porte avec un plateau rempli de choses appétissantes. Ginny le posa sur ses genoux et lui demanda si ça allait.

-Oui ça va mieux.

-Tant mieux.

-Et Drago? Et Ron? demanda-t-elle inquiète

Ils eurent un petit moment d'hésitation qui lui fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet depuis un certain temps elle passait souvent par la case _chambre_ et avec des mauvaises nouvelles. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Harry qui se tenait assez éloigné lui répondit.

-En fait, Malefoy à failli tuer Ron, en le vidant quasiment de son sang. On a réussi à le sauver à temps. Quand à Malefoy justement, le bon coup qu'il s'était reçu sur la tête par Rémus, continue à faire son effet. En gros il dort.

-Harry, ce n'est pas poss...heu attend, tu es au courant pour...

-Oui.

-Ah. Donc je disais que ce n'était pas possible! Drago est un veela pas un vampire!

-Oui mais rappelle toi ce qu'à dit Mme Malefoy, dit Ginny, il a aussi du sang de vampire dans les veines. Il reste ce qu'il est, juste il peut avoir quelques envies d'hémoglobine de temps à autre.

Elle ne dit rien. Ginny avait raison, Drago a aussi du sang de vampire, alors peut-être sous le coup de la colère ses envies se sont réveillées. Mais elle comprit vite quelque chose d'important.

-Où est Ron?

Harry la regarda et avala sa salive avant de lui répondre.

-Il est hors de danger. Il se repose, mais il a tenu à te dire qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. d'après lui, il ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il faisait.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

-D'accord, tant mieux. J'irais le voir tout à l'heure.

-D'accord...heu...Hermione?

-Oui?

-Tu...tu en es où avec Malefoy?

Hermione fut surprise de cette question.

-Écoute Harry, hier on a fait connaissance mais je lui ai dit que pour l'instant j'allais faire des efforts mais que ça ne changeais rien entre nous. Maintenant je peux le considérer comme un ami -surtout parce qu'il m'a sauvée plusieurs fois je lui dois bien ça!-. Mais pour te rassurer, sache qu'il me faudra plus de temps pour accepter qu'il soit mon petit-ami et encore plus avant que je le laisse me marquer.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-C'est quoi marquer?

Ginny et moi devinrent un peu rouge.

-Heu...on verra ça plus tard.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais! Bon je vais descendre.

Hermione se leva évitant soigneusement le sujet tout comme Ginny qui se précipita à côté d' Hermione afin d'éviter les questions. Elle sortit de la pièce suivie de ses amis. Une fois devant la porte de Drago, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement et elle percuta le propriétaire de la chambre. Elle failli tomber mais Drago la rattrapa.

-Hermione ça va? Je suis désolé, je viens de me réveiller et de me rappeler de ce qui c'était passé. Si j'attrape ce maudit loup-garou j'en fais de la chair à pâté!

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils et demanda à ses amis de partir devant. Ils le firent après un bref moment d'hésitation. Une fois disparus, Hermione attrapa brusquement la tête de Drago. Pour se retenir de tomber sur elle, il s'accrocha à ses hanches. Mais ce qu'il eu du mal à supporter, c'était d'avoir son visage à moitié dans la poitrine de sa douce,

« _Merveilleuse poitrine _» pensa-t-il au passage.

ce qu'elle ne semblait pas remarquer alors qu'elle farfouillait dans ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux devinrent rouges clairs. Pour éviter que la situation dégénèrent, il voulu se relever mais la brune le fit à sa place en prenant ses joues dans ses mains et lui fit relever la tête. En voyant la couleur clair de ses yeux elle comprit qu'elle devait s'éloigner un peu, ce qu'elle fit en rougissant.

« _C'est pas passé loin, mais qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne lorsqu'elle est gênée comme ça. _»

-C'était pas pour me déplaire mais je peux savoir ce que tu faisais à mes cheveux? dit-il en passant sa main dans ceux-ci qui était maintenant plus rebelles que jamais et qui ne fit que renforcer son côté sexy.

Hermione rougit un peu plus.

-C'est juste que je voulais vérifier si tu avais une trace du coup que tu as reçu hier soir.

Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui!

« _On avance Drago, on avance! _»

-Tu sais, mon corps se soigne tout seul. D'ailleurs c'est avec mon sang que je t'ai guéri.

Hermione se souvint alors qu'elle avait elle aussi prit un coup. Et elle n'avait ni douleur, ni bosse, pas même une de l'attaque des mangemorts. Elle sourit et le remercia.

-Merci. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. À peine arrivé que tu m'a déjà sauvé la mise pas mal de fois.

-Je ferais tout pour toi, tu le sais.

Voyant son air sérieux, Hermione fut gênée.

« _Ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Mais si je lui propose de descendre comme ça, il va croire qu'il a dit quelque chose de mal! Bon, Hermione fait un effort! Prend lui la main, sourit et descend les escaliers! _»

Avec une petite hésitation et quelques rougeurs, elle lui prit la main et murmura tout bas :

-Descendons.

Drago ne dit rien trop heureux qu'elle lui tienne la main. Il referma sa main sur la sienne, et ils descendirent. Une fois dans la cuisine saluèrent tout le monde, et ils virent Dumbledore et Molly qui avaient l'air de ne pas être d'accord. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur et que Molly remarqua leur présence. Elle s'avança vers eux et tendit la main dans l'espoir d'éloigner Hermione mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha en la tenant par l'épaule. Elle baissa alors le regard et vit leurs mains jointes. Elle retira alors brusquement la main du directeur de son épaule. Elle pointa un doigt sur Drago et dit d'un ton catégorique :

-Je ne veux plus qu'il reste ici. Déjà arrivé et il a failli tuer les enfants. Faites ce que vous voulez Dumbledore, mais il ne restera pas ici.

-Vous avez très bien qu'il ne peut pas rester loin d'elle.

-Aucune importance.

-Il n'y aura pas que lui qui va souffrir de cette distance. Mais aussi Miss Granger.

-Je..il ne doit pas rester ici! dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Avant que Dumbledore puisse répondre Hermione les coupa.

-Molly, pourquoi vous voulez chasser Drago?

-Parce qu'il a failli te tuer toi et mon fils! Et il vole ton couple parfait que tu formais avec Ron! Il se mêle de ta vie privée ma chérie! dit-elle les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'agacement.

« _Elle ne veut toujours pas comprendre qu'il n'y a jamais eu de Ron et moi et que Drago est veela et qu'il ne peut -et moi non plus d'ailleurs- se séparer de moi _»

-Non, Molly. Il a voulu me protéger, c'est tout! Et Ron et moi n'avons jamais été ensemble!

-Tu ne dois pas être avec lui!

-Molly...tenta de la résonner Hermione

-C'est assez! Tu ne seras pas avec lui!

-NON! Molly, vous arrêtez tout de suite! Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner en particulier sur ma vie privée! Si la présence de Drago vous dérange tant que ça, parfait! Qu'il parte!

Tous regardèrent Hermione. Pour Drago, ce fut comme si on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur. Même petite et sans importance, ce genre de phrase pouvait mener un veela à sa perte. Elle voulait qu'il parte? Elle ne voulait pas de lui? Remise de sa surprise, Molly se redressa et jeta un regard sombre mais vainqueur au Serpentard.

-..mais je partirais alors avec lui. Professeur, avez vous un autre endroit assez sur pour nous?

Celui-ci la fixa. Alors là, elle l'avait bien surpris! Drago poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu avoir peur !

« _Elle va finir par me tuer..._ »

Molly ne sembla plus capable de se tenir sur ses jambes, heureusement qu'une chaise se trouvait à proximité. Dumbledore fixa Hermione. Puis au bout d'un instant il demanda simplement :

-Je dois vous parler à vous et à miss Weasley. Vous autres, veuillez sortir.

Tout le monde sortit, Tonks et Rémus aidèrent Molly à partir et une fois la porte close, le directeur jeta un sort d'insonorisation à la salle.

Harry avait interpellé Drago à la sortie pour qu'ils aillent parler dans le salon. Harry s'assit dans le canapé en face de la cheminée et Drago sur le fauteuil à côté.

-Écoute Malefoy, je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur mais là je dois te faire confiance.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-C'est à propos de Ron.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. À deux reprises il a tenté de faire quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plus, résultat il ne faut pas trop me parler de lui!

-C'est aussi au sujet de Mione. Ron n'est pas dans son état normal depuis quelques temps. Quand on est parti hier pour la mini mission, il était bizarre. J'ai passé tout le mois avec les Weasley et j'ai surpris Ron à plusieurs reprises en train de se parler seul.

-Où veux-tu en venir Potter? (il avait abandonné l'idée des prénoms pour l'instant)

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je sens que c'est lié à Hermione. Je sens que elle ne nous dit pas tout. Je ne sais pas si Ron lui ferait du mal... enfin, pire que la gifler... mais il faut faire attention à lui. Il reste mon ami mais...

-Écoute Potter, je ne suis pas médicomage mais j'ai au moins compris que Weasley restait ton ami malgré le mauvais pressentiment que tu avais et qui pourrait s'avérer être de mauvaises intentions envers ma compagne.

-Tu as compris. Je te conseille de prendre soin d'elle d'ailleurs. Pour moi elle est comme ma petite sœur.

-T'en fais pas.

-Hum...Une partie d'échec sorcier te tente? En attendant que leur discussion prenne fin parce que je sens que ça va durer.

Drago le regarda bizarrement.

-Potter, tu essayerais pas de faire des efforts par hasard?

-Oui, pour Hermione, et si tu refuses tu ne me faciliteras pas la tâche.

Il était bien tenté de refuser, mais comme il s'agissait d' Hermione il accepta.

-Tu es dans ta période de pressentiments Potter?

-Il semblerait. dit-il en mettant en place les pièces

-Prépare toi à perdre Potter.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir Malefoy.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Et voilà! Cette fin (pas finale!) vous convient mieux XD? Reviewez!**

**Et...**

******HAPPY NEW YEAR! \(^o^)/**


	10. Chap9 : réunion, organisation et expli

_Maya : Qui va gagner la partie d'échec? Hahahaha! Lis ce chapitre et tu aura ta répons *.*! Et pour Ron...ne t'en fait pas tu saura ce qui se passe chez lui bien assez tôt..._

_jenifael09 : contente que ça te plaise! Au début j'avais pas prévu ça, mais j'aime pas trop quand Hermione est TROP sure d'elle, alors il faut toujours qu'il y est un petit côté timide pour un bon dramione!_

_H223 : Merci! Et pour la longueur des chapitres je suis désolée... mais je vais essayer de les allonger les plus possible ^^!_

_Mio : gnakgnakgnak...lis ce chapitre, c'est l'organisation du départ *-*...et pour les vacances, je dois avouer que moi aussi je voudrais y être tout le temps pour poursuivre cette fic (et d'autre si j'ai l'occasion), parce que ça me fait plaisir lorsqu'on me fait review adorable comme toi et les autre! (même si je sais qu'il y en a qui n'aime pas ce que je fais ;p)_

_Chupp's : J'ACCEPTE ! si tu veux bien prendre le temps de corriger les fautes j'accepte! Bien sur ne te sens pas obligée! Ce que tu peux faire c'est copié les chapitres et les mettre sur un document word (si tu as open office ce serait génial mais je peut faire avec un autre système) et ensuite me les envoyer sur l'adresse e-mail spécial que j'ai faites pour les lecteurs :_

_et je les reposterais. Merci beaucoup! Et bien sur si à un moment tu en a marre, tu pourra arrêter ^^!_

_la pleureuse D : je suis vraiment désolée pour la longueur. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^!_

_Lysabella-DarkFrench : Tu a toujours le mots pour me faire plaisir ^^. Et pour cette fin c'était pour me faire pardonner du dernier chapitre parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de retour de lecteurs frustrés coupé dans leur élan XD!_

_Bonne lecture et encore merci pour la correction ^o^!_

**Chapitre 9 :**** réunion, organisation, explications**

Quand Dumbledore eut fermé la porte, il se tourna vers Hermione avec un regard légèrement réprobateur.

-Miss Granger, ce que vous venez de proposer est dangereux et vous le savez.

Hermione eut un peu honte. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, mais il était clair qu'elle était liée à Drago et que si Molly ne voulait plus de lui ici alors il n'y avait pas d'autre solution! Et puis d'un autre côté, ça commençait à devenir dangereux. En peu de temps ils avaient failli s'entretuer. Lorsqu'elle pensa à ces arguments, elle releva la tête et fit face à son directeur. Avant qu'elle n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, Rogue entra.

-Vous m'avez appelé Albus? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent. Quand est ce qu'il l'avait appelé? Sans doute quand Hermione parlait avec Molly.

-Oui. Molly ne veut plus de M Malefoy ici et miss Granger a alors demandé à ce qu'ils changent de lieu de résidence elle et M Malefoy.

Rogue fixa Hermione.

-Vous aimeriez mourir miss Granger pour faire un telle proposition? Vous connaissez votre situation.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux.

-Oui je la connais, très bien même. Mais de doute façon, si je ne l'avais pas proposée, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait.

-Nous aurions pu convaincre Molly.

-Têtue comme elle est ça aurait été perdu d'avance. Et même si elle avait acceptée, il y aurait une tension qui pourrait se retourner contre nous.

Hermione venait de clouer le bec à Rogue. Dumbledore tirait sur sa barbe avec un air sérieux et pensif.

-Vous n'avez pas tort miss Granger, dit-il, mais cela reste dangereux pour vous...et pour M Malefoy par la même occasion.

-Si vous nous trouvez un endroit aussi sur qu'ici il n'y aura pas de problème.

-Oui mais alors le problème serait M Malefoy...

-Quelqu'un pourrait venir avec nous...

-Et ce quelqu'un sera moi!

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ginny. Hermione lui sourit, elle avait comprit.

-Ça ne peut être que moi. Drago n'accepterait pas la présence d'un homme aux côté d' Hermione et en plus je suis la plus proche d'elle...et je connais son secret.

Les professeur fixèrent Ginny.

-Vous vous rendez compte, dit Rogue, de l'importance de cette tâche miss Weasley? Ce n'est pas que rester à leur côtés, c'est aussi les surveiller et savoir intervenir en cas de danger, même au péril de votre vie. _Ils _ne doivent pas la toucher d'un cheveux.

Ginny avala sa salive mais resta droite et dit d'un ton ferme montrant sa détermination :

-Oui je sais. Et je le sais depuis que je connais son secret et que j'ai appris qu'elle était la compagne de Drago.

Il y eut un silence où le camp des filles et celui des professeurs se fixèrent. Hermione et Ginny montraient qu'elles n'avaient pas peur et qu'elles sauraient gérer leurs affaires. Le directeur demanda tout de même d'un ton sérieux :

-Bien. Je vois votre motivation et votre courage. Mais, je veux tout de même que vous me disiez encore une fois en me regardant dans les yeux que vous comprenez que vous, miss Granger, vous risquez de vous faire repérer par les mangemorts maintenant qu'ils sont au courant pour votre cas et que vous acceptez que miss Weasley se mêle de votre vie privée, même la plus intime, et que vous, miss Weasley, sachiez que vous êtes dans la même situation. Vous devrez être tout le temps sur vos gardes, ils pourront sans doute vous repérez à un moment où vous ne vous y attendrez pas. Même si l'endroit est sécurisé, ça ne sera pas aussi efficace contre _eux_.

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent. Oui, elles le savaient. Hermione n'avait pas voulu mêler Ginny à son histoire au départ, elle ne voulait pas partager son secret pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Mais il s'est avéré que ça l'a sauvée à un moment où elle était au plus bas, de ce confier à elle. Ginny, elle, voulait jouer son rôle dans l'ordre, mais surtout, elle voulait protéger son amie. Alors, avec un air déterminé, elles acceptèrent cette part de danger.

-Oui nous savons tout cela. dit Hermione.

-Oui. accentua Ginny.

Les professeurs se regardèrent et acquiescèrent.

-Bien, dit le directeur dans un souffle, alors nous allons renforcer les protections du lieu que nous avions choisi au départ comme QG.

-Où est-ce? demanda Ginny.

-À la campagne. Reculé de la ville, il y a une maison qui appartenait à de riches sangs purs comme ici. Ils avaient aidé des sangs mêlés autrefois pendant la période noire. Ils ont été tués par Voldemort en personne. Vous serez tous les trois là-bas.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent. Elles avaient gagné. Le directeur se tourna vers Hermione.

-À ce qu'on m'a dit, vous avez fait un cauchemar. Qu'est ce que c'était?

Hermione se tendit. Lorsqu'elle avait dit aux autres qu'elle ne se souvenait plus, c'était faux, mais elle aurait du se douter que Ginny ne la croirait pas. Ce cauchemar avait été vraiment désagréable.

-Un souvenir. dit-elle dans un soupir.

Le directeur hocha la tête et n'en rajouta pas. Il les autorisa à partir et elles allèrent dans le salon.

-Merci Ginny pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

-De rien Hermione, dit-elle sachant qu'elle voulait parler de leur victoire de tout à l'heure, je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir !

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Oh! Il faut que j'aille...

Quand elles entrèrent dans le salon, elles eurent un frisson. Il y avait une énorme atmosphère de tension et de concentration. Quand elles tournèrent la tête vers la cheminée, elles virent Drago et Harry, très concentrés, dans une partie d'échec sorcier. Apparemment, ils étaient à égalité (p.s : je ne sais pas s'il y a _d'égalité _aux échecs mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, alors pardonnez moi si je me trompe ^^''). Hermione trouva cette scène effrayante et à la fois comique. Elle se tourna vers Ginny et lui chuchota de peur de les déconcentrer.

-Je monte voir Ron, je laisse la porte ouverte au cas où, dit-elle voyant le regard de son amie, je te laisse avec ces deux là.

Puis sans attendre elle sortit. Quand elle arriva devant la chambre, Molly qui lui ouvrit. Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, elle la fit entrer.

-je suis heureuse que tu vienne voir Ron. Il vient de se réveiller. De quoi voulait vous parler Dumbledore?

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil amical.

-Secret défense!

-Bien, je descend, je t'appelle lorsque le repas est prêt!

Et Molly sortit. Hermione s'avança vers le lit de Ron qui la regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait des tuyaux plantés dans ses poignets reliés à des poches de sang et un pansement autour du cou. Il était pâle, mais il semblait différent...plus familier.

-Salut. dit-il

-Salut. lui répondit Hermione

il y eut un blanc puis Ron recommença à parler.

-Hermione, je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé et désolé de ma réaction excessive...je voulais pas faire ça! Je voulais que tu nous explique, mais...je ne sais pas, je sais pas ce qui c'est passé dans ma tête mais je me suis retrouvé à t'engueuler et à te frapper. Je pourrais remercier Malefoy de m'avoir arrêté mais je ne le ferais pas parce qu'il a eu une réaction aussi excessive que moi!

Hermione fut surprise par cette déclaration et ria de bon cœur.

-En fait j'étais énervé d'apprendre par la bouche de Dumbledore que tu étais la compagne de cette fouine.

Elle se calma.

-Ron, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que je l'ai appris.

-C'est vrai...mais c'est surtout que je suis jaloux...

se souvenant des paroles de Ron avant qu'il ne la frappe, elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Ron la coupa.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis parti trop vite tout à l'heure. Dis moi simplement, veux tu être avec lui?

Hermione rougit à cette question, mais voyant le regard pénétrant de Ron elle lui répondit rouge comme une tomate :

-Je ne sais pas...je fais des efforts et il semble payer. Je l'aime bien malgré les six années de souffrance derrière moi. Et si je le laissais, j'aurais sa mort sur la conscience.

Ron lui sourit, un sourire triste mais il sourit.

-Alors je n'ai rien à dire. Mais s il te fait du mal tu me le dis! Je me ferais un plaisir d'éclater sa face!

-Je suis désolée Ron.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier, mais je ne vais pas t'obliger à rester avec moi!

Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci Ron. Tu es un véritable ami.

Puis Molly appela tout le monde à table. Hermione fit un signe de la main à Ron en partant. Quand elle arriva à table, elle se mit entre Drago et Ginny qui lui avait gardé une place. Drago parlait avec Harry, ils avaient l'air de deux gamins.

-Je veux m'a revanche après manger.

-La leçon ne t'a pas suffit Potter? T'en veux encore?

-L'odeur de la nourriture m'a déconcentré, j'ai rien mangé ce matin!

-Je te crois Potter, je te crois.

-je te le jure! Et je te le prouve après quand je serais rassasié!

Hermione se pencha vers Ginny.

-Drago a gagné?

-Écraser tu veux dire! lui répondit vivement Drago avant que Ginny ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-C'est pas vrai!

-Allons Potter, avoue que je t'ai écrasé!

-Non!

Toute la table éclata de rire, de vrais gamins! Drago se tourna vers Hermione avec des yeux sérieux.

-Tu es allé voir Weasley?

Elle fut étonnée de la question.

-Oui.

Elle crut d'abord qu'il allait lui dire de ne plus le voir mais il en fut autrement.

-Fais attention à lui Hermione.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

******Review! pas mal non? Je crois que je m'améliore! (et je dois aussi choper la grosse tête au passage - -''!)**


	11. Chap10 : attaque

_Jenifael09 : c'est fait exprès que tu ai envie de savoir le secret d'Hermione XD! Et puis je me dis que le côté gamin de Harry et Drago fait toujours un peu rigoler ;p._

_Chupp's : Toi, je sens que je vais beaucoup t'apprécier 3. Si tu continu comme ça tu va me faire rougir ^/^! c'est super sympa que tu accepte de me corriger, alors commence quand tu veux et arrête toi quand tu veux ;), je vais essayer de te faciliter la tâche en en faisant le moins possible ;p!_

_Mes cher lecteurs adoré que j'aime, leur relation avance dans ce chapitre! J'ai peur de ce que j'ai fait O/O, dite moi ce que vous en pensez..._

_bonne lecture et merci mille fois pour la correction ;)!_

**Chapitre 10 :**** attaque**

Une fois le repas englouti, comme promis, Harry et Drago rejouèrent aux échecs sorciers pour une revanche. L'atmosphère de concentration présente à la première partie revint rapidement. Ginny et Hermione décidèrent de sortir pour faire du shopping à Pré-au-lard et pour papoter un peu de leur futur lieu de résidence. Elles prévinrent Dumbledore qui leur recommanda de faire attention et elles partirent. Une fois sortit, elles transplanèrent et se dirigèrent d'abord vers le magasin préféré des deux jeunes filles. Quand elles regardèrent les rayons, Ginny interrogea Hermione.

-Dis-moi, il faudra que tu penses au futur avec Drago.

-Quoi? fit Hermione qui ne comprenait pas.

-Ben oui, s'il ne te marque pas avant un moment il va devenir fou et finira par mourir. Alors tu n'as pas l'éternité devant toi.

Hermione se mit à rougir.

-Mais..mais...on n'en est pas encore là!

-Oui mais lui ne va pas...en fait si justement, il va t'attendre jusqu'à mourir de folie si tu le fais patienter trop longtemps et tu le sais ça Hermione.

-Ou...oui je le sais, fit-elle gênée de cette discussion, mais on en est au stade ami! Mais tu peux parler toi, tu as parlé à Harry?

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de rougir, elle ne lui répondit pas et prit un tee-shirt rouge à manches longues qu'elle lui montra.

-T'en pense quoi de celui-là?

Hermione lui arracha presque le tee-shirt des mains.

-Tu me parles de sujet encore plus gênant qu'une déclaration d'amour mais tu refuses de me répondre au sujet d' Harry? Tu te fiches de moi?

-C'est pas pareil!

-Tu as raison, parler du marquage chez les veelas est moins gênant qu'une déclaration, j'adore ta logique!

-Mais je ne sais pas comment l'aborder!

Hermione sourit.

-Tu sais que je peux t'aider. Proposes lui une sortie tous les deux, passez la journée ensemble! Pourquoi pas pour noël? Ça serait romantique!

Ginny sembla réfléchir.

-Oui pourquoi pas. Mais on aura déménagé!

-Tu te feras remplacer ce jour là!

-On verra ça. Regardes plutôt cette robe! Elle t'irait super bien!

Hermione et Ginny poursuivirent leurs achats pour finir par s'asseoir aux Trois Balais. Elles parlaient vivement de la maison qu'elles allaient habiter prochainement.

-Il faudra mettre Drago au courant. fit Ginny

-Oui, mais ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes, enfin j'espère.

-J'espère que c'est assez grand!

-Tu a entendu ce qu'à dit Dumbledore? « _C'est une maison qui appartenait à de riches sangs purs . Ils avaient aidé des sangs mêlés pendant la période noire._ ». Déjà si se sont de riches sangs-purs, pas de raison que ce soit petit et en plus ils ont caché des personnes. Après je suppose quand même que c'est pas un palais ou manoir parce qu'il faut qu'on reste dans la discrétion. Et ce genre de maison dans la campagne ne passe pas vraiment inaperçue...

-Tu a raison. Ce que j'ai hâte!

-Moi aussi.

-Heu...Hermione.

-Oui?

-Je te protégerais d'_eux_ et de Voldemort. Ils ne t'auront pas. dit-elle d'un ton le plus sérieux du monde

Hermione lui sourit doucement.

-Je le sais.

Une explosion se fit entendre pas loin du café où elles étaient. Elles sursautèrent et se levèrent rapidement.

-Qu'est ce que c'était? demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas, Hermione partons.

Des cris retentirent.

-Les mangemorts! Les mangemorts!

-Hermione c'est une attaque, dit Ginny en lui tirant le bras, Hermione il faut qu'on parte!

Elles se mirent à courir, elles allaient transplaner quand un sort toucha Ginny. Hermione se retourna et se pencha vers son amie.

-Ginny! Ça va?

-Parfaitement...dit-elle douloureusement

Elle saignait beaucoup de la jambe. Les mangemorts qui avaient lancé le sort se rapprochèrent rapidement.

« _On ne peut pas transplaner vu son état...il faut courir! _»

Hermione prit la rousse sur ses épaules tout en lançant des sorts contre les mangemorts. Une fois qu'elle fut sure qu'elle ne tomberait pas, elle se mit à courir. Les mangemorts les rattrapaient au fur et à mesure. Hermione évita plusieurs sorts mais avec le poids de Ginny elle ralentissait.

-Laisse moi Hermione! cria-t-elle

-Non mais tu rêves ! Protego !

-Je suis un fardeau ! Laisses moi !

-la forêt est là! Fit Hermione sans l'écouter

Les mangemorts n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à se défendre, heureusement que Ginny l'aidait!

-Protego! Hermione lâche moi!

-Incarcerem! Même pas en rêve!

Quelques instants après, elles arrivèrent devant la forêt mais cette fois ci Hermione n'échappa pas au sort.

-doloris!

-AAAAAAAAH!

Hermione s'effondra en hurlant de douleur en faisant tomber la rousse.

-Arrête! Le maître la veut vivante et en bon état.

Le sort cessa aussitôt. Hermione avait la respiration haletante et Ginny rampait vers elle.

-Hermione! Hermione tu m'entends. Ne vous approchez pas!

-doloris!

-AAAAAAAH!

-GINNY! Arrêtez! Arrêtez!

Un des mangemorts la saisit par les cheveux et le sort de doloris qui torturait Ginny s'arrêta. Elle trembla encore de douleur et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

-Arrête de gueuler. Tu va nous suivre gentiment.

-Et puis quoi encore! cracha Hermione

-Si tu ne veux pas voir ton amie mourir dans d'atroces souffrances devant toi, tu ferais mieux de m'obéir.

-Aïe!

Le mangemort qui tenait Hermione se tourna vers celui qui avait ramassé Ginny.

-Désolé, elle m'a mordu la garce.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'une gifle qui la fit tomber à terre.

-Ginny! Salaud!

-Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas transplaner sans que tu te laisses faire, dit le mangemort, alors obéis!

Hermione vit les vêtements de Ginny devenir progressivement rouges à plusieurs endroits.

« _Un sort informulé. _»pensa-t-elle

Ginny était secouée de plusieurs spasmes et Hermione se débattait.

-Lâchez moi!

Elle réussi à faire lâcher prise au mangemort en faisant une sorte de pirouette qui lui mit le pied dans la figure. Une fois sur ses deux jambes elle courut vers Ginny qui en avait profité pour donner des coups de pieds à droite et à gauche dans l'espoir de leur faire mal un minimum. Hermione avançait vite en évitant les sorts, elle envoya valser quatre mangemorts sur neuf à coup de pieds et de poings. Mais un nouveau Doloris envoyé par le premier des mangemort mit à terre, la fit tomber au sol en criant. Il ne dura pas longtemps. Un rugissement effrayant se fit entendre ainsi que le hurlement du mangemort qui l'avait attaquée. Hermione se releva rapidement et mit à terre le dernier mangemort qui tenait une Ginny ensanglantée.

-Ginny!

Elle sentit des bras la prendre par les épaules et la retourner rapidement. Elle tomba sur les deux prunelles rouges rassurantes de Drago.

-Tu va bien? fit-il inquiet

-Drago aide moi à transporter Ginny ! Elle est blessée ! Fais lui ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois avec ton sang!

-Ginny!

Hermione se tourna et vit Harry penché sur le corps de la rousse.

-Comment vous avez su où on était?

-Je suis connecté à toi Hermione. Et je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour elle, je ne peux soigner que toi.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire? On ne peut pas transplaner et on est trop loin du QG! dit-elle la voix remplie de sanglots

Drago sembla réfléchir puis il se leva et prit Ginny, qui s'était évanouie, dans ses bras sous les protestations de Harry.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !

-Je vais courir et vous vous allez transplaner.

-Tu ne sera pas assez rapide Drago. fit Hermione la voix toujours remplie de sanglots

Il la regarda fixement puis lui fit un sourire charmeur.

-As-tu oublié qui j'étais? Je pari que j'arriverais avant vous!

Hermione sourit et s'approcha de lui. A la surprise générale elle lui embrassa la joue. Un explosion de bonheur se fit dans le cœur de Drago.

-Tu as intérêt a arriver avant nous. fit-elle en souriant avec un peu de rose sur les joues.

-J'en aurais un autre si j'y arrive? Dit-il toujours avec son sourire -même si cette fois il semblait rempli de bonheur-.

-Hum...oui.

Puis sans attendre, Drago partit. Il partit tellement vite qu'on eut l'impression qu'il avait disparu. Hermione prit la main de Harry qui n'avait pas bougé et transplana. Une fois arrivés, ils rentrèrent en courant. Hermione eut l'impression que Harry allait défoncer la porte. Ils trouvèrent Molly en train de monter précipitamment les escaliers. Ils montèrent à leur tour et se dirigèrent vers la pièce où on entendait les cris de Molly qui était en train de virer Drago de la chambre. Harry se précipita à l'intérieur et Molly claqua la porte au nez de Drago. Il y eut un silence et Hermione s'approcha de lui avec de grands yeux.

-Tu as fait comment?

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

-Ne savais tu pas qu'un veela ferait n'importe quoi pour sa compagne? Et en plus comme j'avais le droit à un baiser de ta part à mon arrivée, je peut peux te dire que...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Hermione s'était jetée sur ses lèvres. Il ne bougea pas sous la surprise. Elle se décolla au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent trop courtes pour Drago. Elle commença à partir et se retourna en lui souriant avec un peu de rose sur les joues.

-Heu...c'était pour te remercier.

Drago ne bougea toujours pas. Mais alors qu'elle allait descendre les escaliers il l'appela.

-Hermione! Attend reviens!

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle ne put rien dire, qu'il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre.

-Mais...mais...qu'est ce que tu fais? fit-elle aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Il referma la porte et la posa sur le lit, il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota :

-Tu es blessée.

Elle ne bougea pas et elle sentit la main de Drago se poser sur son bras gauche et poussa un petit couinement. Il se pencha vers son bras et souleva délicatement la manche. Elle vit alors une large coupure le long de son bras. Drago posa ses lèvres sur la blessure et la lécha.

-Mais..mais enfin...mais qu'est ce que tu fais? fit-elle encore plus rouge.

-Je te soigne.

En effet, à peine avait-il relevé la tête que la blessure se referma toute seule ne laissant qu'une longue trace blanche. Il caressa la blessure avec un air désolé.

-J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt.

Elle prit sa joue dans sa main le forçant à la regarder. Ses yeux étaient redevenus gris depuis longtemps mais on y voyait toute la tristesse de son ''échec''.

-Tu es venu, c'est le principal.

-Mais si j'étais arrivé plus tôt je n'aurais même pas eu à te soigner.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, fit-elle plus bas, si tu n'étais pas arrivé à ce moment...je ne t'aurais pas embrassé.

Elle était rose et Drago la regarda amusé.

« _Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. Et elle m'a embrassé! _»

Doucement, Drago se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec délicatesse. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu Hermione prit la parole.

-Ça ne change rien au fait que nous soyons amis...je ne veux pas aller trop vite...

Drago l'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois sur la joue. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota :

-J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra ma belle.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

******Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez :$...**


	12. Chap11 : nouveaux membres

_Jenifael09 : Contente qu'il t'est plus ^^!_

_DreamInGold : Merci énormément! Ça m'encourage à continuer et à trouver d'autre façon de vous faire apprécier cette fic! Parce que plus le temps passe plus je trouve qu'elle plait de moins en moins - -''_

_Rosina12 : Je vais faire en sorte que ces étoiles reste à leur place ^^!_

_Capitaine kaysen : original comme nom ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a bien remonté le moral ^^!_

_Maya : Kikou! Alors pour les couples je voulais essayer de mettre des serpentard plutôt connu dans le coup comme par exemple Blaise x Pansy...mais je ne suis pas sure, on verra ^^!_

_Ju' de Mel'on : Bonjour ;p! Merci pour ta critique, elle va me pousser à m'améliorer! Après par contre il y a des trucs je fais pas vraiment exprès - -''. Beaucoup d'entre vous me dise que mes chapitre sont courts, mais si vous voyez le nombre de mots à chaque chapitre, vous verrez qu'il augmente, alors peut-être dans peut de temps il seront suffisamment long ^^! pour l'ortho, quelqu'un de sympa qui est Chupp's, à gentiment accepté de me corriger ^^, on verra ce que ça donne...;)_

_A bientôt, j'espère voir de nouvelles review de ta part ;)_

_Chupp's : A chaque fois que je lis tes reviews c'est un vrai bonheur! Contente de t'avoir fait bavé XD!_

_missmalefoy7138 : Ne t'en fait pas, je fais tout pour arrangé ce petit bémol ;), merci d'avoir reviewé ^^!_

_j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres deviennent un peu ennuyant - -'. Par contre mes lecteurs adoré, pour la longueur des chapitres (vu que c'est l'un de mes bémol avec l'orthographe - -'') j'essaye des allonger mais je ne peut rien vous promettre T^T!_

_Bonne lecture ^^!_

_et merci pour la correction de ce chapitre ^^!_

**Chapitre 11 :****nouveaux membres**

Les jours suivants furent affreusement monotones. Après l'attaque, Dumbledore avait formellement interdit toutes sorties à Hermione et Drago. Les autres ne devaient pas dépasser un certain périmètre. Si quelqu'un devait besoin de quelque chose, ils devaient demander à un adulte. Les adolescents se retrouvaient donc coincés au 12 Square Grimmaurd pour leur plus grand malheur.

Ginny avait été remise sur pieds assez rapidement, à peine deux jours après l'attaque, et Ron sortait maintenant de sa chambre depuis trois jours -même s'il devait faire attention tout de même vue la quantité impressionnante de sang qu'il avait perdu-. Harry, lui, surveillait Ginny du regard -ce qui ne déplaisait certainement pas à la rousse- comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'écroule d'un instant à l'autre, Molly faisait de plus en plus souvent des crises de nerfs au sujet de Drago lui reprochant tout et n'importe quoi mais surtout le départ de sa fille et d' Hermione, et enfin Hermione et Drago semblaient s'être légèrement rapprochés.

Maintenant, elle lui faisait la bise pour lui dire bonjour ou au moment d'aller se coucher et lui montrait de petits gestes affectueux comme lui caresser le dos ou le prendre par la main lorsqu'elle voulait l'emmener à un endroit. Elle faisait ça comme elle le faisait avec Harry ou Ron, mais surtout parce que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé. Si Drago n'avait _aucun _contact physique, son cas pourrait aggravé rapidement et il ne pourrait plus contrôler ses émotions. Quand à ce dernier, il était aux anges. Les petits gestes de sa compagne eurent l'effet escompté, il ne la forçait en rien et ne montrait aucun signe de folie. Juste un sourire niai à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait la bise ou lui prenait la main.

Un jour des plus ennuyeux qu'ils eurent, les adolescents qui étaient réunis dans le salon en train de faire une bataille explosive -n'ayant que ça à faire pour s'occuper- entendirent des voix venant du couloirs. Les voix se rapprochèrent et ils purent voir M et Mme Malefoy. Ils se levèrent pour les saluer et Dumbledore leur demanda de libérer le salon. Il demanda seulement à Drago, Hermione et Ginny de rester. Une fois que tout le monde fut sortit, le directeur prit la parole.

-Merci M et Mme Malefoy d'avoir pu vous libérer aujourd'hui. Je vais vous faire un rapide bilan des deux semaines qui se sont écoulées. Tout d'abord, Il y a eut un incident la semaine dernière qui n'a pas plus à Molly et qui ne porte désormais plus autant votre fils dans son cœur. Suite à cela elle n'accepte plus qu'il habite ici et miss Granger a alors proposé d'aller habiter ailleurs, je vous donne des précisions tout de suite après Mme Malefoy, fit-il la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Puis il y a quelques jours, miss Granger et miss Weasley se sont faites attaquées, mais votre fils et M Potter sont arrivés à temps. Il n'y a eut que des blessures superficielles. J'en ai finit avec le bilan.

Drago poussa un léger grognement alors qu' Hermione rougissait un peu lorsque le directeur parla de l'attaque. Elle n'avait certainement pas oublié la façon dont Drago l'avait soignée, et maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle détournait les yeux en repensant à cet instant. Drago l'avait compris et n'en avait pas rajouté. Il faisait semblant de ne rien voir, ses petits gestes lui convenaient parfaitement...pour l'instant, et il la trouvait mignonne à rougir comme ça. Mme Malefoy serra la main de son mari et questionna Dumbledore.

-Je ne comprend pas ce que vous voulez dire par ''_aller habiter ailleurs_''. C'est dangereux! À part ici, Poudlard et Gringotts je ne vois pas où ils pourraient aller! Je refuse qu'ils retournent à Poudlard!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Malefoy. Ils n'iront pas à Poudlard...ni à Gringotts, fit-il d'un ton amusé. Je compte les déplacer au premier endroit que nous avions choisi comme quartier général. Cet endroit est presque aussi sécurisé qu'ici.

-Mais concernant les...

-Plus tard Mme Malefoy. Plus tard. Vous vous doutez bien que pour leur sécurité je ne vous révélerais pas l'endroit, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Vous n'allez pas les laisser seuls? Demanda M Malefoy.

-Miss Weasley s'est courageusement présentée comme accompagnatrice.

-Cela ne suffira pas. En cas de danger, et vous savez de quoi je veux parler Dumbledore, une seule personne ne suffira pas. répondit M Malefoy.

Il y eut un silence.

-M Malefoy. Je suis navré, mais c'est la _seule _personne capable de rester avec eux.

-Non, ce n'est pas la seule.

Le directeur le regarda surpris. Hermione et Ginny le regardèrent avec intérêt, et Drago lui ne comprenait pas exactement de quoi il en retournait.

« C_e doit être qu'en cas de danger, une seule personne ne suffirait pas à nous aider...mais pourquoi le vieux fou ne demande pas à...non, Harry doit être concentré sur Voldemort, Weasley est potentiellement dangereux et...effectivement Ginny est la seule ici qui peut nous accompagner. _»

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur M Malefoy.

-Je connais des personnes, s'expliqua-t-il, qui sont digne de confiance et qui veulent rejoindre l'ordre. Ils ne sont pas encore marqués, on peut les faire fuir jusqu'ici dès ce soir.

Dumbledore tira sur sa longue barbe blanche.

-C'est dangereux M Malefoy.

-Pas autant que lorsque que vous nous avez accepté ici. Il s'agit de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Ils sont au courant de tout et ils pourront donc les accompagner.

Hermione se tendit. Être avec trois serpentards dans la même maison. Yeurk! Mais en même temps, si elle arrive à supporter Drago pourquoi pas eux?

« _Simplement parce que lui est amoureux de toi et que tu sais qu'il ne pourra jamais te trahir. _» remarqua-t-elle.

Drago senti sa tension et il lui pressa doucement la main ce qui la calma. Elle retira sa main quelques instants après lui lançant un regard de remerciement. Le directeur fixait les Malefoy.

-La maison possède maintenant des protections renforcées, mais...peut-être que cela ne suffira pas...ils doivent prouver leurs bonnes intentions. J'avais prévu de faire partir ces trois jeunes gens demain. Il sera compliqué de changer la date. Nous avons prévu un transport sécurisé mais compliqué à préparer. Nous devront alors les interroger longuement, et avant le départ si possible. Cela vous convient-il?

-Bien sur! fit Mme Malefoy en se levant. C'était presque s'ils avaient déjà fait leurs bagages!

-Bien Mme Malefoy. Miss Weasley voulez vous bien sortir avec M Malefoy je vous pris?

Ginny se leva avec Drago et ils sortirent. Il jeta un regard en arrière ne comprenant pas pourquoi Hermione ne les suivait pas. Le directeur lui sourit.

-Elle vous rejoint tout de suite M Malefoy.

Il hocha la tête et sortit. Quand la porte fut fermée, Dumbledore s'empressa de jeter un sort d'insonorisation puis il se tourna vers le couple Malefoy.

-Où en est-il? fit-il d'un ton plus que sérieux en s'adressant à M Malefoy.

-Depuis qu'_il _est venu le voir, il ne fait qu'ordonner aux mangemorts de la chercher sans relâche.

Hermione eut un frisson d'horreur.

-Ils passent beaucoup de temps à parler d'elle. fit M Malefoy en désignant Hermione du menton. Ils cherchent un moyen de la kidnapper sans éveiller les soupçons sur leurs intentions et sur _leurs _présences. Ils pensent que miss Granger n'en a parlé à personne.

Dumbledore hochait la tête tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

-_Il _a du mal à vous sentir, miss Granger. Je ne sait sais pas comment vous faites mais cela fonctionne. fit Mme Malefoy

Hermione tira une grimace.

-Je préfère ne pas vous en parler. Au fait, la potion de camouflage commence à ne plus avoir beaucoup d'effet professeur. fit-elle en s'adressant au directeur.

Il sortit une petite fiole de sa manche et la lui tendit. Elle le regarda avec surprise.

« _Comment a-t-il deviné? _»

-Je m'en doutais miss. fit-il amusé

Hermione avala la potion d'un coup et eut des frissons sur tout le corps. Comme d'habitude, les petits fourmillements se firent ressentir sur son bras gauche. Puis tout s'arrêta doucement. Elle releva la tête et rendit la fiole à Dumbledore.

-Merci.

Il la regarda avec inquiétude.

-Il vous fait mal?

-Pas tellement. C'est juste une impression désagréable permanente mais je m'y suis habituée. Maintenant , c'est comme si la douleur n'existait plus.

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur les Malefoy.

-Rien d'autre d'important.

-Si on exclu le fait que le seigneur est furieux contre ceux qui on raté le kidnapping, non...Ah si! Mon dieu j'ai failli oublier! s'exclama Mme Malefoy. Avec _son _aide, il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de faire transplaner miss Granger sans son accord. Mais nous n'en savons pas plus.

Hermione eut un sursaut. Ils avaient trouvé un moyen? Ce n'était pas bon. Dumbledore les remercia mais avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce, Mme Malefoy se tourna vers Hermione.

-Quand comptez vous en parler à mon fils, miss Granger ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite et baissa les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Quand je serai prête, quand je trouverais le bon moment. Vous savez, ce n'est pas facile d'avoir un passé et une vie comme la mienne. Il me faut du temps...

Mme Malefoy lui fit un sourire compatissant et Dumbledore les fit sortir de la pièce, il les invita à dîner mais ils devaient partir chercher Blaise et Pansy.

Ils parlèrent un peu seuls avec Drago, puis partir pour revenir après quelques heures. Quand Drago questionna Hermione sur ce qui avait été dit pendant son absence, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle partit sans ajouter un mot. Il la suivit jusqu'au salon où Ron, Ginny et Harry s'y trouvait déjà.

-On reprend la partie? fit Ron

Tous s'assirent à leurs places initiales.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'agitation se fit à nouveaux sentir dans le couloir. Dumbledore accompagné de Rémus et Arthur Weasley qui portaient les valises des nouveaux arrivants, ainsi que les Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Quand celle-ci vit Drago elle courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Drago! Ce que tu m'a manquée!

Drago la serra dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi tu m'a manqué Pans'.

Il la lâcha pour aller voir Blaise. Pansy se retourna et vit les Gryffondors debout devant elle. Elle n'osa pas faire un geste vers eux. Hermione lui sourit et s'avança vers elle pour lui faire la bise. Surprise, Pansy répondit au geste.

-Salut Pansy. Bienvenue dans l'ordre.

-Heu...salut.

Rassurée, Pansy se dirigea vers les autres. Blaise et Drago se tapaient dans le dos en se marrant. Ils s'approchèrent d' Hermione, elle allait le saluer comme Pansy mais il la recula.

-Désolée Granger, mais je veux m'assurer que ton veela ne me tue pas pour t'avoir fait la bise. fit-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami avec un sourire moqueur.

-T'es mon meilleur ami et tu es prit, alors tu peux -_seulement _bien sur- lui faire la bise. lui répondit-il en souriant.

-Ah! Alors salut Granger!

Il la prit par les deux épaules et lui fit la bise. Hermione rigola. À peine arrivé et il lui plaisait déjà. Pansy et Blaise, malgré leur passé avec les Gryffondors peu cordiaux, furent en grosse partie acceptés par le groupe.

-Désolée de vous déranger, s'avança Tonks en prenant Blaise et Pansy par le bras, mais je dois vous les emprunter pour un interrogatoire de mise en ordre.

Blaise et Pansy suivirent le groupe d'adulte après avoir fait un signe aux autres. Hermione était soulagée. Finalement, son ''séjour'' à la campagne ne devrait pas se passer si mal que ça...

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

******Affaire à suivre...REVIEWEZ PAR PITI****É****, pauvre petite auteur que je suis T.T...**


	13. Chap12 : confiance et au revoir

_DreamInGold : Merci beaucoup pour tes paroles rassurantes, je me sens moins seule! En fait plus ça allait plus je voyait le nombre de vues baisser aussi et là je me suis dit que en fait y'avait un truc qui allait pas - -''...Mais c'est pas grave, je sais qu'il y a des personnes qui vont me suivre comme toi ^^! Prochainement, je regarderais ta fic, pour voir à quoi elle ressemble et qui sait, peut-être que je vais te piquer des idées *.* ..._

_Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise en tout cas!_

_jenifael09 : identité secrète? Marque des ténèbres?...tu n'est pas loin XD! Et je heureuse de voir que le fait que j'ajoute Blaise et Pansy au groupe plaise. Je me suis dit qu'il n'y est qu'une personne qui les accompagne et que en plus ce soit Ginny, je crois qu'à un moment tout le monde en aurait eu marre - -''..._

_ChatCh0u : Si tu veux le savoir...lis la suite ^^!_

_Maya : Un couple en plus ou en moins ça fait pas de mal XD! Je vais ESSAYER de rendre ce séjour amusant (je trouverais mon âme d'humoriste profondément encré en moi - -''). Pour ta première question du passé d'Hermione...lis la suite ^^! Pour la deuxième, c'est parce que Voldemort est courant mais après...reste fidèle ^^!_

_Rosina12 : ….^^'', J'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi te répondre...je ne sais pas si ce sentiment est positif ou négatif pour toi XD! En tout cas j'ai compris au moins que tu voulait la suite et la voilà ^^!_

_Mia : Contente que ce genre d'histoire te plaise! Moi aussi j'adore ça mais pas beaucoup de personne écrive des fics dessus T.T, c'est dommage, c'est un des thèmes de fics que les gens adore... bon je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même pour cette fic ^^!_

_Modigou29 : La voilà et ne t'en fait pas, vous saurez son secret en temps en heures ;)_

_Merci pour la correction !_

**Chapitre 12 :****confiance et au revoir**

Hermione était sur la même colline que la dernière fois, le même sang, la même couleur, les mêmes corps. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans une magnifique robe blanche. Elle avait du être magnifique cette robe. Elle était à présent couverte de sang et de boue et était coupée à certains endroits. Hermione essaya de se lever mais un poids l'empêchait de bouger et son bras gauche la brûlait. Quand elle se retourna, un loup gris avait la moitié de son corps sur elle. Il respirait encore. Hermione se mit à pleurer et se dégagea délicatement. Elle pris la tête du loup dans ses mains.

-Réveille toi. Réveille toi. fit-elle la voix remplie de pleurs.

Le loup ouvrit un œil presque blanc. Il poussa un gémissement et se mit à cracher du sang. Il mourut au bout de quelques secondes dans les bras d' Hermione.

-Non...Non! Reste avec moi!

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle le secoua un peu. Aucune réaction. Elle le serra alors dans ses bras. Elle le reposa délicatement dans l'herbe et referma son œil. Quand Hermione leva la tête, il y eut le même spectacle que la dernière fois. Le château brûlait, les cris, les gens qui fuyaient, les ombres...

-Hermione.

Elle se tourna. Mais ne cria pas. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus bouger.

« _Non... _»

L'ombre la fixait de ses yeux jaunes et la lame de son épée brillait dans le noir de la nuit grâce à l'incendie du château. Il s'avança vers elle, mais Hermione ne voyait toujours pas à quoi il ressemblait.

-Hermione.

Elle recula, mais il l'attrapa par le bras et la colla à lui tout en mettant son épée sous sa gorge.

-Je t'avais prévenue Hermione.

Il enleva son épée de sa gorge et la mit vers sa poitrine avant de l'enfoncer profondément.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et respira bruyamment. Elle regardait frénétiquement partout dans sa chambre tout en se collant sur le fond de son lit. Elle alluma précipitamment sa lampe de chevet avant de prendre un oreiller et la serrer contre elle. Elle ressentait encore la douleur dans son bras malgré qu'elle soit réveillée. Elle se calma et regarda son réveil.

« _3h46 du matin. L'interrogatoire de Blaise et Pansy doit être fini maintenant. _»

Elle resta en place quelques minutes. Elle allait essayer de se rendormir quand la porte de sa chambre qui reliait à celle de Drago s'ouvrit. Il entra et fut surpris de la voir réveillée. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama long ce qui fit rougir un peu Hermione.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il est...non Hermione reste concentrée, c'est ton ami! _»

Il s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte et la regarda avec intensité.

-Tu dors généralement à cette heure.

Hermione le regarda longuement.

-Comme n'importe qui à 4 heures du matin Drago.

-Alors que fais tu réveillée à cette heure ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Il soupira puis s'approcha du lit d' Hermione pour s'asseoir dessus. Il continua à la regarder.

« _Une beauté comme elle ne devrait pas avoir ces sentiments de peur dans son cœur. Hermione, ma belle, qu'est ce qu'il se passe chez toi? _» se demanda-t-il

-J'allais te regarder dormir. Comme je fais d'habitude depuis que je suis arrivé ici. J'ai aussi senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ça, ce n'est pas récent.

Hermione détourna les yeux face à ce regard rempli des sentiments d'amour et d'inquiétude mélangés. Elle ne voulait pas lui en parler. Pas maintenant.

-C'est sympa Drago d'être là, mais tu vois je n'ai fait qu'un cauchemar.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit un faux sourire. Ce qu'il vit tout de suite bien entendu. Il poussa un grognement qui la fit sursauté sursauter.

-Hermione, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile tu veux? fit-il avec colère. Je viens de te dire que je viens ici tous les soirs à la même heure depuis que je suis ici, tu as des nuits agitées. Tu pleures dans ton sommeil Hermione. Sans compter la fois où tu t'es réveillée en criant, tu restes à pleurer en dormant. Je le vois Hermione. Ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien. dit-il la voix remplie soudainement de tristesse.

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Elle pleurait en dormant? Il venait la voir toutes les nuits?

-Pourquoi tu viens me voir? Demanda-t-elle

-Pour te regarder dormir. Tu es belle quand tu dors Hermione, il lui caressa doucement la joue, on dirait un ange. Du moins avant que tu commences à pleurer.

Soudain, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra. Il mit sa tête dans son cou et respira à plusieurs reprises son odeur.

« _Qu'est ce qu'elle sent bon. _»

Hermione voyait son inquiétude, mais elle ne voulait pas lui raconter maintenant. Un jour elle le lui dirait. Drago se mit à lui parler, la tête toujours dans son cou.

-Tu sais, les veelas sont fragiles Hermione. Regardes moi. Je ne fais rien, je respecte ce que tu m'as demandé, je fais comme si j'étais ton ami. Mais plus je vois tes larmes, plus je sens que tu ne me fais pas confiance...

-NON! Drago ce n'est pas ça! dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

-Sans doute. Mais tu vois ce que tu me laisse penser ? Les veelas sont sensibles Hermione, montres moi un peu que tu me fais confiance.

Il releva la tête de son cou et la regarda.

-Je te fais confiance Drago. Mais tu ignores certaines choses sur moi. Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant. C'est trop dur. Mais je te le promets, je te le dirais un jour ce qui m'arrive. Si tu veux être rassuré, personne ne sait ce que j'ai à part Ginny, Dumbledore et Rogue.

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire que Voldemort, les mangemorts ainsi que ses parents étaient également au courant. Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

-Tu me mets dans le même panier que ceux à qui tu ne veux révéler. fit-il avec tristesse.

Voyant son sentiment d'abandon, Hermione paniqua un peu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et qu'il fasse une bêtise. Sans vraiment réfléchir elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa. Drago fut tout d'abord surpris mais finit par resserrer son étreinte et lui rendre son baiser. Il l'approfondit en passant sa langue sur les douces lèvres de la Gryffondor qui ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Sa langue vint rencontrer la sienne et un ballet sensuel se mit en place. Ils stoppèrent le baiser au bout de quelques minutes, à court d'oxygène. Drago posa son front sur celui d' Hermione et ferma les yeux. Il voulait profiter de cet instant. Après, elle allait lui dire que ça ne changeait rien et qu'elle voulait qu'ils restent amis pour l'instant.

-Whaou. fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec un sourire charmeur.

-Dois-je en conclure que tu n'a jamais reçu de baiser comme celui-ci?

Hermione rougit.

-J'ai déjà embrassé un garçon. Mais je dois avouer, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de son veela, que celui-ci était différent.

Il lui sourit.

-Je prend cette phrase en positif?

Elle rigola.

-Oui.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Aucun des deux ne voulait bouger. Drago parce qu'être avec sa compagne le rendait complet, heureux et lui donnait de l'énergie et Hermione parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule après ce cauchemar et elle se sentait attirée par Drago. Mais elle ne trouva rien de surprenant à cela, elle avait lut quelque part que les veelas dégageaient toute une aura pour faciliter le rapprochement avec leurs compagnes. Cette aura avait pour but de l'attirer, c'est sans doute pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elle venait de l'embrasser.

Elle se détacha de lui lentement. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis se rallongea. Croyant qu'elle voulait qu'il parte, Drago se leva mais Hermione le retint par le poignet.

-Reste. Je ne veux pas rester seule. J'ai trop peur de refaire ce cauchemar.

Dans son cœur, Drago fut plus qu'heureux qu'elle lui propose ça. Passer le reste de la nuit avec sa compagne était tout ce dont un veela pouvait rêver.

-Ce que tu voudras princesse.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés, mais la voyant lutter contre le sommeil il lui demanda :

-Tu veux que je te donne une potion sans rêve ?

-Non. Ça ne marchera pas, j'ai déjà essayé.

-Ton rêve doit être puissant et vraiment effrayant alors.

-Oui. Mais je n'y peut rien.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence.

-Je peux te proposer autre chose si tu veux.

-Essaye toujours, j'ai pas envie de me re-réveiller en sursaut.

Drago passa sa jambe au-dessus de celles d' Hermione et se retrouva à califourchon sur elle. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux en le sentant se pencher vers son cou. Elle essaya de le repousser, rouge comme une tomate.

-Qu'est...qu'est ce que tu fais!

-Ne t'en fait. dit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Et puis je vois bien que tu n'est pas prête et aussi que pour l'instant tu veux que nous restions amis.

Elle était contente qu'il la comprenne, que le baiser de tout à l'heure et celui d'il y avait quelques jours ne changeait rien à leur amitié...

« _Du moins pour l'instant. Après deux baisers, je commence à les apprécier. _» pensa-t-elle.

Elle sentit Drago revenir à la charge et se pencher sur son cou, toujours dans la même position. Elle posa tout de même ses mains sur son torse.

-Mais...mais qu'est ce que tu fais alors? demanda-t-elle rouge comme une pivoine

Il lécha son cou et chuchota :

-Les veelas ont énormément de pouvoirs dans leur corps Hermione. Ils s'en servent uniquement pour leurs compagnes. N'ais pas peur détends toi.

Hermione respira profondément et eu des frissons en sentant la langue du blond reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé. Après quelques secondes, elle senti une sorte de mini piqûre mais qui ne lui fit étrangement pas mal, mais du bien. Elle se retint de gémir mais un soupir passa quand même ses lèvres.

-Ah...

Ce simple soupir réveilla en Drago tout le désir qu'il avait pour elle, mais se retint de le lui montrer. Au bout de quelques secondes, Drago la lécha une dernière fois dans le cou et se retira pour la regarder. Elle sentait le sommeil arriver.

-Je viens de te mordre, lui expliqua-t-il. Mon ''venin'' va te faire dormir sans que tu fasse de rêve.

Elle sentait ses paupières lourdes mais le remercia. Il l'embrassa sur le front et se rallongea à côté d'elle. Elle s'endormit aussitôt, et comme Drago le lui avait promis, elle ne fit aucun rêve.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle était serrée contre un corps chaud. Elle ouvrit les paupières et croisa un regard gris métallique avec des reflets roses. Elle se demanda d'abord ce qui lui était arrivée mais s'en souvint rapidement. Elle se redressa en souriant et embrassa Drago sur la joue.

-Merci. Pour...ce que tu m'as fait. dit-elle en rosissant.

-De rien.

Elle se leva et Drago la suivit. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour aller se préparer et Hermione alla dans sa salle de bain. Quand elle entra, elle se regarda dans la glace et vit deux petites traces, presque invisibles, dans son cou. Elle rougit en repensant dans quelle position ils étaient. Elle ne lui demanderait pas, mais elle espérait qu'il lui refasse la même chose ce soir. Après qu'il l'ai mordu, elle n'avait rêver de rien. En général, après le cauchemar, certains flashs lui revenaient et c'était très désagréable. Mais là, rien. C'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à bien dormir -même si ce n'était que quelques heures- depuis des années. Elle finit de se préparer et descendit avec sa valise pour la mettre avec les 4 autres dans le couloir.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle vit le regard excité de Ginny, ceux fatigués de Blaise et de Pansy et le regard pénétrant de Drago. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et alla faire la bise au autres.

-Alors vous êtes prêt? demanda-t-elle

-Ouaisaaaaaahhh... bailla Blaise.

-Blaise ta main. la gronda Pansy. Tu as l'air fatiguée Hermione.

Hermione sentit ses joues rosirent.

-J'ai des troubles du sommeil.

-Ah, OK.

-On part à qu'elle heure? demanda Ginny.

-10 heures, le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde. répondit Hermione

-Je vois que tout le monde est levé, vous êtes prêt? On part dans une demi heure. dit Tonks en entrant dans la pièce.

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon pour dire au revoir. Hermione sentait une boule dans son ventre. Elle ne verrait plus personne dans se salon avant un moment. Harry et Ron allaient lui manquer. Elle failli se faire tuer par Molly qui la serra un peu trop fort. Drago intervint, elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de partir vers sa nouvelle victime...sa fille. Hermione se dirigea alors vers Ron, Harry avait été kidnappé par Ginny dans un coin -ce qui fit sourire Hermione-, elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me manquer Ron.

-Toi aussi 'Mione. Fait attention.

-C'est pour ça que je pars non?

-Oui, excuse moi encore pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. fit-il penaud

-C'était sous le coup de la colère Ron.

Soudain il lui attrapa le bras et le serra presque au point de faire mal à Hermione. Il la collait contre lui donc personne ne pouvait le voir. Il fit un drôle de sourire et chuchota à l'oreille d' Hermione de manière à ce que seule elle entende.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Hermione, mais quoi que je dise ou fasse, ne fait pas attention, tu me le promets ?

Il la lâcha et lui lança un regard implorant. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais lui promit. Elle le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et vit Harry qui revenait en tenant la main de Ginny. Ils partaient dans quelques minutes, elle embrassa donc son meilleur ami pour le laisser finalement avec la rousse. Drago s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu es prête?

-Oui. Mais c'est dur de partir et laisser ses amis derrière.

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

-Tu les reverra ma belle.

Après les embrassades le départ. Ils partirent sans se retourner en suivant Tonks, Maugrey, Kingsley, Arthur, Lupin et Dumbledore vers leur nouveau chez eux.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Suite au prochain épisode. REVIEW siouplait T^T**


	14. Chap13 : installation et souvenirs

_Visiteuse : Contente de savoir qu'elle te plait ^^! Par contre sache que dans deux jours c'est la rentrée et que je ne publierais plus aussi vite et régulièrement... T.T_

_jenifael09 : j'hésitais un peu dans la façon de leur faire mais apparemment ça a plu ^^!_

_Maya : Moi aussi je voudrais bien être la compagne d'un veela T^T ! en fait c'est un prince charmant en version sorcier, mais à choisir … je prend le veela ^^!_

_Pour la question des rêve d'Hermione, lis ce que j'ai écrit juste avant le titre du chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de retour sur ce point._

_Non, Molly n'est pas trop protectrice...elle est SURPROTECTRICE!_

_Pour Drago c'est en fait qu'il veut pas se la jouer à la Molly - -'', et puis il sait qu'après, elle ne les reverra pas avant un moment..._

_Chupp's : Je me suis dit que ça ferait un peu con qu'il n'y est que Ginny - -', Drago serait seul avec deux filles pendant un temps indéterminée...je ne sais pas si il supporterais, et puis ça peut me donner plus d'inspi d'avoir plus de perso à mettre en scène ;)!_

_Pour le secret d'Hermione regarde ce que j'ai écrit plus bas avant le chapitre ;)!_

_DreamInGold : je suis soulagée que tu me dise ça ^^''! Et le début de ta review m'a fait un peu peur quand même je dois l'avouer - -'!_

_Aurore13 : je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise ^^! Pour la longueur des chapitre tu dois savoir que je vais bientôt reprendre les cours et que je ne publierais plus aussi vite et aussi régulièrement... Pour le sujet de la correction, sincèrement, j'accepte toutes les personnes qui se propose pour corriger mes fautes ^^''! pour Hermione...regarde avant le titre du chapitre ^^, pareil pour ce qui concerne le flash-back et pour les chapitres du point de vue de Drago ^^! Et si tu est curieuse, c'est normal, j'ai fait exprès de créer ce sentiment XD!_

_nana972 : je suis heureuse que tu apprécie ma fic ^^! Comme je disais aux autres tout à l'heure regarde en dessous ^^!_

_Bon, maintenant que je vous ai dit de regarder en dessous et que vous êtes en train de lire ceci, c'était pour vous dire que beaucoup d'entre vous veulent que j'arrête de tourner autour du pot ^^! On m'a proposée de faire un flash-back à un moment -ce que je vais faire- et faire aussi un point de vue de Drago pour savoir où il en est. Je veux bien, mais pour l'instant il ne se doute pas de la situation. Et **pour le passé d'Hermione**, je veux quand même que vous re-regardiez au **chapitre 9 « réunion, organisation et explication »**, juste après que Dumby ai donner l'endroit de la nouvelle maison, **j'y est laissée un indice de taille** quand même XD!_

_**Bonne lecture mes lecteurs adoré 3!**_

_Chapitre corrigé, merci encore mille fois ^^!_

**Chapitre 13 :****installation et souvenirs**

Après avoir quitté le 12 Square Grimmaurd, le groupe marcha quelques minutes avant de transplaner sur une petite colline d'où on pouvait voir la ville. Maugrey donna une fiole contenant un liquide vert vaseux à chacune des personnes présentes.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Blaise.

-Bois et tais-toi. fut la réponse Maugrey.

Voyant le regard du métisse il rajouta :

-Si tu ne la bois pas, je te la ferais boire par moi-même et je ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu voudrais.

-Mais vous pouvez au moins nous dire ce qu'on va ingurgiter!

-BOIS!

Sans plus de commentaire, ils se jetèrent des regards inquiets et burent la potion. Ils commencèrent à avoir le tournis, ils entendaient la voix de Maugrey mais elle semblait lointaine.

-Suivez moi, quoi que vous voyez suivez moi! C'est le seul moyen sur d'y aller sans risque d'être vu par _n'importe qui_ !

Tout autour d'eux devint un dégradé de vert, de violet et de jaune. Ils ne sentaient plus le sol sous leur pieds et n'avaient pas l'impression de marcher mais de faire du surplace. Hermione et Pansy eurent le même réflexe en sentant le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds et s'accrochèrent chacune à un garçon, Ginny eut seulement un mouvement de recul. Hermione rougit un peu mais ne lâcha pas Drago (je suis sur que vous vous doutiez que ce serait lui ;p).

Plus ils avançaient, plus ils voyaient des sortes de carrés avec dedans des images. Un des carré passa près d' Hermione et elle put voir ses parents. C'était une image d'eux avec elle le jour de son anniversaire pour ses 18 ans, c'est à dire l'année dernière. Elle comprit alors de quelle potion il s'agissait.

-Vous nous avez fait boire une potion de marche temporelle ? Mais elle est extrêmement dure et longue à préparer! Et les ingrédients sont rares!

-En fait, Rogue en avait quelques fioles dans sa réserve personnel, lui dit gentiment Arthur. Il a accepté de nous en donner un peu.

Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant quelques minutes et le dégradé s'estompa lentement. Ils se retrouvèrent à marcher à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, survolant un champ de blé. Hermione, resserra sa prise autour du bras de Drago et posa sa tête sur son bras. Drago sentit son trouble et attrapa sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, elle s'accrocha alors à son tee-shirt et enfouie sa tête dans son épaule. Au loin ils virent une magnifique maison entourée d'un grand jardin et de plusieurs arbres.

-Regardes Hermione. On est arrivé. Lèves la tête.

Elle secoua la tête toujours enfouie dans son épaule.

-Je te tiens, tu ne risques rien.

Pour prouver ses paroles, il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. Pas très sure d'elle, elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Elle était émerveillée de l'endroit mais ne le lâcha sous aucun prétexte Drago.

-C'est beau. fit-elle

-Oui, c'est ici qu'on va vivre désormais.

L'effet de la potion ne dura pas et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol. Hermione consentit enfin à lâcher Drago pour mieux apprécier l'endroit.

-Rentrez à l'intérieur qu'on vous fasse visitez et qu'on vous donne les instructions. demanda Rémus

Chacun attrapa sa valise et se dirigea dans la maison. L'intérieur était aussi beau que l'extérieur, elle ressemblait à une maison ancienne de campagne. On voyait les pierres du mur et les poutres du vieux bois qui lui donnait un air de chalet. La lumière de midi s'infiltrait par les rideaux jaunes ce qui créait une ambiance chaleureuse. La maison était vraiment spacieuse, elle aurait pu accueillir au moins 30 personnes!

-Bon, commença Arthur, la maison a 4 étages. Le rez-de-chaussé, où nous sommes, vous avez tout droit, comme vous pouvez le voir, la cuisine et à gauche, le salon. Le couloir à droite mène à une salle d'entrainement. Ensuite l'escalier mène au premier étage. I chambres. Chacune possèdent une salle de bain et un balcon. Au deuxième étage se sont aussi des chambres, il y en a 3 et comme au premier il y a salle de bain et balcon. Et au quatrième étage, il y a une salle de stockage et un couloir qui mène au petit jardin du toit. On va vous laissez vous installer tout à l'heure, on a pas beaucoup de temps, alors on va vous donner les instructions. Maugrey.

Maugrey prit la place d'Arthur et commença à expliquer.

-Premièrement : vous avez vu tout à l'heure que le jardin est en forme de cercle et qu'il est entouré de blé? Interdiction de dépasser cette limite. Pour tout le monde, la maison fait partie du champ. Elle est protégée par d'anciens sortilèges de protection très puissants renforcés par les nôtres. Deuxièmement : en cas de blessure vous utiliserez la magie ou il y a dans chaque salle de bain une boite de premiers secours. Troisièmement : vous devez vous en douter, pas de transplanage. Quatrièmement : pour communiquer, vous utiliserez le parchemin que vous distribue Kingsley. Il vous suffit de marquer le nom de la personne avec qui vous voulez parler -bien sur le parchemin fonctionne uniquement avec les personnes de l'ordre- et après commencé à écrire votre message. Pas de hiboux! Ni de cheminée ! Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, la malle derrière vous vous la donnera, il suffit de dire à voix haute ce que vous voulez -ça dépend de l'objet bien entendu-. Cinquièmement : nous revenons toutes les semaines, ou les deux selon la situation, pour avoir un bilan. Nous vous contacterons ce soir pour savoir comment votre première journée s'est passé. Des questions?

Tous hochèrent la tête. Maugrey s'écarta.

-Bien. Nous allons donc partir. Bonne chance les jeunes.

-Merci. Firent-ils

Sur le pas de la porte, Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione.

-Faites attention.

-Oui professeur.

Il hocha la tête et suivit les autres dehors. Après un dernier signe d'au revoir, ils burent la potion vert vaseux et disparurent. Les quatre amis restèrent sans bouger pensant quelques secondes puis Blaise brisa le silence.

-Bon moi je vais visiter. Vous venez?

Il rentra dans la maison et ils le suivirent. Ils visitèrent chaque recoin. Le salon était immense, le sol était recouvert d'un grand tapis blanc avec une table en bois d'acacia, deux grands canapés et quatre fauteuils qui entouraient la cheminée. La cuisine était ouverte avec un bar et tout le nécessaire de cuisine. Il y avait aussi une parfaite vue sur le jardin. Les chambres était immenses tout comme les salles de bain où chacune d'elles étaient composées d'une douche, de toilettes, d'un lavabo et une baignoire qui aurait pu contenir un éléphant. Quand ils montèrent au quatrième étage, ils furent émerveillés par le petit jardin qui était plutôt une terrasse, il y avait des chaises avec une petite table, un parasol et un petit potager qui se trouvait au fond.

« _Ça doit être sympathique de faire bronzette et cultiver le potager en été. Mais, je me demande si j'aurais seulement le temps de voir ça. _»pensa Hermione.

Ils revinrent rapidement au salon pour se réchauffer.

-Bien, qui prend quelle chambre? Demanda Ginny.

-On veut bien être à côté Pansy et moi.

Hermione et Ginny les regardèrent interloquées.

-Vous êtes ensemble? demanda la rousse.

-Oui. répondit Pansy avec un sourire

-Ah mais non! Je suis la seule qui suis pas avec mon copain ici! Je ne trouve pas ça juste! Bouhouhouhou! Je prend celle à droite au premier. s'exclama-t-elle.

Son changement rapide d'humeur nous fit rigoler.

-D'accord Gin'. Et donc vous vous prenez quelle chambre? demanda Hermione

-Si on va aussi au premier ça dérange? Demanda Blaise avec un air amusé et de « _vous avez pas le choix en fait _».

-Non, vous pouvez y aller, Hermione et moi on va au deuxième. répondit Drago

-Merci. fit-il avec un sourire moqueur

-De rien. C'est avec grand plaisir que nous vous laissons les chambres juste au-dessus de la cheminée.

-Je savais que ça allait te faire plaisir. Tu viens Pans' ? Ginny, tu veux que je t'aide à porter ta valise ?

-Non ça va merci.

Tous montèrent dans leur chambre. Blaise portait la valise de Pansy sous ses cris de protestation.

-Mais je peux la monter toute seule!

-Oui, mais je le fait quand même. rigola Blaise

-Rends moi ma valise!

-Aurais-tu des choses à cacher ?

-Non, mais je ne veux pas que tu fasse le porteur !

Laissant Ginny avec les deux tourtereaux, Hermione et Drago montèrent. Drago ouvrit la porte à Hermione qui le remercia. Quand elle entra, elle remarqua que la chambre avait le même système de communication avec l'autre chambre qu'au quartier général. Elle toqua à la porte et Drago lui ouvrit.

-Tu as fait exprès de prendre cette chambre c'est ça? Fit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Disons qu'on s'est mit d'accord avec Blaise avant de vous demander.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? fit-elle en rentrant dans sa chambre

Elle commença a rentrer ses vêtements dans l'imposante armoire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un regard la brûler dans le dos. Elle se retourna pour voir Drago accouder sur l'encadrement de la porte qui la fixait.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

-Non, mais toi? Je me demandais si tu voulais que je t'aide à dormir ce soir. dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Elle rougit et se retourna pour reprendre son rangement.

-Si...si ça ne te dérange pas...je veux bien.

-OK. Je te laisse, je suis là si t'as besoin d'aide.

-Merci.

Après deux heures de rangement, ils descendirent tous dans la cuisine.

-J'ai faim! On mange quoi? demanda Blaise.

-Des pâtes ça va? Demanda Ginny.

-Ouais!

-OK. Je vous laisse mettre la table, je fais les pâtes, c'est rapide. dit Hermione

Ginny et Pansy cherchèrent les assiettes et les couverts et les garçons les verres. Hermione sortit un paquet de spaghettis et un pot de bolognaise de l'armoire et commença à faire chauffer l'eau. Quand Pansy ouvrit un des tiroirs, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-Ça va Pans' ? demanda Blaise

-Oui, il y avait une araignée dans ce tiroir, elle m'a fait peur.

Les pâtes furent rapidement prêtes et aussi vite avalées.

-C'était trop bon! Merci Hermione. s'exclama Blaise en mettant sa main sur son ventre.

-De rien. On fait quoi après?

-J'ai vu des balais dans l'abri du jardin. On pourrait se faire quelques passes.

-Bonne idée!

Ils sortirent et attrapèrent les balais avant de monter dessus. Hermione prit son livre « _les peuples disparus _» et une chaise et s'assit. Pansy la remarqua et l'appela.

-Hermione! Tu viens ?

Hermione leva la tête.

-Non, je ne suis pas à l'aise sur un balai.

-C'est pas une raison valable Hermione.

Blaise fonça dans sa direction, sauta et atterrit devant elle.

-C'est l'occasion d'être à l'aise.

-Non vraiment.

-S'il te plait? fit-il en faisant une petite voix et de grand yeux.

Hermione rigola.

-Non vraiment Blaise, j'ai le vertige.

-DRAGO! Fais moi monter ta compagne sur un balai!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Drago qui s'était discrètement déplacé derrière Hermione, venait de l'attraper par les hanches pour la soulever et la mettre devant lui en position amazone. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise et protesta.

-Drago! Fais moi descendre!

Voyant qu'il montait elle s'accrocha à son cou.

-Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ?

-Non, je veux te faire découvrir quelque chose. dit-il avec un ton amusé

-Ce n'est pas drôle! Ginny aide moi!

-J'ai toujours voulu te voir sur un balai! fit-elle en rigolant

Drago monta encore plus et Hermione resserra sa prise. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la plaquer contre lui. Elle n'osait plus bouger.

-Fais moi descendre! Tu n'es pas sensée faire n'importe quoi pour moi? C'est ma santé que tu mets en jeu!

-Arrêtes de faire semblant. Je sais que tu n'as pas peur ma belle.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais. J'ai le vertige.

-Peut-être, en tout cas, mais tu ne trembles pas.

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire!

Elle respira un grand coup et lui sourit.

-S'il te plait descend moi maintenant. On a bien rigolé, je veux finir mon livre.

-Ah! Voilà la vrai raison!

-J'ai quand même le vertige!

-Moi je dis bravo Hermione! fit Ginny en applaudissant.

-C'est sur que pour une fille qui a le vertige tu te débrouilles pas mal, fit Blaise. J'en connais une autre qui n'arrêtais pas de me frapper lorsque j'ai voulu lui apprendre...

-J'avais super peur ! Mais je te remercie, maintenant j'adore ça! fit Pansy.

Ginny, Blaise et Pansy commencèrent à faire des passes pendant que Drago redescendait Hermione. Arrivés en bas il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillée.

-Tu parles, j'ai rien fait. Tu m'as fait peur quand même! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas redescendu?

-Je sais pas.

-Bon allez, va faire tes passes. Mais ne me surprends plus jamais comme ça!

Il lui sourit et s'envola. Hermione retourna s'asseoir et reprit sa lecture. Ce vol lui avait fait redécouvrir des sensations...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Elle volait au-dessus de son amie dans la forêt. L'odeur des pins lui chatouillait les narines et le vent faisait danser ses cheveux. C'était tellement agréable._

_-Tu vas mettre quoi ce soir Elena? lui demanda-t-elle_

_-Je pense que je vais mettre la même robe que j'avais mise à la soirée de gala où tu m'avais invitée._

_-Tu ne veux pas que je t'en prête une?_

_Elle ne répondit rien. Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas osé le lui demander._

_-Tu sais que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Tu es ma meilleure amie après tout._

_-Oui, mais je ne veux pas te déranger..._

_-Vu toutes les robes qu'on m'offre chaque jour, une de plus ou une de moins ne fera aucune différence._

_Elle ne dirent plus rien, profitant de l'instant présent._

_-On fait la course?_

_-Jusqu'à notre cascade?_

_-OK!_

_-Je vais te battre._

_-C'est ce qu'on va voir._

_Elle se mit à voler plus vite, évitant tous les arbres se trouvant devant elle. Les pas derrière elle se rapprochèrent. Elle accélérait. Elle vit alors leur endroit secret. Elle se mit à accélérer à son tour. La petite cascade était proche. Elles étaient arrivées en même temps. Elle tombèrent à terre et se mirent à rigoler. Elles s'allongèrent et ne bougèrent plus._

_-Je voudrais que cet instant dure pour toujours._

_Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite._

_-Moi aussi._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, elles se levèrent et rentrèrent._

_Il fallait courir encore pour pouvoir rentrer au château maintenant._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

-Hermione ?

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix de Ginny.

-Ça va?

Hermione la regarda puis vit que le ciel s'était assombrit, il devait être tard maintenant, combien de temps était-elle restée là?

-Oui Ginny ne t'en fait pas. Ouhlà, il commence à faire froid dit donc.

Elle se frotta les bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer.

-Viens on rentre. Lui dit Ginny en lui tendant la main.

Hermione vit les autres atterrir et ils rentrèrent se réchauffer. Il était 19 heures. Hermione commença à préparer le dîner avec Pansy. Drago, Blaise et Ginny parlaient encore des magnifiques passes qu'ils avaient faite.

-Mais comment t'a fais ça? J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre! fit Ginny

-Je t'apprendrais un jour. fit Drago

-En même temps tu te débrouilles pas mal Ginny!

-Je sais, Harry m'a appris deux trois trucs...

Dans la cuisine, Hermione était encore plongée dans ses pensées. Elle sentit que Pansy lui jetait des regards en biais.

-Si tu as une question a me poser Pansy, demande. Les autres ne peuvent pas entendre d'ici.

Pansy sursauta.

-Heu...je voulais savoir...enfin si c'est pas trop...personnel...heu...est ce que ce qu'_il_ nous a dit est vrai?

Pansy rougit de sa question et se reprit pensant avoir été trop indiscrète. Hermione elle ne bougea pas.

-Ça dépend de ce qu'il a dit et de qui tu parles exactement.

Pansy releva la tête.

-Tu sais de qui je parle, celui avec la cicatrice de griffure sur le torse, celui dont on sent toute sa cruauté à des kilomètres, celui qui...

-Oui d'accord je vois.

Hermione mit la salade dans le saladier, l'air de rien comme si cette conversation ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

-Il nous a dit que c'était toi...enfin...que tu es une...

Hermione leva la tête et lui fit un sourire triste.

-C'est vrai Pansy. N'en parles pas à Drago, il n'est pas au courant.

Elle la regarda avec surprise.

-Co...comment ? Tu ne lui a rien dit ? Mais, tu es sa compagne! Si tu ne lui dis rien tu va lui briser le cœur! Il va penser que tu ne lui fais pas confiance!

Hermione jeta un œil sur le groupe dans la salle et sourit tristement à nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas facile de parler de ce genre de chose tu sais? Mais il sait que j'ai un secret, et je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était douloureux pour moi d'en parler pour l'instant. Allez, on va mettre l'entrée sur la table. Hey! Les gens, la table est prête ? Parce que le repas l'est !

Cela signa la fin de la conversation. Pansy la suivit et afficha un air neutre. Après avoir bien mangé, ils discutèrent un peu et voyant que tout le monde commençait à bailler, ils jugèrent nécessaire d'aller se coucher. Avant de monter, Blaise demanda à parler à Hermione. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Écoutes Blaise, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à parler de ça!

-Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais heureux pour toi et Drago.

Hermione se mit à rougir.

-Je...je suis désolée. Mais tout à l'heure Pansy m'en a encore parler et j'ai l'impression qu'on veut que je raconte tout comme ça! Il n'y a que toi qui arrive à me comprendre.

-J'ai peut-être été là, mais je ne suis pas le seul qui te comprenne. Drago sent que tu ne vas pas bien. Il est inquiet Hermione. Fais attention à lui, les veelas sont fragiles il a du te le dire non? En plus si tu continues comme ça, son besoin de te marquer va devenir important et il mourra de folie.

-Oui je sais.

-Tu pensais à quoi toute à l'heure?

Hermione baissa la tête sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-À Elena.

Le visage de Blaise se ferma aussitôt. Il baissa à son tour la tête.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Allez, on va arrêter de parler de ça et allons nous coucher.

-Juste, saches que je suis avec toi. Si tu veux une oreille autre que Ginny...qui comprend ce que tu as vécu...je suis là.

Hermione lui sourit.

-Je ne veux vraiment pas vous embêter, et puis, je préfère passer de bon moment comme aujourd'hui plutôt que de repenser au passé.

Ils montèrent ensemble, sans se parler. Quand Hermione arriva dans sa chambre, elle vit Drago qui regardait une vieille photo. Sur cette photo, on voyait Hermione les cheveux très longs et lisses ainsi qu'une jeune fille du même âge à côté d'elle. Elle avait les cheveux à la garçonne et les yeux clair- la photo était en noir et blanc on ne pouvait donc pas voir la couleur de ses yeux-, elle semblait timide, Hermione la tenait par l'épaule et faisait un coucou à l'objectif. La jeune fille à côté faisait de même en plus timide.

-Elle est jolie non ?

Drago se retourna, surpris, et il lui sourit.

-Oui, qui est-ce ? dit-il en montrant la jeune fille timide.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui prit délicatement la photo des mains. Elle semblait très vieille cette photo. Hermione la caressa du bout des doigts.

-C'est mon amie d'enfance, Elena.

-Tu la connais depuis longtemps?

-Oh oui. Nous sommes nées en même temps, nous avons passé notre vie ensemble quasiment.

-Tu ne la vois plus?

Hermione le regarda les yeux humide mais avec le sourire.

-Elle est morte en me sauvant la vie.

Drago la serra dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuses pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Passons à autre chose...

Hermione baissa la tête et commença à rougir.

-Heu...tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit?

Drago la regarda avec surprise mais lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.

Il allait l'embrasser sur la joue, mais Hermione tourna la tête vers lui.

-Mettons de côté les sentiments amicaux ce soir...juste ce soir.

Il la regarda puis doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione l'attira plus à elle par la nuque et mit sa main dans ses cheveux, Drago lui mit la main dans le bas du dos pour la rapprocher et appuya également sur sa nuque. Le baiser était doux et rassurant. Hermione ouvrit la bouche laissant passer la langue de son veela à l'intérieur. Leur langues s'emmêlaient et se démêlaient dans un ballet sensuel. Le baiser devint passionné mais du s'arrêter une nouvelle fois par manque d'air les laissant tous deux haletants.

« Q_u'est ce qu'elle embrasse bien ! Elle aura ma peau un jour... _» pensa Drago plus qu'heureux de l'avoir à nouveau embrassé.

Drago effleura ses lèvres et alla se changer laissant Hermione faire de même. Il revint dans la même tenue que le soir où Hermione s'était réveillée en pleine nuit. Hermione, elle, portait un short et un haut à manches courtes, elle s'allongea dans le lit suivit de Drago. Comme la dernière fois, il se mit à califourchon sur elle et lui embrassa le cou puis le lécha. Il tenait la tête de sa gryffondor dans une main et s'appuyait sur l'autre pour ne pas l'écraser. Hermione avait ses mains sur son torse et respirait vite. Elle poussa un soupir en sentant les canines de Drago s'enfoncer dans sa peau et resserra ses mains sur son torse. Un nouvelle fois, il évita du mieux qu'il pouvait, de lui montrer le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Une fois fini, il la lécha pour refermer la blessure. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard elle s'endormit. Il la regarda pendant au moins une heure.

« _Un jour tu sera à moi Hermione. _»

Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit à son tour, bercé par la respiration régulière de sa compagne.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais fait O.O! Reviewez s'il vous plait!**


	15. Chap14 : rencontre de deux mal

_Jenifael09 : j'avoue que j'avais pas remarquée...tant pis, j'aime bien ce prénom ;p! Et voilà la suite (même si je trouve que l'ai un peu foiré...)_

_dreaminglod : en voilà un peu plus sur le passé d'Hermione (même si j'aime pas ce chapitre - -'')_

_nana972 : je t'ai pris en pitié et j'ai fait ce que tu m'a demandée XD!_

_modigou29 : Te voilà servi ;)!_

_Mes chers lecteurs, j'avoue être un peu déçu par ce manque de commentaire pour le chapitre dernier. Mais ce n'est pas grave je vais me rattrappée ^^! Et je m'excuse du retard de ce chapitre T^T!_

_Perso, je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas extra, mais bon..._

**Chapitre 14 :****rencontre de deux mal**

Rien. Aucun cauchemar depuis...tellement longtemps. Hermione avait toujours les yeux fermés et profitait encore du bonheur qu'était un sommeil sans peur. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et rencontra le regard gris de Drago. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux mais s'arrêta en croisant le regard de sa compagne.

-Bonjour. lui dit-il

-Bonjour.

-Bien dormi.

-Parfaitement.

-Tant mieux.

Ils ne dirent rien mais Hermione commença à rougir. Elle s'assit sur son lit et prit ses chaussons tout en tournant le dos à Drago.

-Heu...Drago...pour hier...enfin...le fait qu'on se soit embrassés et...tout ça...heu...je ne veux pas te blesser mais...

-C'était juste pour hier soir, je sais. Je ne vais pas te bousculer et le fait que je t'aide à dormir en te mordant ne change pas forcément notre...amitié.

Hermione s'était levée et le regardait avec des yeux de remerciement. Drago essaya de le lui rendre, mais plus ça allait, plus c'était dur. Heureusement qu' Hermione et lui avaient des moments assez rapprochés parce que sinon il aurait déjà quelques symptômes de folie.

Il avait attendu trop longtemps avant d'annoncer à Hermione qu'elle était sa compagne et il en souffrait aujourd'hui. Hermione ne l'aidait pas énormément, elle lui cachait quelque chose que les autres semblaient savoir. Hier il avait vaguement entendu les conversations entre elle et Pansy et avec Blaise. Il ne comprenait pas et ça commençait à le frustrer.

« _Patientes encore un peu, hier elle t'a parler un peu d'elle, de son amie d'enfance Elena. Elle va me raconter son__ histoire par morceaux sans doute, mais du moment qu'elle me fait confiance. _»

Drago rentra dans sa chambre pour aller se préparer et Hermione fit de même. Quand elle descendit, elle trouva Blaise et Pansy pencher sur le journal avec air moqueur.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils vous arrivent?

Blaise se tourna vers elle.

-On regardait avec attention le faux air d'inquiétude de nos parents sur la photo de la _Gazette du sorcier_. Regardes moi cette première page : ''_deux adolescents disparus_''. Comme si quelqu'un en avait à faire! C'est pas deux jeunes adultes comme nous qui vont inquiéter le monde! On pariait la somme qu'ont versé pour qu'on fasse les gros titres, elle dit qu'ils se sont cotisés moi je dis qu'ils ont versé chacun 10 mille gallions pour chacun de nous deux et Ginny dit la même somme mais pour nous deux, tu dis quoi?

-Hum...comme toi.

-Merci Hermione!

-Pas de quoi, où est Ginny?

-Dans la cuisine! Fit la douce voix de la rousse.

Hermione alla à la cuisine et fit la bise à son amie. Elle lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'elle et Ginny lui demanda simplement de mettre la table pour le petit-déjeuner. Drago descendu quelques temps plus tard, pile poil pour prendre les deux dernier pancakes, les autres ayant été dévorés par Blaise. Ils entendirent une sorte de sonnerie venant de leur poche. Ginny sortit le parchemin qu'on leur avait donné la veille de sa poche alors que les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qu'était ce bruit.

-Ça doit être Maugrey.

-Heu...Ginny, comment tu as su que c'était le parchemin qui avait fait cette sonnerie? demanda Hermione

-J'ai passé quasiment toute la nuit à écrire avec Harry mais je vous raconterais ça plus tard, il vaut mieux répondre tout de suite ou Maugrey va nous tirer les oreilles.

Ginny se mit à écrire.

_Oui Maugrey?_

Le message disparut et quelques secondes plus tard, un autre message fit surface.

_Pas de de problèmes?_

-C'est étrange de voir que Maugrey s'inquiète pour nous, ça donne la chair de poule!

-Oh arrête Blaise.

-Mais je t'assure Pansy! Ne me dit pas que je suis le seul?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

-Je vais peut-être lui répondre, fit Ginny.

_RAS, nous prenons nos repères._

_Faites attention, même si l'endroit est sécurisé vous n'êtes pas forcément à l'abri de leur regard._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous faisons attention._

_Bien, alors au revoir._

_Au revoir._

La discussion fut courte mais au moins c'était fait. Hermione et Pansy se tournèrent alors vers Ginny avec des regards suspicieux.

-Tu as parlé toute la nuit avec Harry ? l'interrogea Hermione

-Vous avez parler de quoi ? rajouta Pansy.

Ginny se tourna vers elles et leur fit un clin d'œil.

-C'est personnel !

-Ouais, je pari que vous avez parler de trucs cochons ! ricana Blaise

-Ta gueule ! C'est même pas vrai ! Et puis laissez moi, je suis la seule qui n'est pas mon copain ici !

-Oui enfin, techniquement, Drago et moi ne sommes pas ensemble pour l'instant.

-Ça ne saurait tardé. fit Blaise.

Après cela, ils décidèrent d'aller faire quelques passes et Ginny supplia Drago de lui apprendre ce qu'il avait fait la veille.. Comme hier, Hermione resta à lire son livre qu'elle n'avait pas quitté pendant que les autres faisaient des loopings assez impressionnants.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Maître. _Il _est ici.

-Fait le entrer.

Queudver eut un frisson de peur. Il ne voulait pas retourner le chercher. _Il_ était mauvais, autant que le seigneur des ténèbres voir plus. Il s'inclina tout de même.

-Oui mon maître.

Il partit le chercher en se faufilant parmi les mangemorts. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard suivit de trois grands hommes. Toute la pièce semblait s'être glacée, comme si un détraqueur venait d'entrer. L'homme avait la peau extrêmement pâle qui contrastait avec ses cheveux d'un noir profond. Il était torse nu et on pouvait y voir une longue cicatrice rose sur son torse, une trace de griffure qui avait du être profonde.

Il y avait deux choses qui était vraiment effrayant chez lui. D'abord son aura, il dégageait une aura de puissance et de pouvoir. Le mot qui résumait son aura était le mal. _Il _était pire que Voldemort en personne, et ils le savaient tous. La seconde chose effrayante chez lui était ses yeux. Ses yeux jaunes, comparable à ceux du basilique, ils reflétaient toute sa cruauté. Une rumeur circulait comme quoi on pourrait sans aucun doute y voir tous les crimes qu'il a commis si on regardait attentivement ses yeux, mais même sans regarder, on pouvait sentir que ce qu'ils avaient fait dans sa vie n'était pas beau à voir.

Il était suivis de deux hommes qui avait les mêmes yeux jaunes. Ils dégageaient quelque chose de moins puissant que le premier mais restaient impressionnants. Ils regardaient les mangemorts de haut, s'amusant à voir la frayeur dans leurs regards.

Quand l'homme à la cicatrice arriva devant Voldemort, on pouvait voir qu'il faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui.

-Bienvenue, cher Alan. Comment allez vous depuis notre dernière rencontre?

Alan ne répondit pas tout de suite laissant un sentiment de peur s'insinuer dans l'esprit de chacun. Cela marcha chez les mangemorts mais pas chez Voldemort.

-Cessez cette politesse forcée. Où en êtes vous?

-Sortez. Tous.

Dans une sorte de précipitation retenue, tous les mangemorts partirent sans hésiter, trop heureux de s'éloigner de cet homme et de ses acolytes. En peu de temps, la pièce fut vide. Voldemort se tourna à nouveau vers Alan.

-Depuis l'échec de mes mangemorts, nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve.

Alan laissa échapper un grognement à donner des frisson dans le dos.

-Rappelez vous notre accord. Je la veux vivante et en bonne santé. Sinon, non seulement je ne m'allierais pas à vous pour votre guerre insignifiante mais en plus je me ferais une joie de vous tuer. Tous.

Pas impressionné le moins du monde Voldemort lui fit une sorte de sourire ironique.

-Je le sais mon cher, mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cette fille vous intéresse tant que ça si vous ne voulez pas prendre son...

-Parce que je le suis moi-même. Vous n'en avez pas en savoir plus. Les miens sont en train de la chercher sans relâche, mais vous me serez utile puisque je ne peux pas la toucher...Pour l'instant. Depuis qu'elle a effacé sa trace, j'ai du mal à la sentir.

-Nous la trouverons, soyez en certain. Savez vous où se trouve Harry Potter?

-Oui.

Voldemort sembla plus que ravi. Mais sa joie retomba assez rapidement.

-Mais je ne vous fais pas confiance. Vous semblez trop sur de vous. Je ne vous révèlerais son emplacement que lorsque vous l'aurez trouvée.

Voyant la colère de Voldemort retenue avec peine, il rigola.

-Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Que j'allais vous le dire comme ça? Mais voyons, réfléchissez, les démons sont rusés et sournois. Et je suis leur roi.

-Je le sais. dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Mais...étrange, vous aviez l'occasion de la tuer ce jour là. Pourquoi avez vous décidé de baisser votre épée?

Que sa phrase eut de l'effet sur le démon, Voldemort rigola. Il senti alors une force le plaquer au sol. L'un des démon l'avait plaqué au sol et semblait vouloir l'étrangler.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. dit-il avec une voix étouffée.

Ce fut au tour d'Alan de rigoler.

-Vous pensez réellement que je n'ai pas devinez votre manège _Tom_?

Le démon le relâcha et retourna à sa place. Voldemort se leva, il ne comprenait pas ce que le démon voulait dire. Mais comme depuis le début de leur rencontre, il resta impassible. Alan s'approcha de lui.

-Vous vous croyez immortel parce que vous utilisez des horcruxes ?

Si le visage de Voldemort n'était pas blanc de nature, il l'aurait été en cet instant.

-Sachez, reprit Alan, que j'ai bien plus de pouvoir que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Si vous voulez un exemple, j'ai déjà trouver une faille dans leur ordre. Je m'en suis déjà servi pour m'amuser un peu. Et je peux vous dire, qu'elle a changé d'emplacement. Sur ce au revoir.

Les trois démons se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, une fois arrivés devant celle-ci, Alan s'arrêta.

-Si vous voulez faire du travail efficace mon cher _Tom_, je vous conseille de faire attention à vos proches.

Sur cette mise en garde il partit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Voldemort appela Queudver.

-Queudver.

Celui-ci trembla comme une feuille.

-Oui mon maître.

-Si tu trouves cette fille, je ne veux pas que cela lui soit rapporté. Je veux d'abord qu'elle passe par ici.

Curieux et inquiet, Queudver leva la tête.

-Mais, pourquoi mon maître? C'est dangereux.

-Elle peut mettre utile, plus utile que les horcruxes.

-Vous voulez dire, que vous allez...

-Oui, Queudver. Je vais la prendre. Maintenant transmets cet ordre aux autres.

Queudver s'inclina et sortit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils rentrèrent dans le salon et se mirent chacun à la même place que la veille, comme si elles leurs étaient maintenant attribuées. Blaise et Pansy avaient leurs jambes emmêlées sur le canapé, Ginny sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée et Hermione et Drago sur le deuxième canapé. Chacun était plongé dans une activité personnelle. Ginny écrivait à Harry, Hermione lisait toujours son livre « _les peuples disparus _», Drago jouait avec Blaise à la bataille explosive et Pansy faisait sa manucure. Sans s'en apercevoir, chacun s'endormit tour à tour, le sport de tout à l'heure ayant épuisé tout le monde.

_-Elena! Où vas-tu?_

_Elena se tourna vers elle, rouge comme une tomate. Elle lui tira le bras vers la salle._

_-Arrêtes de faire l'idiote! Tu es magnifique dans cette robe! Il n'aura d'yeux que pour toi!_

_-Tu..tu crois?_

_-Mais oui! Allez viens!_

_Voyant qu'Elena hésitait encore elle soupira._

_-Fais le au moins pour moi._

_Elena la regarda et soupira._

_-Bon. Tu sais que tu es agaçante?_

_Elle lui sourit._

_-je sais._

_Elles ouvrirent la porte toutes les deux. Elena portait une magnifique robe rouge qui montrait ses jolie formes. Elena était un peu maigre mais était une beauté timide. Elle, elle portait une robe blanche moulante avec un décolleté plongeant et qui mettaient en valeur ses magnifique formes. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles et les applaudissements retentirent._

_Elle s'avança dans la salle et se dirigea vers un petit groupe. Elle envoya Elena qui rougissait à vue d'œil dans les bras d'un des garçons du groupe qui s'empressa de la rattraper._

_-M...merci._

_-Pas de quoi...tu...cette te robe te va super bien...tu es magnifique._

_Elena rougit encore plus et le garçon lui prit la main._

_-M'accorderais-tu cette danse?_

_Elena se tourna vers elle. Elle lui fit des signes encourageant et Elena accepta. Plusieurs danses plus tard, elle les vit se diriger vers les jardins. Souriante, elle s'avança vers une jeune femme._

_-Tu t'amuses?_

_La jeune femme se tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire._

_-Oh oui! Joyeux anniversaire!_

_-merci._

_-Maman voudrait que tu fasse ton discours maintenant._

_-Bien, j'y vais._

_Elle monta sur l'estrade et les applaudissements retentirent._

_-Merci. Merci._

_Les applaudissement se turent._

_-Et bien, je vous remercie d'être si nombreux ce soir. Je n'imaginais pas un jour voir cette salle aussi pleine et dieux sait qu'elle est grande. La preuve, j'ai du mettre cinq minutes pour arriver de la porte d'entrée jusqu'ici._

_Des rires retentirent._

_-Je ne veux pas vous faire un long discours parce que cela risquerait de vous embêter plus qu'autre chose. Je vais plutôt laisser la place à ce groupe de musicien qui ont accepté de venir ici ce soir._

_Les applaudissement reprirent et la musique monta dans les airs. Elle descendit l'estrade et elle vit Elena, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, revenir au bras du garçon. Elle alla à leur rencontre mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un cri retentit._

_-ILS SONT ICI! ILS SONT ICI! PROTEGEZ LA PRINCESSE!_

_Elle se précipita à se rencontre. C'était un des gardes du château. Il avançait de travers et se tenait son bras en sang. Ils avaient les yeux grands ouverts de peur. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais une lance lui traversa le corps l'immobilisant._

_-Sauvez vous...princesse...dit-il dans un dernier souffle._

_Ils cris. Les explosions. Les morts. Elena._

_Elena. Elle lui saute dessus et l'attrape. Elle la prend sur son dos et se met à courir. Elle proteste. Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps ils sont dehors._

_« _Non. Il ne faut pas aller dehors. _»_

_Elles courent toujours et vont bientôt sortir du château._

_« _Il ne faut pas sortir du château. _»_

_Encore un pas et elles sont dehors._

_« _NON! _»_

_Elena. Elena. Elena. . Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena. Elena._

-Elena!

Hermione ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Elle s'assit doucement et vit les autres endormis à leur place.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait un autre rêve que _lui_. Elle s'assit et regarda le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou. Hermione le retira de son cou et le caressa délicatement. Elle allait l'ouvrir.

« _Si tu l'ouvres, ça va te faire souffrir Hermione. _»

Elle remit rapidement le pendentif autour de son cou et regarda l'heure.

-19 heures.

Elle regarda ensuite ses amis endormit.

-Je vais faire à manger.

Elle partit vers la cuisine. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'avoir les yeux fermés ne voulait pas dire qu'on dormait. Blaise ouvrit un œil et la regarda entrer dans la cuisine.

-Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de garder tout ça pour toi...princesse.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Je vous en est peut-être dit un peu trop - -''...mais sachez que je n'ai pas tout raconter! Viendra le jour où vous aurez droit à toute l'histoire en détails! ^^**

**Reviewez pour la malheureuse auteur que je suis qui n'a pas de nouvelles de vos pensées envers elle en ce moment T^T...**


	16. Chap15 : dures semaines, crise et déclar

_Jenifael09 : reste fidèle stp ^^!_

_dreaminglod : j'adore quand tu met « bisooux ma belle » à la fin ^/^! ça me fait rougir. Reste fidèle aussi ;)!_

_Chilou : Ma rentrée c'est bien passée merci de t'en inquité(e) ^^! C'est super mignon ce que tu m'a écrit, merci ^^!J'espère que celui là va te plaire - -''..._

_nana972 : merci ^^! je ne répondrais pas à tes questions par ce que je veux que tu découvre ça par la suite ;)! Sauf pour le truc de Sirius...il est vivant ^^!_

_Chatch0u : Merci beaucoup! Reste fidèle ^^!_

_Maya : Tu saura tout dans les chapitres à venir *.* gnakgnakgank. Reste fidèle ^^!_

_Amarelyne P : Merci beaucoup! Reste fidèle ^^!_

_missmalefoy7138 : je sais que je suis sadique et je suis pire dans celui là *^*! pour le reste tu verra dans les prochains chapitre ^^! Reste fidèle ^^! (et c'est pas grave si tu laisse pas des reviw à chaque fois tkt ^^!)_

_Iliana : je ne promet rien sur ce chapitre - -''_

_Anas : Je promet vraiment rien sur ce chapitre - -''_

_Mes chers lecteur adorés perdonnez mon retard T^T! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre et misérable auteur avec un retard fou!...enfin je ne me débrouille quand même pas trop mal..._

_Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va vous plaire, je le trouve pire que le précédent - -''_

_Pardonnez moi T^T et restez fidèle please..._

**Chapitre 15 :**** dures semaines, crise et déclaration**

Presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur arrivée à la maison des cachettes, comme ils avaient décidé de l'appelée. C'était une vie de routine, c'était presque comme si la guerre n'existait plus ici. Mais les rapports de Maugrey et des autres les ramenaient à la réalité.

Pendant ces semaines, Hermione s'était montrée distante avec Drago, elle ne voulait plus qu'il la morde et elle paraissait fatiguée et s'était murée dans un silence presque total. Drago souffrait de cette distance mais ne disait rien. Elle avait toujours des gestes affectueux mais leur relation n'avançait pas et il sentait parfois monter en lui des envies envers la jeune femme. Il se retenait mais des symptômes de folie se montraient.

Les autres voyait ce qu'il se passait et tentaient d'aider Drago, mais c'était comme si Hermione fuyait cela. Drago ne comprenait pas et dépérissait chaque jour un peu plus. C'était elle qui avait voulu venir ici pour qu'ils soient justement plus proche et elle faisait tout le contraire! Blaise s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami mais aussi pour la jeune fille.

Un matin, tout le monde se leva tôt. Seule Hermione n'apparut pas. Chacun était occupé à faire quelque chose, mais Drago s'agitait et paraissait tracassé tout comme Blaise. Les filles qui l'avaient remarqué ne demandèrent rien mais finir par ne plus tenir.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il vous arrive tous les deux? demanda Pansy avec impatience.

-Hermione ne descend pas. répondirent-ils en même temps.

-Mais arrêtez de vous inquiéter!

-Je vais aller la voir.

Drago se leva mais Pansy lui barra le barrage.

-Laissez-lui un peu d'intimité! Si il faut aller la voir se sera soit moi soit Ginny.

Drago soupira et écarta Pansy, mais il fut de nouveaux bloqué par Ginny.

- Laisse-nous aller la voir d'accord?

-Pourquoi vous m'empêchez de la voir?

Drago était énervé de leur attitude et la colère retenu des dernière semaines refaisait surface. Pansy détourna le regard et Ginny rougit légèrement. Drago commença à perdre patience.

-Alors? Vous vous attendez peut-être à ce que j'aille trop vite et que je lui saute dessus c'est ça? Vous trouvez que comme on n'est pas assez proche? Que je ne vais plus tenir assez longtemps sans la marquée? C'est à ça que vous pensez?

-Drago...

-Non Blaise je veux savoir pourquoi tout d'un coup, alors que je m'inquiète pour Hermione qui ne descend pas, je n'aurais pas le droit d'aller la voir.

Pansy et Ginny paressèrent tout de suite très mal à l'aise.

-Alors?

-Oui! C'est vrai! On a peur que tu perdes le contrôle!

-Mais pourquoi vous vous mettez à penser ça tout d'un coup?

-Parce qu'Hermione ne semble pas allez bien en ce moment et on pensait que...enfin...il s'était passé quelque chose...

-Oui...elle ne dort presque plus et refuse de parler...on a pensé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous...

-Mais non justement! Il ne s'est rien passé! Elle ne veut plus me voir!

-Drago...

-J'en ai assez! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Rien mais...

-ALORS POURQUOI ELLE REFUSE DE M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE BORDEL!

Il y eut un long silence. Justement, personne ne comprenait son comportement. Blaise finit par se lever.

-Je dois aller lui parler.

-Mais Blaise...

-Non Pansy. Hermione et moi avons quelque chose en commun que vous ne pouvez comprendre. Laisse-moi allez lui parler. Peut-être que ça lui déliera la langue.

Pansy hésita, mais finit par le laisser monter. Drago ne dit rien, mais la distance avec Hermione l'avait rendu méfiant avec tout le monde. Ginny s'assit dans son fauteuil et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Elle n'a jamais été comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

-...

-VENEZ M'AIDER!

Blaise venait de crier. Drago disparut et Pansy et Ginny montèrent quatre à quatre jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles retinrent un cri d'horreur. Blaise était près de l'encadrement de la porte et Drago tentait d'approcher Hermione qui poussait des sortes de grognements et gémissements de douleur.

Elle était dans un coin de sa chambre, à moitié nue. Des vêtements étaient sur son lit, prêt à être enfilés. Elle était recroquevillée par terre et se tenait le bras gauche qui était devenu noir et dont les veines ressortaient de couleur violette. La couleur noire s'arrêtait à l'épaule mais on voyait toujours les veines violettes foncées jusqu'à sa joue. Ses yeux était devenus blancs, presque transparents, ses oreilles s'étaient allongées légèrement et des sorte d'écailles apparaissaient sur sa peau.

Elle souffrait. Drago ne pouvait pas la toucher, il sentait que s'il la touchait, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Voyant qu'elle tentait de parler il s'approcha doucement.

-Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? dit-il de sa voix la plus douce et rassurante.

-...Blaise...larmes...fées...

Il se tourna alors vers son ami avec des yeux rouges implorants.

-Blaise...je n'arrive pas à bien comprendre ce qu'elle demande mais ça a un rapport avec des larmes et des fées.

Les yeux de Blaise s'agrandir de surprise, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Elle...heu...demande lui quelles fées. Surtout ne la touche pas!

Drago ne comprenait rien mais obéit. Il avait mal pour elle.

-Ma belle...Mione...Blaise demande de quelles fées tu parles?

Hermione gémissait de douleur et resserra sa prise sur son bras et sa mâchoire. Elle put tout de même lui répondre.

-...bois...

-Des bois.

-Il a fallu que ce soit celles-là en plus! Je fais vite je reviens!

-DÉPÈCHE TOI!

Pansy suivit Blaise et Ginny s'approcha de Drago.

-Tu...tu devrais la rassurer...la détendre...

Elle avait la voix pleine de larmes. Drago hocha la tête et prit entre ses doigts des cheveux de sa belle.

-Préviens les autre Ginny. Dis-leur ce qu'il se passe.

-Oui. Je fais vite. Fais attention.

Elle sortit de la pièce, la main sur la bouche. Drago comprit. Une odeur d'œuf pourri rempli la pièce. Drago regarda sa belle et vit que les veine avaient fait maintenant le tour de son cou et descendaient vers sa poitrine. Souffrant trop de cette situation où sa compagne souffrait, il la prit dans ses bras délicatement. Hermione allait protesta et essaya de se débattre mais la garda contre lui.

Doucement, ses yeux rouges se remplirent de larmes. Ce qui devait être le plus horrible pour un veela c'était que sa compagne se refuse à lui, qu'elle souffre et qu'il ne comprenne pas ou ne sache pas quelque chose sur elle. Et là, Drago était dans tous ces cas-là.

Ses lèvres embrassèrent délicatement le cou d'Hermione et elle tenta de le repousser plus vivement.

-Non...Drago...pas ça...maudite...

Il ne l'écouta pas. Il avait accumulé trop de souffrance alors plus ne ferait pas beaucoup de différence. Ses crocs grandir rapidement et sans lui demande son avis, il les planta dans son cou. Hermione poussa un petit cri et se débattit.

-Ne… Ne fais...pas ça...

Il n'écoutait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, alors ses pouvoirs devrait pouvoir la soulager un minimum non?

Un horrible goût rempli sa bouche. D'habitude, le sang d'Hermione était divin mais là, c'était tout le contraire. C'était comme si quelque chose de malfaisant était en elle. Il aspira un peu plus et cracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche se disant que si il l'avalait, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit bon pour sa propre santé. À peine craché il reprit sa tâche. Les veines violettes finir par disparaître doucement au niveau de la joue, du cou et de la poitrine mais ceux du bras gauche n'avait pas encore bougées.

Hermione ne se débattait plus et tenait à présent les cheveux de Drago fermement dans sa main et le plaquait presque contre son cou.

-DRAGO!

Blaise s'approcha rapidement mais ne le toucha pas.

-Drago il faut que tu t'éloignes. Il faut que tu me laisse la soigner.

Drago ne bougea pas et continua, Hermione le plaquant toujours contre elle.

-Je sais que tu as réussi à enlever beaucoup du mandiana...mais si tu continues comme ça tu vas la vider de son sang. J'ai ce qu'il faut avec moi.

Drago enleva à contrecœur ses crocs et Hermione gémit. Elle le garda tout de même contre elle. Blaise rempli une seringue avec un liquide vert brillant, presque transparent.

-Il me faut son bras gauche.

Hermione tenait fermement Drago. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la souleva un peu de façon à ce qu'il soit en position assise, contre le mur et sa belle entre ses jambes. Blaise put accéder à son bras.

-Tiens le bien. Elle risque d'avoir un peu mal au début. Pansy, aide-le s'il te plait.

Pansy s'approcha et enleva le bras du cou de Drago alors que lui la plaquait contre son torse. Blaise planta la seringue dans une des veines les plus visibles et poussa le piston qui fit pousser un cri de douleur à Hermione qui se mit à gigoter.

- Tenez-la! Je dois tout mettre!

Pansy avait du mal à ne pas faire bouger le bras. Drago garda un bars autour des hanches de sa compagne qu'il tînt fermement et tendit son bras et attrapa celui d'Hermione qu'il serra doucement. Hermione criait toujours mais ne pouvait plus bouger. Quelque secondes plus tard, la seringue était vide et les veines violettes foncées, la peau noire de son bras, les écailles et les yeux blancs presque transparents disparurent.

Hermione reprit sa respiration comme si on l'avait empêchée de respirer pendant plusieurs minutes. Tout le monde souffla et plus personne ne parla. Encore choquée Pansy pleura de ce qu'elle venait de voir alors qu'Hermione versait des larmes de douleur et de peur. Elle se colla plus près de Drago si c'était possible et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je...je suis désolée...pardonne moi.

Soulagé et heureux, il lui fit tourner la tête et l'embrassa. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Mais pour sur le moment, il avait décidé d'être égoïste, même si elle n'avait pas voulu, il l'aurait embrassé. Il était frustré depuis des semaines et après ce qu'il venait de ce passer il jugeait qu'il méritait ce baiser. Ginny fit son apparition.

-Hermione...Oh...désolée...

Le baiser se stoppa et elle ferma les yeux et posa la tête contre le torse que son veela.

-Oui Ginny? Fit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle parut gênée, mais serra les poings.

-Désolée de te faire vivre une autre épreuve mais...avec ce qu'il vint de se passer et...d'autre chose...l'ordre juge nécessaire que tu parles un peu plus de ton passé...ou du moins que tu dises à Drago ce que nous savons...

Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux redevenus couleur chocolat et fit un sourire doux à son amie.

-Je peux attendre un tout petit peu? Pas pour demain mais au moins une heure ou deux?

-Oui. Mais ça doit être fait aujourd'hui. Dumbledore pense que ça a un rapport avec ton passé. Et ils vont venir nous rendre visite demain. Ils veulent voir si on ne devrait pas rentrer un peu au QG.

-D'accord. Vous pouvez nous laisser?

Pansy et Blaise échangèrent un regard. Puis Pansy se tourna vers elle.

-Oui, mais on va rester à cet étage.

-Pas de problème.

Ils sortirent avec lenteur de la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione se jeta presque sur le blond qui répondit furieusement au baiser. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui caressa la nuque. Quand le baiser prit fin, elle posa son front contre le siens.

-pardonne moi...pardonne moi pour tout...

Drago lui caressa la joue et plongea son regard toujours rouge dans le siens chocolat.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive hein?

Ses yeux devinrent triste et ferma les ferma.

-Oui...peut-être pas tout mais tu sauras ce qu'ils savent en tout cas. Et au fait...

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et ses lèvres devinrent rouges. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda ceux de Drago qui ne l'avait pas quittée.

-Je...crois que je suis tombée amoureuse toi.

Son cœur rata un battement. À moins qu'il ne se soit complétement arrêté. Un immense sourire apparu lentement sur son visage et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Il la serra alors fortement dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Elle lui répondit.

-Alors...on est...ensemble? dit-il entre plusieurs baisers.

-Oui.

-Pour...de...vrai?

-Pour...de...vrai...je t'aime Drago.

Son cœur avait dû bel et bien arrêter de battre à cet instant.

_« Elle m'aime. Elle m'aime. Moi. Elle m'aime. ELLE M'AIME! »_

Il se mit à rire de bonheur. Il l'aida en suite à se lever et l'aida à mettre son tee-shirt et son pantalon. Avec son sourire niais toujours plaqué sur sa figure, il sortit et vit les regards d'abord surpris puis heureux de leurs amis. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et il aida sa douce à s'asseoir. Il alla lui chercher de l'eau, du thé et des gâteau et ramena le tout dans le salon. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et lui tendit une tasse qu'elle accepta. Elle but une gorgée et avala difficilement.

Des regards encourageants étaient à présent tournés vers elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Bon...alors voilà...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Je sais, je sais, je suis sadique et méchante! D'abord je publie super en retard, mon chapitre est bof et e plus je vous en dis pas plus...**

**Mais dites vous qu'au prochain vous aurez des réponses ^^'''...arrêtez de lancer des regards noirs derrières vos écran je les sens d'ici - -''...**

**A + alors...enfin si vous suivez toujours ^^''...heho?**


	17. Chap16 : un dur passé, un lourd présent

_Angedechu48 : oui je sais je suis méchante ^^! mais je me suis rattrapé sur celui-là ^^!_

_Maya : Si j'ai le droit **! je suis l'auteur mouhahahaha! Voilà la réponse à toutes tes questions ^^!_

_nana972 : tu me tue et après tu me torture - -''...y'a pas une légère erreur là XD? mais j'ai respecé ta demande, c'est la plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais fait OxO!_

_Anas : Te voilà servie ^^!_

_Piha972 : MAINTENANT ^^!_

_labelge : merci! et je dirais que je posterais le prochain pour maintenant ^^_

_Tite Rei : O.O...ça c'est de la review XD! Merci beaucoup, dramione en force OoO! et pour les scènes de rapprochements *u*...elles arrivent ^^,merci énormément pour ta review ^^! je suis contente de savoir que je gère pour ma première fic, ça me fait rougir ^/^_

_Dreaminglod : Ta façon de t'exprimer dans tes review me fait rigolez à chaque fois et ça me fait super trop plaisir ^/^! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^!_

_Jenifael09 : Je t'adore, reste fidèle ^^!_

_Mes chers petits lecteurs vous ne pourrez pas me dire que ce chapitre est court - -'', impossible. Je crois que celui-ci va enfin répondre à vos questions ^^, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^!_

_Bonne lecture mes amours de lecteurs!_

**Chapitre 16 : un dur passé et un lourd présent**

Hermione tremblait. Le thé qui était dans sa tasse ne cessait de s'agiter. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce que Drago allait penser d'elle, peur de se rappeler, peur de leur expression. Elle ne souhaitait pas partager son passé avec eux, même avec Blaise. Quand elle avait senti la douleur et que Blaise était rentré dans sa chambre elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas pu échapper aux explications. Elle ne pouvait à présent plus retourner en arrière.

Drago lui prit la main, ses yeux étaient revenus à leur gris acier habituel et la regardaient avec encouragement. Tous la regardaient avec ce regard. Ils étaient là à ne rien dire depuis un moment mais ne la pressaient pas. Ils comprenaient que cela devait être dur et lui laissèrent du temps.

Hermione prit une inspiration, posa sa tasse sur la table et ramena ses genoux contre elle.

-Je... Ne me coupez pas la parole. C'est dur pour moi de repenser à tout ça.

-Ne t'en fait pas.

-On va simplement t'écouter.

-Ce sera comme si tu parlais à des poupées de cire. À moins que tu veuilles que je fasse le psy!

L'humour de Blaise la fit sourire. Pansy et Ginny lui donnèrent un bon coup sur la tête avant de le regarder avec un regard noir.

- Pas bouger Blaise. fit Pansy.

- Pas parler. Rajouta Ginny.

Hermione sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de Drago. Elle inspira profondément et souffla.

-D'abord, je suis désolée pour le spectacle que j'ai dû vous imposer.

-Ne t'excuses pas...fit Drago

-Si! Ce n'était pas beau et j'aurais souhaité que vous ne m'ayez jamais vue comme ça. Je ne sais pas exactement par où commencer...hum...je peux déjà vous dire -même si vous le savez déjà à part Drago- que je ne suis pas Hermione Granger.

-...

-Je suis Hermione Miríel. Je suis la fille de la princesse ange, Tári Ancalimë, et d'un elfe, Artanís Miríel.

-Mais Hermione, les anges et les elfes ont disparu depuis au moins 100 ans! Et ils pouvaient être ensemble mais ne pas avoir de descendance...

-Je le sais Pansy. Je le sais. Je suis la première et l'unique descendance d'un ange et d'un elfe. Quand ma mère a appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'en revenait pas. Le royaume lui a alors demandé de qui il était et lorsqu'elle leur a dit...ça a fait un choc. Tout le monde se posait des questions, comment allait-il être? Difforme? Beau? Un elfe? Un ange? Survivra-t-il? Enfin des questions dans ce genre. À ma naissance, j'ai hérité des pouvoirs des elfes et des anges. Plus tard, ma mère monta sur le trône et je fus officiellement la future reine des deux clans. Personne ne s'est plaint de cette décision.

Les anges vivent très longtemps et les elfes sont immortels...à 17 ans, les anges peuvent prendre l'apparence qu'ils désirent...ça fait bientôt 400 ans...que je suis sous cette forme...

Personne ne parla mais ouvrir grand la bouche. Blaise baissa la tête. Pansy finit par parler.

-4...400 ans! Mais tu es super vieille! Même les anges ne vivent pas aussi longtemps! Si je me souviens bien, ils vivaient maximum 250 ans!

-Oui, on a donc pensé que j'étais immortelle.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible. Quand tu es arrivée à Poudlard, tu as bien grandi comme nous? demanda Ginny

-Oui, mais je pouvais changer de forme, enfin, de forme d'âge. Quand je suis allée à Poudlard, j'ai pris l'apparence d'une petite fille de 11 ans.

-En fait, les elfes et les anges ont une forme humaine qui leur est associée. Moi c'est celle-ci.

-Mais ce n'est pas ta vraie forme?

-Non.

-D'accord, mais tu as aussi des pouvoirs?

-Oui, j'ai ceux de mon père c'est à dire que je peux communiquer avec les félins et dragons, j'arrive un peu à contrôler la flore et je peux voir relativement loin. Il y a aussi ceux de ma mère, des dons de protection, je peux me transformer en n'importe quel animal et je peux créer des portails.

-Ah ouais quand même. Mais tu as aussi des gènes de deux non?

-Oui l'intelligence, l'habilité, la beauté et l'apparence humaine associée.

Ils ne demandèrent plus rien. Ils n'osaient pas lui demander de leur montrer. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils la verraient? Drago lui, avalait les informations. Sa compagne était en réalité une créature unique? La fille d'un ange et d'un elfe?

_« Ça ne change rien pour moi. Je l'aime comme elle est. »_

Blaise n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il sentait le moment des révélations qui arrivait. Drago sembla alors remarquer quelque chose.

-Attend. Hermione, si tu as 400 ans...c'est que tu as connu la fin...de ces deux peuples?

Tout le monde se tendit. Seul Drago n'était pas au courant de l'histoire et Pansy et Ginny ne connaissaient qu'une partie. Hermione se mit à trembler.

-Oui. J'étais là.

-On ne te force pas à raconter Hermione.

-Pourtant il le faut Blaise. Il le faut.

Tarí passa la porte du château et se dirigea directement vers son mari.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oh oui! Dire qu'elle va fêter ses 300 ans aujourd'hui!

-...

-Qui a-t-il Artanís?

-...

-Artanís?

Il sembla regarda sa femme avec un air triste.

-Je devrais être heureux, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Tarí pris le visage de son mari et l'embrassa.

-Ils sont trop calmes depuis trop longtemps. Ça m'inquiète Tarí, surtout venant de lui.

-Il ne lui fera rien.

-Alan ferait tout pour l'avoir.

Elle soupira et l'embrassa à nouveaux et furtivement.

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux rien faire, tant qu'ils ne bougent pas je n'ai aucune raison de les attaquer.

-Souviens-toi que les démons sont rusés. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais que pouvons-nous faire à part renforcer la garde pour ce soir? Rien. D'ailleurs où est Hermione?

-D'après Nátulcien, elle est sortie voler avec son amie...la louve...comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Elena.

-Elle est sortie voler avec Elena d'après ton ministre.

-D'accord. Elles sont vraiment inséparables.

-Oui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tiens prends ça!

-Oh! Mais t'es pas possible !

Deux jeunes femmes jouaient comme deux enfants dans un bassin d'eau rempli par une petite cascade. Elles étaient complétement trempées et s'arrosaient en riant.

-C'est bon je jette l'éponge Hermione?

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. Allez, j'ai froid, sortons.

Elles sortirent de l'eau tranquillement. Elena avait des yeux jaunes et les cheveux gris et court. Elle se mit alors à quatre pattes et commença à se transformer. Une grande louve grise aux yeux jaunes se tint alors devant Hermione. Elle se secoua et trempa encore plus Hermione. Une fois sèche, elle s'allongea et écarta sa queue. Hermione vint se blottir contre elle.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence. Elles avaient d'abord couru et voler et pour arriver jusqu'ici et elles s'étaient ensuite arrosées. Elles étaient maintenant fatiguées. Hermione toujours les yeux fermés prit la parole.

-Tu comptes aller le voir ce soir?

Elena leva brusquement la tête les oreilles levées.

-Quoi?

-Ben, tu vas te faire belle et tu vas aller le voir?

-Heu...mais je ne peux pas...

-Mais si! Allez, ce sera mon cadeau!

-Mais j'en ai un cadeau pour toi!

-Et bien ce sera le deuxième!

-Mais...mais si il m'aime pas?

-Je peux t'assurer que tu lui plais.

Elena se tourna vers son amie toute souriante.

-Tu...tu es sure?

-Absolument! Il ne rêve que de ça, pouvoir danser avec toi.

Elena ne dit plus rien et reposa sa tête entre ses pattes. Elle ferma à son tour les yeux et finit par murmurer.

- Je voudrais que cet instant dure pour toujours

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Moi aussi.

Elles ne parlèrent plus profitant de l'instant présent. Elena leva la tête et la tourna vers Hermione.

-Je crois que je vais t'offrir ton cadeau tout de suite. Sinon je risque de te l'offrir après tout le monde et tu seras déjà submergée.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire.

-Si tu veux. Mais, ton cadeau restera le plus beau à mes yeux.

Elena se retransforma en humaine. Elle ne portait qu'un petit short et un tee-shirt blanc à manches longues. Hermione vit qu'elle rougissait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je...je suis gênée parce que ce que je vais t'offrir ce n'est pas...quelque chose...que les autres vont t'offrir...

Hermione ne comprenait pas.

-Comment ça?

-Ben...les autres vont t'offrir des choses chères et...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Elena! Tout ce qui vient de toi me plait, alors que tu l'aies acheté ou non ou même si tu l'as acheté ou non je m'en fiche. Seule l'attention compte pour moi.

Elena leva la tête et fit un sourire éblouissant.

-Tu es sure?

-Évidemment! Si quelqu'un m'offrait par exemple, je ne sais pas moi, une robe -encore- très chère et que toi tu m'offres un plant d'arbre qui vient de cette forêt, je ne verrais aucune différence...enfin si une, le plant d'arbre viendra de toi!

Sur cette phrase, Hermione embrassa Elena sur la joue. Elle lui sourit et plongea ses mains dans son décolleté et en ressortit un pendentif en forme d'étoile. Elle lui tendit et Hermione vit qu'elle pouvait l'ouvrir. Une fois ouvert, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Elena.

-Oh merci!

-Ce n'est rien.

-Si, c'est une belle preuve de notre amitié!

Dans le pendentif se trouvait une petite peinture des deux amies, d'un côté il y avait des poils gris et de l'autre des cheveux blancs.

-Ça me fait très plaisir Elena, merci beaucoup!

-De rien.

Soudain, un son de cloche retentit.

-Ah, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer se préparer!

-Oui, on refait la course?

-D'accord! Trois, deux, un, partez!

Elena reprit sa forme de louve et se remit à courir. Hermione, elle, volait. De grandes ailes blanches aux pointes argentées sortirent de son dos. Elle évita les arbres, le vent volait dans ses cheveux et elle était juste au-dessus d'Elena. Soudain, elle monta et vola au-dessus des arbres.

Un magnifique château se dressait devant elle. Il était immense, deux statues de plusieurs mètres étaient devant l'entrée. C'était un elfe et un ange qui se serraient la main le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois arrivées elles furent chaleureusement accueillies. Hermione et Elena montèrent dans la chambre de la princesse et elles allèrent vers la penderie. Une multitude vêtement se dressait là. Hermione était gênée à chaque fois. Elena est une louve de famille pauvre aidée par le royaume et quand elle venait ici, elle se sentait trop gâtée.

-Bon, il faut te choisir une magnifique robe.

Elena tenta de se débattre mais il était trop tard.

Environ deux heures plus tard, elles descendirent jusqu'à la grande salle. Hermione avait fait enfiler une robe rouge qui faisait apparaitre les formes timides d'Elena. Elle, elle portait une robe blanche moulante avec un décolleté plongeant et qui mettaient en valeur ses magnifiques formes. Arrivées près des portes, Elena s'arrêta et commença à faire demi-tour. Hermione la retint par le bras.

-Elena! Où vas-tu?

Elena se tourna vers elle, rouge comme une tomate. Hermione lui tira le bras vers la salle.

-Arrête de faire l'idiote! Tu es magnifique dans cette robe! Il n'aura d'yeux que pour toi!

-Tu… tu crois?

-Mais oui! Allez viens!

Voyant qu'Elena hésitais encore elle soupira.

-Fais-le au moins pour moi.

Elena la regarda et toujours rouge leva la tête.

-Bon...tu sais que tu es agaçante?

Hermione lui sourit amusée.

-Je sais.

Elles ouvrirent la porte toutes les deux et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles. Elles s'avancèrent dans la salle et se dirigèrent vers un petit groupe. Hermione envoya Elena qui rougissait à vue d'œil dans les bras d'un des garçons du groupe qui s'empressa de la rattraper.

-M... Merci.

-Pas de quoi...tu...cette te robe te va super bien...tu es magnifique.

Elena rougit encore plus et le garçon lui prit la main.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse?

Elena se tourna vers Hermione qui lui fit des signes encourageants et Elena excepta.

Un des garçons du groupe se pencha à son oreille.

-Je ne raconte pas la galère que ça a été de l'amener ici! Il est aussi têtu qu'un centaure!

Hermione sourit.

-Ça n'a pas été facile de mon côté aussi, mais, ils vont bien ensemble non?

-Je dois avouer que oui. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Blaise soit amoureux d'Elena. Premier coup d'œil et PAN! Amoureux! T'y crois toi?

Hermione continua de regarder avec douceur et envie le couple.

-Oui. Elena en avait besoin de toute manière, dès le premier regard ils sont tombé amoureux, Hermione se tourna alors brusquement vers le garçon, et toi Maë? Toujours pas de copine?

Il lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-À part toi non. Je suis toujours au même niveau que toi! Une danse?

-Avec plaisir.

Plusieurs danses plus tard, Hermione vit Elena et Blaise se diriger vers les jardins. Elle jugea alors temps de faire son apparition sur scène. Elle monta sur l'estrade et les applaudissements retentirent.

-Merci. Merci.

Après quelque seconde, il n'y eut plus de bruit.

-Et bien, je vous remercie d'être si nombreux ce soir. Je n'imaginais pas un jour voir cette salle aussi pleine et dieux sait qu'elle est grande. La preuve, j'ai dû mettre cinq minutes pour arriver de la porte d'entrée jusqu'ici.

Des rires retentirent.

-Je ne veux pas vous faire un long discours parce que cela risquerait de vous embêter plus qu'autre chose. Je vais plutôt laisser la place à ce groupe de musiciens qui a accepté de venir ici ce soir.

Les applaudissements reprirent et la musique monta dans les airs. Elle descendit l'estrade et elle vit Elena, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, revenir au bras de Blaise. Elle alla à leur rencontre.

-Alors? Enfin ensembles ?

Elena rougit et Blaise lui sourit, amusé.

-Ouais! Je suis le plus heureux des réincarnateurs !

-Tu m'étonne! Bon alors petite précision : si je vois qu'elle n'est pas bien par ta faute, j'abrègerais ta vie.

-Tu n'auras pas à faire ça t'inquiète pas, je l'aime trop.

-Moi aussi.

Hermione vit un immense sourire apparaître sur le visage de Blaise. Il se tourna vers elle, lui prit le visage e l'embrassa. Voyant qu'elle était de trop elle s'en alla.

-À tout à l'heure mes tourtereaux!

Elle ne savait pas s'ils l'avaient entendue. Elle alla voir ses parents.

-Maman, papa.

-Oh Hermione! Tu es magnifique!

-Merci maman.

-Ta fête te plait?

-Elle est merveilleuse! Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux!

-Je suis le plus heureux des pères alors...heu...par contre je ne sais pas si tu pourras ouvrir tous tes cadeaux ce soir?

-Ça ne me dérange pas mais...pourquoi?

-Regarde derrière toi.

Hermione se tourna et ouvrit grand les yeux. Une MONTAGNE de cadeaux se dressait devant elle. C'était tellement grand qu'en entrant elle ne l'avait pas vue, pourtant c'était inloupable! Elle se tourna alors vers ses parents.

-Effectivement, il me faudrait au moins une journée de plus.

-Nous t'aimons profondément Hermione.

-Moi aussi.

Elle les serra dans ses bras et garda l'étreinte un moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de tel câlin à ses parents.

Soudain, un bruit régulier vint à ses oreilles pointues. Son père avait dû aussi l'entendre car il se releva et ses oreilles bougèrent. Au bout d'un moment, les elfes se turent, entrainant le silence des autres invités. Le bruit devint de plus en plus proche. Hermione reconnut alors le son de tambour. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un cri retentit.

-ILS SONT ICI! ILS SONT ICI! PROTEGEZ LA PRINCESSE!

Hermione fut d'abord surprise, elle allait voir le garde terrifié pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, une lame transperça son corps. Hermione ne bougea pas trop surprise. Il fut soulevé et ne put articuler qu'une dernière phrase.

-Sauvez-vous...

Puis il fut jeté dans la masse des invités. Il y eut des cris et l'agitation se fit sentir, tous se précipitèrent vers les jardins l'entrée principale étant bloquée. Hermione se sentit alors tirée en arrière, quand elle se tourna elle vit son père et sa mère.

-Hermione, tu dois fuir! Trouve Elena et sauve-toi!

-Non! Je sais me battre!

-S'il te plait Hermione!

-Non! Je ne peux pas vous laisser.

Une épée apparut dans la main de sa mère qu'elle mit sous sa gorge. Hermione ne bougea pas.

-Fuis Hermione. Pour nous.

Les démons arrivèrent dans la salle, elle commença à pleurer, elle embrassa ses parents une dernière fois et courut vers Maë, Blaise et Elena qui l'attendait.

Ils sortirent du jardin, ils entendirent des bruits de lutte et des cris mais ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas se retourner.

Maë pris à droite alors que tout le monde allait à gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui cria Hermione.

-Je connais un passage! Venez!

Ils le suivirent à travers les feuillages et arrivèrent devant un cul de sac. Ils ne comprirent pas.

-Maë? Où on est?

-...

-Maë?

-...

-Mec ça va?

Maë ne bougeait plus. Il leva la tête et Elena poussa un cri. Blaise se mit devant les filles en position de défense.

- Qui es-tu? lui cria-t-il

Le regard bleu océan de Maë était devenu d'un jaune éclatant. Son visage était déformé par une expression de folie. Il se mit à rire comme un fou.

-tchitchitchitchitchi, Maë? C'est son nom alors.

Ils reculèrent un peu plus. Ce n'était pas Maë.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda Hermione avec agressivité tout en se mettant aux côtés de Blaise.

-tchitchitchitchi, mon nom ne t'apporterait rien princesse. Je peux en tout cas te dire que j'ai apprécié danser avec toi.

-Qu'as-tu fait de Maë?

Il pencha alors la tête de telle manière qu'on se demandait s'il avait des os. Sa tête était quasiment à 90°. Il eut alors un sourire carnassier.

-Ton ami? Tchitchitchitchi, COUIC! J'ai adoré jouer avec lui pendant que vous vous amusiez. Il en pouvait pas crier c'était dommage, je demande quel était son cri! Tchitchitchitchi!

-SALOP!

Hermione se jeta sur lui, Blaise la retint à temps, le démon qui était dans le corps de Maë allait l'attrapée.

-tchitchitchitchi! Zut, dire que j'allais l'avoir...tu sais princesse, Alan serait vraiment heureux de te voir!

-QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE VOIR!

Une explosion retentit.

-Oh! Ça c'était les jardins.

Sans prévenir, il se jeta sur Hermione. Blaise se mit entre eux et commença à se battre contre lui. Hermione tenta de se débattre de la prise qu'avait Elena alors que celle-ci criait.

-BLAISE!

-SAUVEZ-VOUS! ELENA, HERMIONE SAUVEZ-VOUS!

-BLAISE!

Il reçut alors un coup d'épée sur la poitrine. Il se tourna vers Elena et lui sourit.

-Je t'aime Elena. Protège Hermione. Je vous rejoins dans pas longtemps.

-Mais...

-S'il te plait Elena, ne rend pas la tâche plus compliquée.

Elena ne dit rien et les larmes commencèrent à descendre le long de ses joues.

-Je t'aime aussi Blaise. Et depuis toujours.

Blaise lui sourit et le démon recommença à rire.

-tchitchitchitchi! C'est mignon! Mais...pensez-vous réellement pouvoir m'échapper?

Blaise se tourna vers lui et lui sauta dessus. Elena se transforma et pris Hermione sur son dos. Elle sauta par-dessus eux. Le démon allait les suivre mais fut retenu par Blaise.

-C'est moi ton adversaire.

Hermione essaya d'arrêter Elena. Elle courrait, entre les personnes hurlant, les explosions et les démons.

-Elena! Il faut aller l'aider!

-...

-Elena!

-...

-ELENA!

-JE SAIS HERMIONE! MAIS BLAISE M'A DEMANDE DE TE SAUVER ALORS JE TE SAUVERAIS!

Hermione se tut et s'accrocha plus à Elena.

-J'ai confiance en Blaise.

Hermione sourit.

-Et il a confiance en toi.

Elle se redressa et écarta les bras. Une sorte de rond bleuté transparent apparut devant elles. Elena sauta dedans et elles arrivèrent sur une colline en face du château. Elles allaient aller vers la forêt mais elles furent percutées par quelque chose venant du côté. Elena cria et s'écroula alors qu'Hermione roula un peu plus loin. Quand elle se releva avec difficulté. Elle ouvrit des yeux de terreur. Il était là. Alan.

-Tu comptes me quitter si vite ma belle? Alors que je suis venu exprès pour toi?

Hermione se releva et vit Elena faire de même.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de te donner tant de mal pour venir. Cracha-t-elle.

-Je ne raterais pour rien au monde une occasion de te voir.

-Je m'en serais bien passé.

-Je suis étonné de te voir seule avec cette louve. J'avais ordonné à mon bras gauche d'aller te chercher.

Hermione serra les poings.

-Alors c'est lui...

Voyant sa réaction, Alan sourit innocemment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? IL A TUÉ UN DE MES AMIS!

Sans prévenir Elena se jeta sur lui mais la repoussa aisément. Elle retomba au pied d'Hermione.

-Ah. Bien. Mais on dirait qu'il a échoué. Je le punirais plus tard.

-TU N'ES QU'UN SALOP!

-Tout de suite les grands mots...viens avec moi.

-Et pourquoi?

-...

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et laissa tomber quelque chose devant elle. C'était grand et il y en avait deux. Hermione poussa alors un hurlement.

Ses parents.

Ils étaient morts devant elles.

À peine reconnaissables.

Elena se releva et se jeta sur lui. Comme tout à l'heure il la repoussa, Hermione fit de même et il l'attrapa au vol. Il la serra contre lui.

-Je crois qu'on peut partir alors.

Il se pencha puis la lâcha brusquement en poussant un hurlement. Elena était accrochée à son bras et le mordait profondément. Il la repoussa et Hermione fit alors apparaître une épée et se précipita vers lui. Il la contra, l'attrapa de nouveau et la mordit.

Elle hurla et tenta de le faire lâcher mais il était trop fort. Elena lui donna un coup de griffes dans le dos et il la lâcha. Hermione tomba à terre et sombra dans le néant.

.

.

.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle sentit un poids sur son corps. Elle se dégagea et regarda. Un loup gris. Elena.

-Non...

Elle la prit dans ses bras et la secoua.

-Elena.

Elle ne bougea pas.

-Elena!

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses yeux habituellement jaunes étaient à présent presque transparents.

-Her...mione...

-Je suis là Elena. Je suis là.

-Je...suis désolée...j'ai échoué...

-Ne dis pas ça Elena.

Elle une un soubresaut et cracha du sang.

-...je t'aime 'Mione...

-Moi aussi...reste avec moi.

Hermione pleurait. Elle voyait flou.

-Prend...soin...Blaise...

Elle gigota et une mare de sang sortit de sa gueule. Puis plus rien. Hermione l'appela mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle la secoua, elle ne réagit pas. Hermione s'allongea sur elle et pleura. Elle releva tout de même la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle se releva et tituba jusqu'au bord de la colline.

Le château était en feu. Des personnes sortaient en courant. Des cris retentirent jusqu'ici. Les démons avaient gagné.

-Je t'avais prévenue Hermione.

Elle se tourna lentement. Les larmes dévalant ses joues. Alan était grièvement blessé. Une immense cicatrice lui barrait le torse et était blessé à plusieurs endroits. Il avait toujours son épée en main.

-Je t'avais prévenue ma belle.

Il s'avança vers elle et elle ne bougea pas. Il brandit son épée et alla l'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Hermione retint sa respiration mais rien ne se passa. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa alors son regard. Ses yeux jaunes remplis d'une chose qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais voir venant de lui. Ça la dégoutait. Elle se sentit alors tirée par le bras et poussa un cri de douleur. Alan sembla également revenir à lui et poussa un rugissement de rage.

-HERMIONE! UN PORTAIL MAINTENANT!

-Blaise?

-MAINTENANT!

Il était blessé et la forçait à courir. Alan les rattrapait.

-Mais Elena? Et mes parents? Et Maë? Et...

-HERMIONE!

Elle sembla alors se réveiller. Alan allait planter son épée dans le dos de Blaise lorsqu'elle créa un portail de dernière seconde. Avant qu'il ne se soit fermé, elle entendit le cri d'Alan.

Ils avaient atterri dans une ruelle sombre. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs heures. Ils restèrent là à pleurer et à se reposer. Hermione souffrait, Alan l'avait mordu et vu l'état de son bras, elle devait trouver rapidement des larmes de fées des bois pour arrêter l'effet de celui d'Alan. Blaise le remarqua et poussa une exclamation.

-Du mandiana...le poison des démons...vu ton état il faut des larmes de fées des bois...

-Oui...mais je ne sais pas où nous sommes.

Blaise se leva avec difficulté. Une boutique se trouvait devant la ruelle, « la poudreuse, ingrédient de potions. »

-Attend moi là.

Blaise entra dans la boutique et ressortit plus tard avec sur ses talons une petite femme rondouillarde.

-Vous voyez?

-Oh Merlin! Tenez!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-...Elle m'accueillit Blaise et moi chez elle le temps que je me rétablisse. Puis, Blaise s'est réincarné dans le corps d'un nourrisson, celui des Zabinni, et je me suis mise dans la peau d'un bébé. La femme m'amena dans une famille moldue, les Grangers et me laissa sous leur porte. Vous devinez la suite. On grandit chacun de notre côté jusqu'ici.

L'histoire terminée, Hermione versa quelques larmes suivit de Blaise. Les autres ne savaient pas quoi faire. C'était une histoire terrible. Pansy pris Blaise dans ses bras qui la serra immédiatement. Drago fit de même et Hermione se cacha dans son cou. Ginny demanda à Hermione :

-Et Alan...pourquoi il veut te retrouver?

Hermione écarta sa bouche du tee-shirt de Drago pour bien qu'elle entende.

-Parce que ce connard m'aime.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Ne me dites pas que je ne suis pas pardonnée de mon retard et de mon dernier chapitre là - -''**

**REVIEW ^^!**


	18. Chap17 : Après la nouvelle

_Dreaminglod : Tes coms me font toujours autant marrer XD, plaisir ^^ et rougir ^/^! merci beaucoup, mais je ne vais pas être digne de tes reviews cette fois-ci T.T... je te laisse découvrir._

_Labelge : Merci beaucoup! Je sais Alan est un vrai...démon - -'. je peux pas dire autre chose. Et je sais que pour Blaise j'ai été très mais alors très méchante, mais bon...j'avais une idée et je l'ai appliqué -pardonne moi Blaise ToT!-. Reste fidèle ;)!_

_nana972 : Heureuse d'avoir fait quelque chose qui te fasse accroché...même si je suis pas sur que tu va le rester après ce chapitre de m**** que je viens de fair - -'._

_ChatCh0u : Ooooooh...snif...c'est trop mignon ^^! Merci =)!_

_scpotter : je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment heureuse qu'elle te plaise...j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas trop te dégouter - -'._

_Maya : Merci ô déesse Maya de m'avoir pardonnée ;p! Et je sais que mon histoire tourne un peu à autre chose mais bon, j'espère que la suite va plaire ^^!_

_Amarelyne P : SURTOUT RESTE FIDELE OoO!...et merci ^^!_

_Jenifael09 : Tes reviews me font super super super super x1000000 plaisr ^/^! Merci!_

_Missmalefoy7138 : Merci énormément! Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va être...à ton goût mais bon...on verra bien ^^!_

_Anas : Ta review ma fait sourire parce que même si certain avit deviné j'ai quand même réussi à créer la surprise XD! Reste fidèle!_

_Mamanomamie : La voici ^^! reste fidèle!_

_ArgentOrme : Merci vraiment beaucoup ^^! je suis vraiment heureuse que tu les ai _dévoré _XD!...même si j'espère ne pas te créer une envie de vomir après - -'''_

_Vous allez me detestez sur ce chapitre T.T, de 1. il est pas génial de 2...je préfère même pas vous le dire T.T..._

_Je crois que c'est le pire chapitre que j'ai jamais fait..._

_Bonne Lecture ^o^/_

_Laissez moi tout de même des reviews SVP ^^'''_

**Chapitre 17 : Après la nouvelle...**

Le reste de la journée passa trop doucement au goût de tous. Après avoir entendu le passé commun de Blaise et Hermione, aucun ne savait comment réagir. Fallait-il les consoler ? Les rassurer ? Ne rien faire ? Ils étaient un peu perdus. Ginny avait tout de même avec l'aide de Pansy préparé un magnifique repas et Blaise et Hermione firent bien comprendre qu'ils voulaient changer l'ambiance et de sujet. Ce que les autres firent avec joie...même si il faudrait régler deux-trois détails.

Le froid commença à bien se faire sentir et tous passaient le plus clair de leur temps devant la cheminée du salon. Le soir venu, chacun retourna dans sa chambre respective. Seul Blaise et Pansy restèrent. Blaise était pensif. Voir Hermione dans son état ce matin et qu'elle raconte leur passé commun lui avait fait remonter des souvenirs aussi douloureux qu'heureux. Elena. L'amour de sa vie. Dire qu'ils n'avaient été ensemble que quelques heures. Si il avait su que ce soir-là était le dernier pour eux deux...il en aurait profité et se serait déclaré bien avant! Il se rappela alors comment il l'avait rencontrée :

C'était lors d'un bal. Il était alors dans le corps d'un sorcier à cette époque. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle, il allait se diriger vers Hermione pour rester avec elle le reste de la soirée -ce genre de soirée n'étant pas du tout son genre mais Hermione l'avait supplié de venir car elle trouvait également ces soirées ennuyantes-. Elle était avec Maë et une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'approcha, elle était dos à lui, ses long cheveux gris tressés descendaient le long de son dos jusqu'au bas des fesses et portait une longue robe argenté. Quand Maë le vit il lui fit un signe de la main et continua d'approcher, mais Elena se retourna à ce moment et il fut comme parcouru d'une décharge électrique puissante.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle était cette sensation à ce moment-là, mais c'était vraiment agréable. Elena devait être dans le même état que lui si on en jugeait par ses yeux cloués aux siens. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras. Elena sembla alors reprendre contact avec la réalité et détourna le regard en rougissant.

-Blaise voici Elena Galathil, Elena voici Blaise Aldaríon.

-Elena...

Toujours dans un état second il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Elena le regarda surprise et Maë commença à s'approcher d'Hermione et lui murmura :

-C'est moi ou notre Blaise vient de disparaître pour de bon?

-Non, notre Blaise vient de disparaître dans le magnifique regard doré de ma meilleure amie...

- Tu vas pas lui reprocher quand même? Depuis le temps qu'on attendait qu'il tombe amoureux d'une jolie demoiselle!

-Hum...de toute façon, ça ne peut que leur faire du bien à tous les deux!

Ils se retournèrent vers les deux concernés et ne les trouvèrent pas. Ils les cherchèrent du regard et se retinrent de rire en les voyants. Ils étaient lancés dans une magnifique danse et ils attiraient le regard de tous tant ils dansaient bien. Leurs regards étaient ancrés dans celui de l'autre et ne semblait ne plus pouvoir en sortir et des sourire niais et heureux traversaient leurs visages. Ils avaient été le plus beau couple de la soirée! Et ça avait été la plus belle danse qu'il n'ait jamais eu... Alors penser qu'à présent il n'aurait plus droit à de telle danse avec elle lui déchirait le cœur.

Quand il avait vu qu'Alan était sur le point de tuer Hermione, il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait couru dans leur direction. Mais il avait détourné le regard une seconde. Une seconde et il s'était arrêté. Il aurait reconnu ce loup entre mille. Elena. Elle baignait dans son sang et son regard vide et blanc le marqua. Il était pétrifié, mais le regard d'Elena bougea alors pour s'arrêter sur lui. Elle lui avait passé un message à travers ce regard. Il n'avait pas réagis tout de suite mais finit par courir les larmes aux yeux vers Hermione.

« Protège Hermione. »

Telle avait été la dernière volonté de son amour, à présent perdu à jamais.

Il lui arrivait de rêver encore d'elle, mais continuait d'avancer droit dans la vie. Jamais il ne l'oublia, mais il devait refaire sa vie. Il était sûr qu'Elena le lui aurait dit. Il avait alors rencontré Pansy. Le choc avait été moins puissant mais il avait senti qu'il allait tout de même l'aimer.

-Blaise?

Il tourna son regard rempli de larmes vers la brune. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude, il essuya alors ses larmes et lui sourit.

-Ça va...des souvenirs qui remontent...

-Elena?

Il senti la tristesse dans sa voix, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était triste ou bien le fait qu'il pense à une autre. Pour la rassurer, il lui prit les joues et l'embrassa.

-Oui...jamais je ne l'oublierais mais je peux continuer d'avancer...

-Mais...

-Pansy, Elena a été tout pour moi, mais à présent elle ne peut plus être à mes côtés...mais l'amour que j'ai envers elle ne change absolument rien pour celui que j'ai avec toi.

-Blaise.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime Blaise...et je suis désolée pour elle.

Il la serra fortement contre lui.

-Je t'aime aussi, et ne t'excuse pas, le passé est la passé...on ne peut rien y changer.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant un moment avant que Blaise ne remarque enfin l'absence des autres résidents.

-Où sont les autres?

Pansy commença à lui picorer le cou.

-Ginny...avec Harry...Hermione et...Drago dans...leur chambre...on monte?

Elle remonta vers sa bouche et reprit son baiser. Elle était bien décidée à lui changer les idées, et seule elle savait comment faire.

Blaise la porta tout en continuant de l'embrasser et montèrent les escaliers ainsi. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Blaise la fit tomber sur le lit. Il lui déboutonna sa chemise et embrassa sa peau à chaque bouton enlevé. Pansy respira plus fort et lui caressa le dos. Une fois que la chemise fut enlevée et envoyée quelque part dans un coin de la pièce, le baiser reprit et il lui malaxa le sein droit de sa main habile alors que l'autre était occupée par une langue joueuse. Pansy lui enleva le tee-shirt et passa avec douceur ses mains sur son torse, parfois le caressant, parfois plantant ses ongles dans sa peau ce qui lui tirait des grognements. Arrivée à sa ceinture, Pansy se dépêcha de la débouclée avant de lui baisser la braguette et introduit sa main dans le jean. Blaise lâcha le sein de la brune pour pousser un gémissement rauque. Les caresses de Pansy étaient lentes mais avait un rythme régulier. Elle finit par retirer sa main et l'aida à enlever son jean. Une fois fait, elle le retourna d'un coup de bassin et lui vola un furtif baiser avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime Blaise, peut-être autant que pouvait t'aimer Elena...mais je ne serais jamais elle.

Blaise passa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Pansy commença à se frotter à lui. Les gémissements de Blaise ne tardèrent pas mais arriva à lui répondre.

-Je le sais Pans'...ha...je t'aime aussi et...haa...j'ai...besoin de toi...

Les derniers vêtements finirent à terre et se montrèrent l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre dans des étreintes enflammées.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Ginny se tordit nerveusement les mains. Elle faisait toujours cela quand elle était inquiète, stressée ou nerveuse. Elle n'était au courant que d'une partie de l'histoire, enfin plutôt de l'histoire en général. Elle savait qui était Hermione, la bataille dans les grandes lignes, vaguement pour Elena mais pour Blaise et Maë...elle l'ignorait.

_« Elle souffrait beaucoup plus que ce que je pouvais penser. Mais une question me tracasse encore...qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ce matin? Son bras gauche était entièrement noir! Et ses veines...C'était comme si ce n'était pas l'Hermione que je connais...comme si elle luttait contre quelque chose...Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu caches encore? »_

Elle fut soudain tentée de prendre son parchemin magique et de faire part de ses questions à Harry mais se sortit cette pensée de la tête immédiatement. Elle avait juré qu'elle ne dirait rien, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle allait craquer ! Elle voulait prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était digne de confiance et donc d'entrer dans l'ordre sans problème, alors petit-ami ou pas, Harry ne saura rien!

Soudain, un bruit bien reconnaissable lui parvint. Elle regarda le parchemin qu'elle venait de laisser et regarda la personne qui voulait la joindre. C'était Harry, quelle coïncidence! Elle se jura de ne rien lui révéler de sa journée et prit une plume.

-Salut mon cœur!

-Salut, tu vas bien?

-Parfaitement et toi?

-Pas vraiment...tu me manques.

-Toi aussi Harry. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois avec moi.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas venir avec vous! Vous êtes seules, toi et Hermione, avec trois Serpentards !

-Ce ne sont pas nos ennemis Harry.

-Ce sont des Serpentards !

-Et alors? Tu veux qu'on ait la même discussion à chaque fois? Je les aime bien.

-Oui, désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

-Il se passe quelque chose?

Il y eut un temps plus long que les autre qui intrigua Ginny...surtout lorsqu'elle vit le message.

-Non.

-Harry...

-Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien!

-Même derrière un parchemin j'arrive à savoir que quelque chose te tracasse!

-Mais je t'assure que non!

-Alors bonsoir!

-Non Ginny!...y'a bien un truc qui va pas.

Ginny ne répondit pas au message. Il devait s'expliquer. Et elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle regardait toujours le parchemin. Et elle avait raison parce que quelque seconde plus tard, l'écriture d'Harry apparut.

-En fait c'est deux trucs...d'abord il y a ton frère et...une capture...

Voyant le message, Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux et écrivit rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Ton frère est...étrange. Plus que pendant les vacances...il se parle tout seul de plus en plus souvent et ne semble même pas remarqué ma présence parfois...

-Tu sais ce qu'il a?

-si je le savais je te le dirais. Non, je m'inquiète...il est pire que pendant les vacances...

-Garde un œil sur lui. On ne sait jamais. Et pour la capture?

-...

-Harry, ne recommence pas sinon je range le parchemin.

-C'est une jeune fille...très jeune, environ 7ans, on l'a attrapée alors qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir par la forêt près de Pré-au-lard...je sais que c'est une gamine mais elle était louche.

-Mais tu m'as dit que c'était une gamine de 7 ans.

-Oui, mais elle agissait bizarrement...et elle nous suivait depuis un moment.

-Voldemort n'aurait pas eu recourt à une petite fille quand même?

-Il serait prêt à tout tu sais. Et ce n'est pas le plus étrange.

-?

-Elle n'arrête pas de nous répéter qu'elle connait Hermione.

Ginny s'arrêta d'écrire un instant comme pris d'un doute, puis la main tremblante, elle reprit.

-C'est une moldue ?

-Non, elle a des pouvoirs, elle s'est défendue avant qu'on la chope. C'est une petite sorcière.

Ginny eut la main qui tremblait de plus en plus. Serait-il possible que...

-Elle t'a dit comment elle s'appelait?

Elle attendit la réponse avec une impatience. Les mots apparurent enfin.

-Elle veut juste voir Hermione. Elle dit qu'elle saurait qui elle est. Mais elle refuse de nous dire son nom. Elle dit que ce serait trop long à expliquer, donc en attendant qu'elle parle, ben on lui dit qu'Hermione ne pourra pas la voir.

Ginny fut frustré de cette réponse. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut lui répondre, Harry la devança.

-N'en parle pas à Hermione s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu connais Hermione, elle ferait une crise. Au fait, Dumbledore, Lupin, Rogue et Maugrey disaient tout à l'heure qu'elle devrait sans doute rentrer. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Non, elle est juste un peu malade.

-Mais on m'a dit qu'il y avait de quoi soigner un hippogriffe où vous êtes!

-Oui, mais le cas d'Hermione est spécial.

-Dit moi tout sauf qu'elle est enceinte de Malefoy...

Ginny éclata de rire.

-Non rassure toi, elle t'expliquera.

-Tant mieux, sinon je lui aurais pété la gueule.

-Harry.

-Oui je sais.

-Je dois te laisser, je t'embrasse mon amour.

-Moi aussi, j'espère qu'on ne sera pas séparés trop longtemps.

-Moi aussi. A plus tard!

Ginny rangea son parchemin dans sa poche et se dirigea vers son lit avant de s'affaler dessus. Quand Harry lui avait parlé de la petite, elle aurait pensé que ça aurait pu être...

_« Arrête ton délire Ginny! C'est impossible! »_

Elle se releva pour s'asseoir et se tapoter les joues afin de se changer les idées. Pourtant, quelque chose la tracassait et qui l'avait fait douter :

_« Hermione ne connait pas de jeune sorcière de 7 ans aux dernières nouvelles? »_

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête. Elle se leva brutalement et alla dans la salle de bain. Un bon bain chaud lui changerait les idées. Elle n'allait certainement pas en parler à Hermione après ce qu'elle venait de révéler et surtout après avoir promis à Harry! Ce qui l'inquiétait encore -mais elle avait vraiment besoin de son bain pour tout oublier- c'était son frère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans un lieu beaucoup plus éloigné de la maison de cachettes, du monde des sorciers et encore plus de celui des moldus, dans un lieu sombre où la nature est morte ou malade. Un vaste paysage à perte de vue, vide, presque rien ne pousse...même pas dans la forêt des ronces. Une forêt noire, où de jour comme de nuit, des cris stridents et affreux sortent du plus profond des herbes, les arbres sont hauts, mais il n'y a pas une seule feuille sur les branches. Celles-ci étaient tellement serrées que pas un rayon de soleil -qui avait déjà du mal à passer les nuages- traversait l'épaisse couche d'écorce. Des choses remuaient, bougeaient, rigolaient, pleuraient, dans cette horrible et sombre forêt.

Il était dur de trouver le courage de s'avancer sur le chemin qui se présentait devant vous. N'importe qui pourrait se dire « c'est un piège! », pourtant...si je vous disais que c'est le chemin le plus sûr? Vous me croyez? Après, vous devez quand même avoir une bonne raison, parce qu'au bout de ce chemin sans encombre, il y a quelque chose de plus terrible encore. Un château, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui d'Alan le démon tueur d'ange. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a fait même si on n'en parle comme d'une légende, comme si ce qui s'était passé n'avait jamais existé...mais tout le monde connait cette légende et donc son nom.

Alan le démon tueur d'ange.

Un nom à faire frissonner d'horreur n'importe qui qui sait qu'il existe, c'est pour cela que ça ne vous fait rien. Vous ne le connaissez pas.

Malgré son nom, un terrible secret pesait sur ses épaules. Pour lui c'est comme une malédiction. Si quelqu'un savait, il était fini. Il était en ce moment même dans sa chambre, retiré du monde extérieur morne et sans vie qui l'entoure. Il revenait d'une réunion de ses ministres afin d'organiser l'attaque. Pour eux, il était un exemple qui les avait montés en haut de l'échelle. Mais, eux, il l'ennuyait. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait.

Quand la réunion avait enfin terminé, il s'était retiré dans ses appartements. Il était à présent le dos vouté dans un coin de la pièce, les mains sur le visage. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière comme un enfant terrorisé.

-Hermione...Hermione...

Il lui en voulait. À cause de lui, il n'avait pas pu finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Maintenant, il souffrait de se vide en lui. Pourquoi avait-il eu ce moment d'absence? Pourquoi?

-Hermione...

Il leva la tête de ses mains. Les larmes coulaient encore, mais il s'en fichait, ses yeux jaunes était rempli à la fois de haine, de tristesse et d'amour.

-Un jour tu seras à moi Hermione.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Et voilà! Je sais je sais, je vous fait poirauter une semaine et je ne vous fait aucun passage dramione donc je suis inexcusable...mais je vous en met un le plus tôt possible T^T! Restez fidèle et reviewez, pauvre petite auteure que je suis T.T, ça m'encouragera à vous faire des chapitres meilleur et à votre goût ;p!**


	19. Chap18 : discussion sur l'oreiller

_Guest : gniak gniak gniak gniak *^*! Ginny, sort de ce corps ^^!_

_jenifael09 : Peut-être Elena...peut-être pas...peut-être...peut-être pas...^^! Reste fidèle!_

_Cyciou : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ^^!_

_Mio : alors ma pauvre petite lectrice XD, voici un nouveaux chap ^^! en échange je veux une jolie review de ta part ;)!_

_Maya : Personne ne pourra rien dire sur ce chap. *^*! Et oui, je me disais aussi qu'en me lançant dans cette fic, des gens allait certainement la trouver un peu -voir beaucoup compliquée- mais, j'en ferais d'autre, je vais m'améliorer et tout ira bien ^^! Tant que je fais ça part plaisir ^^!_

_Anas : T'a raison, faut que j'arrête de me plaindre sinon ça va soûler tout le monde et vous allez plus avoir envie de lire - -', mais le dernier chap je ne le trouvais vraiment pas super, mais celui-ci ça va ^^! Bonne lecture ;) et merci pour ta review ^^!_

_nana972 : la voilàààààààààààààààààààààààà XD!_

_Guest : *.*, gniak gniak gniak, je ne veux pas te répondre ;)! Découvre ça dans le prochain chap !^^_

_Mes lecteurs adorés que j'aime plus que tout...la petite de 7 ans vous intrigue n'est ce pas? La réponse n'est pas dans ce chap mais qui sait...peut-être dans la prochain! mais je ne veux rien vous dire de peur de vous faire penser que ce n'est pas elle ^^, peut-être que c'est elle...peut-être pas...allez, j'arrête XD!_

_Bon chapitre, bonne lecture!_

_Laissez des reviews ^^!_

**Chapitre 18 :****discussion sur l'oreiller**

Drago tenait Hermione dans ses bras. Aucun des deux n'avaient dit un mot depuis un bon moment. Quand ils étaient dans le salon, elle n'avait presque pas pleuré. Pendant tout le reste de la journée elle avait montré un visage impassible, comme si son passé ne l'affectait pas tellement, comme si elle était habituée. Elle savait qu'aucun -et encore moins Drago- n'étaient dupes. Mais elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter plus que ça, déjà que la scène du matin suivie du récit tragique n'avait pas dû être des plus joyeux. Mais, plus les heures défilaient, plus elle avait senti qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Elle avait alors simulé une envie de dormir et était montée dans sa chambre. Elle savait que Drago allait la suivre et qu'il allait vouloir savoir des choses, comprendre.

Ses pensées se confirmèrent lorsqu'une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, sa voix retentit.

-Hermione.

Il avait dû aller vite. Il devait avoir beaucoup de questions. Hermione ne lui adressa aucun regard et fit comme si il n'était pas là. Elle ne lui répondit que par un vague « hum? ».

-Pas de ça avec moi.

Il s'était alors approché rapidement d'elle et l'avait serré brusquement dans ses bras. Surprise de ce geste elle ne bougea pas. Elle finit tout de même pas fermer les yeux et répondre à l'étreinte. Les minutes défilèrent et malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Délicatement elle tenta de le repousser pour lui demander de la laisser seule avec ses pensées. Mais il la garda fermement plaquée contre lui. Elle se débattit espérant qu'il la lâche, mais il fit la sourde oreille. Hermione finit par craquer et éclata en sanglots.

Drago resserra sa prise alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à sa chemise en répétant des « Pourquoi? Pourquoi? ». Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'au lit où il s'assit avec Hermione sur ses genoux. Il ne dit rien, il voulait qu'elle pleure. Si elle ne pleurait pas, il avait peur qu'elle finisse par « exploser ». Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, elle se calma mais était toujours prise de soubresauts. Drago ouvrit alors la bouche pour la rassurer.

-Ça va aller Hermione.

Elle eu un hoquet et il reprit.

-Rien n'est de ta faute, tu m'entends? Rien n'est de ta faute.

-Si justement...si...si j'avais fait ce foutu portail plus tôt, Elena ne serait pas morte...si je n'étais pas née en fait, rien de tout ça ne ce serait passé...

-Ne dis pas ça Hermione.

-Si je n' étais pas née, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé...il n'y aurait pas eu de mort...

-Bien sur que si, il y en aurait eu. Les démons, les anges et les elfes se détestent depuis longtemps, tout le monde le sait.

-Pour vous ce n'est qu'une légende.

-Peut-être, mais si on demande à quelqu'un quelle est la relation entre les anges et les démons il peut te répondre « la haine ». Même si tu n'était pas née il y aurait eu des morts, il y aurait des gens tristes aussi.

-Comme qui?

-Blaise, Harry, Pansy, les Granger, les Weasley...moi...et beaucoup d'autres personnes.

Elle ne répondit rien et se cala contre le torse du blond. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui tendit alors son poignet. Un bracelet argenté y était accroché. C'était une étoile avec des ailes. Drago vit qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir, et après l'accord silencieux de sa compagne il l'ouvrit, dedans, une peinture magique. Les personnes à l'intérieur riaient aux éclats, ils semblaient très proches.

Drago reconnut Hermione, les cheveux courts et ondulés au centre, à sa droite, Elena, avec ses longs cheveux gris tressés. Les deux autres personnes, Drago ne les connaissait pas, il y avait derrière Hermione un garçon blond qui frottait les cheveux d' Hermione pour l'embêter et à sa gauche, une fille aux cheveux à la garçonne. Elle avait un tee-shirt remonté jusque sous sa petite poitrine et un pantalon militaire.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-il le ton plein de jalousie en désignant le garçon blond derrière elle.

-C'est Blaise. Fit-elle amusée.

-Quoi? Blaise? Sérieux?

-C'est un réincarnateur rappelles toi, c'est un des cinq. On pourrait le tuer des milliers de fois il reviendrait toujours dans un autre corps...

Hermione se coupa, l'émotion était trop forte, elle ne pouvait plus parler à moins de fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois. Elle fit tourner entre ses doigts son pendentif. Drago le lui pris délicatement et après un regard vers sa douce, il l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait une magnifique peinture d' Hermione et de ce qui semblait être Elena. Il y avait à gauche, des cheveux blancs aux reflets argentés et à droite, des poils gris.

-Elle me manque tellement.

Drago pris sa joue dans sa main et la força à le regarder.

-Oui. Mais elle doit être heureuse d'avoir protégée sa meilleur amie jusqu'au bout.

-Elle n'aurait pas dû...

-Si elle n'était pas intervenue, qu'est ce qu'il serait advenu de toi?

-Je serais une démone.

Drago la regarda avec surprise. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il fit rapidement le rapprochement.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Oui. Quand il m'a mordu au bras, il m'a injecté du poison...il voulait que je devienne sa reine alors logique. Mais il a pas eu le temps de terminer la transformation, si Elena ou même Blaise n'était pas arrivé à temps...je ne serais pas ici...et je ferais sans doute des choses horribles à mon insu...les larmes des fées des bois me permettent de ne pas mourir...les larmes d'autres fées apaisent la douleur, j'utilisais aussi une potion de camouflage pour masquer les marques...

Elle remonta sa manche et Drago pu évaluer les dégâts. La peau douce qu'il avait pu soigner était en fait pleine d'écailles grises avec des coupures noirâtres. Délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal, il caressa son bras. Hermione retint un frisson d'horreur, comment pouvait-il être volontaire pour toucher ce bras maudit? Elle baissa rapidement sa manche.

-Je bride mes pouvoirs d'elfe et d'ange depuis cette bataille, pour qu'il ne puisse pas me trouver facilement.

-Alors tu es plus puissante que ce que je croyais...dit Drago avec un sourire amusé

Hermione rigola et lui fit une pichenette à l'épaule.

-Oui.

Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. C'était une journée très éprouvante. Mais, à présent, elle avait le cœur un peu plus léger, elle s'était confiée. Drago savait à présent. Elle était heureuse. Elle releva la tête et passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond qui frissonna. Elle continua alors ses caresses. Sa main descendit alors jusqu'à sa nuque et elle l'approcha d'elle. Une fois leur lèvres jointes, elle soupira de bonheur. Elle sentit la main chaude du blond lui caresser le dos avec délicatesse. Le baiser s'approfondit et leurs langues se trouvèrent. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment, Hermione se retrouva à califourchon sur son veela toujours assis. Le baiser devint plus fougueux. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, mais reprirent vite. Hermione força Drago à s'allonger et éloigna ses lèvres de quelques millimètres.

-Drago...mords moi.

Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait fait exprès, mais sa voix sensuelle lui fit perdre ses moyens. Cette supplication était à la fois une explosion de bonheur et à la fois une douce torture. Sans attendre il reprit ses douces lèvres avec une sauvagerie contenue. D'un coup de bassin, il reprit le dessus et fit descendre ses lèvres vers son cou délicat. Comme d'habitude, Hermione soupira lorsqu'elle sentit la piqûre familière. Ça lui avait manquée, mais elle ne lui avouerait pas.

La morsure dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais ça ne gêna ni l'un ni l'autre. Drago préféra tout de même s'arrêter de peur de perdre le contrôle. Il s'allongea sur la brune et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Hermione fut gênée, mais avant qu'elle ne pu dire quoi que ce soit Drago la coupa.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé t'approcher pendant au moins deux semaines...un miracle que j'ai tenu jusque là, alors par pitié ne me demande pas de bouger. Je veux rester.

Hermione fut d'abord surprise puis sourit devant le ton enfantin qu'il avait prit. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et les caressa avec délicatesse.

-Malefoy qui supplie Granger, si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça il y a un an, je l'aurais envoyé à Ste Mangouste.

-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais amoureux de Granger, j'aurais fait pareil...mais je me serais bien trompé, parce que c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

Hermione fut touchée mais n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

-Tu es amoureux d'une fille maudite.

-Alors je ferais en sorte que tu ne le sois plus.

-C'est impossible.

-Alors je te suivrais dans ta malédiction.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Drago.

-Je suis sérieux.

Il leva la tête pour lui prouver. Son regard était un peu plus sérieux. Hermione ferma alors les yeux et Drago reprit sa place sur sa poitrine.

-Je préfèrerais alors qu'on trouve une solution pour mon bras.

-Moi aussi, je ne sais pas si le fait de te voir souffrir aussi longtemps me ferais plaisir.

Il ne parlèrent plus, profitant de cet instant serein.

-Demain, Dumbledore voudrait que je retourne au QG pour deux-trois jours...je ne sais pas si je dois accepter.

-Tu veux mon avis? Personnellement, je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu restes ici.

-Pourquoi?

-De un, parce que je te veux près de moi, de deux, ça minimiserais les risques que tu te fasses capturer, de trois, là-bas, tu ne pourras pas sortir _du tout_ alors que là, nous avons un jardin.

Hermione réfléchit, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, lorsqu'elle était arrivée au QG on l'avait presque enfermée. Elle avait du se battre pour avoir une certaine liberté, mais lorsqu'elle s'était fait attaquée, elle s'était à nouveau retrouvée enfermée.

-Tu as raison...mais je préfère voir le moment venu...

-Ils viennent demain?

-Oui, ils n'avaient pas pu faire de bilan les autres fois parce que apparemment, il y avait des empêchements. Ils vont venir pour qu'on leur fasse un bilan et apparemment, ils auraient des questions à me poser.

-Ah?

-Oui, j'ai voulu en savoir plus mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. J'ai cherché des informations auprès d' Harry et Ron, mais ils ont refusé de m'en parler.

-On verra demain.

-Oui, ça doit être encore à propos de mon passé. Ils vont pas me lâcher avec ça.

-...

-Drago?

-Je me posais des questions.

-Comme?

-Alan, où est-il à présent?

Hermione arrêta de caresser les doux cheveux de son veela. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait lui en parler. Mais après avoir bien réfléchi, elle se dit qu'elle ne devait plus rien lui cacher. Elle reprit ses caresser et lui répondit.

-Il c s'est allié à Voldemort.

Drago frissonna à l'évocation de son nom.

-Comment tu le sais?

-...

-Hermione?

-Tes...tes parents nous ont informés.

-Quoi ?

-...

-Drago?

-Je suis surpris. Mais tant que c'est pour te protéger alors ça va...j'aurais juste voulu le savoir plus tôt.

Drago passa sa main sous le dos de la brune pour la plaquer contre lui et la souleva. Il écarta la couverture et s'installa avec Hermione avant de remettre les couvertures à leur place. Il éteignit la lumière avec sa baguette ne laissant que la faible lueur de la Lune les éclairer. Dans un soupir il se mit sur le côté et plaqua sa compagne contre lui, le nez toujours dans sa poitrine. Hermione rougit.

-Heu...Drago?

-Hum?

-On est toujours habillés...et j'aime pas dormir comme ça...

Décidé à ne pas bouger du lit, il prit le bas du tee-shirt de sa douce voulu le remonter pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête mais elle protesta, rouge comme une tomate.

-Mais qu'est...qu'est ce que tu fais?

-T'aimes pas dormir habillée, alors je te déshabille.

-Mais...mais...

-S'il te plait 'Mione. Je ne vais rien faire, c'est juste qu'on est bien comme ça.

Hermione se tut et le laissa faire. Le tee-shirt parti sur le sol et la main de Drago descendit doucement vers le jean. Il enleva le bouton et Hermione se dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle passa ses mains sur le bas du tee-shirt du blond qui se stoppa pendant quelques secondes, le fait qu'elle soit un peu plus entreprenante le surpris, mais finit ce qu'il avait commencé en enlevant son pantalon. Une fois que chacun fut en sous-vêtements, il reprirent leur place initiale, Morphée ne tarda pas à les prendre dans ses bras.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Alors O.O? Qu'est que vous en pensez? Reviews SVP!**


	20. Chap19 : capture

_Dreaminglod : J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^!_

_Mio : Tu va pouvoir vérifier si tu avais raison dans ce chapitre! Tu me dira qu'elle était ton idée ;)!_

_Fannyfan : Merci et...je fais pas exprès sur les fautes T.T! Mais je suis contente que tu sois accro ^^!_

_nana972 : la voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiilllllllllllllllllllllllll làààààààààààààààà XD!_

_Maya : Tu as compris, si le mandiana avait agis jusqu'au bout Hermione ne serait plus la même...du tout, physiquement et mentalement, elle aurait été dans plus horrible prison qui soit : son propre corps! Heureuse de voir que cette histoire te plait ^^! reste fidèle ^^!_

_Anas : Tu va me faire rougir ^/^! Voilà la suite, reste fidèle ;)!_

_Lysabella-DarkFrench : Merci ^^! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ;)!_

_**/!\/!\ ****Avis à la population :** Je recherche des correcteurs! Corriger moi je vous en supplie! Vous avez mon mail! Je ne peut pas vous laisser avec d'horrible fautes que je ne vois pas T.T !** /!\/!\**_

_Sur ce, je suis assez contente de ce chapitre, il devrait vous plaire ;)!_

_Bonne lecture mes lecteurs chéris!_

_REVIEWEZ!_

**Chapitre 19 :** **capture**

Ginny fut la première à se lever. Elle s'étira comme un chat avant de descendre pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient se lever plus tôt parce que les membres de l'ordre allaient venir les voir. Une fois la table mise en place, elle commença à manger. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ne voyant personne, elle décida d'aller réveiller tout le monde. Elle rangea ses affaires en baillant et monta les escaliers. Arrivée devant la porte de Pansy, elle voulut toquer mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire un seul geste. Elle tomba sur Blaise et parut aussi surprise que lui. Ils eurent quelques secondes avant de se remettre et Ginny commença à faire un sourire pervers.

-Je pensais que tu dormais à côté ?

-Il y a eu un changement de programme, fit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Mouais...j'espère que vous êtes prêt parce que les autres vont pas tarder.

-Les autres?

-Les membres de l'ordre.

-Ils viennent aujourd'hui?

-Je l'ai dit hier, ils viennent pour un bilan et pour...ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Elle s'était bien rattrapé, elle avait failli avouer qu'ils risquaient aussi de leur parler de cette capture.

« _En plus si j'avais fait part de mes soupçons à Blaise...par Merlin je n'ose même pas imaginer la suite! _»

-Ah...bon on arrive avec Pansy.

-Perdez pas trop de temps sous la douche! fit-elle plein de sous-entendus.

-Va te faire!

Sur cet agréable échange, Ginny hilare, monta au deuxième pour aller réveiller les deux derniers. Elle arriva devant la chambre de Drago et toqua. Aucune réponse. Elle pensa alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu et recommença. Toujours rien. Elle poussa alors la porte et ne trouva personne. Inquiète, elle se précipita vers la chambre d' Hermione et entra sans frapper.

-Hermione! Drago a...

Elle resta sans voix devant la scène qui se présenta à elle.

-...disparu.

Les deux concernés dormaient. Drago, torse nu, plaquait fermement Hermione en soutien-gorge, dont les bretelles pendaient sur ses épaules, contre lui. Une des mains de Drago la tenait par la taille alors que l'autre servait d'oreiller à la gryffondor, quand à Hermione l'une était sur son torse et l'autre sur sa nuque. Les couvertures étaient baissées et on pouvait apercevoir la jambe de la brune entre celle du blond. Ils étaient tellement collés l'un à l'autre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils ne formaient qu'une seule personne. La scène était à la fois mignonne et gênante.

Le bruit qu'avait fait Ginny dû réveiller Hermione qui remua. Elle se releva et aperçut Ginny.

-Ginny? Qu'est ce qu'il...

Se rendant alors compte de la situation, elle tenta précipitamment de se défaire de la prise Drago toujours endormi, en vain. Ginny lui fit le même sourire qu'à Blaise quelques instants plus tôt.

-Bon et bien, je vais vous laissez, tu vas avoir des choses à me raconter Hermione! Et dépêcher vous les membres vont pas tarder à arriver!

Et elle ferma la porte laissant Hermione protester.

-Non! Ginny ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Ginny!

-Gnnh...Hermione? demanda Drago, réveillé par les mouvements d' Hermione.

Il vit alors sa compagne aussi rouge qu'une tomate en train de pousser sur ses bras pour qu'il la lâche. Sans changer de position il analysa la situation. Après avoir compris il remit sa tête dans l'oreiller et replaça Hermione dans ses bras.

-Lâches moi! Je dois dire à Ginny qu'il ne s'est rien passé avant qu'elle ne le raconte à tout le monde!

-Depuis qu'elle est partie, Pans' et Blaise doivent être au courant maintenant.

-Raison de plus pour que tu me lâches!

-Non.

-Mais sinon ils vont se mettre à imaginer des trucs faux!

-M'en fou.

-Pas moi! Ils vont croire que tu m'as marquée!

-Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, je ne te lâche pas.

Hermione arrêta de bouger après quelques instants, voyant que la force du blond était nettement supérieure à la sienne. Elle ne put que lui jeter un regard noir.

-T'es agaçant tu le sais ça?

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non? fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-J'en sais rien. Sans rigoler, il faut qu'on se prépare, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-Les autres?

-Dumbledore et compagnie.

-Ah. Ils pourront venir un autre jour.

-Drago je rigole plus là.

-Pour une fois que je pouvais profité de ma compagne...ce vieux fou à vraiment bien choisi son jour!

À contre cœur il la lâcha et en remerciement, elle l'embrassa.

-Merci.

Chacun se prépara et au bout d'une heure, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon à attendre. Ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps que la porte fut ouverte brutalement. Maugrey entra le premier en saluant vaguement les jeunes gens. Il était suivi de Rogue qui ne leur adressa pas un regard sauf à Drago, de Rémus et de Dumbledore qui eux, les saluèrent chaleureusement. Maugrey alla droit au but.

-Bon, nous n'avons pas pu venir ces dernières semaines à causes d'un empêchement.

-Un empêchement ? fit Hermione curieuse.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre il poursuivit.

-Je veux un bilan détaillé. Avez vous vu des choses suspectes? Avez vous respectez les consignes? Est ce qu' Hermione à bien fait ce que nous lui avons demandé ?

Il se tourna vers elle et elle baissa les yeux.

-Oui. Ils savent tous à présent.

-Bien. Et pour les semaines précédentes? Des problèmes particuliers?

-Non. L'effet des dernières larmes de fées que j'avais prise n'ont pas duré aussi longtemps que d'habitude...il faut aussi que je reprenne de la potion de camouflage.

-Vous n'en avez pas repris hier soir? Demanda Dumbledore.

Au même moment, Ginny arriva avec un plateau de tasse de thé. Elle en donna une à chacun pendant qu' Hermione rassurait tout le monde.

-Hier soir j'étais un peu occupée à raconter mon histoire, j'ai donc un peu oublié. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai plus rien, je n'ai pas fait attention, c'est tout.

-Cette perte d'attention aurait pu être fatale à tout le monde miss Granger, fit Rogue d'un air supérieur.

-Elle ne se reproduira pas. Et je sais ce que j'ai à faire professeur.

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial, comme quoi, il valait mieux pas l'embêter sur ce sujet. Blaise prit la relève.

-À part le problème d'hier. Il n'y a rien eu d'autre. Nous ne manquons de rien et savons nous occuper. Et à l'ordre? Ça se passe comment?

Les adultes se jetèrent un regard et Rémus pris la parole.

-Il n'y a aucun problème. Nous voudrions aborder certains points avec vous. Est ce que vous vous êtes servi de la salle d'entrainement?

-Non.

-Alors nous voudrions que vous vous entrainiez. Souvent. Quand je disais qu'il n'y a aucun problème, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant et les démons lui fournissent des informations.

-Vous voudriez qu'on ne perde pas trop la main c'est ça? fit Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

-Exactement. Vous aviez dû voir la dernière fois qu'il y a un mannequin? Ce mannequin est animé, il va vous apprendre des sorts d'attaque et de défense très utile. C'est comme un professeur en fait. On vous demande ça parce que nous craignons que grâce aux démons, Voldemort ne trouve le QG et donc certaines informations comme le lieu où tu es Hermione.

-Il ne m'aura pas. fit-elle froidement.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais s'ils finissent pas trouver l'emplacement de la maison sans que nous le sachions. Nous ne pourrons pas arriver tout de suite. Vous devez donc être sur vos gardes et prêt à attaquer.

-Entendu.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole.

-À présent, nous voudrions que vous veniez avec nous au quartier général. Pour revoir votre famille et vos amis mais surtout parce que nous voudrions vous montrer quelque chose miss Granger.

Hermione parut surprise mais ne dit rien. Elle était suffisamment heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait à nouveaux tenir Harry et Ron dans ses bras!

-Nous vous ramènerons plus tard. Sans doute dans la soirée. Allons tout le monde dehors!

Maugrey sortit en boitant suivi du reste du groupe. Ils burent à nouveau la potion vert vaseux et se retrouvèrent encore une fois avec ce dégradé de couleur. Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'eut pas à s'accrocher à Drago. Pansy elle, bascula et se retrouva dans les bras de Blaise -ce qui ne déplut à aucun des deux-. Les carrés de souvenirs ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Hermione s'empêcha de les regarder, de peur d'y voir des souvenirs trop anciens. Drago, lui, laissa son regard trainer. Il sourit lorsqu'il aperçu le carré de la soirée d' Hermione et lui.

Quand il l'eut passé, il regarda sa compagne. Elle avait les yeux baisser et regardait ses pieds. Drago la trouva mignonne. Il était heureux. Heureux parce qu'elle s'était enfin confié et il savait que ça lui avait fait du bien...et ça lui en fera autant lorsqu'il aura tué une bonne fois pour toute la source de ses malheurs. Il se rapprocha de la brune et lui prit la main. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa un regard acier avec des reflets roses, remplis d'amour. Elle lui sourit tendrement et serra sa main tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la petite colline de la dernière fois. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'au QG. Hermione et Ginny cachaient avec peine leur impatience. Drago n'était pas autant dans cet esprit et n'appréciait pas tellement que sa compagne veuille à ce point là revoir ses amis masculins. Il se trouvait égoïste de penser ça, mais c'était sa nature de veela.

Elles entrèrent précipitamment mais ne purent rentrées tout de suite dans la maison. Ginny et Hermione tentèrent de décoller Molly qui commençait à les étouffer.

-Oh mes petites chéries comme vous m'avez manquée ! Vous avez maigri non ? Vous mangez bien ? Ils ne vous ont pas touchées ? Hermione tu vas bien ? Ce sauvage ne t'as rien fait ? Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ? Vous...

-MOLLY!

-MAMAN!

Elles parvinrent enfin à la faire lâcher prise et purent rentrer dans la maison. Quand les serpentards entrèrent, elle les ignora, sauf Drago à qui elle lança un regard haineux. Il n'y prêta pas attention et suivit sa belle. Hermione elle était contente que Molly ne sache rien, pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas non! Mais elle était très...impulsive lorsque ses émotions étaient assez fortes. Et puis elle ne cesserait de s'inquiéter...enfin plus que ce qu'elle devrait. Hermione se dirigea en courant dans le salon et se cogna contre Ron. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre mais se relevèrent rapidement.

-'Mione! Qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué ! T'écrire avec les parchemins c'est bien mais c'est mieux de t'avoir en vrai.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Ron!

-Je dérange ?

Drago était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte et regardait Ron avec un air de défi. Ne voulant provoquer Drago ni causer de dispute, Hermione s'éloigna de la prise de Ron, mais celui-ci ne voulu pas la lâcher tout de suite.

-Heu...Ron s'il te plait, lâche moi...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il n'a aucun ordre à te donner.

-Ce n'est pas un ordre Ron. Allez s'il te plait je viens de rentrer, on va pas commencer à se disputer.

Ron la garda un peu dans ses bras et finit par la lâcher.

-Désolé, je suis vraiment heureux de te voir alors le fait que la fouine ne veuille pas que je te serre dans mes bras et que tu lui obéisse ...ça fait bizarre.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Où est Harry?

-Heu...il ne devrait pas tardé.

-Ça va ? Il y a un problème ?

-Non non!

Il avait répondu un peut trop rapidement et Hermione le regarda avec suspicion, mais elle ne voulait pas lui demander maintenant. Elle saurait ce qu'il se passe, un jour ou l'autre.

Harry ne tarda pas à arriver et se précipita sur Ginny qu'il embrassa avec passion. Tous détournèrent le regard pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité. Harry et Ginny finirent enfin par se lâcher et il put aller saluer Hermione. Il allait la serrer dans ses bras mais elle l'en empêcha, le regard jaloux d'un certain blond toujours posé sur elle. Il alla ensuite serrer la main aux deux serpentards et fit la bise à Pansy. Dumbledore mit fin aux embrassades.

-Désolé d'interrompre ce moment de retrouvailles, mais nous voudrions vous poser des questions d'abord, miss Granger.

Elle releva la tête, attentive.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que vous connaissez des sorcières ? Jeunes d'à peu près 7 ans ?

Hermione fut surprise de la question et se mit à réfléchir.

-Non, je n'ai jamais rencontré de jeune sorcière. Pourquoi ?

Tous parurent gênés. Les adolescents de la maison ne comprenaient pas, exceptée Ginny bien entendu qui attendait la suite.

-Et bien, voyez vous, fit Rémus, il y a de cela un moment, une jeune sorcière ne cessait de nous suivre. À chaque fois que nous allions à Pré-au-lard ou autre part, cette petite fille était là et nous suivait. Ce manège à durer un peu plus d'une semaine. Nous avions décidé de l'intercepter pour lui poser des questions. Nous sommes donc allés à Pré-au-lard, et comme prévu, elle nous suivait. Nous sommes allés dans une ruelle afin de lui parler mais quand elle a vu que nous l'attendions, elle était surprise et a tenté de s'enfuir. Ça n'a pas été facile de l'attraper, elle courait vite. Nous avons réussi à l'attraper à la lisière de la forêt. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se débattre et ne voulait rien entendre. Nous avons alors pensé qu'elle avait été recrutée par Voldemort. Nous l'avons donc enfermée dans le sous-sol afin de l'interroger mais elle n'arrêtait pas de crier...qu'elle te connaissait Hermione. Et qu'elle voulait te voir. Quoi qu'on lui disait, elle répétait la même chose.

Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler d'une voix tremblante.

-Est...est ce qu'elle vous a dit son nom?

-Elle est têtue comme une mule. Nous avons bien essayer de lui faire boire du véritaserum -après l'avoir stupéfixée- mais c'est comme si ça ne marchait pas sur elle. On lui posait encore des questions mais c'était comme si elle n'entendait pas. Nous ne voulions pas essayer le sort de l'imperium.

Hermione mit ses mains sur sa bouche. Et demanda à la voir. Les autres voulurent la suivre, mais Dumbledore préféra qu'ils restent ici. Ils essayèrent, une fois que le groupe eu disparu dans les escaliers menant au-sous-sol, d'obtenir plus d'informations auprès de Harry et Ron mais rien à faire.

-Tout à l'heure encore, j'ai voulu la faire parler mais là encore elle disait qu'elle voulait voir Hermione.

En bas, Hermione alla rapidement vers une petite cellule. Rémus lui ouvrit et elle entra précipitamment. Elle ne bougea plus. Une petite fille était allongée sur le sol. Elle semblait épuisée et devait avoir beaucoup pleurer d'après les marques humides sur ses joues et ses yeux rouges. Ses cheveux étaient courts et emmêlés, ils étaient d'un brun clair, presque gris. Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit de fortune et semblait complétement abattue.

Quand elle entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir, elle ne bougea pas.

-Je veux voir Hermione...je vous en supplie, je veux voir Hermione...

Tremblante, Hermione s'approcha. La petite fille se redressa alors doucement et Hermione s'arrêta à un mètre du lit. Quand son regard chocolat croisa celui bleu océan de la fillette, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. La petite fille, elle, les ouvrit en grand et fit un immense sourire. Elle se leva brusquement pour se jeter dans les bras tremblant d' Hermione.

-HERMIONE!

Elle ne put rien dire et elles se mirent à pleurer.

Elle remonta environ une heure plus tard. Quand les autres l'entendirent, ils se redressèrent et la regardèrent avec un air curieux. Ils virent qu'elle avait pleurer, mais le sourire heureux qui barrait son visage les rassuraient.

-Qui est-ce? demanda alors Pansy. Tu la connais?

Hermione fit un immense sourire.

-Oh oui je la connais, plus que bien même!

-C'est Elena non ?

Hermione perdit son sourire et tourna vers Ginny. Tous la regardèrent un instant puis reportèrent leur attention sur Hermione. Blaise s'était alors levé et attendait sa réponse. Hermione lui sourit.

-Non.

Pansy se retint de pousser un soupir, si elle était revenue, ça aurait mit la pagaille dans son couple. Elle savait qu'elle était égoïste de penser ça, mais, il valait mieux pour Blaise de ne pas vivre avec son passé. Blaise, soupira et lui demanda :

-Alors qui est-ce ?

Hermione lui fit un sourire éblouissant, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est Maë.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Review? (yeux du chat botté...)**


	21. Chap20 : retrouvailles et espoir d'une r

_Anas : XD, je suis contente d'avoir réussie à vous faire croire que c'était Elena! Et merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ;)! reste fidèle !_

_Missmalefoy7138 : j'espère que ce chap te plaira ;)! Reste fidèle !_

_Aurore13 : Encore 1000mercis à toi ^o^_

_Dreaminglod : je crois que tu est ma rewieveuse préférée ^/^, tes coms me remonte le morale à chaque fois que je les lis ^^! tu as un don XD! Reste fidèle ;)!_

_ArgentOrme : contente que la scène t'es plu ^^! et ne t'en fait pas si tu ne laisse pas des reviews à chaque fois, le simple fait de savoir que tu me lis me fais plaisir ;)! pour Ron...tu verra bien dans les prochains chapitre...d'ailleurs (pas sur du tout) je crois que c'est dans le prochain que vous saurez ce qui lui arrive ;p!_

_Guest : YA-HAAAA! Effet de surprise réussi ^^!_

_draymi0ne-f0r-ever : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de la lire ^o^! ça me fait réellement plaisir ^/^! je remarque que beaucoup de personne aime le fics avec Drago en veela, dommage qu'il n'y en ai pas beaucoup T.T! Voilà la suite, j'epsère qu'elle te plaira ;p!_

_Isabelle : je viens de me trouver une correctrice, donc, les fautes devraient diminuer ;p! Pour ta questions sur la publication : je publie en général en fin de semaine, à partir du vendredi soir (généralment tard - -') et après le samedi et le dimanche. Il y a généralement deux chapitre par semaines, et plus si j'ai le temps ^^! sinon pour la fin...je ne peut pas te répondre ^^, je ne le sais pas moi-même - -''! et merci d'être fidèle ^o^!_

_fannyfan : Merci ^^_

_Lydia : Et voilà la suite ^^! Merci pour ta review!_

_Chatch0u : Hooooooooo...trop mignonne ta review! Elle m'a fait rougir et surtout, très plaisir ^/^! merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!_

_Mes lecteur adorés, voici la suite tant attendue ^^! (je tien à vous remerciée, j'ai dépassée les 100 reviews ^^!)_

_et je tient aussi Aurore13 qui s'est gentiment proposée comme correctrice! Mais si d'autre personne veulent corriger aussi, je prend quand même!_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^!_

**Chapitre 20 :** **retrouvailles et espoir d'une renaissance**

_-Alors qui est-ce?_

_Hermione lui fit un sourire éblouissant, les larmes aux yeux._

_-C'est Maë._

Tous la regardèrent avec surprise. Ils mirent un moment avant de bien comprendre le sens de ses paroles, surtout Blaise. Harry et Ron, eux, regardaient le groupe sans comprendre.

-M...Maë? Demanda Blaise incertain. Tu...tu es bien sur?

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, lui fit un immense sourire.

-Oh que oui...elle est dans le corps d'une petite fille.

Ce fut au tour de Drago, Ginny et Pansy de les regarder sans comprendre. _Elle_? Pansy demanda le plus calmement possible de façon à ne pas briser le moment.

-Heu...Maë...ça n'était pas un homme?

Hermione sautillait presque surplace tant son bonheur était intenable. Elle se tourna vers Pansy.

-En fait, Maë est aussi une réincarnatrice...elle a juste un certain penchant pour le corps des hommes...elle les trouve fascinants !

-Leurs caractères aussi, ajouta Blaise, c'est un garçon manqué. Elle était jalouse de tous mes corps! J'adore sa tête à chacune de mes réincarnations, à mourir de rire!

« _Mais que fait-elle dans le corps d'une fillette alors?_ » se demanda Drago.

Il n'osa pas leur demander. Il avait peur que cela les entrainent dans de longues explications et que sa magnifique compagne, qui avait déjà trop souffert à son goût, replonge dans un mutisme quasi-total et que cette joie ne devienne que passagère. Il s'approcha d' Hermione en souriant et elle ne put se retenir de lui sauter dans les bras.

Drago frissonna lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec lui. Elle était dans un tel état de bonheur, de joie, que cela le rendait aussi heureux. Il n'avait qu'une envie en ce moment même. La marquer sur le champ. Mais il se retint et lui rendit l'étreinte. Bien sur, c'était trop beau pour durer.

-On peut savoir de quoi vous parler? Et Malefoy, enlève tes sales pattes de 'Mione!

-Ta gueule Potter.

Drago ne supportait pas qu'on demande à Hermione d'expliquer son terrible passé une nouvelle fois. Hermione perdit un peu de sa joie, et devint mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait expliquer à ses deux meilleurs amis la vérité. Même si elle le voulait cruellement, le fait que les autres le savent n'avait été dû qu'aux circonstances! Elle envoya tout de même au diable ses questionnements, il fallait qu'elle leur raconte, quoi qu'on pourrait lui reprocher plus tard, il le fallait. Elle les invita alors à s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent.

Cette fois-ci elle eut moins de mal à parler. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait que d'autres personnes étaient au courant ou la prise qu'avait Drago sur sa hanche. Elle leur expliqua alors son identité, Elena, Maë, l'attaque, les démons, Alan,...tout. À la fin du récit, elle soupira. Elle l'avait fait. elle avait surmonté ses fantômes et réussissait enfin à parler, même si ça restait douloureux pour elle et Blaise. Comme pour la féliciter silencieusement, Drago la rapprocha de lui et fit une légère pression sur sa hanche. Il dissuada les deux gryffondors de poser la moindre question d'un regard. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils ne dirent rien. Blaise se secoua un peu la tête et tapa dans ses mains comme pour chasser ce sujet et revenir à leurs moutons.

-Bon! Sur ces joyeux souvenirs que nous adorons tellement, passons! 'Mione? On peut aller voir Maë maintenant?

-Molly est allée la doucher et lui apporter des vêtements propres. Elle était...comment dire...dans un état plutôt discutable.

-Mais comment ça se fait? demanda-t-il le ton dur, en se tournant vers les deux gryffondors. Vous ne l'avez pas...

-On se calme Zabini! fit Harry en levant les bras sentant l'agressivité soudaine du serpentard. Si elle est dans cet état, c'est pas de notre faute! Elle n'arrêtait pas de se débattre, c'était toute une épreuve pour l'approcher! Et on préférait éviter de la stupéfixer pour après la laisser dans les mains de Molly -elle était déjà dans un état pas possible à son arrivée!-, ni à Tonks -elle est enceinte, et Rémus refusait qu'elle l'approche- et je ne crois pas que ça aurait été sympa de laisser les hommes s'en occuper...

-Mouais...bien rattrapé Potter.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder, fit Hermione en sautillant à nouveau de joie.

Ils patientèrent dans le salon un moment, à parler des dernières semaines tout en évitant de remettre sur le tapis, le sujet tabou. Ginny et Pansy ne cessaient de s'interroger sur Maë, elles essayaient d'imaginer à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Ron fixait Hermione avec intensité ce que Drago remarqua rapidement.

-Qu'est ce que t'as Weasley?

Ron se tourna doucement vers lui et lui fit une sorte de grimace.

-Tu n'as pas a me parler sur ce ton Malefoy.

-Je te parle comme je veux Weasmoche.

-Drago! fit Hermione en entendant la dispute arrivée.

-Un problème la fouine?

-Ron! fit Ginny en tapant le bras de son frère.

-Ouais, toi. répliqua Drago.

-Ron arrêtes! fit Ginny en voyant qu'il allait répondre.

-J'ai rien fait, c'est lui qui a commencé! Je ne le supporte pas.

-Et je n'est pas confiance en toi la belette.

-J'ai rien fait!

-Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire?

Ron ouvrit alors grands les yeux. Il se souvenait de son comportement lorsqu'il avait appris pour la nature de Malefoy. Il n'avait pas supporté et était sortit de ses gongs. Il avait frappé Hermione! Il reprit contenance et répondit.

-Tu as changé 'Mione!

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Drago, je t'en supplie arrête, tenta à nouveau Hermione.

-Elle n'est plus la même! Tu lui as fait boire quelque chose ou lancé un sortilège, ce n'est pas possible autrement!

-Dois-je te rappeler que je ne peux rien lui faire?

-Avec toi tout est possible!

-Et ben dit donc, y'a de l'ambiance ici!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers l'entrée. Ils découvrirent alors une petite fille aux yeux bleus, les regardant avec un sourire moqueur et adossée sur l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux bruns clairs étaient à présent démêlés et paraissaient doux et soyeux. Elle portait une mignonne petite robe verte qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux bas des genoux, ce qui faisait bizarre parce que lorsqu'on la regardait comme ça, on pouvait dire que ça ne lui allait pas. C'était sans doute l'aura qu'elle montrait qui donnait cette impression. Blaise se leva d'un coup pour courir vers la fillette afin de la soulever dans ses bras.

-Putain ce que tu m'as manqué mon vieux!

-Toi aussi! C'était pas drôle de se battre sans toi!

-Quoi ?! Ne me dit pas que tu as trouvé un autre adversaire que moi! J'adore trop te mettre une raclée!

-Eh! C'est même pas vrai! Moi aussi je te met à terre! Et non justement! Et si tu veux mon avis, même la casse-cou que je suis, je n'était pas vraiment tentée de chercher les démons. Déjà que j'avais une chance inouïe d'être encore en vie!

Blaise la reposa à terre et lui frotta énergiquement les cheveux pour l'embêter.

-Mais arrêtheu!

-Hahaha! T'as le même langage qu'une gamine!

-T'as vu dans quel corps je suis aussi!

-Ouais! Moi qui avait toujours voulu te voir avec une robe! Où est mon appareil photo? Il faut immortaliser ce moment! Maë en robe! 'Mione, te souviens-tu déjà de l'avoir vu en robe?

Hermione rigola de bon cœur avant de répondre.

-Oh non, et je pensais que ce jour n'allait jamais arriver!

-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ! Va me chercher un putain d'appareil photo !

-Mais arrêtez de m'embêter ! Je viens à peine de rentrer et déjà que vous m'agressez ! C'est pas de ma faute, cette femme rousse m'a sautée dessus avant de me mettre à poil et de me faire enfiler cette...cette...chose de force ! J'avais beau lui demander un pantalon, rien à faire ! Elle voulait me faire porter une robe ! Une _robe _! Une putain de saloperie de robe !

Ginny et Ron se mirent à rougir. Molly avait encore fait des siennes.

-Bon, enchaina Maë, on fait les présentations ? J'ai pas eu trop le temps de connaître tout le monde...puisqu'on refusait que je vois 'Mione !

-Eh! fit Harry vexé de son attitude. Je te signale que tu ne voulais pas nous dire pourquoi tu voulais la voir! Tu aurais pu être un danger ! Et tu ne nous laissait pas approcher !

-M'en fous ! Vous aviez qu'à savoir !

-Maë, coupa Hermione, je te présente donc Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, mes deux meilleurs amis, Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron et ma meilleur amie, Pansy Parkinson, la petite-amie de Blaise, et enfin Drago Malefoy...mon petit-ami.

Hermione se mit instantanément à rougir devant les grands yeux de Maë. Blaise se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

-T'en fais pas, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi Maë!

Les autres ne comprenaient pas. En quoi était-ce si drôle?

-'Mione? Un copain? Whouaou...il faut garder cet instant dans les mémoires de chacun! Drago c'est ça? fit-elle en se tournant vers le blond. Permets moi de te féliciter! Tu as réussi à gagner le cœur d'une fille pas facile à vivre!

-Maë!

-Blaise, racontes moi tout! fit-elle sans faire attention à Hermione.

-Ils se détestaient y'a pas si longtemps que ça figure toi! Ils sortent ensemble que depuis peu de temps!

-Oh putain ! Alors là Drago, chapeau bas, respect !

-Heu...je ne comprend pas trop là...fit le concerné un peu désorienté.

-Des centaines, que dis-je, des milliers de mecs lui tournaient autour! Aucun n'a réussi à dépasser le stade amitié avec elle ! Le plus proche, c'est Blaise ! Enfin à l'époque...mais sinon, elle en envoyait balader une quinzaine chaque jours!

Drago plongea alors dans ses pensées. Aucun homme ne l'avait approchée ? Un immense sentiment de fierté et de bonheur envahit son cœur. Alors comme ça, il était son premier petit-ami? Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui avait la tête dans ses mains, rouge de honte. Elle avait tenté de faire taire Maë, en vain. Celle-ci reprit, toujours dans la surprise de l'annonce.

-Mais il n'a utilisé aucune potion ou sortilège ou je ne sais quoi?

-Ben, fit Blaise avec une moue, c'est un veela. Et 'Mione est sa compagne.

Maë se renfrogna.

-Oh...c'est moins drôle, ses charmes naturels l'attirent, c'est normal qu'elle est craquée si vite alors...enfin, ça fera un couple magnifique !

-Merci, fit Drago amusé de son attitude.

Hermione, rouge comme un coquelicot, s'approcha de Maë.

-T'as pas le doit de dire ça !

-Bien sur que si !

-Oh tu m'énerves ! Continues comme ça, et tu pourras oublier ta forme d'ado!

Maë la défia alors du regard.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

Hermione la regarda alors de haut avec un sourire moqueur.

-Bien sur que si. Pour qui me prends tu ?

-Pour un ange si tu le fais, pour une peste si tu ne le fais pas! Je t'en supplie Hermione! la supplia-t-elle en pleurnichant. Ce corps de gamine, je peux pas le supporter! Ça fait 100 ans que j'attends un corps à ma mesure! Autant te dire qu'avoir l'air supérieur face au démons dans celui-là, c'était pas simple! Ils...

Maë se coupa et frissonna. Elle se rappela alors de certains souvenirs. Il lui était arrivé parfois d'avoir été comme qui dirait, un peu insolente. Et elle l'avait payer assez cher. Elle se souvenait encore du claquement du fouet qui arrivait sur sa jeune et délicate peau...mais surtout de la chaleur brûlante... elle se reprit.

-...ils m'ont fait payer cher certaines de mes piques.

Hermione ouvrit alors grand les yeux. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur Maë, qui n'eut pas le temps de bouger, malgré qu'elle ait vu le geste de son amie. Hermione la tourna et lui souleva sa robe, dévoilant de longues cicatrices d'un rose-rouge vif. Elles lui barraient le dos, certaines étaient profondes, d'autres un peu moins. Mais le pire, c'était la cicatrice rouge pétant, juste en-dessous de sa nuque. C'était un cercle avec dedans deux grands points avec des sortes de cornes. La marque des prisonniers chez les démons. Cette marque faisait souffrir terriblement, même des années après s'être fait poser le sceau.

Hermione ferma les yeux et remit la robe en place. Elle se tourna vers la cheminée.

-Je suis tellement désolée.

-C'est pas toi 'Mione...la rassura Maë.

-Bien sur que si...je voudrais tellement que tout cela ne se soit jamais produit! Je voudrais tellement racheter mes erreurs !

-Et bien commence par me donner une forme de votre âge et de faire diminuer ses saletés de cicatrices!

Hermione se tourna vers Maë, un début de larmes aux yeux. Personne n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, comme si c'était tout un spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. Toujours absorbés par la scène, Hermione s'approcha de Maë et se mit à sa taille. Elle la regarda dans les yeux et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes. L'air se mit alors à se réchauffer puis, comme à vibrer. Une sorte de chaleur entourait les deux filles. Hermione prononça des phrases incompréhensibles aux oreilles de tous -sauf de Blaise- et embrassa Maë sur le front. Elle se releva. Ils virent alors les membres de Maë s'allonger et s'affiner. Au bout d'une minute, la douce chaleur diminua pour revenir à la température initiale. Maë avait à présent la même taille qu' Hermione et faisait leur âge. On pouvait voir la véritable Maë, dans un corps qui lui convenait mieux que celui de petite fille. Pansy et Ginny avait la bouche grand ouverte. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle! On aurait dit une amazone, ces grandes guerrières!

Hermione la contourna et posa délicatement ses paumes sur le dos de son amie qui n'avait pas bougée. Elle pris un air très concentrée et ferma les yeux. Elle recommença à parler la langue étrange et une légère lumière, à peine visible, provenant de ses mains envahit le dos de Maë. Les paroles d' Hermione étaient douces et mélodieuses, on aurait pu se laisser emporter ainsi, mais cela s'arrêta trop vite à leur goût. Elle écarta alors ses mains et souleva la robe afin de voir le résultat. Elle sourit alors, fière du résultat.

Les autres purent admirer le prodige et poussèrent des exclamations. Le dos meurtri de la réincarnatrice était à présent blanc et lisse.

-Alors ? Elle est pas trop forte notre 'Mione ?

Elle rabaissa sa robe et se retourna afin de serrer la brune dans ses bras.

-Je sais que je ne pourrais pas effacer certaines cicatrices, fit Hermione,...mais si je peux au moins effacer celles qui son physique sur toi, ça peut me soulager...

-'Mione...

-Dire qu'il n'y a aucun survivant...

-'Mione, je...

-Mon peuple...il a disparu...

Hermione versa alors quelques larmes. Drago la prit dans ses bras et elle se colla à lui. Maë sembla alors hésiter à dire quelque chose mais prit son courage à deux mains.

-Tout n'est pas fini Hermione.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

« _Elle ne comprend pas qu'ils sont tous morts? On a eu les confirmations quelques temps après la bataille...aucun elfe, ni ange n'a survécu...j'ai passé les 100 dernières années à en chercher... _»

Hermione serra plus fort Drago qui lui rendit son étreinte sous le regard d'un certain roux. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Maë poursuivit.

-Il y en a d'autre 'Mione, des survivants...

-Je n'ai cessé de les chercher, je ne les ai pas trouvés...

-Tu n'as pas chercher partout...

-Je peux t'assurer que si...

-Non, je t'assure. Il y en a d'autre Hermione. J'étais avec eux.

Hermione se raidit. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir bien entendu. Maë poursuivit sur sa lancée.

-Où croyais tu que j'étais pendant tout ce temps ? J'étais enfermée avec tous les enfants elfes et anges que les démons avaient put capturer...

Hermione, sans se détacher de Drago se tourna avec de grand yeux remplis d'espoir vers son amie. Blaise fit de même. Il était tellement surpris et heureux pour Hermione! Maë sourit et dit la phrase qui certifia ses pensées.

-Il y a encore de l'espoir princesse...il y a encore un espoir de renaissance pour les elfes et les anges...pour les peuples disparus...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Reviewez ^o^!**


	22. Chap21 : peut-être le début d'une guerre

_Drami0ne-f0r-ever : je suis heureuse de voir ton impatience ^^!_

_Anas : réponse à ta question un peu plus bas ^^! reste fidèle!_

_Dreaminglod :__ Je pense vraiment ce que je dis et ta reveiw en est la preuve XD! J'adore vraiment ce que tu me met en coms, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer, elle me font tellement plaisir ^/^! en tout cas je sais que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter ;), profite pleinement de ton voyage ^o^!_

_missmalefoy7138 :__ Lady Voldemort que je suis (XD), je vais te laisser le plaisir (si tu en as mais perso je crois bien que oui XD), de trouver les réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitre ;p!_

_Scpotter :__ Voilà la suite ^^! reste fidèle ^^!_

_Maya :__ ta review m'a fait plaisir ^/^! Merci! Rese fidèle ^^!_

_Isabelle :__ Tu n'as pas à attendre plus longtemps XD!_

_Fannyfan :__ la voilà ^o^! reste fidèle ^^!_

_Ah, mes chers leceurs adoré que j'aime d'un amour profond (je m'emporte un peu moi là non? - -''')..._

_VOUS __Ê__TES PAS DR__Ô__LE! Vous auriez pas pu faire au moins semblant de ne rien remarquer ToT! Et moi qui croyais que vous n'alliez rien voir! Je...(** la suite de ce commentaire ne serra pas visible en raison de l'emportement que l'auteur, qui divulgue trop d'informations encore cofidentielles, merci de votre compréhension!**)...VOIL__À__! Non mais oh, pas croyable ça!_

_Bon chapitre mais lecteurs adorés que j'aime quand même XD!_

**Chapitre 21 :** **peut-être le début d'une guerre...**

_-Il y a encore de l'espoir princesse...il y a encore un espoir de renaissance pour les elfes et les anges...pour les peuples disparus..._

Hermione, encore sous le choc, eu du mal à formuler sa phrase.

-Un espoir...tu veux dire...enfin...mais..enfin...co...comment tu le sais?

Maë, les larmes aux yeux, lui répondit avec une voix remplie de joie.

-Quand le démon a pris mon corps et que je me suis réincarnée dans celui de cet ange, les démons ont capturés tous les enfants, elfes et anges confondus. D'après ce que j'ai compris, on aurait toujours pu être utile. J'ai donc toujours été entourée d'enfants de ton peuple 'Mione.

Hermione mit ses mains devant sa bouche et recula sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle finit par arrivée contre le torse de Drago qui la serra contre lui. Maë poursuivit.

-Ils t'attendent Hermione. Pour nous remonter le moral dans les cellules, on ne cessait de parler de toi. On arrêtait pas de dire « _La princesse viendra nous sauver! _», « _Elle nous trouvera! _», «_Soyons patients! _»! Il y a deux semaines, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, un grand coup de bol! J'avais une chance sur des milliards de m'en sortir. La mort m'a frôlée de peu à plusieurs reprises.

Maë releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers Hermione et s'approcha d'elle pour poser ses grandes mains fines sur ses joues blanches.

-Ils t'attendent Hermione. Ils attendent le retour de leur princesse.

Hermione fini par se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Son peuple n'était pas mort! Il y avait des survivants! Et Maë en était la preuve vivante. Elles sentirent alors deux grands bras les encerclées. Elle levèrent les yeux pour croiser le regard de Blaise. Il les serra fort contre lui.

-J'attendais depuis si longtemps de pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras à nouveau. C'est un nouveau départ.

Attendris par la scène, personne n'osa dire quoi que se soit. Ils entendirent peu de temps après Molly les appeler pour manger. Hermione prévint à temps Maë de ne pas lui parler de leur situation. Une fois à table, chacun mangea dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Drago regardait sa compagne avec un regard doux et rempli d'amour. Ce qu'il voyait en face de lui était une jeune femme épanouie et heureuse. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. À chaque fois, il voyait que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose sonnait faux. Aujourd'hui, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun problème. Sa belle était enfin en plein bonheur, elle s'était débarrassée de son lourd fardeau qu'était son passé, elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait crut morte et celle-ci lui annonçait que son peuple n'était pas totalement anéanti ! Il sentait son cœur chauffer face à cette image, celle de cette Hermione. Maintenant qu'il la voyait ainsi, c'était sur, il ferait tout pour qu'elle reste ainsi. Heureuse.

Après manger, tout le monde discuta joyeusement. Les discussions étaient généralement tournées vers Maë qui ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. Pendant que celle-ci discutait avec Pansy et Ginny sur ses corps d'hommes, Hermione fut attrapée par Ron.

-Hermione, je voudrais te parler s'il te plait...en privé.

-Pas de problème.

Elle le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Quand elle entra, il ferma la porte à clé et lança un sort d'insonorisation.

« _ça doit être important. _»pensa-t-elle.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la serra dans ses bras. Surprise, elle finit par lui rendre son geste sans trop comprendre. Mais il se dégagea aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait attrapée. Il lui tourna alors le dos.

-Tu dois être heureuse Hermione.

Elle fut encore plus surprise de son affirmation.

-Heu...oui. Oui je suis heureuse. Et je l'ai toujours été.

-Tu mens. Tu ne l'as jamais été.

Hermione ne comprenait décidément pas où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi prendre autant de précautions pour une simple discussion -qui virait à la dispute au passage-.

-Bien sur que si Ron, je l'ai été.

-Avant de nous connaître Harry et moi.

-Non, je l'ai aussi été quand j'étais avec vous.

-TU MENS !

Il venait de crier, et Hermione comprenait de moins en moins son comportement. Il fit alors quelque chose qui la surpris encore plus si c'était possible. Toujours de dos, il se prit la tête dans ses mains et pleura.

-Je suis désolé 'Mione...

au moment où elle allait lui répondre, il continua à parler comme si elle n'était plus là. Il avait une voix un peu différente et ne pleurait plus -du moins ses épaules ne bougeaient plus-.

-Elle n'a jamais été heureuse, tu l'as bien vu. Tu as vu comment elle riait tout à l'heure. Elle n'a jamais rit comme ça avec toi...mais elle riait quand même lorsqu'elle était avec nous...elle se disputait avec toi oui! Elle ne t'a jamais vraiment porté beaucoup d'attention n'est ce pas? Encore tout à l'heure c'était comme si elle ne te voyait plus...peut-être mais...à l'école, elle t'aidait pour tes devoirs, juste pour ne plus entendre ton horrible voix!...non, ce n'est pas...elle ne t'a jamais aimé...non...elle en aime un autre...non...ton ennemi...NON!...elle vous a trahi! Tu dois te venger...

Il ne bougea plus. Inquiète, Hermione s'approcha, au moment où elle allait poser sa main sur son épaule, il se mit à ricaner.

-Oui, oui elle doit payer...ils doivent payer tous les deux pour le mal qu'ils t'ont fait!...oui...amènes la moi, je te laisse l'autre, ce sera plus amusant...mais je voudrais bien les deux...c'est moi qui t'est soutenu pendant le temps où elle batifolait sans doute avec Malefoy non? Alors qu'elle devait être en train de lui ouvrir ses bras, son cœur, son âme et aussi ses cuisses...oui...alors partageons...si tu veux...

Ron se tourna alors vers Hermione qui était de plus en plus inquiète sur son comportement. Elle cria d'effroi. Ses yeux étaient jaunes, et elle connaissait ses yeux.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Salut Hermione.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle essaya de se reculer le plus possible de lui mais trébucha sur un livre qui trainait par terre. Elle se recula encore jusqu'à être collée au mur. Arrivé à son niveau, Ron posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Tu m'as terriblement manquée tu sais? J'ai passé tellement de temps à te chercher...merci de m'avoir certifiée ta présence ici tout à l'heure...je suis sure au moins que ce n'était pas une ruse. Je te croyais quand même plus intelligente ma jolie. Depuis tout ce temps où tu cachais tes pouvoirs, il a fallu que tu l'oublies...remarque, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

D'horreur, Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. C'est vrai. Elle avait été tellement prise dans ses émotions qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle avait bridé ses pouvoirs d'elfe et d'ange ! Et elle s'en était servi pour Maë! Il se pencha alors vers son oreille.

-Ton ami a été assez facile à manipulé mon trésor...il est assez faible en fait.

-Tais-toi...Ron n'est pas faible !

-Je ne te parle pas forcément en magie -même si c'est aussi le cas-...je te parle de ses sentiments.

-Quoi ? fit-elle sans comprendre.

-Son amour pour toi le dévorait. Tu as toujours autant de succès à ce que j'ai pu voir...

Son visage devint comme fermé à ses paroles. Hermione se secoua la tête.

-Je sais qu'il m'aimait, et je l'aime aussi. Mais il savait de quel amour...

-Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

-Je sentais que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu combler son cœur mieux que moi...

-Il ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Et le fait que tu leur ai caché ton passé pendant tout ce temps, l'a énormément blessé. Surtout lorsqu'il a vu que tu en avais parlé à vos anciens ennemis d'abord, au lieu d'eux, tes meilleurs amis.

Voyant qu' Hermione ne répondait rien, partagée entre l'horreur, la peur, la tristesse et l'incompréhension, il lui attrapa le bras.

-Tu vas pouvoir me suivre maintenant. Je tuerais ton petit ami tout à l'heure.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu là Alan?

Elle était toujours dans le même état, elle posait cette question dans de but en blanc. Sa question lui tira un sourire.

-Je dirais depuis...6 mois que je suis dans son corps...mais si tu parlais de la discussion...je suis là depuis le début.

-Comment ça se fait que je ne m'en suis pas aperçue avant?

-J'ai fais comme toi. J'ai camouflé ma présence. Le visage horrifiée d' Hermione l'incita à poursuivre. Comme tu avais bridé tes pouvoirs, tes instincts n'étaient plus au meilleurs de leur forme. Tu étais devenue comme une simple sorcière...comme une simple humaine...

Sans prévenir, Hermione le contourna pour arriver vers la porte, mais celle-ci était fermée et elle n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir! Elle se saisit de sa baguette pour avoir de meilleurs résultats mais une puissante main lui serra le poignet la faisant crier de douleur.

-Tu veux déjà me quitter alors que nous venons de nous retrouver? J'aurais bien voulu que tu ais la même réaction qu'avec cette petite peste...que tu me serres dans tes bras!

Il la fit lâcher sa baguette et la retourna pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il se tourna de façon à être dos à la porte. Il inspira son parfum ne faisant pas attention à ses gestes pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée ma belle...

Hermione frissonna de dégoût. Ron...enfin Alan se dégagea et pencha sa tête vers elle.

-...Tellement manquée...

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Hermione frissonna de dégoût. Elle le griffa, le frappa, lui donna des coups de pieds, rien à faire. Il ne la lâchait pas. Quand l'horrible baiser s'arrêta enfin, elle se mit à crier.

-Ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre.

Hermione pleura. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle menait une vie « paisible » jusque là, tout venait pour s'écrouler ? Sans arrêter de se débattre, elle abandonna l'idée de crier pour alerter ses amis et tenta autre chose.

-Ron...s'il te plait Ron...

-Lui non plus ne t'entends pas.

Sans l'écouter elle poursuivit.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit ou ce qu'il t'a fait, mais tout est faux Ron. Je t'aime. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Tais-toi, il ne t'entend pas.

Ses mains tremblaient. Hermione poursuivit.

-Je suis désolée de tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Je pensais que tu avais compris. Pardonnes moi Ron. Je t'en supplie reviens à toi.

-Tais-toi...

-J'ai besoin de toi Ron. Je veux rire à nouveau avec toi, te serrer dans mes bras, je veux revoir le Ron que j'ai connu.

-Arrête...

-Reviens à toi Ron!

-TAIS-TOI!

Il l'embrassa sauvagement. Encore une fois elle essaya de se défaire de la prise mais une idée lui vint. Elle était désolée pour Ron, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

En bas, Drago remarqua l'absence d' Hermione. Il la chercha du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Il se leva.

-Quelqu'un a vu Hermione?

Remarquant enfin son absence, chacun regarda dans la pièce.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu partir. Elle est peut-être aux toilettes? tenta Ginny

Drago n'aimait pas ça. Il avait déjà eu ce sentiment mais ne se rappelait plus pourquoi. Une douleur le pris alors au poignet. Il se le prit et frotta espérant que la douleur passe. Elle disparut au bout de quelques secondes, il ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû mais il n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout. Il se sentait oppressé, comme si on l'empêchait de respirer.

-Hermione est en danger.

Blaise et Maë réagirent tout de suite.

-Quoi ? Comment tu le sais blondinet ?

-Je ne sais pas...j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment ...elle n'est pas bien.

-Quelqu'un l'a vu partir?

Soudain Drago remarqua autre chose. Il manquait quelqu'un d'autre. Il se tourna vers Harry, ses yeux à présent rouges sangs.

-OÙ EST WEASLEY?

Un énorme bruit survint alors. L'air se mit à vibrer et une sorte d'agréable chaleur se répandit dans l'atmosphère. Cet instant ne dura pas longtemps qu'une sorte d'explosion retentit à l'étage. Drago se pencha en avant, il avait mal à la poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Il se mit à courir à l'étage d'où venait l'explosion. Des pas ne tardèrent pas à retentirent. Rogue, Lupin, Molly, Dumbledore et les autres le suivaient à la trace, mais il fut plus rapide.

Quand il arriva devant la chambre du roux, il défonça la porte. À l'intérieur, c'était un nuage de poussière, on n'y voyait rien. Drago se mit à tousser, ses yeux se mirent à le piquer, mais il avança tout de même dans la pièce.

-HERMIONE ? HERMIONE ?

Il trébucha sur quelque chose. Un corps. Quand il regarda attentivement, il aperçut les cheveux roux de Ron. Il n'y prêta pas attention et repris sa recherche de sa belle. La poussière se dissipa rapidement et il put enfin la voir. Il plongea sur elle. Il prit le haut de son corps dans ses bras pour la retourner mais une fois installée, il eut un hoquet de surprise.

Il entendit alors les pas précipités des autres qui débarquaient dans la pièce. Il se mit à caresser délicatement les cheveux d' Hermione et se pencha sur elle. Il l'embrassa, espérant que ça allait la réveiller. Quelque chose d'humide traversa sa joue. Des larmes. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir remarqué sa disparition, de ne pas avoir vu celle de Weasley! Il l'embrassa encore et encore, comme pour se rassurer de sa présence. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Le cri reconnaissable de Molly se fit alors entendre.

-RONNY! RON, RÉPONDS MOI! QU'EST CE QU'IL T'A FAIT! RON! RON!

Elle aperçut alors Drago qui était de dos et remarqua un corps dans ses bras, elle devina facilement, malgré la présence de poussière, qu'il s'agissait d' Hermione.

-AAAAAH! HERMIONE! LÂCHES LA MONSTRE!

Elle se précipita sur Drago et au moment où elle allait poser sa main sur son épaule, il se retourna, lui faisant découvrir ses yeux rouges remplis de larmes. Molly en fut déstabilisée et ne put bouger. Lupin l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'emmenée dehors, il empêcha les autres d'entrer.

-HERMIONE! TOI LE LOUP-GAROU TU ME LÂCHES !

-HERMIONE! RÉPONDS BON SANG DE BOIS!

-RON! HERMIONE! Il vont bien Rémus ? Dit moi qu'ils vont bien ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-TAISEZ VOUS !

Le calme se fit immédiatement. Le sonorus de Dumbledore ramenait toujours au calme. Les sourcils froncés, il alla à la porte.

-Nous allons les soigner, attendez en bas. Nous saurons une fois qu'ils se seront réveillés. Rémus, amenez les en bas.

Tous descendirent, seul Maë continuait à se débattre. Blaise la prit sur son épaule comme un sac à patate pour lui faire descendre les escaliers sous ses protestations. Quand le calme fut revenu, ils purent sortir les corps de la pièce. Personne n'avait encore vu Hermione, Drago la tenait ferment contre lui. Rogue et Arthur sortirent le corps inanimé de Ron en dehors de la pièce. Dumbledore s'approcha de Drago et parla avec le ton le plus doux possible.

-M Malefoy, il faut l'amener ailleurs afin de la soigner.

Il vit alors qu'il pleurait, plaquant sa belle contre lui. Il s'inquiéta.

-Miss Granger va bien?

-Je ne sais pas...fit-il entre deux sanglots

-Alors il faut qu'on aille la soigner.

-J'aurais dû être là...qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait...

-Je suis sur qu'elle n'a rien. Venez.

Drago daigna enfin faire un geste. Il passa son bras sous ses genoux pour la soulever. Il se tourna vers le directeur et passa devant lui pour l'amener dans son ancienne chambre. Dumbledore, lui n'en revenait pas. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser la jeune fille à relâcher tous ses pouvoirs?


	23. Chap22 : changement de tout!

_Drami0ne-f0r-ever : La voilà ^^!_

_missmalefoy7138 : Lis cette fic et tu aura ta réponse ;) ! reste fidèle!_

_Anas : Oooooooooooooh...t'es trop mignonne ^^! Reste fidèle ;)!_

…_...Bon...je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais même si les reviews c'est pas grave si y'en a pas beaucoup mais là...c'est pas beaucoup de chez pas beaucoup - -'''_

_Enfin bon, merci à ceux qui ont réagi et à ceux qui me lisent même si ils ne review pas^^!_

_Bonne lecture ^o^/_

**Chapitre 22 :** **changement de tout!**

Drago se rongeait les sangs. Il était là, à côté d'elle, toujours inanimée. Il ignorait ce qu'il c'était passé exactement dans cette pièce, et ça l'inquiétait énormément. Elle n'était plus pareil, du moins physiquement. Mais il savait que c'était elle. Les autres n'avait pas voulu le croire au début mais avaient fini par céder. Ils avaient confiance en lui.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains en repensant à l'horrible scène. Ces espèces d'explosions n'avaient causé aucunes blessures physiques sur les deux jeunes personnes exceptées celles du choc. On essayait encore de comprendre, mais on ne trouvait rien qui aurait pu provoquer ce genre d'explosions. À moins que l'un des deux aient utilisé la magie, mais alors pourquoi Hermione était dans cet état? La seule explication possible était celle que c'était Hermione qui avait utilisé la magie. Après était-ce pour se protéger? On ne savait pas et Drago ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, à part attendre son réveil.

Dumbledore et les autres adultes avaient fait une réunion d'urgence pour savoir comment s'organiser maintenant que les démons devaient être au courant de leur position. Ils devaient fuir au plus vite, et trouver un endroit sûr, le seul qui correspondait à peu près était la maison des cachettes. Il faudrait alors aménager quelques lits supplémentaires.

Drago était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas tout de suite le mouvement à côté de lui. Quand il le sentit enfin, il releva brusquement la tête et se releva en faisant tomber sa chaise.

-Hermione!

Celle-ci s'assit en posant sa main sur son front et sentit le bandage.

-Je vais commencer à en avoir l'habitude, fit-elle amusée.

Mais alors qu'elle allait retirer sa main, celle-ci se prit dans ses cheveux. Elle les regarda attentivement et ouvrit les yeux d'horreur. Paniquée, elle tâta son corps tout en se regardant.

Ses traits s'étaient affinés, ses oreilles s'étaient allongées pour finir pointues, ses yeux chocolats étaient devenus gris et ses cheveux bruns « broussailleux » étaient à présent longs, lisses, fins et surtout; blancs aux reflets argents. Ils descendaient jusqu'au bas des reins, ils avaient l'air si doux, si soyeux. En temps normal, Drago l'aurait embrassée ou alors aurait eut envie de lui sauter dessus, mais à cet instant, il était tourmenté.

-Je ne pensais pas que mon corps allait aussi réagir, fit-elle avec une moue. Au fait Drago il faut...

Hermione s'aperçut alors de l'état de son veela. Il était tourmenté, triste, inquiet et avait un air de profonde culpabilité. Voyant ses émotions, Hermione lui fit un doux sourire qui aurait pu rassurer n'importe qui, mais cela ne fit que détendre légèrement le blond. Elle approcha alors sa main pour la poser sur sa joue. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait le rassura et il posa sa main sur la sienne, fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'instant.

-J'ai eu tellement peur. J'aurais dû voir que tu étais partie.

-Tu n'as rien a te reprocher Drago, c'est...

-Si, bien sûr que si! Si j'étais resté avec toi, Weasley ne...

-Ron n'y est pour rien!

-TE FICHES PAS DE MOI!

-Drago, ne cries pas...

Drago se rassit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il était en colère. Tellement en colère contre lui-même! Hermione vit ce qui le tourmentait, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit pour lui faire relever la tête. Une fois que le regard gris d' Hermione et celui rouge sang de Drago se croisèrent, elle ne put résister à l'embrasser. Il la serra fortement dans ses bras et elle approfondit elle-même le baiser. C'était à la fois pour le rassurer lui et pour qu'elle puisse se « laver » du baiser d'Alan...mais aussi pour se rassurer elle.

Elle avait eut peur et regrettait certaines de ses pensées. Au début, elle avait vraiment cru que c'était Ron, mais elle s'était rappelée que Ron était son ami et que jamais il ne lui ferait ça. Elle s'était rappelée qu'il lui avait dit qu'il acceptait qu'elle et Drago soit ensemble, alors, ce n'était pas Ron, c'était Alan. Sa haine envers lui ne fit que grandir dans le cœur d' Hermione. Il avait osé s'en prendre à ses amis! Il allait lui payer!

Le baiser s'arrêta et les deux amants fermèrent les yeux en posant leur front l'un contre l'autre. Hermione finit par briser le silence pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Drago?

-Hm?

-Ce n'est pas Ron qui m'a attaquée, c'est Alan.

-Oui, à ce qu'il paraît.

Hermione fut surprise, et il lui expliqua :

-Weasley s'est réveillé y'a deux heures environ. Il nous a fait une crise en pleurant comme un gamin, il a eut de la chance que les autres étaient là pour me tenir sinon j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer! Bref, fit-il en voyant le regard de reproche de sa belle, il demandait comment tu allais et nous disais que ce n'était pas lui qui t'avais attaqué et que c'était l'autre salop. On était pas sûr, et comme tu n'étais toujours pas réveillée, on avait du mal à le croire. Il n'y a que toi qui connaisse leurs pouvoirs.

-Je confirme, seul des démons extrêmement puissant -et à ce jour je ne connais qu'Alan- qui sont capables de prendre le corps d'un autre, enfin si on ne compte pas ceux des réincarnateurs. Mais pourquoi c'est encore à Ron que tu en veux si tu sais que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a attaqué ?

Drago serra les dents et une envie de meurtre se dessina dans son regard sang.

-Il a avoué avoir été faible devant lui, il a avoué avoir cru certaines fois à ce qu'il disait. Il l'a cru! Comme quoi tu ne l'aimait pas -du moins sauf d'amitié- qu'il ne comptait pas pour toi...

-Mais en quoi ça te concerne ?

-Il a été faible...il n'a pas cru en toi...c'est pas tant que le démon est pris le contrôle de son corps, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, c'est qu'il allait te faire du mal à cause de ses bêtises! Autant physiquement qu'intérieurement!

Hermione fut touchée par cette attention de sa part -même si c'était assez spécial-, comme pour le remercier, elle posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour profiter. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

-Salut blondinet, tu devrais te reposer, je prend la...

Maë aperçut alors les deux amants, Hermione assise sur son lit penchée vers son amant alors que celui-ci était assit sur sa chaise ses mains sur les joues de sa belle.

-Ah. Pas besoin finalement tu te débrouilles très bien. Mais t'es pas cool! T'aurais pu prévenir les copains!

-NON! s'écrièrent Drago et Hermione en même temps. Maë, ne les appellent pas comme...

-HEY LES GENS! LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT EST ENFIN RÉVEILLÉE!

-...ça.

Des bruits se firent rapidement entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, Maë fut propulsée -oui c'est bien le mot- dans la chambre. elle atterrit au pied de la table de chevet à côté de Drago, les pied en l'air. Instinctivement, Drago se mit devant Hermione mais ne put rien faire contre la horde de gens qui venait d'entrer. Il se retrouva par terre, la tête à côté de celle de la réincarnatrice. Celle-ci avait un air abasourdi et Drago lui parla en grognant.

-Mais t'es pas bien? Appeler ceux-là pour leur dire qu' Hermione est réveillée, surtout si on est chez les Weasley...c'est pire que tout! Tu veux mourir écrasée ou quoi?

-Weasley...Weasley...fit-elle en cherchant ce nom qui lui était familier.

-C'est le nom de tous les roux de la maison.

-Ah! Je suis désolée, mais je dois te rappeler que je suis ici depuis seulement quelques heures!

-Et bien tu devrais apprendre rapidement! Bon je vais aider Hermione elle a l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide.

-J'arrive...

Elle essaya de se relever sans succès, de toute façon, Drago calmait déjà tout le monde en poussant de féroces grognements.

-...ou pas. Bon, Blaise aides moi.

Blaise remarqua enfin sa position et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Maë cria d'arrêter et de l'aider, ce qu'il fit au bout d'une minute. Une fois debout, Maë lui mit son poing dans la figure.

-Idiot!

-Maë, me casses pas mon copain!

Pansy et Maë étaient peut-être vraiment différentes mais aussi étrange que cela puisse être, un lien c'était lié entre elles.

-T'en fais pas, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin, c'est un dur ce mec!

-Je sais mais quand même!

-T'inquiète pas Pans', je lui règle son compte tout à l'heure.

-Mais bien sur! Pauvre chou t'as de l'espoir! Hermione, c'est bon tu respires ?

-Ouais, merci Maë...mais pas grâce à toi en tout tous cas!

-Je suis désolée! Je pensais pas que cette maison était remplie de fous !

-Et bien maintenant fais attention !

Tous regardèrent Hermione émerveillés. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle! Avant elle était jolie, maintenant elle est magnifique ! Ils la laissèrent enfin respirer et descendirent ensemble pour qu'elle puisse expliquer que c'était bien Alan et non Ron qui l'avait attaquée. À cette nouvelle, Harry et Ginny avait lâché un long soupir. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sûr qu'il était coupable mais encore moins innocent, il avait eut un tel comportement ces derniers temps, qu'ils ne savaient plus trop quoi penser. Drago tenait fermement Hermione contre lui, ses yeux n'ayant toujours pas reprit leur couleur initiale, personne ne lui demanda de la lâcher.

Une fois arrivée en bas, les adultes, alertés par le bruit, se retournèrent pour voir Hermione et les adolescents en joie. Molly se jeta sur Hermione, mais aillant relâchée ses pouvoirs, elle put l'éviter sans problème, mais elle l'attrapa quand même pour lui faire un câlin sans risquer de mourir d'étouffement.

-Oh ma pauvre petite chérie! Mais pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit qui tu étais une princesse ? Tu n'avais pas confiance? Oh par Merlin je dis des bêtises! C'est pour ta sécurité n'est ce pas ?

-Oui c'est ça. Moins de personnes étaient au courant mieux c'était.

Bien entendu, Hermione évita de préciser que si elle lui en avait parler avant, elle se serait inquiétée beaucoup trop.

-Tu es vraiment belle ma chérie!

La voix de Molly la fit revenir à la réalité

-Je connaissais des histoires sur la beauté légendaire des elfes et des anges mais toi...tu es plus que magnifique!

-Merci Molly.

-Vraiment je ne...

-Chérie, laisses la respirer. Elle vient juste de se réveiller! la réprimanda Arthur.

-Comment ? Oh ! Désolée ma chérie.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Miss Granger ? interrompit le directeur. Ou plutôt miss Miríel...

-Qu'importe le nom, pour moi ce sont mes parents, l'un comme l'autre. Tant qu'on m'appelle Hermione.

-Comme vous voudrez. Comme on a dû vous informer, M Weasley s'est réveillé peu de temps avant vous et a déclaré vous avoir attaqué sous l'emprise d'un démon.

Le visage d' Hermione se ferma ne laissant apparaître qu'un regard rempli de haine. Elle serra plus fort la main de Drago qui la lui pressa avec douceur, ce qui la détendit légèrement.

-Oui, dit-elle d'un ton froid. Et pas n'importe quel démon. C'était leur roi, Alan. Il a utilisé les faibl...pardon, les sentiments de Ron envers moi afin de mieux le manipuler.

-Vous avez libéré vos pouvoirs pour vous défendre j'imagine ?

-Effectivement. Il fallait que je me libère sinon je serais sans doute en enfer.

-Hm...vous savez aussi que vous venez sans doute d'alerter les démons de notre position ?

-Non. Il le savait déjà il y a bien longtemps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont attendu avant de passer à l'action mais ils savaient depuis un moment où nous nous trouvions. Par contre, ils ne savent pas où est la maison des cachettes. Je le sais.

-Bien. Je vous demanderais à tous de sortir, excepté les adultes. Nous devons nous réunir.

Comme à leur habitude, les amis se dirigèrent vers le salon. Chacun pris une place, les couples se formant. Pansy était assise sur les genoux de Blaise, Harry tenait la main de Ginny qu'il serrait amoureusement, et Hermione était allongée sur Drago. Pansy remarqua alors quelque chose.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que s'est un peu calme?

Blaise se leva alors brusquement faisant tomber Pansy au sol. Elle se releva en se massant les fesses.

-C'était pas une raison pour me mettre à terre!

-Où est Maë ? Dit-il l'air affolé.

-Ici. Je te manque tant que ça ?

La jolie réincarnatrice apparut dans le salon, un jus de citrouille à la main. Elle s'assit dans un soupir dans le fauteuil. Blaise remit Pansy sur ses genoux en la regardant avec suspicion, ce qui l'agaça rapidement.

-Quoi ?

-T'es pas aller voir Weasley par hasard ?

-Hein ? Mais non crétin ! Je veux un règlement de compte à la loyale ! Je veux pas l'attaquer dans son sommeil !

-Mouais...

-Bon d'accord j'ai failli le taper tout à l'heure mais je recommencerais plus ! Et puis, finalement non. Je ne veux pas me battre avec lui puisque je viens d'apprendre que ce n'est pas lui qui a attaqué notre 'Mione. Au fait, elles sont où tes ailes ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Mes ailes ? Ah mes ailes ! Maë, je ne vais pas les sortir comme ça !

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda Ginny. Moi je veux bien les voir.

-C'est juste que c'est pas pratique. Si les adultes décident qu'on va retourner à la maison des cachettes, alors peut-être que je vous les montreraient.

Cette réponse parut plaire à tout le monde. Hermione monta plus tard voir Ron en compagnie du blond. Quand elle entra, il pleura comme une madeleine en se traitant de minable, de bon à rien , qu'il aurait dû être plus fort, etc... Hermione le rassura et posa sa main sur son front. Elle récita des paroles dans la langue inconnue puis lui apprit qu'elle venait de le protéger contre toute prise de contrôle, mais qu'il devait quand même donner du sien. Après une multitude d'explications, d'excuses et autres, Hermione et Drago redescendirent. Le soir venait d'arriver, on leur appris que la décision venait d'être prise et qu'ils allaient retourner à la maison des cachettes.

Ils se mirent à table et Ron ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, sentant la bonne odeur du merveilleux poulet que seule Molly savait faire. La bonne humeur, l'agréable ambiance détendit tout le monde qui ne pensa plus aux derniers événements. Chacun oublia pendant l'espace d'un soir, tous les problèmes du dehors. Vers la fin du repas, Molly vola Drago à Hermione qui protesta un instant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie je te le rend tout de suite.

Hermione se mit à rougir et laissa Drago aux mains de Molly. Elle l'emmena dans le salon où ils restèrent un moment à parler. Hermione les vit revenir, et il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était. Elle essaya d'obtenir des informations mais ne reçut qu'un vague :

-Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure mon ange.

Ce surnom la fit sourire et le laissa tranquille. Quand la vaisselle fut faite, chacun retourna dans sa chambre, enfin pour l'instant, Molly n'ayant pas voulu qu' Harry dorme avec Ginny, et pareil avec Blaise et Pansy. C'était mal connaître les couples qu'ils formaient. Drago, comme les autres ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa belle sous les draps, qui n'avait au passage pas oublié la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir. Dès qu'elle lui posa la question, il l'embrassa.

-Elle m'a simplement dit que si je te faisais le moindre mal...je pouvais être sûr de ne jamais avoir de descendance avec qui que ce soit et surtout toi...d'ailleurs elle m'a interdit de te toucher. C'est mal me connaître, je ne rêve que de ça et puis...

Il plongea ses yeux à présent aux reflets roses dans ceux chocolat d' Hermione.

-...je ne vois pas d'autre moyen de ne pas mourir. Vivre à tes côtés serait la plus belle chose qui pourrait m'arriver.

Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises.

-Je suis sérieux, dit-il avec un ton qui confirmait ses dires, je vois déjà notre futur. On aurait une magnifique petite maison dans la campagne, on serait dans le jardin, allongés sur un hamac, en train de regarder notre enfant jouant avec le chien. Puis, accidentellement, ils fonceraient vers nous, nous renversant. On tomberaient sur le gazon, puis après s'être regardés, on rigolerait. Puis je t'aiderais à te redresser, je t'embrasserais et je partirais à la poursuite de notre petit monstre. Je l'attraperais et le soulèverais dans les airs, tu me dirais en rigolant de le poser, sinon il risquerait de tomber. On rentrerait ensuite tranquillement, sereins, dans notre maison.

Pendant, qu'il parlait, il s'était mit au-dessus d'elle et planta son regard rouge dans le sien. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Est ce qu'on a le droit d'avoir un futur comme celui-là ? Je suis prise entre deux guerres et toi, entre la guerre et ton amour pour moi. Si je meurs, tu meurs, si je souffres toi aussi...

Il la coupa d'un doux baiser.

-Alors nous gagnerons ces guerres avec le moins de souffrance possible...et nous ne mourons pas. Je veux un enfant avec toi, je veux cette maison à la campagne, je veux ce chien, ce hamac, cette chute,... cette scène. Je veux une famille heureuse avec toi Hermione.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion.

-Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aime comme un fou.

Elle passa ses mains dans son cou et l'approcha plus près d'elle.

-Moi aussi Drago. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.


	24. Chap23 : la maison des cachettes s2!

_Anas : Merci beaucoup ^^! Reste fidèle ^^! c'est des gens comme toi qui me donne la force de poursuivre alors ne m'abandonne pas T.T!_

_Draymi0ne-f0r-ever : Merci ^/^!_

_Fannyfan : voilà voilà, et une salade de dramione pour miss Fannyfan, une ^^! reste fidèle!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Reviewez s'il vous plait ToT!_

**Chapitre 23 : La maison des cachettes saison 2!**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle eut une drôle d'impression, elle se sentait à la fois légère et heureuse et d'un autre coté gênée...mais le problème c'était qu'elle ne se rappelait plus pourquoi. Elle sentit alors la chaleur rassurante du corps masculin de son amant. Ses bras fermement enroulés autour de sa taille, ce qui donnait l'impression que rien ne l'aurait fait lâcher à cet instant. Hermione parvint tout de même à se retourner délicatement pour se retrouver face au beau blond. Elle prit son visage en coupe et effleura ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises. Au bout d'un moment, le veela finit par s'agiter et ouvrit les yeux avec paresse. Lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec son ange, il lui fit un merveilleux sourire avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Il n'avait rien fait hier soir, même si ils s'étaient avoué un amour sans borne.

Drago était devenu plus entreprenant hier soir et Hermione s'était tendue. Sa réaction l'avait quelque peu excité -du moins le veela- et avait malheureusement perdu le contrôle de la situation pendant quelques instants. Au moment où il allait la mordre pour commencer le marquage, il avait réussi à reprendre le dessus et à faire dévier ses crocs dans l'oreiller d'à côté, c'est à dire le sien -d'où les quelques plumes présentes sur « leur » lit et dans leur cheveux-. Ce petit incident les avaient un peu refroidis, ils avaient alors rigolé pour détendre l'atmosphère, et une fois sûrs que cela ne se reproduirait pas, ils s'étaient couchés dans les bras de l'autre.

Même si Hermione ne le montrait pas forcément, cette situation commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle avait déjà surpris Drago se reculer d'un coup ou voir dans ses yeux une petite flamme rose-rouge de désir. Au début elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais elle avait fini par comprendre. Il commençait à ressentir les symptômes de folie, l'envie de la marquer se faisait plus présente. Elle aimait Drago, elle se doutait que cela devenait dur pour lui de résister, mais...il y avait comme un blocage. Elle avait peur, pas seulement à cause de la situation mais aussi d'Alan. Elle avait peur qu'à cause d'Alan, Drago soit en danger par sa faute. On pourrait dire, « marquée ou pas, ça ne ferait pas vraiment de différence alors! », mais si, justement. Une fois marquée, Drago voudra la protéger encore plus et se mettra donc plus en danger que maintenant. Pendant cette période, il peut juste l'empêcher d'approcher des hommes...et la protéger...

_« Il faut arrêter de te mentir Hermione. Tu as juste peur du marquage. Seulement du marquage. Avant ou après, Drago aura les mêmes instincts de protection avec toi et prendra les mêmes risques. Là, tu es juste en train de le faire souffrir et de le tuer à petit feu. »_

Du côté du beau blond, il se doutait de ce que ressentait Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. C'était à elle de faire son choix, elle savait qu'il était prêt et qu'il l'attendait. Il pouvait l'attendre toute sa vie durant, même si à la fin...il risquait de mourir de chagrin. Cela devenait chaque jour plus dur de lutter contre ses instincts « animal », ou primaire. Mais il avait confiance en elle, en temps et en heure, elle viendrait vers lui et lui demandera de la marquer, et ce jour-là, ce serait le plus beau de sa vie! Il avait été sérieux la veille, au sujet de leur futur, il ne rêvait que de ça : fonder une famille avec elle. Un enfant d'Hermione et de lui, dans un monde de paix, sans démon et sans sorcier meurtrier.

Ils étaient donc là, plongés dans leur pensées qui tournaient essentiellement autour d'eux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Une porta qui s'ouvre brutalement les fit sursauter. Ils saisirent leur baguette à toute vitesse avant de les pointer vers la source du bruit. Un poids se fit bientôt sentir sur leur corps, les obligeant à se rallonger.

-Hey les gens! Whoo, et ben blondinet, t'as dû nous faire grimper notre 'Mione aux rideaux si j'en juge par toutes ses plumes!

Maë qui venait de débarquer dans leur chambre habillée seulement d'un pantalon militaire et d'un tee-shirt blanc remontant juste sous sa poitrine, saisit une des plumes accrochée aux cheveux d'Hermione toujours sous le choc. Une fois remise, elle se mit à rougir et tenta de se redresser, faisant basculer la jeune fille du lit.

-On a rien fait! Tenta-t-elle de la convaincre.

-Mais oui, mais oui, je te crois 'Mione!

-Mais c'est vrai!

-Alors peux-tu me dire la provenance de ce ma-gni-fique suçon dans ton cou? Fit la réincarnatrice un sourire pervers accroché aux lèvres.

À ces mots, Drago se tourna vers sa compagne pour trouver, effectivement, un beau suçon bien visible dans son cou. Hermione, rouge comme une tomate, tenta vainement de l'effacer en frottant dessus. Le blond sourit de satisfaction, c'était une belle preuve qu'Hermione était à lui et à personne d'autre, ça voulait dire « touche pas elle est à moi! » ou « va voir ailleurs » ou encore « compagne de Drago Malefoy, tu touches tu meurs. ». Maë continua de taquiner Hermione avant de leur demander de se lever.

-C'est la chef des roux qui me l'a demandé. Mollia...ou Mollissia...Molla?

-Molly?

-C'est ça! Molly! Elle m'a dit qu'on devait partir dès maintenant.

Elle allait partir quand elle finit par ajouter :

-Je vous conseil de faire vite avant que ce soit elle qui vienne parce que tout à l'heure, elle a trouvé sa fille, Ginny il me semble, et Harry dans la même position que vous à cet instant -sans les plumes- et là...je suis étonnée que vous ne l'ayez pas entendue crier, elle a puissante voix cette femme. Bref, en ce moment même, Harry tente de sauver sa peau!

Sur cet avertissement, elle ferma la porte en rigolant. Drago était presque écroulé de rire alors qu'Hermione était blanche. Drago imaginait bien la scène : Molly qui brandissait des couteaux bien aiguisés en direction d'un Harry en fuite. Hermione elle avait la même image mais était un peu plus inquiète pour le sort de son meilleur ami. Sans plus tarder, ils se levèrent, après un dernier doux baiser, Drago retourna dans sa chambre afin de se préparer.

Quand Hermione poussa la porte de sa salle de bain et qu'elle vit son reflet, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Si elle n'avait plus eut ses vêtements, elle aurait vraiment pensée avoir fait l'amour comme une bête sauvage avec Drago! Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre pas possible, couverts de plumes, un énorme suçon violet était sur le haut de sa gorge et de belles cernes lui barraient le visage, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas assez dormi -même si elles étaient récentes, elles pouvaient porter à confusion sur l'origine de cette courte nuit-. Elle se détourna de cette image d'elle et se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans la douche. Elle passa un moment sous l'eau, le temps de libérer les plumes prisonnières de sa chevelure.

Drago lui, mit moins de temps que sa douce. Il descendit les escaliers pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner, mais il y avait un obstacle : les valises dans le couloir. Le blond soupira d'agacement. Ne connaissait-il pas le sort de réduction? Il préféra ne pas toucher à leurs affaires et enjamba avec facilité toutes les valises. Heureusement que leur affaires étaient resté chez eux! Il salua tout le monde avant de prendre place en face du directeur.

-Bonjour Mr Malefoy.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bien dormi?

-Oui, très bien même.

-Je vois, j'étais en train d'expliquer à miss Weasley, miss Parkinson et Mr Zabini que chacun d'entre vous allait dormir par couple...mais à ce que j'ai compris cela ne dérangeait personne...

Un long cri d'agonie fit sursauter le blond qui se leva. Blaise l'attrapa par la manche pour le faire rassoir alors que Ginny se leva en courant, faisant tomber sa chaise.

-Je crois que Molly n'en a toujours pas fini avec Harry, fit le directeur soucieux. Donc, reprit-il, à part Molly cela ne semblait gêner personne. Je suppose que dormir avec miss Miríel n'est pas un problème?

-Vu la nuit qu'ils ont dû passer, il semblerait que non! Fit Maë en attrapant un toast.

-Je demanderais à miss Miríel tout à l'heure. Bien, il faut se dépêcher! J'espère qu'elle ne mettra pas trop de temps.

-C'est...

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Coupa Drago l'élan de Maë.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que parler des « preuves » de la nuit d'amour qu'ils auraient pseudo-passé ensemble Hermione et lui cette nuit ne plaise à la brune. Surtout si c'était Maë qui le racontait à Blaise, Pansy et à Dumbledore. Celui-ci approuva et se leva.

Hermione descendit plus tard. Une fois le groupe réunis, ils prirent le plus de précautions possible. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils s'étaient levés aux aurores! Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la petite colline et la potion fut à nouveaux distribuée.

-C'est le dernier stock, fit Maugrey, alors une fois arrivés, pas de retour possible à moins de mettre des vies en jeu. Est-ce clair?

-Oui!

Comme les autres fois, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds et ils se sentirent transportés. Comme pour leur première fois, Harry, Ron et Maë eurent un mouvement de recul. Hermione se rapprocha du blond et glissa sa main dans la sienne, qu'il serra tout de suite. Les carrés apparurent. Cette fois-ci, elle fit face à son passé et fut agréablement surprise en découvrant seulement ses bons souvenirs, aussi lointain soit-il. Drago lui fit une pression sur sa main et lui montra un sourire en coin.

Les nouveaux furent sans voix devant la beauté de l'endroit. Rien à voir avec l'ancien QG! Les chambres furent distribuées et chacun parti en mission de rangement d'affaires. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car les Serpentard avaient promis un match aux Griffondor. Chacun saisit un balai et ils s'envolèrent dans les airs. Un match -bien qu'amical- sans merci commença. Dans l'équipe de Serpentard nous avons : Blaise, Pansy, Drago et un adulte vient se joindre à eux! Remus! Dans celle des Griffondor : Harry, Ron, Ginny et Arthur!

Le match était vraiment incroyable, les balles volaient de mains en mains, ceux qui ne participaient pas encourageait une des équipes. Les protestations de Molly se noyèrent dedans. Hermione fut partagée et décida d'encourager tour à tour les équipes. Drago, lui, voulut l'impressionner. Il finit par attraper le souaffle et s'élança vers un des buts. Il était suivi de près par Harry et Ron, mais quelque chose le fit accélérer.

-Va s'y Drago!

Cette simple phrase l'amena à lâcher le ballon dans le cercle central, alors qu'il était à 10 mètre environ de celui-ci.

-L'amour donne des ailes non?

-Ouais George. Sors avec Angelina et tu remporteras tous tes matchs comme ça!

-Pareil pour toi Freddy. Violette ne semble pas te laisser indifférent.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Moi non plus alors.

-...

-...

-N'empêche c'était classe.

-Dès demain j'envoie une lettre à Angelina. On verra si j'arrive à mettre ce genre de but!

-Pareil pour moi! Aïe!

-Vous n'écrirez à personne! Fit Molly en les attrapant par les oreilles.

-Mais maman! Tu sais que tu es en train de briser notre carrière de joueur de quiditch professionnel là?

-Venez plutôt m'aider à préparer à manger!

-Mais il est 10 heures!

-Comme ça, ça sera fait! Ne discutez pas!

Pendant que les jumeaux préparaient dans leur coin un moyen pour devenir joueur professionnel de quiditch, Ron, Harry et Maë s'approchèrent de leurs amis.

-C'est génial ici! Vous avez tout le confort! fit Ron.

-Oui, on ne manquait de rien. Lui sourit Hermione.

-Mais, fit Harry, il n'y a pas assez de chambre. Comment on va faire?

-Tu n'avais pas entendu? Fit Ginny perplexe

-Disons, mon amour, que ta mère voulait ma peau, j'étais donc légèrement occupé à sauver ma vie. D'ailleurs, merci pour ton aide précieuse...

-Mais puisque je te dis que je suis désolée!

-Oui je t'excuse, mais un léger coup de main n'aurait pas été de trop et pas seulement quand elle avait réussi à m'attraper! J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux! Donc, c'est quoi le plan? On dort tous avec quelqu'un?

-Tu as tout compris mon chéri!

-Toi, je te conseil de ne pas trop espérer que l'on dorme ensemble...

-Je sais, mais ma mère ne pourra rien faire contre notre amour!

-Tel Roméo et Juliette...

-Quoi?

-Sauf que cette histoire est dramatique Harry, rajouta Hermione amusée alors que Ginny ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient.

-Peut-être mais ils s'aimaient d'un amour plus que puissant! Ils se sont rejoints dans l'au-delà!

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que tu veux...

-Je ne veux pas leur mort! Je veux leur amour!

-On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez tous les deux? demanda Drago

-Roméo et Juliette, c'est une histoire d'amour tragique. Ils sont issus de deux familles ennemies mais arrivent à se rencontrer et c'est le coup de foudre. Ils sont éperdument amoureux, mais il y a des problèmes -des meurtres entre autre- qui font que Roméo doit partir. Juliette doit se marier avec un autre et ne veut pas, alors elle boit un « poison » afin qu'on la croit morte, elle demande à ce qu'on prévienne Roméo qu'elle n'est pas morte et qu'elle allait se réveille et ainsi ils pourraient fuir ensemble. Mais le message ne parvint jamais à Roméo qui la retrouve « morte ». Fou de chagrin, il se suicide, quand Juliette se réveille et voit son amour mort à ses côtés, elle se tue à son tour.

Drago avait écouté le résumé de l'histoire avec attention, étrangement elle lui faisait penser à le sienne. Il souhaitait juste de ne pas connaître la même fin. Il s'approche de sa compagne et l'enlaça avant de lui donner un doux baiser auquel elle répondit. Harry et Ron détournèrent le regard, gênés. Les autres les regardaient attendris.

-C'est un peu comme notre histoire non? fit Drago le sourire aux lèvres

-Un peu, juste, la nôtre et plus complexe et elle finira bien! J'en suis sûre!

Elle se tourna vers ses amis sans lâcher Drago.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi? On ne fera qu'une bouchée de Voldemort et d'Alan!

-Ouais!

Ils passèrent le reste du temps à parler et à rigoler. Le repas arriva vite, et pendant que chacun se remplissait l'estomac, Maugrey en profita pour faire une annonce.

-J'en profite puisque tout le monde est là pour vous dire qu'après manger, entrainement pour tous!

-QUOI!?

-Je vous avais prévenus non? Les adultes ne peuvent pas, ils ont du travail, vous par contre, vous n'avez pas grand-chose! Alors mangez et après tous dans la salle d'entrainement!

-C'est vous qui allez nous entrainer? demanda Blaise pas très rassuré.

-Ouais, avec l'aide du robot.

-Ah. C'est sûr que je suis plus rassuré. Je prends le robot, chuchota-t-il à Drago.

-Je ne sais pas s'il va nous laisser le choix des équipes en fait...

Comme ils le pensaient, après manger, ils suivirent Maurey dans la salle. Elle était vraiment spacieuse, plutôt vide mais quelque objets d'entrainement trainaient par-ci par-là. Maugrey prit sa baguette et la pointa vers une petite porte. Un robot sortit, et tous le regardaient avec de grands yeux. Hermione et Drago se méfiaient. C'était trop facile. Le robot ne mesurait pas plus de 30 cm. Les jumeaux, Blaise et Maë éclatèrent de rire.

-Non mais vous voulez rire? On doit se battre contre ça?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un léger coup de pied qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomba dans un bruit de ferraille. Les rires redoublèrent et Maugrey soupira d'agacement.

-Ne jouez pas avec le matériel! Bon je vais faire les équipes : Weasley, Weasley, Zabini et...Maë!

-Mon nom c'est Amàn. Informa-t-elle mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

-...Vous irez avec le robot.

-Trop facile. fit Fred.

-C'est comme si c'était fait! Rajouta George.

-Pourquoi c'est eux qui devraient avoir le robot! C'est inégal! protesta Pansy.

-Vous avez raison Parkinson, c'est inégal, ce sera plus facile avec moi!

-Hein? Non je ne veux pas! Mettez-moi avec eux!

-C'est vous qui voyez! Parkinson avec le robot!

Le groupe de Maugrey regarda Pansy partir en sautillant rejoindre le groupe du robot. Ceux-ci s'amusaient à le pousser et repousser avec le pied. Ils avaient un peu de mal à croire que ce soit si facile...

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fit remarquer Hermione à Drago.

-Moi aussi. Je vois mal Maugrey donner un exercice aussi sérieux facile comme ça...

-Bon! Coupa le concerné, Malefoy et Weasley! Duel! Ensuite je veux Weasley fille et Granger puis Potter et Weasley! Je vous dirais la suite après!

Drago et Ron s'avancèrent vers le centre de la salle. Celle-ci était divisée en deux partie par des colonnes -comment de tels colonnes arrivaient à tenir dans cette maison?-. À peine s'étaient-ils mis en position que la voix de Maugrey retentit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Pas le temps de vous mettre en position! À peine arrivés dans l'arène, il faut commencer le combat! Attaquez en premier, ne pas détourner le regard de votre adversaire et surtout ne pas lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit!

Une fois qu'il les obligea à recommencer, Drago prit plaisir à commencer. Il enchainait sorts sur sorts. Il voulait non seulement venger Hermione mais aussi l'impressionner. Ron avait du mal mais tenait bon. Il réussit à envoyer un stupéfix qui ne passa pas loin de des cheveux du blond qui l'évita de justesse. Le combat dura plusieurs minutes mais Drago finit par immobiliser Ron. Les autres applaudirent en les félicitant. Drago tendit alors la main Ron. Il la regarda un instant avant de la saisir. Drago avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il s'était vengé et avait impressionné sa compagne. Il ne pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il lui avait fait mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avancerait pas. En plus, en ces temps de guerre, il valait mieux avoir des amis que des ennemis.

-Bien joué Weasley. T'as tenu plus longtemps que ce que je pensais.

-J'aurais ma revanche.

-Je t'attends.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe qui les applaudissait. Harry et Ginny les tapèrent dans le dos alors qu'Hermione adoptait une méthode plus douce. Elle embrassa Ron sur la joue et quand elle alla vers Drago, celui-ci la prit par la taille et lui donna un long baiser. Elle fut surprise mais finit par répondre. Quand le baiser se termina elle vit une flamme rose-rouge danser dans ses prunelles grises.

-N'embrasse pas quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'il te plait, dit-il la voix rauque, c'est déjà dur de tenir comme ça...

Hermione rougit et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau plus doucement.

-Promis. Mais tu sais que je n'appartiens qu'à toi.

-Oui.

Un cri de peur retentit alors. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'autre groupe et devinrent blanc de peur. Le mini robot était à présent un dragon. Comme si il s'y attendait, Maugrey continua.

- Ne vous occupez pas d'eux, ils ne risquent rien. Granger et Weasley en piste! Et je veux tous vos pouvoirs! Personne ne peut nous trouver.

-De toute façon j'ai rajouté des protections à la maison tout à l'heure.

-En piste!

-Mais je suis désavantagée!

-Donner votre maximum! Fit Maugrey sans prêter attention.

À peine entrées dans le cercle, Hermione disparue. Ginny tourna et retourna la tête sur ses gardes. Elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller les chevilles, et ça remontait de plus en plus haut! Elle regarda ses jambes et vit des sorte de lianes sortir du sol et qui s'entouraient autour de ses jambes. Elle poussa un cri et fut soulevée du sol, la tête en bas. Quelque chose de froid s'appuya alors sur sa gorge.

-Morte! S'exclama Maugrey. Bien joué Granger.

Le froid s'enleva et les lianes la remirent à terre en douceur. Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui lui souriait et elle vit à sa main une épée.

-Ne t'en fait pas Ginny, c'est inoffensif. Je vais te donner une astuce : quand tu ne vois pas, concentre-toi sur ton audition et ton toucher. Si tu avais écouté attentivement, tu aurais su que j'étais derrière toi et si tu t'étais concentré sur ton toucher tu aurais pu te dégager plus vite des lianes.

-Merci Hermione!

-Changement de programme! Granger, vous allez faire les duels et donner des conseils, je vais m'occuper de l'autre groupe.

Maugrey partit rejoindre les autres et Hermione se tourna vers son groupe attentif.

-Vous allez passer chacun votre tour avec moi. Qui commence?

-Moi!

-Ok Harry on y va. On fait comme nous a dit Maugrey.

-Ok!

Une fois entré, Harry lança le premier sort qui toucha sa cible. Mais il cria victoire trop vite. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. L'Hermione qui était à terre disparue et sa voix se fit entendre à ses oreilles.

-Perdu.

Elle libéra Harry du sortilège et lui expliqua.

-Tu as détourné ton regard un instant, ça m'a permis de créer une illusion.

-Est ce que j'aurais pu voir que ce n'était pas toi?

-Non. Seuls les gobelins et les animaux au bon odorat auraient pu voir que ce n'était pas moi. Ron! À toi!

-Ok!

Respectant les conseils, il ne quitta pas Hermione des yeux un seul instant. Celle-ci ne bougea pas mais au moment où il allait lancer un sort informulé, il se retrouva dans la même position que Ginny quelques instants plus tôt. Elle lui expliqua une fois qu'il eut les pieds à terre.

-Ne te concentre pas que sur ton adversaire! Là tu ne voyais que moi! N'importe qui aurait pu t'attaquer!

-Mais c'est impossible! Comment tu fais?

-J'ai appris à me défendre quand j'étais jeune. Drago à toi.

Celui-ci s'avança et avant d'entrer la prévint.

-Pas de cadeaux mon amour.

-Compte sur moi.

Un pied à l'intérieur et il se mit à courir assez rapidement, évitant les lianes. Il se précipita vers Hermione qui disparut. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec elle. Il lui lança un sort qu'elle évita avec facilité et elle se précipita sur lui. Elle réussit à le désarmer. Il se retrouva derrière elle mais au moment où il allait l'attraper il se retourna et fit tomber Hermione.

_« Une illusion. »_

Celle-ci fut surprise mais reprit la situation en main. Avec un habile jeu de jambes, elle le retourna et un arc apparut de nulle part. Une flèche fut rapidement sous le cou de Drago. Un mouvement de plus et s'était la mort. Délicatement, elle descendit sa bouche vers celle du blond et l'embrassa avec douceur avant d'aller vers son oreille.

-Perdu chéri. Mais bien joué.

Elle l'aida à se lever et ils continuèrent l'entrainement ainsi. À la fin, après tout un après midi, chacun sortit de la salle exténué, en sueur. Ils prirent une bonne douche et ne réapparurent pas.

-Où sont les enfants? demanda Molly.

-Ils doivent dormir. Ils ont bien travaillé.

-Mais ils n'ont pas mangé!

-Laisse Molly. Tu leur feras un bon petit-déjeuner demain.

-Moui...

En effet, chacun dormait dans les bras de l'autre. Drago ne dormait pas. Il serrait fortement sa belle endormie dans ses bras et se mordait la lèvre avec force. Il repensait à son combat avec elle. Elle était simplement magnifique à cet instant. Et quand elle l'avait attrapé, il avait cru mourir de bonheur. Une telle beauté devrait être interdite! Le veela ne cessait de se battre pour sortir mais Drago réussi à s'endormir sans écouter ses instincts primaires.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Reviewez s'il vous plait T.T...**


	25. Chap24 : marquage

_Anas : ta review m'a fais chaud au cœur et m'a rassurée ^^! ne me lâche pas ToT!_

_Saskia K : ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic te plait ^o^! reste fidèle ^^!_

_Aurore13 : Merci ^^!_

_scpotter : pas dans ce chapitre mais peut-être dans le prochain ;)! reste fidèle!_

_Pinky : Ooooooooooh! Ma fic à une amoureuse *o*! que je suis heureuse ^/^! reste fidèle ^o^!_

_ArgentOrme : tu devrais pas être déçu *u*! reste fidèle ;)!_

_DreamInGold : ce petit robot m'amuse je ne sais pas pourquoi XD! Voilà la suite ^^, y'aura-t-il une critique pour celui là? *.*_

_mione-du-49 : ouais pauvre Drago...mais là ça devrait aller *u*! et encore une fois j'adore ton début de fic *o*! je veux la suite ^^!_

_Bon, je crois que le titre en dis long...voici le moment que vous attendiez tous depuis un moment -bande de pervers(e) XD!-, c'est ma premi-e fois alors soiyez indulgent please T.T! Ah! Et au fait, par pitié :_

_REVIEWEZ ToT!_

_Sur ce bonne lecture mes lecteurs adorés ^^!_

**Chapitre 24**** :** **marquage**

-Il a parlé ?

-Non mon prince. Je suis désoléaaaaAAAAAAAAAH!

-Incapable! Ce que je vous ai demandé est pourtant simple !

Le démon se releva avec peine.

-Je sais mon prince. Mais il est têtu, il ne parlera pas.

_CRAC_

Le démon trembla de peur. Alan le regardait avec de grand yeux, ses sourcils et sa lèvre inférieure tremblaient sous son contrôle. Sa nuque, qui s'était penchée un peu trop, venait de faire un craquement sonore.

-Parlera ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. _Parlera _?

Alan se leva en s'avançant à pas lent vers le démon mort de peur.

-Mais qui t'as demandé de le faire parler ?

Arrivé à son niveau, il lui saisit la gorge et le souleva. Le démon posa ses mains sur celles d'Alan essayant de le faire lâcher prise.

-Alors ? Qui ?

-P...personne mon prince...huff..personne...

-Quels étaient mes ordres ? Redis les moi.

Le démon étouffait et s'agitait dans tous les sens, plantant ses ongles noirs et pourris dans la peau pâle d'Alan.

-Redis les moi...

-Lui...faire avou...avouer...hufff...où était...hargh...pitié...

-Lui faire avouer où était qui ?

Ses forces l'abandonnaient, ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites, il devait le lâcher ! Mais le prince ne bougea pas, il resserra même davantage sa prise, attendant avec sadisme la fin de la phrase.

-...votre an...ange...

Alan le lâcha brutalement et il tomba dans un bruit sourd qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Oui. Lui faire avouer où était mon ange, ma belle, ma promise, ma Hermione...est ce que " parler " est dans cette phrase, Ranéa ?

Une jeune femme au long cheveux gris qui était dans l'ombre du trône s'avança vers lui dans un bruit de chaîne.

-kikikiki...non mon prince...vous avez bien puni cet insolent.

Elle s'approcha de lui et encercla sa taille de ses bras frêles.

-Oh mon prince, trouvez moi un autre corps...celui-ci devient désagréable.

Alan se retourna et la fixa avec un regard amusé.

-En quoi est-il désagréable ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? C'est un honneur que tu as de l'avoir, c'est moi qui suis allé le chercher moi-même.

Ranéa fit un immense sourire et sauta sur place.

-C'est vrai ? Alors ne me le changez pour rien au monde !

-Je préfère ça.

Il lui prit son menton et l'embrassa avec violence.

-Oh mon prince...

-Tais-toi Ranéa...ta voix m'insupporte.

Elle ne dit plus rien se laissant faire. Il introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche, caressant la sienne, elle attrapa ses cheveux en gémissant alors qu'il arrêtait brusquement le baiser, la faisant tomber à terre. Il la regarda de haut puis se baissa pour lui prendre son menton avec délicatesse et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres froides, lui donnant des frissons d'envie.

-Je te laisse finir ce que cet incapable à commencé, Ranéa. Je compte sur toi.

-Oui mon prince...tout ce que vous voudrez.

Elle se releva rapidement et partit en sautillant écrasant le faible corps du démon au passage.

-Ranéa.

Elle se tourna avec un grand sourire, ses yeux jaune-gris le regardant avec envie.

-Oui Alan ?

-Viens dans ma chambre ce soir.

-Avec plaisir !

Et elle partit dans un rire aigu insupportable. Alan ne tarda pas à sortir à son tour parcourant les couloirs du château vide. Il ne croisa personne, et cela ne le dérangea pas. Il avait l'habitude, mais ce n'était pas ce genre de vie qu'il aurait voulu. En tournant la tête, il vit par la grande fenêtre, le château de l'union, comme on l'appelait autrefois. Avant, il l'éblouissait, le rendait presque aveugle, mais la chaleur qui s'en dégageait remplissait son cœur.

Quand il était enfant, il lui était arrivé de sortir jouer dehors, dans la forêt qu'il connaissait par cœur, évitant les dangers. Cette forêt morte. Un jour, il était arrivé devant la forêt verdoyante de l'autre côté, et avait, malgré les interdictions, passé cette frontière. Il avait marché un peu, puis avait entendu des rires. De doux rires. Il les avaient suivis, jusqu'à cette petite chute d'eau. Il avait eu, à cet instant, la plus belle vision de sa vie, qui était à la fois source d'un bonheur immense mais aussi de sa malédiction actuelle. Il n'avait jamais demandé à tomber amoureux d'elle, il l'avait rencontré dans son jeune âge, alors que son cœur était encore influençable par ce sentiment que l'on appelait "amour". Les démons adultes ne ressentent pas l'amour, seulement le désir. On interdisait aux jeunes de passer cette frontière pour justement éviter ce genre d'incident, pour éviter que l'un des leurs tombe amoureux d'un ange. Mais lui n'avait pas écouter. Il aimait et haïssait Hermione de tout son être. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré ce jour là, tout serait encore normal !

Un long cri l'interrompit dans ses souvenirs, lui tirant un sourire. Elle était à lui et il allait la trouver pour la faire sienne ! Ainsi, il serait apaisé, et ce poids qu'il avait sur le cœur partirait enfin ! Le cri de douleur s'arrêta pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre pour ne s'arrêter qu'à l'aube.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Un long frisson lui parcouru le dos, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil qui indiquait qu'il était vraiment trop tôt pour être réveillée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange ?

Elle retourna la tête et rencontra les deux prunelles rouges de son veela. Son malaise persistait mais elle voulu le rassurer. Elle lui prit le visage en coupe et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Rien Drago, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Hermione, dit-il la voix légèrement rauque, je ne suis pas dans une période facile, si tu continues comme ça je ne sais pas comment ça va finir...

-Comment ça ? fit-elle innocemment

-Ne me mens pas. Dis moi pourquoi tu t'es réveillée.

Hermione soupira. Ça l'agaçait que Drago sache aussi bien lire en elle, mais d'un autre côté, ça la rassurait, ça lui permettait de se confier. En plus, plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait que Drago s'impatientait. Leur relation depuis quelques mois avait évoluée mais elle n'osait toujours pas franchir le pas et c'était Drago qui en souffrait. Elle se sentait prête, elle en avait vraiment envie à présent mais...elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer _ça_.

-Tu es agaçant tu le sais ça ?

-Oui, mais comme tu m'aimes, ça ne fait rien. Bon alors ? Si tu ne veux rien dire, il y a bien un moyen mais bon...

-Lequel ?

-...

-Oh, fit-elle en rougissant, heu...

-Je rigolais Hermione.

-Désolée. Mais ce sujet me met toujours mal à l'aise.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs à cause de moi.

-Je ne mourais pas, tu as juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Mais tu souffres.

-La question n'est pas là ma belle. Bon alors, dit-il en changeant de sujet, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Hermione mit sa tête dans son cou et inspira son odeur. Qu'est ce qu'elle aimait son odeur. Ça avait le don de la rassurer. Le sujet du marquage revenait souvent dans leur discussion, quelle quelle soit, et elle sentait qu'elle devait absolument se prendre en main.

-J'ai eu un très mauvais pressentiment.

-À propos de quoi ?

-Alan...et Maugrey...

Drago sentit Hermione trembler dans ses bras, alors il lui frotta doucement le dos pour la détendre, ce qui l'invita à poursuivre.

-Il aurait dû revenir de sa mission depuis longtemps déjà. Il devait juste partir en reconnaissance pour savoir où nous en étions, et ça fait une semaine qu'on a plus aucune nouvelle !

-Hermione...

-Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Merlin, je m'en voudrais tellement !

-Hermione...

-Quelque chose s'est passé, fit-elle en tremblant plus violemment, je le sens Drago...il s'est passé quelque chose...il faudrait allez le chercher ou...

-HERMIONE! Écoutes moi. Maugrey est partit en reconnaissance, donc ça prend un peu de temps...

-Alors pourquoi ne donne-t-il pas de nouvelles ? Fit-elle en s'asseyant alors que Drago se redressait sur un coude

-Par prudence certainement.

Hermione posa sa tête sur le mur en fermant les yeux. Elle avait une sorte de boule dans le ventre, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Drago fut soudainement parcouru d'un frisson. Il la trouvait magnifique dans ce petit pyjama bleu, son tee-shirt laissait apercevoir la naissance de ses seins et remontait de telle façon qu'il voyait ses hanches. Ses hanches qui semblaient l'appeler, c'était comme une invitation pour ses lèvres ! De plus son shorti n'aidait pas, il moulait parfaitement ses magnifiques formes ! Hermione dégagea ses cheveux libérant son odeur, ce fut de trop pour Drago qui l'attrapa par la taille et enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses hanches. Hermione fut surprise et commença à gigoter.

-Arrêtes Drago...ça chatouille !

Celui-ci fit la sourde oreille et poursuivit ses baisers sous les rires de sa belle. Il finit par remonter ses baisers de plus en plus haut, ses mains commencèrent à vagabonder sur son corps. Une fois arrivées à destination, ses lèvres se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les siennes. Il mordit avec impatience, la lèvre inférieure d' Hermione qui lui ouvrit le passage en poussant un léger gémissement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles du blond qui devint tout de suite beaucoup plus fougueux. Il renversa Hermione, ses mains commençant à remonter son haut. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, ses baisers étaient tellement bon qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle sentait qu'elle devait l'arrêter, mais ne savait plus exactement pourquoi. Dans un élan de désir, elle posa ses mains sur ses bras plein de muscles et commença à le masser, lui tirant des sortes de grognements. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une sorte de brouillard, comme s'ils n'étaient plus maître de leurs gestes. Alors qu'il réussit à enlever son haut en le passant par dessus la tête de sa belle, celle-ci l'appela dans une sorte de gémissement.

-Drago...

Ce fut de trop pour lui et il perdit tous ses moyens. Alors qu'il avait commencé à enlever le bas de sa belle en douceur, celui-ci finit en lambeau, faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise à Hermione. Ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou, baisant et léchant une partie où se trouvait une belle veine. Toujours dans cette espèce de brouillard, Hermione voulut faire quelque chose, mais ce que lui faisait son blond était tellement divin ! Elle parvint, avec timidité et quelques tremblements de plaisir, à poser ses mains sur son caleçon et commença à jouer avec l'élastique. Drago lui, descendit ses baisers plus bas, sur la magnifique poitrine de son ange. Il en prit un en bouche et joua avec l'autre de sa main habile, faisant gémir Hermione. Il les suça, les mordit, les caressa, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort pour son plus grand bonheur. Ce son était le plus beau et le plus excitant à ses oreilles. Il remonta alors ses lèvres vers son cœur, qu'il entendait et sentit battre à une allure folle, puis vers sa poitrine, son cou, son menton et enfin ses lèvres. Hermione passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, s'amusant à les emmêler. Elle fit redescendre sa main vers le boxer où l'on pouvait deviner, d'après la bosse, l'imposante érection du blond. Hermione se mit a avoir encore plus chaud et sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies de honte et de peur. Elle allait remonter sa main quand la voix rauque de Drago l'arrêta.

-Je t'en supplie mia...continu...

elle hésita un instant mais Drago l'aida. Il lui prit avec douceur sa main pour la poser sur la bosse. Hermione se mit à rougir encore plus mais en entendant le grognement de plaisir de son amant, elle devint plus entreprenante et se mit à le caresser par dessus le tissu rendant son érection encore plus dure et douloureuse. Il finit par donner des petits coups de bassin et commença par faire descendre ses propres mains plus bas sur le corps d' Hermione. Elle poussa un gémissement de surprise en sentant les doigts habiles du blond entrer en elle. Drago lui, crut mourir de plaisir, elle était tellement chaude, douce et humide ! Il mima le geste de va et vient pendant un moment mais finit par arrêter en demandant à Hermione de stopper également son geste.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

-Non...non...c'est juste...que je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps...

-Drago...fit-elle avec une voix remplie de désir.

Il la regarda dans yeux, essoufflé et tremblant.

-Hermione, dit-il avec difficulté, si tu veux...qu'on s'arrête c'est...c'est maintenant parce qu'après je...je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter...

Hermione était dans le même état que lui, ses yeux gris à moitié clos étaient à présent noir de désir, et elle était secouée de petits tremblements.

-Je suis sûr Drago...mais avant sache une chose..c'est...aussi pour ça que je ne voulais pas le...le faire et j'aurais dû t'en parler bi...bien avant qu'on commence...

Drago sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Ses instincts de veela lui criait de la marquer et de la faire sienne sur le champ. Il attrapa un coussin et le serra avec force, mais il sentit tout de suite que ça n'allait pas et réussi à mordre à temps le pauvre coussin au lieu de la gorge de sa belle. Hermione prit peur en voyant son état mais il lui lança un regard suppliant.

-Continues Hermione...sinon je sens que tu ne fi...finira jamais ta phrase sans que je...je te marque...

Hermione inspira profondément et poursuivit.

-les elfes...sont immortels...et peuvent transmettre cette immortalité...

Elle détourna le regard, les joues complétement rouges, ce que Drago trouva mignon, mais là ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de perdre du temps.

-Co...comment font-ils ? Demanda-t-il avec difficulté. Mia regardes moi, comment font-ils ?

Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers lui, plantant ses yeux noirs remplis de désir dans ceux rouges flamboyants du blond.

-Par accouplement...ça veut donc dire, qu'à l'instant où je serais tienne, tu sera immortel...

Drago ouvrit grands les yeux sous la surprise, mais finit par se radoucir et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Ça me va...je veux être comme toi, pour pouvoir vivre à tes côtés...

-Oh Drago...

elle fut coupée par le baiser passionné du blond. Leurs derniers vêtements tombèrent et ne formèrent plus qu'un dans un cri de plaisir commun. Drago attendit qu' Hermione s'habitue à sa présence avant de commencer ses allers retours dans l'entre chaud, doux, humide et serré de sa douce.

-Plus vite...je t'en pris plus vite...couina-t-elle à son oreille.

Il accéda à sa demande et il sentit à cet instant, une sorte de picotement à ses dents, et se sentit attiré par l'endroit qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Ne pouvant résister, il planta deux grandes canines dans le cou fin de l'ange, qui poussa un cri de plaisir.

-Aaaaaah ! Drago !

Le sang de sa belle coulait dans sa gorge, et plus il coulait, plus il la sentait sienne. Vint le moment où il se sentit enfin complet et enleva ses crocs. Il se mit à la pénétrer plus rapidement et plus fortement que jamais.

-Tu es à moi, à moi seul...

-Ah ! Ah !

-Tu es à moi ! Regardes moi Hermione !

-Ah !...

-Regardes moi ! Tu es mienne ! Rien qu'à moi !

Hermione prit le dessus et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, une douce lumière les éclaira et il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme. Continuant ses va et vient, il aperçut pendant un moment de lucidité, quelques chose sortir du dos de sa douce. Deux grandes magnifiques ailes blanches aux pointes et aux reflets argentés sortirent du dos d' Hermione alors qu'au même instant, elle fut prise d'un violent et puissant orgasme et Drago la suivit peu de temps après.

Épuisée, elle s'effondra en sueur sur son torse, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle sentait le cœur de Drago battre à une allure folle, la berçant. Drago lui, tentait de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle était à lui et il était maintenant immortel...immortel. Il pourrait vivre le restant de ses jours avec elle ! Mais le plus important c'était qu'elle était à lui et qu'il se sentait enfin complet !

Il passa ses bras dans le dos de sa belle et rencontra quelque chose de doux et de soyeux.

-Alors je n'avais pas rêvé...

-De quoi ?...

-Tes ailes sont bien sorties au moment de ton orgasme. Dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Hermione se mit soudain à rougir fortement et se releva tant bien que mal en tremblant. Elle ramena ses ailes devant elle et ouvrit grands les yeux avant de soupirer et de reprendre sa position sur le torse du blond.

-Il a vraiment fallu que ce soit à ce moment qu'elles sortent...

-Elles sont magnifiques, fit-il en les caressant, elles sont si douces et si belles, comme toi.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il la regarda. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle c'était endormie. Il l'embrassa sur le front et remonta les couvertures qui avaient glisser à terre. Il remarqua que des plumes étaient accrochées aux beaux cheveux blancs d' Hermione et vit à côté leur oreillers en lambeaux.

« _Heureusement que la pièce est insonorisée, sinon je pari qu'on aurait réveillé tout le monde. _»

Il mit Hermione sur le côté et la serra dans ses bras, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

-Tu es à moi maintenant, rien qu'à moi...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**ça vous a plu? Alors reviewez ^o^/**


	26. Chap25 : une visite inattendue

_Draymi0ne-f0r-ever : chaud? Tant mieux (sourire de perverse *u*!)..._

_Saskia K : la voilà!_

_missmalefoy7138 : Ah! Une connaisseuse XD! Tu as une dent contre Maugrey ou quoi O.O?_

_Anas : ta review m'a fait super plaisir et m'a donné du courage (même si j'ai posté en retard - -'') reste fidèle par pitié ToT!_

_Minnie35 : Toi je sens que je t'aime bien! Merci beaucoup ta review qui fait plaisir ^^! Reste fidèle!_

_Jenifael : Merci ^^._

_fannyfan : Joe O.O? Enfin bref, je crois que tout à commencé avec une fic de Drago en vampire et Hermione qui est son calice « mon ange, mon calice » à partir de là j'ai regardé ce qu'étais un calice et en fait c'est le même principe que la compagne chez le veela...sauf qu'il sert essentiellement de garde manger...joie...et après j'ai dû trouver une autre fic avec Drago en veela et Hermione qui était sa compagne...voilà voilà...j'éspère avoir répondu à ta question ^^!_

_mione-du-49 : En effet notre blond international devrait se sentir complet XD!_

_DreamInGold : ATTENTION! J'ai eu une critique de ma revieweuse préférée XD! En fait c'est surtout que c'est dur de représenter un ange sans ses ailes...c'est un peu bizarre, et puis, c'est plus beau comme ça *.*!_

_Cyciou : je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir brisée cette régularité ToT! Mais encore deux semaines et c'est les vacances ^^!_

_ArgentOrme : Si tu savais quel plaisir d'avoir des reviews de ta part fait plaisir ^/^! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire...devrait y avoir plus d'action quand même..._

_Bon...comment vous annoncez ça...la panne d'inspi vous connaissez :$? en fait je me suis lancée dans cette fic en écrivant les chapitres chaque soirs sans les préparer à l'avance et donc je me retrouve un peu coincée...même si j'ai quelque idées c'est pas tout ça. Mais je vais finir cette fic coûte que coûte ne vous en faites pas! Je suis en train d'en commencer une autre dans mon coin et je la publierais une fois terminée...donc pendant que je n'écris pas celle-là, j'en écris une autre beaucoup plus préparée et plus...je sais pas quoi que celle-ci. Donc, ne vous en faites pas, je ne l'abandonne pas juste il est possible que certains chapitres mettent « longtemps » (pas trop quand même) avant d'être publiés._

_Bonne lecture mes lecteurs adorés ^^! Merci de rester aussi fidèle ^^!_

**Chapitre 25 :**** une visite inattendue**

Quand Drago se réveilla, il se sentit bien. Il se sentait complet. Il garda les yeux fermés quelques instants afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette sensation. Les minutes passèrent et il finit par les ouvrir pour pouvoir contempler le magnifique ange qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Ses ailes ne s'étaient pas rentrées et avec la douce lumière matinale, elles rayonnaient de reflets argentés. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement. Il se releva et mit sa main devant les yeux de sa belle pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille à cause de la lumière. Il voulait encore avoir cette image dans la tête. Hermione dormant paisiblement, nue, contre lui. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il décida tout de même de bouger et se détacha d'elle. Il lui embrassa le front et lui caressa la joue avant de se lever en tenue d'Adam pour aller se doucher.

Lorsqu'il sortit, les cheveux encore humide et une serviette à la taille, il failli percuter Hermione qui venait de se réveiller. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire ? Venir me rejoindre peut-être ? Demanda-t-il perversement faisant rougir Hermione.

-Pas du tout ! J'allais juste te demander de te dépêcher !

-Mais bien sûr. Veux-tu que je t'accompagne, _chérie _? Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Non merci, mon _cœur_, une autre fois peut-être.

Elle lui vola un dernier baiser avant de s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain. Drago entendit l'eau coulée et décida qu'il était peut-être temps de bouger à son tour. La matinée commençait plutôt bien ! Il s'habilla tranquillement alors qu' Hermione sortit quelques instants plus tard, propre et habillée.

-Dommage.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

-J'aurais bien voulu te voir en serviette...ou nue.

Hermione rougit fortement et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Drago.

-Pervers !

-Quoi ? Oh allez Hermione, après ce qu'on a fait hier...

-Ça ne veux pas dire que je vais me mettre à déambuler devant toi en petite tenue !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que ! Allez vient on descend. Ah et au fait, tu aurais pu me mordre à un endroit plus discret quand même !

Drago jeta un œil à son cou et remarqua en effet que même si la blessure s'était refermée, une belle trace rouge était restée, prouvant qu'elle lui appartenait. Sous l'excitation, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'endroit où il la mordait, si c'était ou non visible. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation pour lui sourire et lui lança un regard amusé.

-Mais voyons mon ange, sinon personne ne saurait que tu es à moi !

-Ils le savaient déjà ! Et de toute façon ils n'ont pas besoin de le voir !

-Oui mais ce serait moins drôle !

Elle lui donna une nouvelle tape à l'épaule avant de commencer à descendre les marches suivit de près par Drago qui avait toujours ce sourire niai collé sur la figure. Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Hermione était à lui pour l'éternité ! Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans la cuisine et tout le monde les regarda comme si sur leur front il y avait écrit : « _Nous avons fait l'amour, Drago l'a marquée et Hermione lui a donné l'immortalité, soyez heureux pour eux ! _». Hermione se mit à rougir devant leur regard et s'assit après un bref « Bonjour ». Gênée de tous ces regard, elle baissa son regard sur son chocolat chaud et le but doucement, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de ses amis.

-Tes...tes..tes ailes Hermione ! s'exclamèrent Pansy et Ginny en même temps.

Elle se tourna vers elles surprise.

-Elles sont magnifiques ! fit Ginny les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Encore plus belles que ce que je pensais !

Leurs compliments la firent rougir à nouveau mais quelque chose la refroidie.

-Par ici les gallions ! S'exclama alors Blaise

Hermione et Drago virent alors des petites pièces passer de mains en mains autour de la table.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Hermione à Blaise avec de gros yeux.

Les autres arrêtèrent immédiatement de faire passer les gallions et firent des gestes à Blaise pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle avec un immense sourire, plusieurs pièces dans les mains.

-Quoi ? Tu parles de ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant les pièces. Trois fois rien, quelques paris c'est tout !

-Blaise, un conseil, ne joues pas à ça avec Hermione. conseilla Harry au métisse

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Simplement parce que tu mets ta vie en jeu.

-Mais bien sûr, allez fillette laisses les grandes personnes !

-Des paris sur quoi ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix calme mais qui fit tressaillir les gryffondors de la table.

-J'avais parié que Dray allait te marquer d'ici la mi-décembre, et j'ai gagné !

Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux jugèrent bon de sortir de table.

-Ah ? C'est vrai combien as tu gagné ? Et qui a parié ? Demanda-t-elle toujours aussi calmement.

Ils se mirent à accélérer le pas pour sortir et Blaise ne sembla pas se rendre compte du danger imminent.

-Je viens de gagner 30 gallions ! En fait je crois que nous avons tous participé, sauf Rogue et Mc GonagaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAH !

des lianes sortirent de terre et attrapèrent les chevilles du serpentard le faisant se balancer dans tous les sens sous les yeux des autres, impuissants.

-En plus là elle est dans sa forme d'ange. dit Ginny.

-Il pourra pas dire que je ne l'avais pas prévenu. ajouta Harry en ayant un peu pitié du pauvre serpentard.

-C'est pire que d'habitude.

-Merlin, accepte d'accueillir cette pauvre âme innocente et naïve chez toi, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Prièrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, ils furent également attrapés par des lianes et furent trainés jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Ils furent jetés à l'intérieur suivit de Blaise qui alla s'écraser sur le petit robot qui se mit instantanément sur le mode dragon. Il commença à cracher des flammes sur le métisse qui venait de se relever. Hermione entra suivit de Drago et de Maë, tenue par une liane. Quand celle-ci la lâcha la tête la première, elle se reteint sur une main et se redressa avec agilité en baillant.

-Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut ce réveil agité 'Mione ?

-Entrainement avec Blaise, maintenant.

-Si tu veux princesse...mais attends...Drago t'as marquée ! Bravo blondinet !

-Merci.

-Blaise calme moi rapidement ce robot on va se faire un duel à trois.

-Pourquoi moi aussi ?

-Parce que tu as aussi parié non ?

-Pari ?

Elle regarda Blaise avec de grands yeux.

-Tu lui as dit ? Mais tu ne la connais toujours pas assez pour savoir qu'il ne faut _jamais_ lui dire quand il y a eu un pari ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

-Non je veux pas mourir mais je crois que mon heure a sonnée. dit-il en éteignant une mèche de ses cheveux en flamme.

Il se placèrent dans le cercle et à peine Hermione disparut que des lianes sortirent du sol. Maë et Blaise les évitèrent sans trop de difficulté. Maë attrapa une épée lors d'un saut et trancha les plantes alors que Blaise les arrachaient à mains nues.

-Ça c'est mon homme ! fit Pansy, fière alors que les autres regardaient le combat avec admiration.

Hermione arriva derrière Maë qui se tourna vivement, prête à lui donner un coup d'épée. Mais au moment où le coup allait la toucher, l'ange attrapa l'épée et la fit lâcher prise. Surprise, la réincarnatrice ne se démonta pas et tenta de lui donner des coups. Hermione les évita habilement mais elle fut avalée...par une plante carnivore géante.

-Tu as oublié que j'ai aussi un corps d'ange ma 'Mione adorée ? Bon au tour de Blaise !

Le combat entre les deux réincarnateurs dura un moment mais Blaise finit au tapis par un _léger_ manque d'attention.

-J'ai gagné !

-Je ne crois pas, non.

Une cage de lianes se forma autour d'elle avant de se resserrer, la ligotant fermement.

-Qu...quoi ?

Elle regarda à nouveau la plante carnivore qui n'avait pas bougée du tout, la gueule bien fermée, pas une mouche n'aurait pu passer ! Une lame se fit sentir juste sous sa gorge et ne bougea plus d'un pouce.

-Morte, annonça Hermione à son oreille.

Elle les relâcha tous les deux sous les applaudissements du public.

-Mais comment tu as fait ? Je t'ai attrapée et ma plante n'avait rien ! S'exclama Maë alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre.

-C'est simple : tu ne m'as pas attrapée.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, au moment où elle allait se fermer, j'ai réussi à m'envoler. J'ai juste eu à te regarder battre Blaise depuis là-haut. Dit-elle en montrant le lustre du doigt.

-Zut ! Flûte ! Bouse de dragon et merde de cheval !

-Heu...c'est quoi ces expressions ? demanda Ginny

-Des expressions à la con pour montrer mon humeur ! Dit-elle rageusement. Toi le blondinet ! Tu vas nous faire le plaisir de nous faire un combat avec ta compagne ! Histoire de la calmer un peu ! Et ne retiens pas tes coups !

-Mais Maë...

-Pas de mais Hermione ! Tu m'as tiré d'un beau rêve de moi et...

elle s'interrompit, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Hermione haussa les sourcil alors que Ginny et Pansy attendaient la suite avec impatience.

-Toi et...?

-Moi et mon ancien corps ! Le corps d'un magnifique garçon...qu'est ce qu'il me manque ce corps.

-Mouais...c'est ça on te crois.

-Mais je vous jure ! Oh et puis zut, pensez ce que vous voulez je m'en bats les ovaires !

-Encore une expression à la con pour montrer ton humeur ?

-Exactement ! Bon blondinet, je disais donc que tu va nous faire un combat avec 'Mione ! Venges moi !

-Pourquoi je devrais te venger ? Dit-il amusé.

-Parce qu'elle m'a réveillée beaucoup trop tôt et parce qu'elle m'a battue !

-Le fait qu'elle t'ai battu n'est pas de ma faute et en plus il est onze heure.

-C'est ce que je dis ! C'est trop tôt ! Bon assez discuté et écrase la !

Elle le poussa brutalement dans le cercle. Hermione et lui s'échangèrent un regard puis se sourirent. Après tout ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée ! Hermione déploya ses ailes et s'envola prendre une épée. Drago la poursuivit et le combat commença.

-Vas-y blondinet ! Encouragea Maë en agrippant Ron par le cou.

Celui-ci se mit à rougir fortement mais Maë ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Hermione réussit grâce à un habile jeux de jambes à mettre Drago à terre, elle sur son ventre et l'épée sous sa gorge. Elle lui fit un sourire vainqueur et se pencha vers son oreille sans enlever l'arme.

-Perdu, _chéri_. Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

-Je me suis bien battu non ? Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Oui. Assez bien je dois dire.

Un énorme fracas attira leur attention. Des bruits venaient du salon et cela commençait à inquiéter Hermione. Il sortirent précipitamment de la salle pour voir un combat entre les adultes et...les démons !

-RENTREZ DANS LA SALLE! cria Arthur.

Bien sur, personne ne l'écouta et ça eut plutôt l'effet inverse, ils se précipitèrent dans l'action. Les démons, bien qu'étant en majorité au départ, durent bientôt déclarer la retraite à cause d' Hermione qui provoquait des ravages. Une fois partis, Rémus, essoufflé, demanda :

-Comment ont-ils su notre position ? Personne n'est au courant et on a laissé aucune information sortir d'ici !

Hermione se rappela alors de son rêve. Est-il possible que...

-Si.

Les autres la regardèrent alors qu'elle commençait à trembler.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Fit Arthur.

-Nous avons laissé une information sortir d'ici...Maugrey est sortit d'ici et n'est toujours pas revenu.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

-Non...il ne nous auraient pas vendu !

-Pas vendu...mais aurait été torturé jusqu'à donner l'information contre son gré...

-Non ce n'est pas possible !

Un bruit de casserole qui tombe les interrompis. Arthur commença à regarder autour de lui avant de demander d'une voix blanche :

-Où est Molly ?

Les autres se mirent à regarder autour d'eux avant de se diriger en courant dans la cuisine. Un bazar monstre régnait mais aucune trace de la mère de famille. Ils sortirent dans le jardin...toujours personne.

-MOLLY !

-MAMAN !

-Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Une jeune femme sortit du champs suivit d'un démon qui transportait Molly...évanouie.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez vous rendre compte de sa disparition.

-Lâchez ma femme.

-Avec plaisir, elle pue l'humain !...mais en échange nous voulons Hermione Miríel !

-Jamais ! Cria Drago.

Hermione arriva, suivit de Maë et de Blaise. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se figèrent et ne bougèrent plus. Ranéa les vit et rigola.

-Kikikikiki, j'ai failli attendre princesse !

Hermione ne bougeât toujours pas. Blaise dans la direction de la démone dans une marche incertaine.

-Blaise, recules ! Lui demanda Pansy.

Il ne l'écouta pas et continua à avancer. Ranéa le dévisageât et prit un air de dégoût.

-Beuh...restes loin de moi ! Tu es dégoûtant !

Toujours sourd à ses demandes, il continua sa marche.

-Tu as entendu ? Recules !

-Blaise !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras mais il se dégageât.

-Tu commences à m'agacer toi. Tues-le. Ordonna-t-elle à un des démons derrière elle.

Un éclair jaune sortit de la main du démon et alla vers Blaise. Celui-ci fut soulevé juste à temps. Hermione le tenait dans ses bras, et le reposa à terre.

-Va-t-en. ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Amusée, Ranéa secoua la tête.

-Je voudrais bien princesse, crois moi. Cet endroit est absolument horrible et je souhaite juste le quitter ! Mais...

Elle releva la tête et lança un regard fou à Hermione.

-Pas sans toi !

Des démons qui se trouvaient derrière eux attrapèrent toutes les personnes.

« _Qu...quoi ? Mais je ne les ai pas sentit arrivés ! Comment ça se fait ! _»

Elle se battit mais sentit soudain une profonde fatigue la prendre. Elle continua tant bien que mal mais elle voyait de plus en plus flou. Deux bras chaud la retinrent au moment où elle allait toucher le sol et rencontra les yeux flamboyant et inquiets de Drago. Il avait réussi à se dégager de la prise du démon et s'était précipité vers sa belle.

-Hermione ! Tu m'entends ? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont...

Elle sentit un poids sur elle et comprit avec horreur que s'était le corps de Drago. Elle voulut bouger pour voir ce qu'il avait mais ne put faire un mouvement. La respiration lente du blond sur son ventre la rassura. Ranéa s'approcha avec lenteur et souleva le corps d'un coup de pied, elle se pencha vers Hermione.

-Co...comment ?...

-J'ai appris par un ami que tu aimais le chocolat chaud le matin, non ? Cette horrible boisson sucré...

Hermione ouvrit de grand yeux et sentit son corps se faire soulever avant d'être posée sans délicatesse sur un dos de cheval. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit que ses amis subissaient le même sort, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**REVIEWEZ PAR PITIÉ T.T!**


	27. Chap26 : Ranéa

_Draymi0ne-f0r-ever : Je sais, je sais, je suis pleine de surprise ^^!_

_modigou29 : la voilà enfin ^^!_

_missmalefoy7138 :__ plus ça va, plus tu me fais peur - -''. je me suis éclatée au dernier chapitre X)! je crois que c'est l'un de mes préférés dans cette fic..._

_Anas :__ Merci pour ta review ^^! au fait, si tu le souhaite, le prologue de ma nouvelle fic est sortie ^^! c'est « __**les chevaliers de la nuits**__ » si ça t'intéresse ^^! et vraiment merci parce que t'a review m'a fait plus que rougir ^/^!_

_minnie35 :__ personne n'a balancée OoO! Maugrey a été torturé T.T! Et tu va avoir ta réponse pour Blaise dans ce -court T.T- chapitre!_

_Scpotter :__ la voilà ^o^!_

_ArgentOrme :__ voilà la suite -c'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas du tout mon préféré mais j'espère qu'il sera suffisant ToT!-_

_mione-du-49 :__ ta review m'a fait très plaisir, merci ^/^!_

_Cyciou :__ je te préviens illico presto que c'est un chap court T.T (ne me tape pas pitié ToT!) j'espère que ce chap va aller :$..._

_Chupp's :__ je crois que nous on c'est tout dis dans nos grandes bulles XD!_

_DreamInGold :__ Voilà la suite ^^! merci d'avoir prit le temps de mettre une review ^^!_

_Bon...j'ai mis ce chapitre car je crois que je suis restée trop longtemps sans poster sur cette fic. J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre convenable mais...je vous laisse juger. Je sais qu'il est court, sans aucun doute bourré de fautes de frappe et d'ortho et je m'en excuse dès maintenant T.T! Je voudrais quand même faire un petit sondage -et par pitié soyez sincère je ne vais rien prendre contre moi!-_

**est ce que cette fic vous plait? Est ce que ça vaut le coup que je la continue?**

_Comme je sais ce que ça fait d'être frustrée qu'une fic qu'on aime ne se termine pas parce que l'avis de certain n'est pas le même que d'autre, il me suffit de me montrer -même si vous êtes peu nombreux- votre envie que je la continue._

_Si je la continue, il faudra être patient -VRAIMENT- pour que je vos fasse des chap digne de ce nom et pas des court tout comme celui-là où c'est pas tellement cherché (désolée encore ToT!)_

_P.S : le prologue de ma nouvelle fic est sortie si ça intéresse (« _**les chevaliers de la nuit**_ »)...ok je me tais XD!_

_Sur ces agréable paroles ( .ha. ) je vous laisse lire ^^!_

_Bonne lecture ^^!_

**C****hapitre 26 :**** Ranéa**

-ESPÈCE DE SALAUD!

-Tant de méchanceté dans tes paroles...

-Qu'AS TU FAIS DE MES AMIS? RÉPONDS ORDURE!

Hermione s'était réveillée il y avait environ une demi-heure et n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de trouver Alan face à elle à la place de ses amis. Celui-ci arborait un sourire moqueur ainsi qu'un regard vainqueur devant la position de l'ange. Il lui avait mis une sorte d'armure qui pouvait bloquer n'importe quels pouvoirs d'ange, même les plus puissants! Et l'avait menottée au mur de la pièce pour éviter qu'elle fasse...des bêtises.

-Tes amis? fit Alan d'un ton calme mais où l'on percevait tout son mépris, tu veux dire ces horribles humains? Au cachot, comme les autres.

-LIBÈRE LES SUR LE CHAMP!

-Et puis quoi encore? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?

-...

-C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Il se plaqua soudainement contre elle, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur. Il l'embrassa violemment et elle se débattit comme elle put. Elle essayait de lui donner des coups mais les chaînes et le corps du démon l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Alan finit par stopper le baiser forcé pour remonter vers son oreille.

-Si tu savais...dit-il d'une voix rauque, si tu savais à quel point je te déteste et à quel point je t'aime. Je te déteste parce que je t'aime. Tout ça c'est de ta faute...

Il s'éloigna et lui donna une baffe magistrale, lui faisant tourner la tête. Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche d'Hermione qui se contenta de retourner la tête pour le regarder avec toute la haine dont elle était capable.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu m'aimes, et je me serais très bien passée de cet amour comme tu le dis.

-BIEN SUR QUE SI C'EST DE TA FAUTE! Hurla-t-il.

-En quoi est-ce de ma faute Alan? Parce que tu t'es aventuré au-delà des frontières mises en place par ton peuple? C'est de ta faute, à cause de toi, ton peuple a déclaré la guerre à celui des anges et des elfes parce que tu m'as vue. En une fois, au premier regard, tu es tombé amoureux de moi...

-TAIS-TOI! La coupa-t-il, mais Hermione n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit.

-Si tu avais respecté les règles, aucun de nous deux serait là. Nos deux peuples respecteraient encore l'accord qu'ils avaient passé. Si tu avais respecté ces règles, MON PEUPLE, MES AMIS, MA FAMILLE SERAIENT ENCORE EN VIE! TU AS DÉTRUIT CE QUI M'ÉTAIT LE PLUS CHER! L'HISTOIRE SE RÉPÈTE ALAN!

-TAIS-TOI!

Il la gifla à nouveau, faisant un écho dans la pièce à présent silencieuse. Alan recula et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-Tais-toi...c'est de ta faute...seulement la tienne...si tu n'avais pas été là...j'aurais désiré Ranéa normalement...

-Même en m'aimant tu aurais pu être avec cette démone. Siffla-t-elle.

-Non...parce que je ne pouvais pas...parce que tu n'étais pas à mes côtés...je ne te possédais pas...

-Même elle, tu la fais souffrir.

Il releva la tête vers elle, ne comprenant pas.

-Tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même. TU as dépassé la frontière, et non moi. Et puis...tu lui as donné quelque chose d'horrible pour elle et de précieux pour moi. Elle ne le sait pas n'est-ce pas?

Un silence tomba. Hermione, malgré sa position, se sentait plus forte face à lui. Elle poursuivit.

-Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle savait.

-Elle ne le saura pas, dit-il avec assurance, et puis même si elle le savait, c'est un honneur pour elle. C'est ma victoire face à toi. Tu te rappelles?

-Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain Alan, c'est un conseil. Qu'attends-tu de moi? Tu m'as tout pris par le passé et tu veux recommencer? Pourquoi ne t'arrêtes tu pas là?

-Cet horrible sentiment que j'ai envers toi me pousse à te vouloir à mes côtés. Depuis que tu es entré dans ce château, je me sens mieux. Mais pas assez pour être libre. Je dois te posséder entièrement.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux et éclata de rire à la grande surprise d'Alan. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer et le démon commença à trembler de rage.

-Arrête...

Elle continua, mais prit d'une impulsion, il l'embrassa sauvagement la faisant taire. Hermione voulut se débattre à nouveau mais il la lâcha aussitôt. Ils se regardèrent avec haine attendant que l'autre prenne la parole.

-Pourquoi riais-tu? demanda-t-il.

Hermione lui fit un sourire moqueur et se redressa comme elle put.

-Parce que tu n'y connais rien. Ce n'est pas en me possédant de force que la douleur dans ton cœur cessera. Aïe!

Alan venait de la plaquer contre le mur et commença à la secouer.

-COMMENT FAIT-ON POUR STOPPER CETTE DOULEUR? COMMENT? RÉPONDS!

Il la secoua encore longtemps puis, fatigué, il la poussa violemment la tête de l'ange frappant le mur dans un bruit sourd.

-Visiblement...je ne sais pas parler aux femmes. Étrange, elles étaient toutes à mes pieds autrefois, même sans que je prononce une parole.

-Je ne suis pas une démone je te rappelle. dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Alan se tourna vers elle et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait peur. Il la regardait avec un regard de fou et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

-Tu le seras bientôt, et je compte bien le montrer aux miens et à tes...amis. Rappelle toi, tu étais partie si vite ce jour-là...je n'ai pas pu finir mon affaire.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et parut terrifiée.

-Tu n'oserais pas?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il lui fit simplement un sourire vainqueur avant de se tourner pour sortir. Hermione se mit à crier qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire devant ses amis. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, Alan se stoppa au moment où il allait passer la porte. Il lui jeta un regard dépourvu de tout sentiment avant de lui annoncer :

-Peut-être seras tu plus coopérative dans cette nature, ma douce. Je te laisserais même le soin de tuer tes amis ainsi que ce qui reste de ton peuple une fois que ta nouvelle forme sera prête...je serais au première loge lorsque ce sera au tour de ce jeune humain. Ce veela si j'ai bien compris...

-NON! TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA! DIS-MOI OÙ SONT MES AMIS! DIS LE MOI! Hurla-t-elle.

-Au cachot. Les sous-sols du château sont très agréables pour cette sous race ne t'inquiète pas.

Il sortit, un air vainqueur sur le visage. Hermione pleura longtemps, attendant que tout bruit s'éloigne. Le silence fut bientôt là. Pas un murmure, pas un petit son. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage, ses bras et ses jambes étaient solidement attachés, des traces rouges étaient parfaitement visibles à ce niveau. L'armure la serrait au point de lui faire mal. Hermione se tendit lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas dans le couloir. La porte de la salle ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, laissant entrer Ranéa. Elle la regardait avec haine, elle s'avança vers Hermione et la gifla avec force.

-On aime bien me gifler apparemment...chuchota Hermione

-Tais-toi monstre.

Elle la gifla à nouveau suivit d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche d'Hermione.

-Tout est de ta faute...le prince est à moi...tu as tout gâché...

-Pourtant c'est lui qui a désobéi...

-C'est toi qui ne devait pas être là!

-Non, j'étais sur mon territoire. Pas lui.

-Le prince peut aller où il veut. Même au-delà des frontières. Toi tu es un monstre, tu n'aurais pas dû être là.

Hermione se tût. À quoi bon vouloir les résonner, ils étaient persuadés que c'était elle la fautive. Ranéa lui prit le menton mais elle se dégagea. Elle ne voulait pas la voir.

-Que fuis-tu, monstre? Je te trouble?

-...

-Je ne comprends pas...et seule toi peux me répondre. Tu es la seule qui sera assez gentille pour me répondre.

-Tu me crois gentille? Siffla Hermione

-Regarde-moi.

-...

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me regarder? Pourquoi est-ce que ce sale humain s'approchait de moi?

-Il ne t'a rien racontée, n'est-ce pas?

- De quoi parles-tu?

-Alan ne te fais pas assez confiance pour te le dire. Je te plains.

Ce fut au tour de Ranéa d'être troublée, elle essaya de ne rien montrer mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Hermione, qui gardait toujours le visage baissé.

-Tu te sens différente parfois, hein Ranéa? Dit finalement Hermione en levant son regard vers elle.

Ranéa recula d'un pas en voyant ses yeux. Ils étaient remplis de tristesse, de haine et d'amour. Comment tout cela pouvait être dans un seul regard. Devant le silence de la démone, l'ange poursuivit.

-Tu sens parfois l'envie de faire un bon geste non? Tu sens un sentiment qui te brûle et qui est aussi agréable parfois n'est-ce pas?

-Comment sais-tu tout ça? Demanda Ranéa avec agressivité, Réponds monstre!

-Après la guerre, il a rapporté des corps non? Pour que les démons qui étaient à l'état d'âme puissent enfin en avoir un. Tu étais l'une d'entre eux et il t'en a donné un.

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-Tu as réussi à t'approcher de lui, quelque chose en toi lui plaisait.

-Monstre, viens en au fait. Je veux des réponses.

-Il ne t'a jamais dit d'où venait ce corps Ranéa? Demanda Hermione dans un sanglot.

La démone ne répondit rien. Comment cet ange pouvait en savoir autant sur elle? Que savait-elle qu'elle ignorait? Elle l'attrapa avec violence par le col de son tee-shirt et amena son visage près du sien. Elle murmura entre ses dents :

-Où... monstre? Articula-t-elle avec haine.

Hermione soutint son regard et ravala ses larmes. Elle se dressa autant qu'elle put devant elle et sur le même ton elle lui répondit :

-Ce corps, c'est celui de ma meilleure amie. Elena. Il l'a tuée de sa main alors qu'elle me protégeait.

Sous la surprise, Ranéa la lâcha.

-Il m'aurait donné le corps...c'est qu'il tient à moi alors!

-Non. Il te l'a donné avant qu'il ne te regarde non?

-Et alors?

-Quelque chose en toi lui plaisait. Quelque chose que tu ne possédais pas.

Ranéa réfléchi puis finit par secouer la tête de droite à gauche, ses yeux terrifiés grand ouverts.

-Tu mens...

-Tu ne l'as intéressé que lorsque que tu avais ce corps-là. Pas avant. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange?

Le ton commençait à monter. En deux fois, Hermione se sentait forte face à ses ennemis.

-Non...

-Alan pourra dire ce qu'il lui plait, notre peuple ne le laissait pas indifférent. Le sentiment d'amour, d'amitié, la tendresse, la douceur, tout cela l'attire. Malgré toi, tu les as en toi. Parce qu'Elena n'a jamais cessé de se battre!

Soudain, la démone fut prise de violents tremblements. Elle se tordait de douleur et elle semblait vouloir crier mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le supplice de la démone dura longtemps avant que tout ne cesse soudainement. Elle se mit à respirer, comme si on lui avait mis la tête dans l'eau pendant trop longtemps. Elle se redressa comme elle put et voulut gifler Hermione. Mais tout l'effet que cela lui produisit ce fut un léger courant d'air. Ranéa s'éloigna en titubant, sans jeter le moindre regard derrière elle. Elle ne cessait de murmurer des « Venger », « vais tuer », « paieras » etc... Avant de claquer la porte. Des hurlements retentirent dans le couloir, sans doute Ranéa qui criait à ses démons de bouger.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui venait de se passer. Une fois les pas éloignés et que plus rien ne se fit entendre, elle poussa un long soupir.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je n'aime pas tellement cet endroit.

Des lianes sortirent du mur et attrapèrent les chaînes ainsi que l'armure. Quelque secondes après, Hermione put se dégager et se tourna vers les lianes qui formèrent petit à petit, une autre Hermione. Son sosie avait l'air abattu, des traces humides sur ses joues étaient présentes et elle ne cessait de gesticuler doucement.

-Je te laisse.

-Va-t'en...lui répondit simplement la plante.

Hermione sourit. Son sosie était parfait. Elle alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Un démon se jeta sur elle alors qu'elle venait de l'ouvrir mais, comme si elle s'y attendait, elle le plaqua au sol et appuya son doigt sur sa nuque. Un craquement retentit dans le couloir puis, plus rien. De nouvelles lianes sortirent du sol après qu'elle ait tiré le corps contre le mur un peu plus loin et qu'elle ait pris sa cape. Elles l'entourèrent et prirent la même couleur sombre que le mur. Le rendant quasiment invisible. Hermione mit la cape et après un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir elle partit vers les cachots.

« Alan, Alan, Alan...tutututut » pensa-t-elle avec un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. « Je pensais pourtant que tu ne l'avais pas oublié...je ne suis pas qu'un ange. Je suis aussi un elfe. »

Hermione continua sa route en s'empêchant de ricaner et essayant de réduire le plus possible son sourire vainqueur.


	28. avertissement

**/!\ ceci n'est pas un chapitre /!\**

Coucou mes lecteurs adorés, désolée si je vous ai fait un faux espoir lorsque vous avez vu « chapitre 28 »...ce n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre.

Je voulais seulement vous prévenir (en particulier pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte) que suite au sondage que j'ai fait, **je n'abandonne pas la fic** (j'ai été agréablement surprise d'ailleurs merci!).

Donc vous êtes prévenus et comme vous avez dû le deviner, il faudra être patient. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder non plus et je vais essayer de vous faire **un beau chapitre** ^_^!

Bisoux!


	29. Chap27 : les enfants

_Saskia K : Merci, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ^^!_

_Stef : Et voilà la suite ^^!_

_Anas : Je ne sais pas DU TOUT comment tu fais, mais tes reviews me touche énormément! Je t'adore aussi ^^!_

_Mione31 : Merci d'avoir laissée une review pour répondre à mon sondage! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^!_

_mione-du-49 : Merci et voilà la suite ^^!_

_Jenifael09 : Ce chapitre n'est pas spécialement long mais je crois qu'il est bien pour que tout le monde se remette dans le bain! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ^^!_

_Dramy0ne-f0r-ever : Zut, alors je t'explique rapidos, en fait, Ranéa est dans le corps d'Elena ^^! Et Ranéa reproche à Hermione l'amour qu'Alan lui porte! Voilà, passe un bon chapitre ^^!_

_DreaminGold : Le début de te review m'a franchement effrayée O.O! Bwef ^^, je n'abandonne pas, voilà même une suite ^^!_

_Pandore Edelweis : Merci, ça me fait très plaisir qu'il t'ai plu à ce point ^^! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^!_

_Cendrine : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me gène pas qu'on ne m'écrive pas de review ^^! Du moment que je sais qu'il y en a qui la lise te qui aime, tout va bien! Mais je suis heureuse que tu es réagi au sondage ^^! Bisous et bonne lecture ^^!_

_Minnie35 : Ce chap n'est pas forcément très long mais je trouve qu'il est pas mel pour ce remettre dans l'ambiance ^^!_

_4dramione-always : Je suis contente qu'elle t'est plu ^^! J'espère que la suite aussi ^^!_

_Fouzia : Ooooh! Merci beaucoup ^^!_

_Kiwoo : Ta review m'a fait rougir de plaisir, Merci! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ^o^!_

_ArgentOrme : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lâcherais rien ^^! Et pur Elena, tu en sauras plus dans les prochains chap ;p!_

_Et voilà une suite! Je sais c'est pas très long mais c'est mieux que rien non? Parce que devienez quoi?...J'AI DE NOUVEAU DE L'INSPI! Bon, bien sur il faudra attendre un peu après chaque chap! Mais voilà (c'est bon de vous retrouver ^^!)!_

_Je tiens aussi à vous remerciez pour le sondage parce que des personne qui ne laissait aucune review ont réagi et ça m'a motivée! MERCIIIIIIIIIII! Je vous aime!_

_BONNE LECTURE!_

**Chapitre 26 :** **Les enfants**

Hermione avançait prudemment dans les couloirs sombre du château. Ils n'étaient éclairés simplement par quelques torches, on ne distinguait pas grand chose. Elle se fiait surtout à son ouïe, puisque sa vue était limité à cause de la lumière, son touché et son odorat aussi. Il régnait dans l'air une odeur de moisissure et de souffre vraiment insupportable. L'ouïe était donc son seul moyen de repère dans ce lieu inconnu. Heureusement que ce sens était très développé chez elle! Sinon elle se serait rapidement perdue ou même faite repérée -voir même capturée...- !

Elle marchait depuis quelques minutes déjà quand elle retint de justesse un cri de douleur.

« _Non...pas maintenant!... _»

Elle regarda son bras gauche. Sa main commençait à devenir noir et le bout de ses doigts étaient complétement violet. Quelques veines bien visible remontait et des écailles apparaissaient le long de son bras.

Normalement, elle aurait dû prendre des larmes de fées de bois juste après leur entrainement imprévu ainsi qu'une potion de camouflage...elle n'en avait malheureusement pas eu le temps et se retrouvait assez embêtée.

La prise qu'elle avait sur son bras se desserra quelques instants plus tard, une fois la douleur devenue moins forte. Des perles de sueurs commençaient à être visible sur le front d'Hermione mais elle les essuya rapidement d'un revers de main. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ses amis au plus vite avant qu'elle ne meurs dans d'atroce souffrance ou qu'Alan la trouve et finisse la transformation! À ce moment là, ses amis, elle et le monde serait perdu à jamais!

Elle se redressa et accéléra. On ne l'entendait pas, c'était comme si elle flottait dans les air. Elle courait à présent, elle emprunta des couloirs à droite, à gauche, tout droit, montait et descendait des escaliers mais plus elle avançait plus elle avait l'impression de se perdre. Cette désagréable impression de tourner en rond mais où son instinct lui dit le contraire. Dans ce genre de situation, elle faisait mille fois plus confiance à son instinct, l'impression pouvant être créée par les démons contre les intrus.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit du bruit. Comme des bruit de chaines et des voix rauque et froide. Elle se plaqua contre un mur attendant que le danger soit écarté.

-Pourquoi c'est à nous d'faire c'te corvée? cracha sauvagement un des démons

-Si t'veux pas qu'le prince t'réserve le même sort que c'te truc, tais-toi et fais c'qu'on dis!

-R'connait qu'c'est chiant! En plus ces carcasses sont lourdes!

Discrètement, Hermione risqua un œil dans le couloir d'où provenait les voix. Deux démons trainait derrière eux grâce à de grosse chaîne des carcasses. Certains ressemblait à gros animaux, d'autre à des hybrides et d'autre...à des humains.

Elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour retenir un petit cri d'effroi mais continua de regarder l'horrible scène. Soudain, les deux démons se stoppèrent devant un mur. Après quelques incantation de leur monde, et que seule Hermione comprenait, un escalier apparut. Il descendirent et juste avant que la porte ne se referme, Hermione s'y engouffra. Heureusement pour elle, l'escalier était aussi mal, voir pire, éclairé que les couloirs. Son déplacement était tellement silencieux que les lourdaud de démons ne se rendirent même pas compte de sa présence. Elle les suivit discrètement alors qu'ils discutaient d'un spectacle sanglant qui semblait leur plaire.

Soudain, de long rugissements, d'abord quasiment inaudible puis parfaitement distinct, retentirent dans l'escalier. Hermione s'immobilisa alors que les démons, eux, continuaient d'avancer comme si de rien n'était, trainant derrière eux leurs carcasses puante à l'aide de leur bras et de leur magie.

Peu rassurée mais courageuse griffondor qu'elle était, elle continua sa descente dans les profondeurs de la terre. Bientôt, l'escalier sembla prendre fin mais une chaleur insoutenable remontait le long de la paroi accompagnée de forte odeur de chair brûlée et en décomposition. Il y eut un nouveau rugissements qui fit accélérer Hermione mais elle se stoppa en entendant qu'il fut couper en couinement par des claquement de fouet.

En jetant un œil, elle put voir un des démons trainer carcasses après carcasse dans une immense cage de plusieurs mètre de haut alors que le deuxième se tenait à l'intérieur avec un long fouet couvert de piques pointu. Il avait une gourde sur sa ceinture et régulièrement, il la détachait pour verser sur le fouet ce qui semblait être de l'eau et parfois, s'amusait à en lancer devant lui en riant accompagné de l'autre alors qu'une sorte de couinement rauque retentissait de derrière la grande porte.

Leur manège se répéta sur les trois autres portes restante. Juste, les démons changeait « d'armes » à chacune d'entre elles. Par exemple, pour la deuxième, l'un d'eux prenait un fouet, une bouteille d'alcool, la versait dessus et à l'aide d'une torche, lui mis feu. Pour une autre, il prit une sorte de pistolet ou de lance flamme qu'il sortait d'un grand placard qui ressemblait vaguement à un frigo, puis, pour la dernière, il n'utilisèrent aucune arme. Il abaissèrent simplement deux leviers et après avoir collé leur oreilles à la porte, il entrèrent pour y faire pénétrer les derniers corps.

Leur tâche accompli, ils remirent les leviers en place et repartir vers l'escalier. Hermione se dépêcha de se cacher derrière un gros tonneau alors qu'ils passaient.

-Y sont bien agité les bestiaux hein?

-Ouais, sauf les deux casse couilles là...z'étaient bien calme pour une fois...

-Ouais...c'est p't-êtes l'arrivée de l'oiseau du prince, ti crois pas?

-Sans doute, mais on s'ra jamais...c'est qu'des bêtes connes comme mes pieds ça!

-Ouais, et pi, qu'est c'qu'on en a a battre? Qui reste com'ça! Ça f'ra des vacances tient!

Ils remontèrent les escaliers en s'esclaffant, laissant Hermione derrière eux. Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi faire, soit elle remontait pour trouver ses amis, soit...elle restait ici pour libérer ce qu'il y avait dans ses cages. Après quelques minutes, elle prit sa décision et remonta sans bruit l'escalier.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Drago se réveilla avec un mal de crâne atroce. Il se souvenait pourtant de s'être levé il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça et en pleine forme! Comment ça faisait qu'il se réveille à nouveau et dans cet état! Même qu'Hermione était à ses côtés, dans ses bras, nue, belle, magnifique, à lui et...il allait peut-être s'arrêter là. Il voulu se lever mais ce fut avec peine. Il dû se retenir sur le mur de pierre pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il essaya de voir dans quel endroit il se trouvait. Ça n'était pas très difficile, les mur de pierre, froid, humide avec de la mousse dessus, les barreaux en guise de porte, le...lit? sur lequel il avait dormi et la chaîne à son pied pouvait éventuellement lui faire penser à une cellule. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant.

-Où est Hermione? chuchota-t-il douloureusement.

Il balada son regard dans la pièce et vit dans le fond plusieurs forme...comme des petits corps recroquevillés dans un coin.

-Vous êtes qui?

Ce devaient être des enfants. Ils étaient complétement apeurés. Ils ne lui répondirent pas et mirent leur mains sur leur têtes comme se protéger. Drago s'approcha doucement et prudemment pour ne pas plus les effrayés encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

-Hey, je vais pas vous frapper. Vous savez où on est?

Les enfants estèrent muet et le regardèrent avec crainte. Ils étaient quatre, deux filles et deux garçon, ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de onze ans. Drago décida de les laisser s'habituer à sa présence et commença son inspection de la pièce. Il ne vit que ce qui devait être un lit et une sorte de pot mais il n'osa pas voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, l'odeur parlant à la place. Il se rapprocha des barreaux et regarda à l'extérieur...il n'aurait pas dû. À peine eut-il posé son regard sur la cellule d'en face qu'il recula brutalement, tombant au sol, en retenant un cri d'horreur. Il se colla au mur du fond qui n'était pas loin vu la taille de la pièce, les enfant s'étant écarter rapidement pour lui laisser la place. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il avala sa salive et revint près de la porte.

En face de lui se trouvait une autre cellule. Il regretta de ne pas avoir écouter Hermione avant qu'il ne la marque. Elle avait raison une fois de plus, Maugrey avait bien des ennuis. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas beau à voir, il était même affreux. Son œil de verre qui donnait l'impression de vous transpercer, son pas claudiquant qui vous faisait penser à un chien boiteux, ses cicatrices toutes plus horrible les unes que les autres, sa figure qui n'en était plus une, tout. Cet homme n'était pas ordinaire et inspirait la crainte mais là...Drago eut plus de pitié et de dégoût qu'autre chose.

-Maugrey? C'est vous?

Il ne savait pas si il l'entendait, peut-être était-il mort? L'homme avait dû subir des tortures pire que celles de moldus ou des sorciers. D'une part, il était méconnaissable, d'autre part, il ne l'entendait et ne le voyait plus bouger.

-Maugrey? Vous m'entendez? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Un léger gémissement lui répondit. Dans un geste désespéré pour aller à sa rencontre, Drago s'appuya sur les barreaux comme pour les écarter mais cela lui brûla les mains, le faisant reculer et pousser un juron. Les enfants mirent leur mains devant leur bouche ou détournèrent le regard.

-N'essaye...pas mon...mon garçon... dit Maugrey d'une voix faible.

Il avait tellement bas que Drago n'était pas sûr de l'avoir entendu. Le pauvre bougre devait être au bord de la mort.

-Où sommes nous?

-Démons...

-Vous êtes là depuis quand?

-ch'ais pas...

-Où sont les autres?

-...côté...

Drago jeta un œil sur les côté et vit qu'effectivement plusieurs cellules se trouvait là. À côté de celle de Maugrey, il y avait celle de Harry et Ginny et dans l'autre celle de Maë et Ron. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir ceux qui était à côté de lui. Si il se fiait aux enfants dans sa cellule et à ceux des autres, il devait y en avoir dans chaque pièce.

-Maugrey, est ce que vous savez si Hermione est là?

Il secoua négativement la tête et Drago poussa un juron.

-Arrête de crier blondinet...mal à la tête...

-Maë!

-T'écoute quand on te parle? Ouuuuh..., se plaignit-elle en mettant ses mains sur son front,...ma pauvre tête...je me souviens pas d'avoir bu pourtant...

-C'est pas le moment, on est enfermés et Hermione est pas là!

-Quoi!

Elle se releva brutalement mais le regretta très vite. En effet, elle eut le tournis et une grosse envie de vomir.

-Je vais gerbé...on est où blondinet?

-Chez les démons apparemment.

Maë ne bougea plus et regarda Drago avec des yeux supliant. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens et se recroquevilla de plus en plus.

-Et merde! J'avais mis tellement de temps à sortir de cet enfer!...je veux pas rester!

-Maë!

-Je veux pas...

-Maë! Réveille Ron!

Celle-ci le regarda avec des yeux ou un léger voile de peur y flottait.

-Je suis déjà venue ici une fois blondinet...je veux pas rester ici une deuxième fois...

Drago regarda Maë un long moment. Il n'avait jamais vu cette fille. Le visage qu'elle montrait était complétement différent de celui de d'habitude. Généralement, elle était dynamique, souriante, presque agaçante, un poil perverse mais était vraiment attachante. Là...c'était une petite fille apeurée qui lui faisais face. Drago reprit contenance et lui dit d'un ton ferme et sans appel :

-Je sais, donc bouge ton cul et réveille les autres si tu veux qu'on sorte!

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompter et elle sembla reprendre du poil de la bête. Elle secoua légérement la tête et se mit à donner une ou deux grandes baffes au roux pour le réveiller, faisant trembler les enfants.

-On...se...réveille...rouquin! dit-elle en séparant chaque mot d'une baffe.

-Non maman...

-Maman? Je sais que je suis vieille mais quand même!

Ron ouvrit un œil, puis deux et finit par se lever brutalement, leur front se rencontrant avec violence. Les enfants poussèrent des exclamations alors que les deux jeunes personnes se frottaient la tête.

-Par les plumes du grand phœnix et les couilles du puissant kangourou...

-Heu...

-Je sais que c'est long comme expression mais c'est tout ce qui me suis venue à l'esprit...MAIS PAR LES OREILLES D'ARTANÍS, ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE?

-Cri pas..., dit-il douloureusement,...désolé tu m'a surpris...attends une seconde...où sommes nous?

-Bienvenue en enfer rouquin! Allez aide moi, on doit sortir tous les enfants d'ici!

-Les enfants? Quels enf...

Il tourna la tête pour voir les petites têtes qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux surpris et légèrement amusé.

-...ok...je veux sortir d'ici!

-Harry! cria Drago, Hé Harry!

Il ne bougeât pas d'un pouce.

-Ginny! Pitié lèves toi! Ginny!

Elle ne bougeât pas plus et il décida de jouer le jocker.

-Bon, les enfants. Vous, dans la cellule là!

Ils se regardèrent pour savoir si c'était bien eux que le blond appelait.

-Oui vous! Est ce que vous pouvez secouer ces feignants s'il vous plait? Ça m'aiderait beaucoup!

Ils hésitèrent encore et Drago poursuivit.

-C'est pour qu'on sorte de là...tous ensemble! Et ceux des autres cellules, est ce que vous pouvez faire pareil? Comme ça on pourra sortir!

Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent des heures, un des garçons se leva, incertain et avança vers Ginny. Une jeune fille le retint par le bras en secouant la tête mais il se dégageât et continua sa marche vers la rousse. Prudemment, il la toucha d'un doigt. Elle ne bougeât pas et réitérât son geste. Il finit par la prendre par les épaules pour la secouer doucement.

-Madame...madame s'il vous plait...

Il la secoua plus énergiquement sous le regards fascinés des autres.

-Madame...madame faut vous lever!

-Gnnnh...qu...quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Faut...faut vous réveiller madame... dit-il d'un ton timide.

-Hm? Oui mais...qui es-tu? Où sommes nous?

-Ginny!

-Drago?

-Réveille Harry! On doit sortir d'ici avec tout ce beau monde!

-Ce beau monde?

-Les enfants!

-Ah!...Ok mais attends, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un éléphant qui danse dans ma tête...

-Aïe! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE ME FRAPPER COMME ÇA? SI JE T'ATTRAPE...

-Blaise!

-Dray?...Attends une minute...ne me dit pas qu'on est là où je pense...

-T'as tout compris crétin! dit Maë sarcastiquement

-Et merde! Je veux sortir d'ici!

-Tu crois qu'on fait quoi abruti? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle, on est très bien ici! J'y passerais mes vacances! Allez, maintenant réveille ta chérie et on se casse!

-M...monsieur?

Drago se retourna pour voir une des petites filles debout devant lui. Elle était terriblement maigre et il se demandait comment elle arrivait à tenir debout sur ses jambes tremblante. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant à s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

-Oui? Qu'est ce que tu veux...

-Eleanor.

-Que veux-tu Eleanor?

-Vous parlez d'Hermione notre princesse?

-Oui.

Un grand sourire illumina sa face blanche ainsi que toutes les autres. Les enfants muets jusque là commencèrent à chuchoter.

-Elle est venue nous sauvez!

-Notre princesse!

-Je le savais!

-Elle nous avait promis qu'elle veillerait sur nous!

Cela fit sourire les autres et ils entendirent distinctement les pleurs de Molly qui devait certainement être en train d'étouffer un ou deux enfants.

-Vous allez nous sortir de là, hein? Nous et la princesse dis?

-Bien sûr. Il faut juste qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

-Moi je sais, dit-elle fière d'elle, mais...j'ai ça qui bloque...

Elle montra ses poignet où des menottes la tenait ferment, de longues traces de brûlures étaient parfaitement visible. Drago fit une grimace et tourna la tête.

-Maë!

-Ouais blondi?

-Y'a une des gamines qui sait comment sortir mais elle dit que ses menottes la gêne, je fais quoi?

-Ça doit être une elfe, il faut lui enlever! Mais ne touche à rien, moi il ne m'ont mit aucune menottes ces cons! J'arrive! Ça va prendre un peu de temps avant que je trouve comment ouvrir cette porte. J'espère que vous êtes patient!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Alors? Est ce que durant mon absence je n'ai pas trop perdu de mon « talent »? :$**


	30. Chap28 : on se casse!

_Twilightlove1402 : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très très très plaisir ^^! Je prends ton amitié volontiers!_

_Jenifael09 : Merci c'est très gentil ^^! Ce chapitre est un pitit peu (beaucoup) bâclé vers la fin (milieu) mais ça devrait (ou pas aller) ^^!_

_cilandra : Et voilà la suite ^^! Désolée j'ai été longue - -''!_

_scpotter : Bon, j'ai été un peu énormément rapide donc pour la sortie...ben...je suis très très rapide - -'! Sorry!_

_Anas : Mille merci à toi! Tes review sont vraiment celle qui me réchauffe le cœur! Ça me donne beaucoup de courage! Merci, merci, merci, MERCI!_

_Pandore Edelweiss : Merci beaucoup, c'est super simpa ^^!_

_cendrine : Merci! Désolée d'avoir été si longue - -''!_

_Minnie35: discrétion?...vau mieux que je te laisse lire - -''!_

_mione du 49 : Merci à toi de continuer de me lire ^^! tes review me font vraiment plaisir ^^! (P.S : hâte de voir la suite de ta fic ;p!)_

_Mini Bella : à maintenant! Désolée d'avoir été si longue - -''!_

_serenity20251 : J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue :$!_

_Hum...après ce long moment d'absence : me revoilà...mais vous allez me détester pour ce que j'ai fait - -''...par pitié, à la fin de ce chapitre...ne me tapez pas...pitié d'une pauvre auteur tel que moi...pitié..._

_Bonne lecture quand même!_

_...ne me tapez pas..._

**Chapitre 27 :** **On se casse !**

Schrit schrit schrit schrit

Clang ! Clang ! Clang !

Schrit schrit schrit schrit

Clang ! Clang !...

-C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI BORDEL !

-TA GUEULE CRETIN ! MOI AU MOINS JE PEUX NOUS FAIRE SORTIR DE LA !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? On est là depuis au moins une heure !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois triple andouille ? Que le fer des démons ça se casse comme ça ? On n'est pas chez les moldus je te signal ! J'ai encore un coup de pied à donner et on pourra sortir ! Tu vois, si tu m'avais laissé finir !

-Maë, intervint Drago, on n'a pas trop le temps-là, si tu pouvais…

-Tout de suite blondinet ! Attention aux yeux !

CLANG !

La lourde grille de fer s'écroula dans un affreux bruit sourd sur le sol de pierre. Il y eut comme un flottement avant que quelqu'un applaudisse avec un temps régulier et lent à la fois.

-Alors là Maë, chapeau. Dans toute la finesse et discrétion possible. Dit Blaise appuyé nonchalamment sur les barreaux de sa cellule.

-Oh ça va…

-Vous faites peur à ses pauvres enfants avec tout ce raffut !

-Molly, lâchez cette petite fille immédiatement vous l'étouffez ! s'écria la voix de Tonks.

-Mais elle a l'air tellement apeurée…

-C'est vous qui lui faites peur avec vos excès de tendresse !

-Chérie…calme toi, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé…

-Toi, c'est pas le moment !

-Je suis même pas sûr que ce soit le moment pour quoi que ce soit… souffla Drago pour lui-même, fatigué de toutes ces disputes, bon, Maë, c'est quand tu veux mais j'aimerais bien retrouver ma compagne en un seul morceau si possible. ALORS MAINTENANT SORS MOI DE LA ! explosa-t-il en s'agrippant aux barreaux avec fureur.

Il y eut un petit silence. Les enfants de sa cellule c'était de nouveau collé au mur et se serrait les uns et les autres avec des yeux terrifiés. Cependant, Drago n'en avait rien à faire, pas plus que la douleur qu'il ressentait à ses mains. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Hermione saine et sauve. Il voulait la sentir près de lui, dans ses bras, en sécurité. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit…il n'était pas sûr que sa vie vaille grand-chose sans elle. Avec rapidité et efficacité, Maë ouvrit les cellules une par une et en silence.

Arrivée devant celle du veela dont les yeux étaient devenus rouge sang, tranchant et qui lançait des éclairs, Maë hésita un instant à lui ouvrir. Il avait l'air tellement furieux et tremblait tellement qu'on se demandait si il n'allait pas se jeter sur eux. Alors, avec courage, Maë ouvrit la cellule sans plus attendre. Elle savait que si elle l'ouvrait doucement, elle aurait quelques cicatrices. A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle ouvrit il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Heu…hésita-t-elle, tu peux sortir blondi…

-J'ai besoin de la gamine pour me repérer.

-Ah oui c'est vrai…

Elle s'agenouilla devant la petite fille en question et commença à lui enlever les menottes. Drago tremblait toujours de fureur et d'impatience mais réussi à exposé son plan de façon autoritaire.

-Une fois que Maë aura libéré la gamine, elle me dira où je dois aller pour trouver Hermione. Pendant ce temps, vous prendrez Maugrey et vous la suivrez rapidement jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, vous courrez vers Poudlard. Alan a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il ne verra plus aucune utilité à Voldemort et va sans aucun doute le laisser tomber, ce qui risque d'avancer le combat un peu plus tôt que prévu. De plus, si Hermione arrive à sortir du château et a arriver jusqu'à vous, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Alan la laisse partir comme ça. Il va forcément essayer d'attaquer aussi. Il faudra donc préparer les défenses de Poudlard. Les enfants devraient avoir les connaissances pour repousser les démons et au pire Hermione doit certainement le savoir. Puis _surtout_ cacher Hermione d'Alan. Le plan est clair il me semble non ?

Maë qui venait de libérer le dernier enfant de ses menottes, se releva, les chaînes à la main. Elle les serra fortement dans son poing et, sans se retourner, s'adressa à Drago.

-Blondi, j'ai pas entendu parler de toi dans ton plan.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Tous attendaient la réaction de Drago.

-Tant qu'Hermione et saine et sauve, alors tout va bien, dit-il simplement. Ma vie n'a aucune importance sans elle.

-Ta vie est tout aussi importante Dray…dit Pansy

-Non elle ne l'est pas ! trancha-t-il. Ma vie dépend de celle d'Hermione ! Je suis un veela bordel ! Elle est ce qui est de plus précieux pour moi dans ce monde ! Je suis né pour être avec elle ! Je suis né pour la protégé, et ce, de ma vie si il le fallait ! Comparé à la sienne Pansy, ma vie n'est rien. Maintenant, on ne discute plus. Vous ne pourrez pas me faire changer d'avis.

Maë voulut répliquer mais la main de Ron sur son épaule l'en dissuada. Tous avaient le regard baissé devant cette fatalité. Il y avait de grande chance que Drago ne sorte pas vivant de cet enfer. Le blond se dirigea vers la petite fille qui lui expliqua rapidement où pouvait se trouver Hermione. Une fois fait, il fit un dernier signe de tête aux autres et fut comme volatilisé. Drago était partit, le plan était en marche.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, dit Ron en pressant gentiment l'épaule de Maë. Drago compte sur nous, faisons lui honneur.

Ils approuvèrent tous en silence et commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie de l'enfer. Une fois le dernier enfant sortit de sa cellule, Maë détacha Maugrey du mur qui fut rattrapé par Rogue et Arthur. Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence, les sens aux aguets, quand soudain, Maë poussa une exclamation.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? demanda Ron paniqué, Maë ça va ? Qu'est ce ui t'arrive.

-Non je voulais pas vous faire peur, mais je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié quelque chose. Il faut retourner en bas quelques instants.

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les autres.

-Chuuuuuuuut ! fit Maë en fermant les yeux et en faisant de grand geste de mains. Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ? Enfin ! Je veux qu'on retourne en bas afin que notre absence soit plus discrète…

-Comment ça ? demanda Harry

-On va créer des illusions. Les elfes sont assez doués pour ça. Et je dois avoir mes modèles sous les yeux !

-Je ne crois pas qu'on est le temps…s'impatienta le brun

-Mais si ! Parmi les elfes, il y en a qui savent faire les illusions florale ?

Maë fit le tour de la foule d'enfants qu'elle avait sous les yeux sans qu'il n'y ai aucune réaction. Elle attendit encore un peu et, timidement, une petite main se leva. C'était Eleanor. Toujours la main levée, elle s'avança vers la réincarnatrice et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle baissait sa paume en la fermant. Sa main qui était vide quelques instants avant, s'ouvrit sur un petit oiseau bleu roi qui chantonnait. Les sorciers furent abasourdis. Comment cette petite fille avait-elle put faire apparaitre quelque chose à partir de rien ? Devant Maë, Eleanor fit envoler l'oiseau et, quelques instants après, elle referma son poing et l'oiseau en plein vol devint poussière.

-Le sol est couvert de terre et de poussière, dit-elle de sa douce voix. Parfois, il y a quelques insectes. Avec tout ça, on pourra créer assez d'illusions.

-Parfait…ça risque de prendre du temps par contre…

-Non…quand tu es partit pour trouver la princesse, nous voulions être prêt. Tous les elfes ici savent mieux utiliser leurs pouvoirs qu'avant.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop fort ! Allez, plus vite se sera fait plus vite on pourra partir !

Maë commença à descendre les marches et Eleanor fit signe à ses camarades de la suivre. Petit à petit, des enfants se détachèrent du groupe pour les suivre.

Chacun représenta les enfants et les sorciers dans les cellules respectives. Ils firent des groupes et se mirent à plusieurs pour faire de la terre et de la poussière, une parfaite représentation de chacun. N'ayant pas la matière suffisante et ayant peu d'expérience, les sosies avaient quelques défauts, mais pas de quoi alarmer les démons. Le plus dur fut celui de Maugrey, il avait été tellement amoché qu'il fallait reproduire ses blessures au bon endroit. Cela ne prit pas plus d'une minute à faire tous les sosies. Ils purent rapidement reprendre leur marche vers l'escalier sombre et humide.

Pendant ce temps, Drago courrait dans les sombres couloirs du château pour trouver Hermione.

« _Surtout fit toi à ton instinct, lui avait dit Eleanor. Tes sens ne te serviront à rien. Les démons se servent de leur magie pour les tromper. Seul l'instinct n'est pas affecté, car il change en fonction de la situation, il est donc le seul moyen fiable de trouver la princesse et de sortir d'ici._ »

Il avait fait comme elle le lui avait demandé. Heureusement, il était un veela, et l'instinct était une partie à part entière de lui. Sans son instinct, un veela est perdu parce qu'il n'a plus aucune idée de comment va, ou l'endroit où se trouve sa compagne. Il cherchait donc mais avait plus l'impression de tourner en rond qu'autre chose. Les couloirs se ressemblaient en tout point, que ce soit à l'odeur où à la vue. Drago continuait malgré tout de courir en écoutant la petite voix dans son cœur qui lui indiquait le chemin. Il arriva à l'angle d'un couloir lorsque des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. En temps normale, il aurait continué sa route, étant trop rapide pour des yeux humains, mais cette fois-ci, il sentit qu'il devait s'arrêter. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas chez des humains, mais dans une ruche de démons.

-Elle c'est échappée j'te dis !

-Mais comment qu'il l'a su ?

-Ben, sa copine là…tu sais…le général Ranéa…

-Ouais ?

-Ben…apparemment elle a voulu rentrer dans la chambre à n'veaux et quand elle a voulu lui foutre son poing dans la gueule pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait rien à faire ici, ben elle est tombée et poussière…

-Le général ?

-Non espèce de crotte de griffon ! J'te parle de l'oiseau !

-Ah ouais…elle est morte ?

-Non crétin ! C'est une chimère, cracha-t-il, la fille d'un oiseau et d'un lutin des bois !

-Heu…c'tait pas plutôt d'un ange et d'un elfe ?

-Raaaah mais qu'est-ce que t'es con toi alors !

-Mais…

Drago était trop fixé sur l'information pour pouvoir comprendre autre chose de leur chamaillerie. Si il avait bien comprit, Hermione c'était échappée ? il sentait que oui, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était et encore moins de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sans doute masquait-elle sa présence afin qu'Alan ne la trouve pas.

Un long bruit, comme une sonnerie, résonna dans les couloirs avant qu'une voix retentisse.

-Hermione c'est échappée ! Rattraper là ! Trouver là ! Je veux qu'il y ai des démons dans les cachots maintenant ! Exécuter dix des prisonniers et préparer les autres ! Tué en un toute les trente secondes ! Hermione, si tu ne viens pas à moi sur la place des exécutions, tu peux dire adieu à tous tes amis !

Pendant que la voix parlait, des démons sortir de tous les coins des couloirs. Certains du plafond, d'autre du sol et d'autre du mur ! Certains avaient l'air d'humains et d'autre de monstres et d'autre mi-humain, mi-monstre. Drago se remit à courir, sa cachette devenant trop peu discrète pour le soudain monde.

-Hey toi !

Il n'écouta pas la voix du démon et courut encore plus vite. Il se sentit rapidement suivit et en tournant la tête, remarqua que des êtres rampant et d'autre qui ressemblait à des humains le suivait à la trace à la même vitesse.

-Attraper le !

-Un prisonnier c'est évadé !

Pour la discrétion c'était raté. Ils allaient découvrir leur fuite et n'allait pas tarder à être rattraper. Drago continua à courir, mais plus il avançait, plus des démons apparaissait et le bloquait. Son instinct lui disait de se laisser faire mais cette fois-ci il ne voulut pas l'écouter. Se laisser attraper par des démons pour se faire tuer ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il fut pourtant stopper dans sa course lorsqu'il fut encercler de tous les côtés par des démons, aussi bien sur les murs et au plafond qu'au sol. Ils se jetèrent sur lui, griffes et dents sorties. Ils lui griffaient la peau, le mordait, l'écorchait, lui faisait mal, mais Drago se défendait et laisse son côté sauvage de veela prendre le dessus. Il n'hésita pas à mordre et à tuer à son tour. Certes, Hermione n'apprécierait peut-être pas, mais tant que c'est pour sa sécurité, il n'hésitait pas. Malheureusement, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et fut bientôt submerger.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne rien, un sac lui arriva sur la tête et les mains rugueuses des démons lui attrapèrent les mains pour les lui attacher dans le dos. Il se débattit encore, mais les démons le trainaient sur le sol froid. Certains autour de lui tapait dans leur main, d'autre riait, d'autre lui criait dans les oreilles qu'il allait mourir. Des minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures plus tard, ils le remirent debout et lui firent monter un escalier sur lequel il trébucha à plusieurs reprises. Il se sentit ensuite attacher les bras en l'air, une chaine autour du cou et autour des chevilles. On lui retira violement son sac de la tête et il se retrouva face une immense foule de démon. Il tourna difficilement la tête sur les côtés et vit que les autres c'était aussi fait capturé. Ils essayaient de se débattre mais cela n'avait aucun effet. Maë fut tirer du groupe avec neuf autres enfants et on les obligea à garder la tête sur une souche de bois. Des démons, hache au sol, était prêt à prendre leur vie.

Les cris fusaient de partout et ils s'accentuèrent lorsque Ranéa monta sur l'estrade. Blaise sembla alors prit d'une rage folle et se débattit avec plus de fureur. Ranéa l'ignora superbement et se dirgea vers Drago. Arriver devant lui, elle lui mit une baffe magistrale, lui faisant tourner la tête sur côté. Elle le fixa d'un regard noir que Drago lui rendit. Sans doute sous la fureur, elle leva sa main gauche et, sans le lâcher du regard, crispa ses doigts. Des enfants hurlèrent de douleur, faisant crier de joie l foule de démons. Se rendant compte de la torture, Drago gigota pour la faire cesser, ce qu'elle fit. Elle continua à le regarder avec haine et lui cracha à la figure.

-Tout ça c'est de sa faute. C'est aussi de la tienne !

Elle lui cria dessus dans la langue des démons ce qui devait être des insultes. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la foule, bras en l'air.

-Alan est malheureux à cause d'eux ! cria-t-elle toujours dans la langue des démons, ils ont amené le malheur au prince et ils doivent à présent payer !

Sa phrase fut accueillie par des hurlements d'approbation et de joie.

-Tuez les dix premiers prisonniers ! ordonna-t-elle dans la langue humaine

-Noooooooooon ! crièrent les autres

Leur cri se noya dans celui de douleur lorsque Ranéa se tourna et crispant ses doigts dans leur direction. Une fois la torture finit, elle fit signe au démon avant de s'éloigner pour se poster juste à côté du poteau où était accroché Drago. Celui-ci se débattait de toutes ses forces mais les chaînes ne bougèrent pas.

Les démons levaient avec lenteur leurs haches au-dessus de leur tête, faisant attendre aux victimes la mort. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas résolus à mourir aujourd'hui, car chaque enfant avait dans le regard la détermination de partir d'ici, de ne pas mourir. Maë bougeait tellement, qu'ils se mirent à cinq pour la maintenir en place. Les haches étaient à présent en place. Elles allaient s'abattre sur le cou des victimes d'un moment à l'autre.

Pourtant, quelque chose les interrompis. Quelque chose fit taire la foule et attira l'attention de tous. Un long et pourtant faible rugissement se fit entendre. Le silence dura, voulant s'assurer de ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Un deuxième retentit. Au loin, sur le flanc de la montagne, Drago distingua des ombres. Elles approchaient avec une rapidité déconcertante. Au bout d'un moment, Ranéa à ses côté fit un pas en avant en plissant des yeux. Puis deux, puis trois. La foule encore silencieuse, tenta elle aussi de distinguer ce qui s'approchaient avec une si grande vitesse et avec ses effrayant rugissement.

Au bout de quelques instants. Ranéa ouvrit grands les yeux et sortit son épée en criant :

-DRAGONS !

La queue d'un des dragons s'écrasa sur le mur de derrière, causant la panique chez les démons. Les reptiles volant se battaient avec des ce qui semblait être des griffons. Mais ceux-ci, contrairement au monde des sorciers, avaient la taille d'un des dragons, pour ne pas dire énorme.

Dans la panique, les bourreaux lâchèrent leurs haches. L'une d'elle trancha un morceau de bras d'un des enfants qui hurla de douleur. Deux arrivèrent vers elle pour la soutenir tandis que les autres libéraient ceux qui étaient encore attaché.

Un dragon bleu roi se posa devant l'estrade et cracha ce qui semblait être de l'eau bouillante sur les démons qui approchaient. Il s'inclina légèrement et des enfants se précipitèrent vers lui malgré Molly qui voulait les retenir. Les enfants semblèrent parler avec lui puis, ils appelèrent les autres.

-C'est la princesse qui les envois ! On doit monter sur leur dos !

Ils grimpèrent, suivit de quelques-uns, avant que le dragon bleu ne s'envole, laissant place à un dragon or. Tous montèrent sur les dragons. Sauf Drago qui était toujours attaché.

-Tu ne t'échapperas pas !

Ranéa, la tête et les bras en sang, se tenait devant lui, le visage déchirer par la haine. Dans un hurlement, elle courut vers lui, son épée en l'air, prête à le tuer.

Elle n'y parvint pas. Elle fut envoyée en l'air pas la queue d'un magnifique dragon blanc. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers le veela et lui souffla dessus. Etrangement, les chaîne s'ouvrir. Drago s'inclina en guise de remerciement et le dragon cligna de l'œil. Il se pencha, lui permettant de monter sur son dos. A peine eut-il penché l'échine, qu'une odeur lui titilla les narines. C'était Hermione. Elle était sur le dragon ! Il courut sur lui afin de la voir. Il la trouva, vêtue d'une longue cape noire, faisant sortir de terre d'énorme lianes et plantes carnivores pour attraper les griffons et les démons. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais le dragon s'envola et il bascula juste derrière elle. Ils s'envolèrent rapidement et Hermione récita quelque chose dans une autre langue en mettant ses bras en avant. D'immense portail bleu-argent apparurent et tous les dragons les traversèrent. Au moment où celui de Drago et d'Hermione le passa, un long cri retentit.

-HERMIOOOONE !

Ils se retrouvèrent projetés juste au-dessus de la cour de Poudlard. Les élèves, voyant arriver les imposant animal, crièrent d'effroi et rentrèrent sous les préaux. Les dragons se posèrent en douceur et les groupe descendirent en se soutenant les uns, les autres.

Quand tous les dragons s'envolèrent pour se poser sur le toit du château, celui de Drago et Hermione se posa. Drago descendit le premier et s'apprêta à aider sa belle. Mais au lieu de cela, elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Avec douceur et inquiétude, il la posa sur le sol en l'appelant. Dumbeldore suivit de McGonagal arrivèrent au pas de course pour voir qu'est ce qui provoquait tout ce raffut.

-Severus ? Molly ? Rémus ? Mais…enfin…Oh ! Maugrey ! Mais…mais…que vous est-il arriver ?

-Du calme Minerva. Il faut d'abord transporter Muagrey et ces enfants à l'infirmeries, ils sont mal en point !

-Ou…oui ! Tout de suite ! balbutia-t-elle.

Dumbeldore, lui s'approcha de Drago, toujours pencher sur Hermione.

-Monsieur Malefoy ?

-Hey mec ça va ? demanda Blaise en s'approchant suivit de tous ses amis et d'Eleaor.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il tremblait et était pris de soubresaut…comme si…comme si il pleurait.

-Drago ? tenta Blaise.

Il se pencha vers son meilleur ami et l'écarta un peu. Quand il vit Hermione, il ouvrit grand les yeux et se releva brusquement en hurlant.

-Nooooooon !

Les autres regardèrent aussi et eurent la même réaction. Harry retenait Ginny et Ron retenait tant bien que mal Maë qui se débattait comme une folle, Blaise, lui, courut vers le château suivit de Pansy. Drago pleurait. Il pleurait de douleur.

Hermione ne respirait plus. Les yeux grands ouverts, entièrement blanc, le visage couvert de veines violettes et ainsi que son corps, ses bras et ses jambes entièrement noire avec des tâches argentés çà et là.

Qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux. De voir sa raison de vivre partir ainsi. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire :

La rejoindre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Ne me détester pas ! Je vous jure que ce n'est pas la fin et je suis désolée et je suis consciente que j'ai un peu (énormément !) bâclée la fin ^ ! Navrée ! Mais je vous sors le prochain chap trèèèèèèèès vite promis ! (enfin, à la vitesse de quoi…)**


	31. Chap29 : la mort dans l'âme

_Scpotter : Vraiment désolée du retard X(! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

_Jenifael09 : Malheureuse! Jamais de bad-end avec moi! Désolée du retard!_

_Anas : Vraiment désolée du retard! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira X(! (pas de bad-end avec moi bon sang T.T! quelle horreur!)_

_dray86 : Merci ^^! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi X(! Désolée du retard!_

_Minnie35 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^''...désolée du retard X( !_

_4dramione-always : je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'es plu ^^! j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-là! Désolée du retard X(!_

_Hogwart's power : Merci ^^! désolée du retard X(!_

_cilandra : Non merci j'ai encore quelques fics en cours je mourrais plus tard mais c'est gentil de proposer ^^'''''''''''''''''''''''''! désolée du retard X(!_

_draymi0ne-f0r-ever : Oui je me rends compte ^^! Mais ça me flatte quand même ^^! désolée du retard !_

_Fanny : je suis en retard mais je poursuit cette aventure avec vous! Hermione peux être immortelle mais on peut la tuer! L'un empêche pas l'autre! Sinon je suis vraiment désolée du retard ''!_

_cendrine : je suis vraiment désolée du retard ! Vais-je te revoir en review pour ce chapitre ^^'''?_

_lililouna : Biens sûr qu'il va se passer quelque chose! je ne vais pas laisser Hermione pour morte! Non mais! Désolée pour le retard ''!_

_Jusdelime : Je suis sincérement désolée du retard ''''! en tout cas je suis heureuse de savoir que tu suis les deux ^^!_

_littledwarf : PAS DE BAD-END DANS MES FICS BON SANG DE BON SOIR! enfin ^^! Désolée du retard ''''!_

_Bon. Mes chers lecteurs je suis navrée du retard. Mais je tient ma promesse! Au moins il est posté! En effet, à 3:30 du matin j'arrive à penser à vous et à vous poster un chapitre ^^! Je ne sais pas si il est extra mais j'espère qu'il va un peu vous pliare au moins ^^! Encore désolée du retard!_

_Bonne lecture ^^!_

**Chapitre 29 :** **La mort dans l'âme**

_Hermione ne respirait plus. Les yeux grands ouverts, entièrement blanc, le visage couvert de veines violettes et ainsi que son corps, ses bras et ses jambes entièrement noire avec des tâches argentés çà et là._

_Qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux. De voir sa raison de vivre partir ainsi. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire :_

_La rejoindre_

°O°O°O°O°O°

Ginny et Maë se débattait tant bien que mal de la prise qu'avait Harry et Ron sur elles. Mais plus elles se débattaient, plus elles sentaient leurs jambes se dérobées sous elles. Les garçons n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état, les larmes dévalaient leurs joues sans discontinuer et faisaient preuve d'un grand contrôle pour ne pas lâcher les jeunes filles pour courir avec elles voir Hermione avec elles.

Drago lui avait le regard vide. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler la nouvelle. Hermione? Morte? Ce n'était pas possible. C'était Hermione. Hermione bon sang! C'était impossible de se dire « Hermione est morte »! Comment? Comment était-ce arriver? Elle allait bien il y avait encore quelques heures!

Pourtant, une information s'imposa à lui comme une évidence. Elle n'avait pas prit de larmes de fée depuis un long moment déjà, et quand le mandiana refaisait surface, il ne fallait que quelques heures pour que la victime succombe.

Derrière lui Ginny avait fini par s'effondrer dans les bras d'Harry en hurlant son désespoir. Maë, elle avait fait lâcher Ron qui la poursuivie. Elle bouscula Drago et attrapa le visage d'Hermione en coupe pour l'agiter d'avant en arrière.

-Hermione...Hermione, dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Ou alors fait moi un signe mais...c'est pas vrai tu peux pas être morte bon sang! Hermione! HERMIONE! C'EST PAS VRAI MERDE!

Ron attrapa de nouveau Maë et la souleva pour la mettre sur son épaule et l'éloigner.

-JE T'INTERDIT DE MOURIR! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIOOOOooooone...

Son cri mourut dans un sanglot et Ron la fit descendre pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à son cou et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ce fut au tour de Dumbeldore de s'approcher de l'ange et de Drago, toujours dans la même position assise lorsque Maë l'avait poussée. Le vieil homme posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui chuchota de le suivre. Drago hocha vaguement la tête et se releva lentement en titubant. Il s'approcha du corps sans vie d'Hermione et lui ferma les yeux avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la transporter au bureau du directeur. Un silence pesant prit place dans la cour. Tous regardait le jeune homme, le regard vide, le corps d'Hermione pendant dans ses bras, traverser la cour. Dumbeldore ordonna aux élèves de retourner à leurs occupations et suivit le blond jusqu'à son bureau. Mme Pomfresh avec l'aide de McGonagall, conduisit les quatre amis à l'intérieur.

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbeldore, d'un coup de baguette, enleva toutes la paperasse présente sur son bureau et invita Drago à allonger Hermione sur le meuble, ce qu'il fit sans protester.

-Mr Malefoy...elle a succombé au mandiana n'est-ce pas?

-...

-Vous avez tous disparu pendant trois jours. Je suppose que les démons vous ont capturé?

-...

-Que c'est-il passé là-bas?

Le silence lui répondit de nouveau. Dumbelore allait de nouveau demander quelque chose mais les yeux rouge sang et humide que lui montra le jeune homme l'en dissuadèrent. Drago n'était pas en colère après le vieil homme. Ce n'était pas ça. Il était tellement furieux. Furieux contre lui-même. Par sa faute il avait perdu ce qu'il avait de plus précieux sur cette terre.

-Monsieur Malefoy.

Drago avala sa salive avant de répondre d'une voix rauque et faible.

-Quoi?

-Vous devez nous aider. La mort de miss Granger est certes horrible mais nous devons protéger les autres vies, celles de tous les élèves.

Drago éclata de rire. D'un faux rire, froid et rempli de tristesse.

-Non mais vous vous entendez? Dit-il d'une voix qui sonnait dangereuse, vous vous entendez? Je pensait que vous saviez qui j'étais non? Un veela. Je suis en vie que pour être avec ma compagne. J'ai échoué. Elle ne devait en aucun cas partir avant moi! C'est elle que je devais protéger!

-Alors faite quelque chose pour vous rattraper monsieur Malefoy. Vous croyez quand vous donnant la mort ça la rendra plus heureuse? Sauvez-en d'autre! C'est une manière de montrer que vous vous battez pour elle! Rappelez vous à quel point ce lieu lui était cher! Tous ses souvenirs son enfermés dans ce château! Tous les moments qu'elle a passé son ici! Sa vie est ici. Défends sa vie Drago.

Drago le fixa avec un air impassible qui ne dérangea nullement le directeur.

-Vous tentez de m'amadouer, murmura-t-il, vous pensez que je vais défendre la vie de vos élèves avec vos belles paroles? Vous comprenez sans aucun doute ce que peuvent ressentir les humains quand ils ont un chagrin d'amour ou quand ils perdent une personne. Mais c'est différent pour un veela. JE NE SUIS PAS HUMAIN BORDEL!

Dumbledore parut surpris mais ne se démonta pas. Il contourna le bureau, sous le regard furieux et blessé du jeune homme.

-Je comprends. Oui. Il est vrai que vous serez vraiment utile si vous restiez ici. Vous pourriez sauver plus de vies que n'importe qui ici. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire, je connais tout de même les veelas. Je sais parfaitement qu'il est inutile, que se soit par la force ou par la raison, d'en dissuader un lors de son arrivage à terme...

-Alors pourquoi tenter de me raisonner si vous savez tant de choses? Demanda Drago sarcastiquement.

Le regard malicieux mais à la fois triste du vieil homme l'intriguèrent.

-Il n'est mentionné nul part qu'on pouvait le retarder. Drago, miss Granger était quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement intelligent que j'appréciais beaucoup et que j'admirais également, je ne peux donc pas dire que sa mort ne m'affecte pas. Mais, pensez aussi à toutes ces vies qui vont être détruite dans quelques heures. Je suis persuadé que Alan c'est lancé à votre poursuite et que Voldemort n'est pas loin non plus.

Dumbledore fit une petite pause et regarda la réaction du veela. Celui-ci l'écoutait mais son désespoir qui se lisait dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait le corps d'Hermione rendait la tâche plus compliquée.

-Harry a un rôle important dans cette guerre.

Cet aveux ne le fit même pas réagir et il continua de fixer avec attention Hermione, comme si il espérait qu'elle se lèverait d'un coup.

-Toi et lui ne vous êtes certes jamais entendu, vous avez grandi dans des milieux différents mais vous avez une certaine complicité. C'est grâce à Hermione si vous en êtes arrivé à vous côtoyer je ne me trompe pas? Hermione avait aussi son rôle et l'a brillamment jouer. Harry va combattre son ennemi de toujours, Voldemort. Et toi, Drago? Est-ce que ton ennemi est Alan?

Pour la première fois depuis que Dumbledore avait commencer son discours, Drago releva la tête et le regarda avec attention.

-Si tu ne combat pas pour moi, ce château ou la vie des élèves Drago, combat au moins pour elle. Alan, est celui qui as détruit sa vie. Il lui a prit ses parents, ses amis, sa demeure, son peuple, son honneur, sa dignité et tout ce qui était précieux pour elle. Alors qu'elle réussissait à reconstruire le peu de bonheur qui lui restait, Alan est de nouveau intervenu. Drago, pour elle, ne devrais-tu pas lui rendre un peu de ce que ce démon lui a prit?

Drago continua de regarder Dumbeldor. Pendant un long moment aucun d'eux ne bougea ou ne parla. Le serpentard finit par baisser la tête.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous arriviez à vos fins?

Dumbledore ne sourit même pas de cette remarque et se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête.

-Par pitié, maintenant que vous aviez eu ce que vous vouliez...partez, supplia le blond.

Dumbledore partit alors sans un mot mais ajouta tout de même qu'il repasserait un peu plus tard. Comme il s'y attendait, Drago ne répondit pas. Lorsque le veela entendit finalement le _clic_ que faisait la porte lorsqu'elle se fermait, il laissa libre à ses larmes.

-Je te vengerais Hermione. Je tuerais celui qui t'as détruit. Je te le promet...je te le promet...

Il répéta cela en pleurant pendant un long moment.

D'une certaine manière, il remerciait le vieil homme de lui avoir rappelé que ce n'était pas totalement sa faute si elle était morte. Alan en était le principal responsable. Il lui suffisait de le tuer pour ensuite mettre fin à ses jours à son tour.

Dans l'infirmerie, il y avait autant d'agitation. Le silence de la pièce était briser par des sanglots et des chuchotis en langue elfique ou angelique. Les enfants étaient tous hors de danger mais souffraient d'une peine sans égal. Ils avaient toujours compter sur Hermione, elle avait été leur lumière d'espoir dans les moments les plus sombres. Ils se sentaient à présent comme abandonné, livré à eux-même dans ce monde où la guerre faisait rage. Ils se sentaient tellement impuissant.

-Allons, retentit une voix qui brisa le silence. Venez avec moi, on doit créer une barrière pour protéger le château.

Cette voix. C'était Eleanor. Elle avait les yeux rouge et gonflé, le visage humide mais son regard était déterminé et rempli de haine.

-Quoi? Demanda un des garçons, Eleanor, t'es pas sérieuse?

-Pourquoi? Cracha-t-elle. La princesse est morte, oui, mais il faut avancer! Elle nous as pas sortit de l'enfer pour rien! Vous voulez quoi? Qu'on attende la mort sans rien faire? Qu'on laisse des innocents mourir? Ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là après! Ils vont faire du monde un enfer!

Il n'y eut aucune réaction et Eleanor hurla :

-VOUS VOULEZ REVIVRE LA MÊME CHOSE QU'IL Y A 100 ANS?

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompter et tous levèrent la tête vers elle. Pendant leur captivité, ils n'avaient cesser de faire des cauchemars sur l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu. Hors de question de revivre ça! La douleur de la perte des proches étaient suffisante!

Maë, dans le fond de la salle, se leva et tous tournèrent la tête vers elle, attendant son avis. Eleanor la regarda avec un air déterminé. Comme si, quoi qu'aurait pu dire la réincarnatrice, elle ne se serrait pas laisser abattre. Il y eut un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Maë ne s'exclame :

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour faire cette foutu barrière? Je pensais que vous aviez progressez!

Il eut de la surprise dans la foule puis quelques sourires. Eleanor regarda Maë avec un air de surprise total. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'elle proteste, qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord et qu'elle baisse les bras avant même que cela est commencer! Pourtant, c'était _vraiment_ sous-estimer Maë. Comment pouvait-on imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle aurait abandonnée alors que c'était elle qui leur avaient donné confiance en Hermione lorsqu'ils avaient été en cellule.

« _Mais à quoi vous pensez?_ Leur disait-elle. _Que la sortie de secours va apparaître comme ça comme par miracle? Les miracles ça arrive pas comme ça! Faut les provoquer! Alors maintenant bouger vos fesses, on va trouver un moyen de dire à la princesse qu'on est ici et bien vivant! _»

Comme quoi ça avait marché. La princesse les avait aidé. Mais à quel prix?

-Je dois répéter? Cria Maë sortant Eleanor de ses pensées. Sortez d'ici créer cette protection! Harry, Ron, mettez à l'abri les élèves trop jeunes et qui ne peuvent pas se battre. Il me faudrait quelques elfes et, ou, anges pour faire une protection où ils vont être placé.

-On va les installer dans la tour des griffondor, proposa Ron.

-Non, il vaudrait mieux aux cachots, dit Harry.

-Non justement! On laissera un ange ou deux avec eux et en cas de gros problème, ils créront un portail vers un autre endroit! Les anges peuvent créer des portails Maë non?

-O...oui. Tu t'en est souvenu?

-Bien sûr pour qui tu me prends? Allons, c'est partit! Qui vient avec nous?

Quelques anges et elfes s'avancèrent vers eux et partir chercher les élèves. Maë divisa les enfants restant en plusieurs groupe, de façon à ce que chaque groupe créer une barrière de son côté comme ça, ça la renforcerait!

Les groupes partir, prêt à affronter l'attaque imminente à présent. Maë alla vers McGonagall et Dumbeldore où elle leur expliqua le plan. En quelques heures, des groupes d'élèves c'étaient formé, prêt à combattre une armée de démons. De faibles murs de pierre avait été construit devant chaque entrées. Cela ne servait sans doute à rien, mais peut-être que cela ralentira un peu la progression des démons si la barrière tombe. Au bout de deux heures, les enfants avaient enfin fini de créer la barrière magique, avec un peu d'aide de la part des sorcier, qui l'avaient un peu renforcée.

Pour vérifier, Maë s'approcha de l'endroit où commençait la barrière et la toucha du bout du doigt. Elle ressentit alors une énorme décharge électrique, suivit d'une brûlure. Heureusement, elle se dégagea suffisamment vite et put constater que le bout de son doigt était légèrement ronger, comme si de l'acide y avait été déposé.

Dans la tour des griffondor, les première, deuxième et une grande partie des troisième années, de toutes les maisons confondus, y étaient réfugiés et protégés par trois anges et deux elfes.

Cette agitation, vue de l'extérieur, ressemblait à un véritable fiasco, pourtant, c'était extrêmement bien organisé. Tous avaient peur, terrifiés même, mais une chose les motivait. Harry Potter était de leur côté et esperait tous voir un jour le nouveau monde qu'il allait battir. Du moins, ça c'était du côté des sorciers. Pour les elfes et les anges, chacun d'entre eux comptait sur tout le monde pour éliminer le démon qui avait détruit leur vies.

-Ramener le plus de balai possible, ordonna Maë à un groupe de sorciers, et des cognards aussi!

-Des cognards? Et pourquoi faire? Demanda un.

-Ces trucs attaque un peu n'importe quoi non? Alors autant les utilise'r!

-Mais il y aura aussi des blessés chez nous!

-Ben oui, sans doute, mais tu t'attendais à quoi? Que tous ce qu'on va faire, on va s'en tirer sans bobos et qu'y a que les méchants pas beaux qui vont perdre?

-Ben...je...non...mais...

-ALORS VA ME CHERCHER CES FOUTUS BALAIS ET CES FOUTUS COGNARDS! SINON TU...

Une forme sortant du château l'empêcha de finir sa phrase, laissant l'opportunité au groupe de filer en vitesse chercher ce que la réincarnatrice demandait sans plus attendre. La forme se rapprocha ce qui lui tira un léger sourire.

-T'en as mis du temps. On pensait qu'on allait plus te revoir. Hein, Drago?

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et regarda autour de lui.

-C'est pas comme si j'allais rester éternellement. Je vais juste aider à tuer un démon.

-Oh si c'est que ça! Rigola-t-elle. Allez on va...

Elle se fit de nouveau interrompre mais cette fois-ci par un son. Un bruit. Un bruit régulier qui ressemblait...non... c'était bel et bien un tambour. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le son du tambour se rapprochait. Les élèves s'arrêtaient et se taisaient, et des hurlement sauvage se faisait entendre au loin. Soudain Maë hurla :

-ILS SONT LÀ! PRÉPAREZ VOUS, ILS ARRIVENT!

Il y eut alors de la panique. Certains qui avaient tenu à préparer la défense du château perdaient tous leurs moyens et commençaient à s'effondrer sur le sol en pleurant, ou bien se mettait à hurler ou encore couraient dans tous les sens. Au loin, une immense masse noire arrivait à grande vitesse. La peur grandissait du côté de Poudlard, en particulier lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent encerclé de toutes part.

Maë, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Drago étaient en première ligne, leur baguette et leur pouvoir prêt à l'utilisation. Les jappement, cris, hurlement venant de l'autre côté de la barrière, à la surprise de tous, se stoppèrent progressivement.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive? Demanda Ginny.

Maë, le regarda noir, rempli de haine, lui répondit froidement.

-Ils arrivent.

En effet, la masse noire de monstres s'écartait sur le passage de Voldemort et d'Alan. L'atmosphère était rempli de tension. S'en était étouffant. Lorsque Voldemort vit Harry, il lui fit un grand sourire et fit un geste de salutation avec sa baguette.

-Cela faisait longtemps. Mon cher Harry.

-Oui, répondit-il. Mais au moins, tout se terminera cette nuit.

-Sans aucun doute.

Alan, lui, fixait Drago avec un regard de haine et de mépris, alors que celui de Drago était uniquement rempli de haine.

Alan s'approcha un peu plus de la barrière et posa sa main dessus, dans un grésillement horrible. Son regard jaune or, ne quittait pas celui rouge sang du veela. À la surprise de celui-ci, un immense sourire de fou apparut sur le visage du démon qui rigola fortement.

-Tu as perdu jeune Malefoy.

La barrière qui avait mis si longtemps à être construite explosa en mille morceau en un rien de temps. Cela ne provoqua que plus d'excitation chez les monstres et plus de terreur chez les élèves, mais personne ne bougea pour autant. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Alan d'être surpris. Drago lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu rigole ou quoi? Ça n'a même pas commencé! ALLEZ-Y!

Avant même que Alan ne réagisse, des flammes, de l'eau bouillante, des éclairs, et des courant d'air violent s'abattirent sur les monstres, tuant une majeur partie. Les monstres hurlèrent, crièrent, fuirent et les sorciers passèrent à l'attaque.

Un bain de sang commença. Les sorts fusèrent de partout. Des pleurs et des cris s'entendait tout autour. Des rires aussi. Des rires de fou. Les sorciers tenaient bon, mais c'était aussi grâce aux dragons qui éliminaient le plus de monstres. Alan, lui ne semblait pas trop affecté par cette attaque. Certes il avait été surpris mais tout ce que cela avait fait, c'était rendre son regard plus dur. Il se contentait de tuer tous ceux qui se trouvaient en travers de son chemin, amis ou ennemis. Il ne faisait pas de quartier. Pas de différences. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tuer Drago. Ensuite il prendrait du plaisir à tuer ces moucherons qui le prenaient de haut.

Du côté de Voldemort, lui, il était déjà arriver à son but. Le combat entre Harry et lui avait déjà commencé, et personne, pas même les monstres, n'osaient interrompre ce combat.

-Je te tuerais cette fois-ci Harry.

-Combien de fois avez vous voulu me tuer? Et combien de fois avez vous échoué? Ce n'est pas cette fois-ci que tu vas gagner Tom! Hurla Harry.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça? Qu'est ce qui va te sauver cette fois-ci? Ta pauvre idiote de mère? Ton stupide parrain? Un autre membre de ta famille? Mais... as-tu une famille Harry?

-Bien sûr! J'ai les Weasley, mes amis, l'ordre!

Voldemort ria d'un rire glacial.

-L'ordre? Il n'existe plus depuis longtemps! Tes amis? Les mêmes qui sont en train de se faire poursuivre pas Nagini?

Harry fut prit alors d'une vague de peur. Ils allaient détruire Nagini? Il espérait qu'ils aient un plan et qu'ils allaient s'en sortir indemne!

Pendant ce temps, Alan avait enfin trouvé Drago, dans une tour abandonnée du château. Le blond, avait déjà de nombreuse blessures et commençait à fatiguer. Ces monstres étaient plus coriaces qu'ils n'en avait l'air. Il avait bien failli y passer. Mais son but avait été d'attirer le démon le plus loin possible du combat. Sans doute y'aurait-il moins de victime.

-Quel est ton but jeune Malefoy? Demanda Alan.

-Te tuer.

-Oh. Intéressant. Comme si toi, un simple sorcier allait y arriver. Alors que même les elfes et les anges n'ont pas réussi.

-Ils n'étaient pas préparé. Et puis, nous nous en sortons pas trop mal je trouve.

-Tu crois ça? Ce _pas trop mal_ pourrait te coûter la vie tu sais?

-Pas avant que je n'ai pris la tienne.

Soudain Drago se jeta sur le démon pour l'attaquer mais celui-ci le repoussa aisément et Drago atterrit dans un mur.

-Tu crois ça? Un simple veela. Si faible.

Il le projeta sur un autre mur.

-Si minable.

Un autre coup.

-Si insignifiant.

Une décharge traversa le corps de Drago.

-Que crois-tu? Pouvoir me battre?

Drago se releva avec difficulté mais réussi à tenir debout.

-Nous avons réduit ton armée grâce à eux...

Alan le regarda un instant et éclata de rire.

-Tu parle de tes stupide dragons? Lève un peu la tête.

D'abord méfiant, Drago obéit. Une fois les yeux au ciel, il regarda ce qui si passait avec un air impassible. Les dragons ne crachait plus sur les monstres. Du moins, plus autant qu'avant. Ils étaient trop occupé avec leur propre ennemis. Des griffons, faisant exactement leur taille.

-Alors? Fit Alan.

-Ton armée à tout de même diminuée.

-Sans doute. Mais pas assez pour perdre. Bon allez. Maintenant je vais te tuer et ensuite je reprendre ce que tu m'a prit, Hermione.

Drago ne le quitta pas du regard.

-Hermione est morte.

Alan leva un sourcil et le regarda étrangement.

-Tu mens, déclara-t-il. Je sens sa présence, son cœur, son âme. Faible, certes, à cause du mandiana, mais Hermione est bien vivante. Si elle était vraiment morte, je ne la sentirais plus. Du moins pas comme je la sens là.

Pour Drago, ce fut une vague de bonheur qui l'envahit. Il sourit alors et une nouvelle force monta en lui.

-Bon. Alors je n'ai plus qu'à te tuer pour la protéger, et te faire payer ce que tu lui as fait subir!

Et Drago se jeta sur le démon, pour un combat à mort.


	32. Chap30 : Réveil

_Jenifael09 : Je suis contente, mais j'espère que celui-ci serra un peu mieux ^^''!_

_dray86 : j'espère que ce chapitre serra aussi bien ^^!_

_scpotter : Tant mieux ^^!_

_twilightlove1402 : j'espère que ce chapitre serra à la hauteur ^^!_

_cilandra : Heureuse de l'avoir fait revivre alors ^^'! je ne tiens pas à mourir tout de suite - -''!_

_Cendrine : bon, on est VRAIMENT pas la semaine prochaine mais au moins c'est posté hein ^^''? En tout cas ta review m'a fait très plaisir ^^!_

_Anas : Vraiment merci à toi pour ces adorable reveiw qui ne font que me donner du courage et me réchauffer le cœur! C'est énorme ^^!_

_falbala03 : Je te comprends parfaitement et c'est pourquoi je me refuse catégoriquement de faire un bad-end! (même si c'est pas joyeux non plus - -'')_

_lililouna : je suis pas aller bien vite mais c'est posté au moins ^^''!_

_Et bien mes chers lecteurs, pardon du retard! Je dois vous avoué que j'ai failli arrêter définitivement ma fic. Mais en relisant toutes les reviews que vous m'aviez laissé, ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui adore cette fic... j'ai trouvé ça trop cruel. En plus, nous approchons de la fin! Je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'un seul chapitre et sans doute un épilogue._

_Merci pour vos encouragement!_

_Bonne lecture ^^!_

**Chapitre 30 :**** Réveil**

Une plaine. Une plaine recouverte d'une fine couche de neige mais qui n'était étrangement pas froide. Au contraire... elle tenait chaud, et elle était si douce. En regardant bien, on se rendait compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de neige mais bien de plumes. De douces plumes blanches, étalées sur toute la plaine, où des fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres traversaient ce fin manteau.

Une jeune femme était allongée sur une petite colline. Elle semblait endormie. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche avec des motifs argenté et doré, et de grandes ailes blanches aux pointes argentés sortaient de son dos. Hermione.

Elle papillonna des yeux et se leva doucement en poussant un léger gémissement. Elle avait mal à la tête et tout son corps était engourdi. Elle voulu se lever mais retomba à peine fut-elle debout, faisant voltiger quelques plumes autour d'elle. Elle se contenta alors de rester assise, à admirer le paysage, à essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Où suis-je? se demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Elle resta pourtant sur sa colline, sans bouger, à regarder l'horizon. Plus le temps passait, plus son mal disparaissait. Comme par magie. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle réessaya de se lever, et voyant qu'elle tenait debout, commença à marcher. On aurait dit qu'elle flottait au-dessus des plumes, chacun de ses pas en faisait voler quelques-unes. Hermione ne résista pas et se mit à courir. Elle trottina d'abord puis fini par courir vraiment. À courir de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à déployer ses ailes et s'envoler dans le ciel bleu azur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle se sentait si bien ici.

Elle vola encore plus haut et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour admirer la plaine, elle aperçut un point sombre. Un point sombre ayant des reflets argentés. Curieuse, Hermione redescendit doucement pour arriver juste en face du point en question. Ses pieds nus touchèrent avec légèreté le sol et elle fixa ce qu'elle avait aperçut d'en haut avec tendresse et un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

C'était une louve. Un louve grise aux yeux jaunes. Son pelage semblait si soyeux, si doux, et ses reflet argentés lui donnaient une couleur presque irréelle. Ses yeux jaune ambre, ressemblaient à de petites perles dorées où mille étoiles semblaient y danser. Hermione s'approcha lentement d'elle et arrivée en face, s'accroupit et colla son front contre le sien. Leur yeux se fermèrent instinctivement, profitant de cet instant de répits. Une larme leur échappa à chacune d'elle et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-Je suis morte c'est ça?

Elle sentit la tête de la louve qu'elle tenait entre ses mains s'affiner et son pelage disparaître. Elle ne la lâcha pas et n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Elle avait peur que si elle les ouvraient ou que si elle la lâchait, elle la perdrait de nouveau. Des mains se posèrent sur ses joues. Elles étaient si fines et si douce, comme les plumes qui les entouraient.

-Hermione. Tu m'as manquée.

Cette fois-ci elles ouvrirent leurs yeux et se prirent dans les bras. Le câlin dura plusieurs minutes, où aucune d'elles ne voulaient plus lâcher l'autre. Pourtant, Elena desserra l'étreinte et se releva en souriant à son amie. Elle portait la même tenue que Hermione, seulement, sa robe blanche avait des motifs brodés avec seulement du fil argentés. Elle rayonnait ainsi, et paraissait plus belle que jamais aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle semblait aussi belle que sa soirée d'anniversaire, si ce n'est plus. Les yeux d'Elena s'humidifièrent et elle prit les mains d'Hermione pour l'aider à se lever.

-Hermione, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.

-Moi aussi Elena. Moi qui croyait ne jamais te revoir un jour!

-Comme quoi, la vie réserve bien des surprises! ria-t-elle.

-La mort plutôt. C'est elle qui nous as réunie, sourit Hermione.

Le sourire d'Elena fondit immédiatement, laissant place à une expression d'incompréhension.

-La mort? Mais enfin Hermione qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

Ce fut au tour de Hermione de ne pas comprendre. La louve semblait si surprise...

-Ce que je raconte? Mais Elena...enfin...où sommes nous au juste?

Le visage d'Elena s'éclaira légèrement et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa la main d'Hermione et commença à marcher.

-Je ne sais pas exactement pour tout te dire, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment toi qui est devant moi.

-Mais bien sûr que si Elena! paniqua Hermione en attrapant vivement les mains de son amie et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Oui... peut-être... je ne sais plus... je suis peut-être devenue folle. Après tout ce temps, ça me paraitrait normal.

-Tu m'inquiète Elena... fit Hermione.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et prit de nouveau Hermione dans ses bras. De petites perles argentés glissèrent le long de ses joues blanches et elle finit par se baisser, jusqu'à redevenir une louve.

-Je suis désolée Hermione. Cet endroit est tellement agréable, tellement beau, tellement... irréel. Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je ne devrais pas être là.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle avait aussi ce sentiment. Il était vrai que cet endroit était splendide et avait tout du paradis tellement on s'y sentait bien mais... quelque chose manquait. Et cela la rendait terriblement triste. On lui écraserait le cœur, ça lui ferait le même effet, même si ce lieu l'apaisait et atténuait un peu cette impression.

-Depuis que je t'ai vu dans le ciel, poursuivit Elena avec une voix un peu rauque, je me suis sentit tout de suite mieux. Mais ce n'est toujours pas ça.

Elles restèrent silencieuse toutes les deux plusieurs secondes.

-Je crois que aucun endroit au monde pourra remplacer mon pays natal. Celui où je t'ai rencontrée, acheva-t-elle.

Hermione se tourna vers Elena et un nouveau poids pesa alors sur son cœur. Un terrible poids, mais elle ne sut d'où il provenait.

-Je le crois aussi, murmura-t-elle. Je me sens comme toi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et les ferma. Les paroles d'Elena avait réveillée quelque chose en elle et elle se sentait à présent perdue. Elle aimait cet endroit, même si il était inconnu pour elle, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait être ailleurs et non ici. Elle voulait pourtant rester auprès d'elle. Sa meilleure amie qui lui avait tant manquée.

-Elena. Est-ce qu'on est mortes?

La louve demeura silencieuse puis finit par répondre.

-Si je te réponds... partiras tu? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Cette réponse surpris Hermione qui la regarda avec étonnement. Elle avait la tête tournée vers l'horizon et évitait les yeux de son amie.

-Pourquoi partirais-je Elena? demanda Hermione avec douceur.

-Parce que... parce que tu te souviendrais. Tu te souviendrais de l'endroit où tu devrais être.

Hermione comprit alors. C'était pour ça qu'elle sentait qu'elle devait être ailleurs. C'était parce que c'était le cas. Elle ne devait pas être ici. Elle ne devait pas être prêt d'Elena et pourtant Merlin sait qu'elle le souhaiterais.

-Moi j'ai déjà retrouvée la mémoire, murmura Elena d'une voix étouffée. Je l'ai retrouvée il y a si longtemps... et j'en souffre tellement à présent.

Hermione s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle essuya les larmes qui glissait sur son pelage mais de nouvelles revinrent aussi vite.

-Dès l'instant où je me suis rappelée, j'ai voulu partir. Mais je n'y arrivais pas Hermione. On avait prit mon corps. Je n'ai pas de corps où retourner et je suis bloquée ici!

À présent elle pleurait vraiment. Hermione se sentait tellement désolée pour elle mais elle n'osait pas l'interrompre dans son récit, de peur qu'elle refuse de lui dire ce qu'elle souhaitait savoir... et aussi pour ne pas la blessée. Elena semblait en savoir plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

-J'ai peur de te perdre, continua Elena. J'ai peur de te voir partir une nouvelle fois et de me retrouver seule à nouveau. Si je te dis où nous sommes et ce qu'on fait là, partiras-tu Hermione?

Les yeux dorés et implorant de la louve plongèrent dans les gris acier et confus de l'ange. La souffrance d'Elena était tel que Hermione se sentit mal. Qu'avait-elle de si important à dire? Qu'avait-elle à apprendre?

-Je ne sais pas Elena, répondit-elle. Tout dépendra de ce que je dois savoir.

La louve parut attristée de cette réponse et baissa la tête. Blessée.

-Marchons un peu, proposa timidement Hermione en caressant le dos de la louve.

Elena hocha la tête et se redressa sur ses pattes. Elles passèrent plusieurs minutes à marcher dans la plaine, sans que rien ne trouble le silence. C'était si calme, s'en était troublant. Elena marchait tête baissée et semblait réfléchir. Hermione la laissa et ne fit que la suivre.

Pourtant elle avait peur. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui donner un choix entre rester avec Elena et partir? Était-ce si grave? La louve semblait tellement préoccuper, s'en était perturbant. En tant normal, Hermione aurait répondu sans hésiter qu'elle serait rester avec elle et que jamais elle ne la quitterais... mais là... c'était comme si on l'avait pousser à dire ces mots. Déjà qu'elle sentait qu'elle devait se trouver ailleurs, si elle le lui avait promis et qu'elle se rendait compte de l'importance de son départ... il aurait été plus dur d'expliquer à la louve qu'elle ne pouvait tenir sa promesse. Soudain, Elena changea de direction et partit de son côté.

-Suis moi, dit-elle simplement, la tête toujours baissée.

Hermione ne dit rien et se contenta de la suivre. Elle arrivèrent sur une colline où Elena s'arrêta et s'assit, regardant l'horizon. Prise d'une panique soudaine, Hermione s'arrêta en bas, ses jambes refusant de bouger. Elle avait étrangement peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Elena se tourna vers elle, les yeux humide et lui demanda de venir. Hermione obéit et une fois à ses côtés, elle poussa un cri d'horreur.

Le derrière de la colline était rouge. Rougit par les flammes qui se dégageait d'un château où un combat sans merci faisait rage et rougit par le sang des cadavres qui jonchaient les sol. À peine Hermione eut-elle regardée qu'elle vit déjà plusieurs personnes tombée à terre, gravement blessée, évanouie, morte. Le choc la fit tomber à la renverse et elle recula aussi vite qu'elle put, espérant échappée à cette terrible vision.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène atroce. Hermione pleura et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains, étouffant ses cris et espérant empêcher la fumée noirâtre d'arrivée jusqu'à elle. Cette fumée qui pourtant se dissipait à plusieurs mètre de la colline. Elena, elle, restait impassible. Elle regardait les personnes s'entre tuer, des sorts fuser de toutes parts, des monstres comme les loups-garous, géants et araignées déchiqueté et écraser leur victime.

-Co...comment peux-tu regarder ça? murmura Hermione sous le choc.

-C'est ici que j'ai retrouvée la mémoire, répondit-elle. Et c'est en te voyant derrière cette colline que je me suis rappelée que je devais être prêt de toi. Mais cet endroit ne fait que montrer une partie du monde, celle que l'on souhaite. Ce que tu vois là, c'est ce que tu souhaitais voir.

-Ça ne peux pas être ça! s'exclama Hermione, Ce n'est pas vrai! Comment pourrais-je souhaiter voir un tel carnage?

-Tu ne souhaite pas voir ce carnage. Tu souhaite voir l'endroit où tu devrais être.

Hermione resta muette. Alors, sa place était sur un champs de bataille? Là où la mort et la souffrance sont présente à tout endroit? C'était impossible... elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas aller là-bas! Qu'elle serait la raison? Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi ces personnes se battait! Alors pourquoi ce sentiment d'être présent dans cette bataille persistait? Elle ne voulait pas!

Elena se redressa et reprit sa forme humaine. Ses yeux était rouge d'avoir pleurer et des sillons humides étaient tracé sur chacune de ses joues. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas y aller... murmura Hermione.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas, lui chuchota Elena. Mais...

Elle avala sa salive et ferma les yeux. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent de ses yeux et serra plus fort Hermione contre elle. Hermione vit que ce qu'elle allait dire, lui coûterais beaucoup.

-Tu dois être dans cette bataille... c'est ton devoir en tant que princesse des elfes et des anges. Ton devoir en tant que sorcière aussi.

Hermione s'écarta brusquement de son amie et se releva pour partir loin d'ici. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça? Elle voulait l'envoyer vers la mort? Hermione se sentit soudainement trahie et Elena dû le voir puisqu'elle se leva précipitamment alors qu'Hermione lui tournait le dos, descendant la colline.

-Hermione attends! l'appela-t-elle affolée.

-Attendre quoi? Cracha-t-elle, que tu m'ais convaincue d'aller là-bas par je ne sais quel moyen et d'y mourir? Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ici, mais je commence fortement à me dire que j'ai dû mourir là-bas! Et tu voudrais que j'y retourne?

-Mais tu n'es pas morte Hermione! cria Elena à son tour en attrapant le bras de son amie pour la tourner vers elle furieusement, Tu es dans un monde parallèle, ni vivante ni morte!

-Comment pourrais-je être à la fois morte et vivante?

-Le mandiana à pris le contrôle de ton corps, il va reproduire ton âme mais la modifiée pour qu'elle réponde aux caractéristique des démons!

-Quoi? Elena qu'est-ce que tu...

-Si tu ne me crois pas, viens regarder par toi-même!

Elena semblait furieuse et serrait tellement fort le bras d'Hermione, que le sang de semblait plus y circuler. Hermione se dégagea brusquement et remonta doucement la colline. Elle ne voulait pas revoir le carnage mais juste pour savoir ce que Elena voulait lui montrer, elle allait le faire. Elena s'adoucit et poussa légèrement le bras de l'ange, comme une caresse. La tension redescendit et Hermione consentit à regarder sans s'énerver. Ça avait toujours été ça entre elles, elles se disputaient mais quelques instants après, elles c'étaient pardonné l'une, l'autre.

Hermione lui attrapa la main, pour se donner du courage. Elena le comprit et lui fit une légère pression dessus. Elles remontèrent et cette fois-ci Hermione ferma les yeux. Quand Elena lui dit qu'elle pouvait les ouvrir, elle le fit prudemment. S'attendant à un nouveau bain de sang. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. À présent, le derrière de la colline montrait une grande pièce. Hermione se concentra sur le centre de la pièce, vers le bureau. Soudain, la pièce rétrécie, et s'approcha du bureau, là où Hermione avait reportée son attention. Elle ne put se concentrée plus sur ce phénomène qu'elle poussa un petit cri en voyant ce qu'il y avait dessus.

C'était elle. C'était son corps. Mais elle était différente. La racine de ses cheveux étaient noires et le reste était gris à l'exception des pointes toujours blanches. Des tatouages noirs, représentant des traces de griffures, étaient tracés des deux côtés de ses joues. Ses mains avait de longues griffes noires et le reste de ses bras était de cette même couleur charbon jusqu'aux épaules où elle devenait violette foncée. C'était de même pour ses jambes, vers son cœur et son cou.

Elena eut la même réaction et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains. Dans la pièce, le corps semblait inanimé. Pourtant, ses sourcils se fronçait à intervalles réguliers et ses mains tremblait, comme pour les lever.

-Le mandiana... murmura Elena terrorisée. Hermione! Le mandiana est en train de prendre le contrôle de ton corps!

-Mais...

-Tu dois le reprendre! Sinon tu ne pourras jamais revenir là-bas et tu resteras coincée ici pour le restant de tes jours ici comme moi!

-Mais je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas aller là-bas!

Elena allait lui crier dessus à nouveau mais se retint, et ce fut un espèce de gémissement qui se fit entendre. Elle poussa un long soupir, comme pour se calmer et regarda à nouveau son amie, avec douceur cette fois-ci.

-Tu as des raison d'être sur ce champs de bataille.

-Mais je veux être prêt de toi!

-Sauf que moi je ne suis pas immortelle! Quand tu te retrouveras seule ici, tu en bavera Hermione! Ça a été mon cas! En particulier quand j'ai retrouvée la mémoire!

Hermione se tut. Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais, elle ne voulait en aucun cas y aller. Elena le vit dans son regard. Alors elle s'écarta un peu d'elle et un tourbillon de plume l'enveloppa. Hermione prit peur et l'appela mais rapidement, les plumes retournèrent au sol. À la place d'Elena, se tenait une vieille dame. Ses yeux jaune était ceux d'une enfant mais son corps était bien celui d'une grand-mère.

-Tu vois Hermione, dit la grand-mère d'une voix tremblante, voilà à quoi je devrais ressembler aujourd'hui.

-E...Elena?

-Oui. Heureusement, les loups peuvent garder la forme qu'ils veulent mais... nous savons quel âge nous avons. Cet endroit me garde en vie plus longtemps... c'est tout.

Un nouveau tourbillon de plume l'enveloppa et Elena reprit sa forme de jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors? demanda Hermione.

-Laisse moi te montrer.

Elena lui prit la main et elles regardèrent le derrière de la colline. Le bureau s'éloigna et revint au château en flammes. Pas longtemps puisqu'il s'approcha d'un endroit précis, derrière le château, où de jeunes enfants se battaient. Certains avaient de grandes oreilles pointus et d'autres de petites ailes blanches duveteuse, salie par la poussière et le sang. Hermione retint un hoquet et ses yeux se perdirent quelques seconde dans le vide. Elle se souvenait.

-Les enfants... mon peuple... murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est ça... c'est ce qu'il reste de ton peuple. Il se batte pour toi.

-C'est... c'est... comment...

-Ce n'est pas tout... regarde.

Cette fois-ci encore, la vision s'écarta des enfants et se dirigea vers une jeune fille rousse qui se défendait avec ses poings contre un mangemorts. Tout deux ayant perdue leur baguette. Le même phénomène se produit alors pour Hermione.

-Ginny...

-C'est ça... chuchota Elena, la voix un peu étranglée.

Elena avait conscience que tout ce qu'elle était en train de lui montrer en ce moment, l'éloignait d'elle. Quand elle en aura finit, Hermione se souviendra pourquoi elle devait être là-bas et elle la laissera là. Mais c'était mieux pour elle. Une nouvelle fois, Elena écarta la vision et se dirigea cette foi-ci vers un garçon roux et une jeune fille brune qui se battait dos à dos contre un groupe de mangemorts.

-Ron... Maë...

Puis elle recommença à nouveau. Avec Harry contre Voldemort. Quelques uns de ses amis de griffondor. Ses professeurs. La famille Weasley. Tous. Puis, elle inspira profondément et se concentra sur une dernière personne. Blaise. Elle l'aimait tellement. Mais depuis qu'elle était « morte », elle savait qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aimer. C'était dur pour elle de l'admettre mais elle était heureuse pour lui.

À leur grand étonnement à toutes les deux, la visions retourna vers le bureau. Elle furent surprise de trouver Pansy, en train de maintenir en place le corps d'Hermione qui tremblait de plus en plus et Blaise en train de lui injecter quelque chose dans les veines. Du sang de fées. Blaise et Pansy tentait de la maintenir en vie!

-_Tiens là bon sang!_ cria Blaise en essayant de tenir le bras d'Hermione qui s'agitait furieusement dans tout les sens.

-_Je fais ce que je peux! Mais elle forte!_

-_Putain! Avec ça tu as intérêt à revenir Hermione!_

-_Si elle reviens pas, c'est moi qui viendrait la chercher!_

Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux. On se battait pour elle. On tenait à elle! Et elle se rappelait à présent. Elle se rappelait de tout... ou presque. Quelque chose d'important lui manquait.

Elle se tourna vers Elena qui retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes. D'un regard elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Elles s'aimait tellement. C'était une grande amitié.

-_Hermione reviens!_ Cria à nouveau Blaise, _Drago est en danger! Reviens!_

À l'entente de se nom, tous les souvenirs revinrent à Hermione. Drago. L'amour de sa vie. Il était en danger! Hermione était pétrifiée sur place. Que devait-elle faire? Elle ne pouvait pas partir et laisser Elena ici! Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester sinon... Drago mourait! C'était inconcevable! Surtout qu'il avait dû faire preuve d'effort exceptionnel pour ne pas mettre fin à ses jours pour la rejoindre et d'abord régler le compte d'Alan!

-Vas-y Hermione... chuchota Elena toujours dans ses bras.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Toujours en plein combat intérieur. Elle se contenta de resserrer sa prise autour de son amie.

-Hermione, Blaise à dû injecter suffisamment de sang de fée pour te permettre de rentrer dans ton corps et de détruire ton âme de démone qui était en train de se former. Comme elle est jeune, elle est faible et le sang de fée ne fait que l'affaiblir encore plus, tu dois en profiter!

-Mais...

-Mais rien! Hermione ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai déjà réussie une fois ou deux à reprendre un peu le contrôle de mon corps, je devrais réussir à nouveau!

Oui c'était vrai. Hermione s'en souvenait.

**Retour **(chapitre 27) **:**

_La démone fut prise de violents tremblements. Elle se tordait de douleur et elle semblait vouloir crier mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le supplice de la démone dura longtemps avant que tout ne cesse soudainement. Elle se mit à respirer, comme si on lui avait mis la tête dans l'eau pendant trop longtemps. Elle se redressa comme elle put et voulut gifler Hermione. Mais tout l'effet que cela lui produisit ce fut un léger courant d'air. Ranéa s'éloigna en titubant, sans jeter le moindre regard derrière elle. Elle ne cessait de murmurer des « Venger », « vais tuer », « paieras » etc... Avant de claquer la porte. Des hurlements retentirent dans le couloir, sans doute Ranéa qui criait à ses démons de bouger. _

**Fin du retour**

-C'était toi? murmura-t-elle.

Elena hocha la tête avec un sourire triste.

-J'ai vu ce qu'elle allait faire. Cette fois là, j'avais essayée tout mon possible pour reprendre le contrôle mais elle était très forte. C'était à cet instant seulement que j'ai réussi... mais si je n'avais pas essayé autant de fois, j'aurais pu reprendre mon corps une fois pour toute...

Elle s'essuya vite les yeux pour faire disparaître les preuves de sa tristesse et se redressa avec un regard déterminé.

-Hermione. Tu dois retourner là-bas! Pour tes amis! Pour ton peuple! Pour Drago! Pendant ce temps, j'essaierais de reprendre mon corps, avec ce combat, ça ne peut être qu'une opportunité. Ranéa doit être bien affaiblie et je dois en profiter!

-Mais je...

-Je t'ai connu plus forte Hermione! Remue toi bon sang! Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit là! C'est le sort de plusieurs mondes!

Hermione se tut et fit comme son amie. Elle essuya ses traces de larmes et se redressa. Tout d'un coup, Elena eut vraiment l'impression de retrouver la princesse des elfes et des anges. Une vraie guerrière et une personne qui sait choisir ce qui est bon. Elle la prit dans ses bras, pour une dernière brève étreinte.

-On se retrouve dans le monde des vivants.

Elena sourit. C'était un ordre. Un ordre venant d'une amie et d'une princesse.

-Promis. Embrasse Blaise pour moi en attendant.

Elle se regardèrent une dernière fois, puis se lâchèrent la main. Hermione se retourna et descendit la colline en courant. Elena la regarda partir, un regard déterminée et le sourire au lèvre.

-Au revoir princesse.

Hermione accéléra, courut le plus vite qu'elle put quitte à dépasser ses limites.

-UN! hurla-t-elle.

Elle sauta une fois en déployant ses ailes.

-DEUX!

Elle sauta une nouvelle fois en faisant un bon plus haut.

-TROIS!

Ses ailes s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle prenait son envol. Les plumes formèrent un tourbillon autour d'elle, la cachant à la vue de tous. Le tourbillon de plumes l'emporta jusqu'à la colline où une Elena souriante la regardait faire. Elle allait réussir. Le tourbillon plongea sur la vision et se heurta contre un mur transparent.

-ALLEZ HERMIONE! hurla Elena aussi fort qu'elle put.

Des plumes passèrent puis, au bout d'un ultime effort, ce fut toute l'âme d'Hermione qui traversa le portail invisible.

°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°

Du côté de Poudlard, c'était le bain de sang. La surprise des dragons c'était vite dissipée avec l'arrivée des griffons géant et les démons avait un léger avantage. Le nombre et les pouvoirs qu'ils pouvaient utiliser sans baguette. Les sorciers étaient donc débordés et le nombre de cadavres ne cessait d'augmenter dans les deux camps.

Deux élèves échappaient pourtant au carnage. Blaise et Pansy, pencher sur le corps transformé et tremblant d'Hermione tentait de la ramener tant bien que mal.

-Blaise... je sais pas si on va y arriver... pleura Pansy.

-Si! Son cœur bat encore! On doit à tout prit éviter sa transformation sinon s'en est fini de nous tous!

Il trempa de nouveau fébrilement une seringue dans un liquide orangé et se dépêcha de planter l'aiguille dans le bras de la griffondor où un nombre impressionnant de trous était déjà visible.

-Blaise... on fait ça depuis tout à l'heure et ça ne change rien! Elle se transforme quand même! Regarde... elle arrive à se débattre de mieux en mieux!

-C'est parce qu'Hermione ne se bats pas!

Pansy poussa un cri lorsqu'elle vit la main de Blaise gifler violemment la joue de Hermione qui poussa une espèce de gémissement qui ressemblait aussi à un grognement.

-Mais ça va pas! T'es malade! hurla-t-elle.

-Je lui donne une raison de se battre! Putain tu vois pas qu'on est en train de mourir et que elle, elle ne prends même pas la peine de se battre!

-Mais enfin...

-Elle peut le faire! Potter se bats contre Voldemort! Drago à renoncer à mettre fin à ses jours pour combattre Alan! Pour elle! Et si ça se trouve, il est déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est!

-Blaise, comment peux-tu...

-ET ELLE, ELLE SE REPOSE? JE REFUSE DE VOIR MES AMIS, ELLE COMPRIT, MOURIR SOUS MES YEUX SANS RIEN FAIRE! ELLE A AUSSI UN ENNEMI ET C'EST ELLE-MÊME!

-Alan aussi...

-Oui mais pour l'instant c'est elle! Je te jure que si elle y arrive pas, je l'enverrais moi-même au pays des morts!

Pansy se tut, la gorge nouée par le stress et la situation. Elle ne tenait plus que faiblement le corps de Hermione qui ne cessait de se convulser. Blaise, sous la rage, planta violemment une seringue au niveau du cœur.

Essoufflé, il retira la seringue et la jeta au sol. Il s'appuya sur le corps de l'ange et guetta un moindre signe de vie. Mais rien. Si ce n'était les tremblements qui devenait de plus en plus net. La démone se réveillait.

-C'est fini.

Il contourna la table et prit Pansy dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle répondit au baiser avec fougue, salé par les larmes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Blaise donna un violent coup de pieds dans le bureau, qui se renversa sur le corps.

-TU FAIS CHIER GRANGER!

Pour toute réponse, le bureau fut projeté contre la fenêtre et s'envola au loin. Pansy poussa un cri strident et Blaise se plaça devant elle, la protégeant de son corps. Le corps d'Hermione se releva et s'étira.

-Je vais vous tuer... murmura-t-elle avec un ton amusé.

Le corps d'Hermione se tourna vers les deux élèves. C'était une machine à tuer, ça se lisait dans son regard rouge sang. Elle se mit à inspecter son corps, touchant se doigts, ses mains longeant chacune de ses courbes. Puis elle eut un sourire diabolique.

-Pas mal... pas mal... Alan à bon goût...

Puis elle releva la tête vers Blaise et Pansy avec un regard de fou.

-Un petit déjeuner pour célébrer ma naissance. Que demander de plus... oh! Mais attendez... oui... le doux son des cris, des pleurs... oh! Et cette odeur!

La démone semblait être en pleine extase, mais Blaise ne relâcha pas son attention, continuant de protéger Pansy, complétement paralysée par la peur. La démone marcha vers eux lentement, se léchant les lèvres.

-L'odeur du sang...

Elle allait se jeter sur eux quand quelque chose l'arrêta. Une lumière blanche s'échappa de son cœur ainsi que quelques flocons. La démone en prit un et le tourna entre ses doigts.

-Une plume?

La lumière prit plus d'intensité, et engloba son épaule gauche ainsi que son bras. La lumière continuait son chemin jusqu'à englobé presque tout le corps. Blaise et Pansy étaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre mais lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire et de se redresser. La démone se redressa à son tour et les regarda avec indifférence.

-À croire que vous avez gagner cette bataille... mais gagnerez vous la guerre?

Elle eut un dernier sourire de fou avant que celui-ci ne soit effacer par la lumière blanche. Il y eut ensuite une explosion de lumière et de plume qui projeta Blaise et Pansy contre le mur et qui fit exploser ce qui restait de verre dans la pièce.

Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal et découvrir avec bonheur Hermione. Son corps d'ange était redevenu comme avant. Plus aucune trace de mandiana dans son organisme. Elle se tenait la tête et titubait un peu.

-Hermione!

Ils se jetèrent sur elle et la serrèrent dans leur bras. Hermione leur rendit le câlin mais s'écarta rapidement.

-Blaise, Pansy, retournez au combat! Je vais trouver Alan et le tuer. Si je le tue, c'est gagner pour nous. Les démons ne sauront plus quoi faire et retournerons chez eux.

-Et Voldemort?

-Harry saura s'en occuper. Par contre, il faut que vous enfermiez Ranéa.

-Quoi?

-Oui. Mais frapper la, torturez la. Il faut la rendre faible. Surtout ne la tuez pas!

-Mais pourquoi? demanda Blaise.

-C'est pour que Elena revienne! Ne m'en demandez pas plus se serrait trop long à expliquer! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'air ahuris du métisse.

Sur ces dernière paroles, elle courut vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta au moment de passer la porte et sembla hésiter. Elle se secoua la tête et revint vers Blaise et Pansy qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

-Merci...pour tout.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais le dire! rigola Blaise.

Elle les embrassa tous les deux et sortit pour de bon cette fois-ci.

-Restez en vie! hurla-t-elle dans le couloir.

Arrivée devant une fenêtre, elle sauta et déploya ses ailes. Elle vola très haut, analysant le champ de bataille. Elle repéra rapidement Harry, dégoulinant de sueur, son tee-shirt déchirer de toute part et une blessure à la tête, en haut d'une tour se battant avec Voldemort. Elle alla vers eux et donna un coup d'aile aux mage noir qui se retrouva déséquilibrer, donnant un avantage au suvivant. Celui-ci vit Hermione et lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se jeter sur son ennemi. Hermione sourit à son tour et murmura un « bonne chance » avant de chercher les enfants de son peuple. Elle les repéra rapidement et plongea dans leur direction.

Eleanor était en difficulté avec un démon qui penchait dangereusement ses crocs vers sa tête. Elle essaya de lui donner des coups mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que la mort vienne la prendre mais au lieu de ça, le poids du démon s'enleva de son corps dans un affreux gémissement.

-Ne touche ni à mes anges, ni à mes elfes! gronda une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Eleanor se redressa et poussa un cri qui attira l'attention de tous. Hermione se tenait devant elle, la tête du démon dans une main, qu'elle envoya au loin.

-S'attaquer à mon peuple! Il faudrait être fou!

-Princesse!

Tous les enfants se jetèrent sur elle. Hermione les serra dans ses bras et les embrassa. Elle fut triste de remarquer qu'il n'y avait que la moitié des enfants ici. Mais elle était trop heureuse de les retrouver pour pleurer tout de suite leur disparition. Elle se détacha et créa une petite bulle de protection.

-On a pas beaucoup de temps alors écoutez moi bien : je veux que vous trouviez Ranéa. Chercher la avec Blaise et Pansy. D'accord? Ensuite, aidez les à l'attirer dans un endroit reculé et faite une protection autour d'eux. Ensuite, quelques-uns vont rester et les autres, réunissez avec les fantôme du château tous les blessés dans un endroit sûr du château.

-Mais il est envahi!

-Faites sortir les démons alors! Mais il faut soigner les blessés, il y en a trop.

-Qu'allez vous faire princesse? demanda Eleanor.

-Je vais tuer Alan, il a assez fait de morts comme ça. Allez dépêchez vous!

Hermione enleva la bulle de protection et s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Le fait d'avoir vue leur princesse redonna de l'espoir aux enfants qui se précipitèrent à la recherche de Ranéa. Hermione sourit en voyant ces enfants aussi sérieux. Mais elle avait peur pour eux. Ils étaient ce qu'il restait de son peuple.

Cela faisait à présent un bon moment qu'elle survolait le château à la recherche du veela. Elle ne trouvait aucune trace, si ce n'était quelques indices dans une des tours où un combat avait dû avoir lieu. Plus le temps passait plus elle s'inquiétait. Elle priait Merlin pour que Drago soit encore en vie, quelque part, et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à le retrouver.

En bas, les sorciers reculaient tous vers le château où des démons en flammes sortaient en poussant des cris strident et horrible. Les dragons eux aussi s'y étaient réunis et réussissaient à écarter les griffons et aussi à attaquer les assaillant. C'était une bonne nouvelle pour Hermione qui se trouvait au moins soulagé pour ça.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Des arbres dans la forêt interdite tombaient en grand nombre. Hermione fila vers l'endroit et la magie qu'elle ressentit ne pouvait provenir que d'un démon! Ça ne pouvait être qu'Alan vu la puissance magique qu'elle ressentait! Elle accéléra et au moment où elle arrivait, elle eut tout juste le temps d'éviter un tronc d'arbre qu'un autre lui arriva dessus.

Les secondes qui suivirent sa chute semblait durer des heures, les branchages lui déchirait la peau, lui griffait le visage. La chute fut assez douloureuse et elle mit une bonne minute avant de se remettre du choc. Tout autour d'elle était flou et l'obscurité n'arrangeait rien. Elle essaya de bouger mais le tronc et son réveil l'avait trop affaibli. Elle se laissa une minute avant de se relever et en profita pour vérifier si elle n'avait rien de casser.

Elle ne vérifia pas longtemps. Une longue plainte qui glaça le sang d'Hermione, l'obligea à se relever et à courir dans sa direction. C'était insupportable. Surtout en sachant qu'elle reconnaissait cette voix entre mille. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettait, oubliant complétement qu'elle pouvait encore voler. Elle finit par arriver près d'un petit ravin. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur en regardant en bas. Drago, sanguinolent, était recroquevillé sur le sol avec un grimace de douleur, avec en face de lui un Alan aussi blessé et furieux. Sous le regard hébété de celui-ci, le veela se releva tant bien que mal et repartit à l'assaut avec sa vitesse ahurissante. S'en suivit alors d'un combat à main nu ou le démon ne tarda pas à prendre le dessus en enserrant de sa grande main blanche, la gorge palpitante du blond.

-Espèce de vermine, cracha-t-il d'un ton dangereux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Alan? Tu n'arrive toujours pas à te faire à l'idée que c'est moi qu'elle ai...

-TAIS TOI!

Il l'envoya valser contre un arbre qui se plia sous le choc, dans un craquement sinistre.

-Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à te tuer!

-Vas-y! Qu'attends tu! Elle est morte de toute façon, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre!

-Elle n'es pas morte veela. Sinon, tes camarades et ce monde entier serrait anéanti depuis un bon moment!

-Tu continu à te faire des illusions. Je l'ai vu.

-Tu n'as vu que son corps. Maintenant tais toi et laisse moi profiter de tes hurlements de douleurs. Je tiens à profiter de chacun de tes cris, de chaque goutte de sang que ton corps va verser. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs trop vite vois-tu...

Dans un sourire démoniaque, les yeux allumés d'une étincelle de folie, Alan allait lancer une nouvelle torture sur le blond qui ferma les yeux de force, se préparant à la douleur. Pourtant, rien ne vint.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir... chérie.

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Hermione se tenait devant lui. Ses yeux perçant devait lui jouer des tours. Pourtant, lorsque sa douce odeur, salie par le sang et la poussière vint lui titiller les narines, il n'eut aucun doute.

-Her...Hermione?

-Sauve toi Drago, j'ai un compte à régler avec ce salopard...

-Oui, sauve toi vermine, que je profite un peu de ma belle.

Sans prévenir, Hermione se jeta sur lui et lui assena un violent coup de poing qui le fit reculer de quelques pas.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Surpris de ce coup, Alan se tint la mâchoire et dans un craquement se remit à parler.

-Alors comme ça tu as résister...

-Ce n'est pas du poison qui me tueras Alan.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter... si ça n'a pas pu te tuer, rien ne le pourras. Sauf peut-être.

Elle avait prévu ce qu'il allait faire, et avant qu'il ne touche qu'un seul cheveux de Drago, elle l'attrapa et s'envola avec lui. Alan la regarda faire avec un air profondément surpris puis éclata de rire. Dans les airs, Hermione tenait Drago comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le blond, qui n'en revenait toujours pas, plongea son nez dans son cou et inspira son odeur.

-C'est vraiment toi... susura-t-il.

-Oui Drago c'est moi... je vais te mettre à l'abri.

Un sort lui frôla l'oreille et elle plongea vers la forêt. Alan semblait être partout. Où qu'elle aille, il était là. Les arbres ne lui facilitait pas la tâche et elle dû retourner à son point de départ. Elle allait déposer Drago mais à sa grande surprise, il la fit lâcher lui même et se redressa.

-Drago enfin, tu es gravement blessé!

Pour toute réponse, Drago attrapa sa compagne et plongea sur son cou qu'il mordit. Il prit un légère gorgée et sous les yeux ahuri d'Hermione, ses plus grosse blessures se refermèrent.

-Avec toi à mes côtés, tout va bien.

-Comme c'est touchant.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement. Alan était furieux et tremblait de rage.

-Hermione. Tu viens avec moi. Aucun mal ne serra fait au reste de tes amis.

-Tu ne ferras aucun mal à mes amis de toute façon. Tu vas mourir maintenant.

-Je ne crois pas non.

D'un regard, Hermione et Drago se jetèrent sur lui. Il se défendait bien mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait déjà eu du mal avec Drago.

Au début, il s'en sortait, il le pensait faible. Mais le veela avait bien cacher son jeu et lui tendait en fait un piège. Il avait rapidement révélé toute sa puissance, toute sa colère et toute sa tristesse.

Maintenant, le blond avait reprit des forces, il était furieux et il aux côté de sa compagne qui était une ange, une elfe, et aussi la femme que Alan aimait de toute son âme.

Le combat allait être rude.

Un seul camp gagnera.

Un seul homme mourra.


End file.
